Escape
by mirrorshine
Summary: AU. 20 year old Tifa Lockheart is leaving her life at Nibelheim behind and is heading for Midgar. Looking for the boy who lived next door. Little does she know one thing will lead to another and eventually everything will storm out of control.
1. Outwards and Onwards

**A/N: **This is a collaboration between myself, MirrorShine and my good friend RedFriaga. This is our first story we've written between ourselves and we've both planned it out so one week I'll write a chapter the next time it'll be Red.

This is an AU before anyone asks any dumb questions and it is based on the fact that the Nibelheim incident never happened and Cloud did make it into Soldier. So yes Zack will be in it...

Anyways we hope you like this first chapter, it's basically explaining Tifa's predicament.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter One: **

**Outwards and Onwards**

The crisp paper was still rolled up in her hands, disbelief still set in her mind. She glanced at the newspaper once more before tossing it to the side onto the coffee table set in the middle of the lounge. Tifa Lockheart turned to her father who strolled out of the kitchen, two mugs of tea in both of his hands, he past the first to his daughter before settling himself down in the leather bound chair that he had claimed his own. The twenty year old watched her father with amusement as he lent forward to grasp the thrown paper and bring it to himself.

She wanted nothing more than to see his facial expression as soon as his eyes landed on the front page. Mr Lockheart turned to his daughter and watched as she scrutinized his face with her dark eyes. "Tifa?" He muttered, beginning to feel unnerved by his normally pleasant daughter's stare. She hummed in reply, still watching his every movement. "Do you mind?" He asked, shaking the paper in his hand as if to send her in the other direction.

Tifa sighed and turned on her heel and headed out of the lounge, she paused once more hoping to at least see his reaction, only for him to start from the back of the paper instead of the front. She grumbled to herself and caught his attention before leaving her father to peace.

Earlier that day, she'd walked though the cold morning air to try an escape her home, albeit for ten minutes. She'd never felt so trapped in her own hometown more than anything and wanted nothing more for someone to open the cage and let her fly free. But as everyday went by and she contemplated her plans further, her future felt like it was slipping through her fingers. Was she doomed to forever be Nibelheim's local tour guide? The idea of taking tourists up through the mountains along the safest routes and away from the mako reactor had once been incredibly appealing back when she finished school. But now that reality had struck, it was rare if any tourists came by.

In the end it was either continue with this dead end '_job' _and live with her father long enough until she actually has some gil to afford her own home in Nibelheim or, leave this backwater village and head to the city, like the Gold Saucer or Midgar.

And today's news had opened the door to that plan further. To leave Nibelheim and go to Midgar and then create her own life and not live in her father, the mayor of Nibelheim's shadow.

She was standing outside in the porch, the wooden door closed firmly behind her. Tifa wrapped her arms across her chest and shuddered against the cold. The sun was higher in the sky, but it offered no warmth. She stared at the street and there was nothing, no cars being sent her way with travellers with hopes of climbing Mt Nibel. She waved at the young woman who crossed the road walking her dog and offered a smile. She felt childish in saying this place was just so boring.

The door of the house next door opened and she turned to face Mrs Strife who was carefully placing two empty milk bottles outside. "Good morning Mrs Strife." Tifa called, waving at the blonde haired woman. The older woman turned to see who spoke and offered Tifa a heart filled smile.

Tifa always felt sorry for the woman. She was seen as an outcast in this village, but she had the strength to remain in the village and not allow people to bully her out. To live completely alone must hurt sometimes, Tifa figured. But at the moment she'd give anything for it. "Have you seen the news?" Mrs Strife asked a beaming smile spread across her face. The brunette nodded enthusiastically and stepped towards the woman and leant on the fence to face her.

"It's great news." Tifa replied and watched as the woman's eyes clouded over and noted the pride in her face. "You must be very proud of him." Tifa added.

Mrs Strife snapped out of her daydream and turned to face her neighbour. "Yes I am." She answered, pulling her shawl closer round her shoulders. "I think I'm going to go back inside now, nice to see you Tifa."

The brunette watched the older woman disappear inside and heard the door shut with a click. Tifa had gone walking that morning and stopped at the little shop in Nibelheim when she was sure she'd been met with a face she recognised. She paid for the paper and brought it home instantly.

To see the shy young boy who used to live next door to hers face plastered across the leading newspaper and many others had sent shivers of surprise down her spine. Yet he was no longer that sixteen year old who had told no one else besides her and his mother of course that he was leaving for Midgar to become a Soldier. He was a young man now, his long blond hair that had been bound had been cut but his unruly golden spikes still remained. She stared at his eerie glow of his once azure eyes and his pale face and wondered if he still was the same person when he left.

She'd been so transfixed with his picture she couldn't remember the story any longer, she was sure it was about saving some people but all she could remember was the cold stare of his eyes that had felt like they could bore through to her soul. It must have been a shock for Mrs Strife to see what her son had become. Tifa was sure she must have known he was now a Soldier First Class, but the rest of the town hadn't.

Tifa hadn't heard from the boy next door in five years, not that she expected to. He'd always been withdrawn and an outcast like his mother and he too didn't seem too fazed by it. But being alone for so long must have taken its toll. But there he was, his photo plastered across newspapers causing a shock for the whole little town, that the local outsider was and_ is_ a Soldier First Class and had been hailed a hero back in Midgar.

Now after so long, Tifa wanted nothing more than to travel to Midgar and see what this teenage had become. Maybe Cloud Strife had just opened the door to her cage without realising. He had saved those people's lives and maybe he had just saved hers as well.

She'd told her father the idea of starting her own bar in Nibelheim, so any travellers can stop by with somewhere to stay. But he had laughed and said not only that there was already a tavern in the little town, but the idea of his daughter being a landlady to a bar seemed unfitting. At first Tifa wondered whether her father thought she couldn't handle herself she'd laughed at the thought after all, she was the town's only 'soldier' seeing she had been trained in martial arts. So if there were any monsters that had gotten too cocksure and decided to venture into their small town, she'd quickly send them packing back to where they belonged. Wonder

She'd guessed that was the only time she could break free of the town's hold on her. Some days she'd purposely go strolling up the mountains more dangerous parts in search of monsters where she could pummel her fury out on.

But now, she'd decided she could go to Midgar and start her own bar, if anyone got to frisky she could send them packing as well. It was a perfect plan, take only what she needed, catch the next main coach that was heading that way and set up her own business.

Tifa smiled at the thought and stood up from leaning on the fence. She wanted to throw open the door and rush upstairs and pack her things and wait for the coach to come. _If only it was that simple. _She mused. Why hadn't she followed Cloud? He knew what he was doing; he must have been planning his moment of escape all his life. Why hadn't he involved her?

Maybe he didn't want her with him?

But five years ago, she'd been comfortable with living in this town for the rest of her life, the idea of travelling never occurred to her. At first she didn't understand why Cloud left, but after speaking to his mother a few years back she had told her he said he had to go, to prove himself to everyone. That he wasn't a scrawny boy who was always up to no good and was a burden to his mother.

Tifa smacked her head and rubbed her temples feeling a headache start to come. She was thinking far too much.

Maybe she should get in touch with Cloud? See if he has a place for her to stay while she started up. Well, she was sure he would have a place for her to stay, seeing the amount of money Soldiers make, especially First Class.

She shook her head, her long brown hair tossing around her. She reached for the band around her wrist and tied the ends together like she always would do. She couldn't do that, Cloud was dense if she remembered but he wasn't stupid enough to realise that all of a sudden she wanted to see him because he'd been in the newspapers.

With the idea brimming furiously in her mind she turned on her heel and stormed inside.

Her father was still sat in his leather bound chair and was currently staring at the front page, he looked up to Tifa his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then back at the front page. "Did you know he was in Soldier?" He asked quickly, his eyes scanning the right up.

Tifa paused careful in what to say. Twelve years ago her mother had died and it had been a painful blow to both her and her father. Somehow she allowed herself to believe her mother's spirit had passed through the mountains and if she climbed up them she'd see her beloved mother once more. Every time she remembered herself believing that she scolded herself ignoring the fact that she had been eight years old at the time, but her father hadn't been there for her and he was locked up inside of himself as well. Looking back she figured you'll allow yourself to believe anything when a loved one had passed on and you wanted nothing more but to see them one more time.

She'd climbed the mountain with her three closest friends in toe; eventually each one fell back and returned home the idea becoming much more terrifying with every tiny step they took. The thought of being alone hadn't frightened her; she just needed to see her mother and that was all that mattered. Then along a rope bridge she'd missed her footing and she heard Cloud cry her name, she hadn't realised he'd been following but he ran at such speed towards her she didn't think it was possible for a nine year old, but in the end they both fell into the gorge.

Cloud had survived with nothing more than scraped knees, whilst herself suffered from concussion and was in a coma for a week. Her father had held Cloud responsible for the incident and since that day on, her father never had a good word to say about the blond boy. He ordered him to stay away from her and Cloud did.

Tifa had never been overly hurt that Cloud had become distant, she'd never been that close to begin with. But she was the one person in the town who didn't tease him or call him names or say horrible things about his mother. She hoped deep down that Cloud was grateful for that.

That was why Cloud would forever be a tender subject when her father was concerned.

"I'm not here to talk about that, father." She answered quickly. She saw the flicker of a pleased smile cross his face, before he returned the paper back to the coffee table where Tifa had thrown it earlier. "I've decided now I'm old enough, I need to see the world." She said quickly.

Mr Lockheart laughed. Tifa looked up at him and into his own dark eyes she frowned at him in disbelief that he would laugh at his own daughter's plans. "Trust me Tifa, there is nothing out there." He answered, wiping his smirk off of his face. "This is quite possibly the best place on the planet to be; of course Costa del Sol is not that bad..." He began. Tifa rolled her eyes when he began to digress.

"I want to go to Midgar and see what it's like for myself; I want to start my own life!" She cried quickly, cutting her father mid-sentence.

"Of all the places on this planet, you want to go to Midgar, have you not heard its reputation?" He asked quickly. Tifa saw the seriousness on his face as he watched her.

"Yes." She lied. She hadn't heard of its reputation, it's just a large city that's all; there can't be anything that wrong with it. Everywhere has its own faults.

Mr Lockheart shook his head and relaxed into his chair. "I can't stop you, but as soon as you get there you'll be wishing you listened to me and you'll come crawling back." He muttered matter-of-factly.

To Tifa that was still a 'Yes you can go', she didn't need to hear anything else. She smiled at him and reached forwards bringing him into a tight hug. "What would I do without you?!" She cried happily.

"Exactly." She heard him mutter, returning to his tea and newspaper. Tifa turned and rushed upstairs eagerly wanting to pack what she needed. She was sure her father wasn't guessing that she would leave today, but it wasn't like she going to be gone forever was it? She could come back when she wanted.

She glanced out of the window and paused, facing her window had been Clouds. She could remember waking up in the morning and getting ready for school and he'd be there getting ready too and she'd wave to him and he'd simply smile slightly.

The other girls who lived in Nibelheim liked to make it public knowledge that Cloud Strife had a crush on his next door neighbour. His life must have really been hell here.

She stared at her suitcase, she'd packed what clothes she would need, some bare essentials and that was practically it, she knew she couldn't go round lugging all of her belongings with her. She stared round her room and at the cream walls that she had painted herself, trying to rid of the girlish yellow she had grown up with. She smiled at her half hearted job where she could still see patches if yellow which she had hidden behind her wardrobe and posters or whatever she could find.

"You're going already?" She heard her father say. She turned and he was standing in the doorway.

"The coach leaves at noon." She muttered, looking round for a clock. She knew when it left by heart now and she knew it will take a long time to get there. The coach only came once a week and if she missed it she would have to wait another week and she knew she would die of impatience. Tifa turned once more to her father and he was casting a questioning glare over at her. "You have to let me do this, I can't rely on you all my life, and I need to start my own."

She watched him shrug and she embraced him one final time. "I'll call you when I get there!" She smiled shaking her phone in her hand at him.

With her bag in hand she headed out of the house her father behind her.

"Are you heading out Tifa?" Tifa looked up and was met with Mrs Strife's face again. The woman was standing in her own porch leaning on a pitchfork obviously ready to start gardening again; Tifa guessed it had to be Mrs Strife's favourite pass time seeing she was out in her front garden most days. Tifa nodded to her and turned to see if her father was directly behind her.

"If you see Cloud, ask him to drop by, won't you?" The older woman asked. Tifa frowned in confusion, wondering how the blonde woman could possible know Tifa was heading to Midgar.

"I will." Tifa replied, not wanting to argue the point further. "I'll see you soon." Tifa smiled, looking over her shoulder once more.

* * *

The coach lurched forwards and Tifa turned to look out of the window. She waved enthusiastically at her father and somehow the news had spread quickly across the town as she watched her friends' wave back. She knew there would be a few things she'd miss about Nibelheim and she knew tomorrow she might be wishing she hadn't left. But, this was something she knew she had to do.

Her father and friends were soon out of view and she relaxed into the worn chair. She could feel guilt beginning to well up inside of her, for leaving her father alone. She hoped he could cope and she'd ring him every few days and promise each time to come and see him. He'd told her to be careful and she promised that as well.

Tifa stared round the coach, it's main occupants were all sleeping, they too obviously weren't looking forward to the long trip ahead of them. There was a stale smell inside that crawled down her throat and attacked her lungs and she reached up for the window and forced it open.

The air rushed through and played through her hair and she smiled as she sat back down.

She pushed her suitcase to her side making sure it couldn't be stolen if she did fall asleep and returned to watching the countryside pass her by. Wishing she was already in Midgar.


	2. Simple Living

**ATTENTION!!! **Thanks, before you read on when I say Honeybee Inn, everyone knows what it actually is. **BUT **I've changed it to a bar. Okay? I hope everyone is okay with that, as it's much easier to do that than make a whole new place up out of the blue. If you still don't understand in this story Honeybee Inn = A BAR.

Glad I made it clear and hope everyone doesn't mind.

Next...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed MirrorShine's Last Chapter:

**1080****, ****kitsune13****, ****AnimeRoxMySox****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****vx-Luna-xv****, ****cherrypudding** and **A Morning Star****.**

Also, before anyone says they don't like/not so keen etc on this chapter, it was really hard to write, it's not my normal thing to write and at one point I'm going to look at it again and re-address it again. So if anyone has added this to their alerts and find Chapter Two has been updated, it's only me rewriting it.

Thanks,

RedFriaga.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter One:**

**Simple Living**

Travelling across the sea and been a whole new experience. Tifa could still remember the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, the strong smell of the sea and the salt that was caught in the wind that stung her eyes. She remembered leaning over the side, watching the western continent disappear from view before turning and watching the eastern continent come into view. Tifa played with her hair subconsciously twisting the long dark strands round her finger whilst smiling up at the tin roof of the coach.

Then Junon had also become a new experience. Tifa had always known Junon as a small fishing village which was known for its peaceful area. But what she saw was not peaceful at all. There was a city above the village and the small village below was deprived of any sunlight. She wondered for a moment if anyone lived down there and how they could cope without any sunlight. Tifa had made a mental note to return to that place and see it for herself and not from a window of a passing coach.

But as she found out they were coming closer to Midgar, the scenery slowly changed. The lush green fields started to turn brown and the grass was replaced with dirt and sand. There were no birds in the sky and there were no trees on the ground. Occasionally she'd see a monster stalking round the now barren wasteland, but they seemed much more ferocious and violent looking than the monsters back in Nibelheim that lived in the mountains around her hometown.

But now, the sky had long disappeared from her view from behind the glass window of the coach she was still sat in. It had been replaced by deep swirling smog, hiding the sun and clouds away from her. The slightly bumpy road had been replaced dirt tracks that would occasionally dip from some sudden potholes as it led them towards the city.

The coach had followed the main road into Midgar and had been met by a barrier and an army personal had stepped on board. There had been a rifle slung over his shoulder as he ventured further down the coach asking each person on board for identity. For a moment Tifa wondered if they might send her back, on the terms she has nothing to bring to this city. But in the end the two young cadets seemed to have no problems with anyone on board and sent the coach on its way deeper into the city.

Again they'd stopped once more, ordering to see identity. Tifa heard them speak quickly about a security system that was in place on the rail road's and how everything is heavily guarded by this security system. They issued the brunette woman an identity card allowing her further into the city. Tifa had paused, about to get back onto the coach when she caught sight of one of her fellow passengers not being allowed into the city and ordered to leave.

Once they were heading on, she'd looked outside and stared at the dirty streets, she watched young children hanging around outside begging to any passersby. Tifa had looked up and had been taken by surprise when she saw there was a city above this place. It was built on what she guessed was a plate and assumed that was where the Headquarters of Shinra was based. Shinra being the largest company on the planet, harvesting Mako energy in order to make lives much more comfortable for everyone. It reminded her of Junon, but this was far larger and to a higher degree than the eastern continents port. Below the plate the houses were occasionally made of brick and cement like back home, but right besides it would stand a metal shelter that was rusted from its long years.

The coach halted to a stop and Tifa gathered her belongings and headed out. She too paused and watched as every other passenger seemed to know where to go, while she stood rooted to the spot with her suitcase in hand. She glanced over her shoulder as she watched the coach start up again and disappear down the street.

She stared at the huts and to the stone buildings hoping for someone to run out and say she's welcome to come and stay. But none such thing came. There was a strong stale smell that invaded the air and the sky above her was long gone. It was now replaced with a metal plate that overshadowed the lower parts of Midgar.

She could hear people laughing and she turned on her heel, she watched as a group of men turned a corner and continued forwards walking in a drunken stupor. Her grip around her suitcase tightened as she watched them disappear. She had no idea where she was, or where to start. In the back of her mind, she could hear her father telling her he had been right.

She thrust his voice into the depths of her mind and Tifa took a deep breath and started walking forwards, she tugged on her jacket pulling it closer round her shoulders and kept walking, eyeing every sign hoping for one that would give her a room. She looked up at the plate and wondered if she should go up there, surely there would be a hotel or something up there. But with a single touch of her purse that lay in her pocket instantly told her she wouldn't be able to afford it. How could she possibly begin her own business here? With the Gil in her purse she'd be lucky to survive for a month. No doubt everyone hear would increase the prices to the maximum as soon as they realise she is not from Midgar.

Maybe Cloud was up there, on the plate? Maybe she could go and find him and ask if he could set her up for the night?

Tifa shook the thought out of her head; it would be far too rude to go knocking on his door and ask him if she could sleep on his couch after not seeing him for five years. He might not even be in the city. The thought pulled on her heartstrings, but she was sure he would have to return to Midgar at some point. Why was she even thinking about him? She hadn't been all that close to him in the beginning and now, she wants nothing more but to see him a final time.

She owes his mother that. She decided. She said she'd tell Cloud to come home and visit his mother, so that was why she had to find him.

With her mind finally set up, with the main reason she was here and why she had to see Cloud, she decided to actually keep her eyes open.

She was sure it had been light outside when they came closer to Midgar, but she had only just noticed that it was actually dark now. Tifa looked up at the plate, hoping for a crack of sunlight to beam through but there was nothing of the sort. She stepped to the side as two children ran past her and she watched them head down the streets.

Maybe she took everything her father did for her, for granted? That at those two children's age she had been in school studying there. While here, she might have been running through the streets begging to passersby.

An ultra-violet light suddenly caught her eyes and she looked up. The word 'rooms' bore into her mind and she turned away hoping to see another sign with the same word, but at a different place. It was a bar, she was sure of it and she could hear the cheering and shouting from outside. Her fingers nervously tightened round the leather of her suitcase once more. Tifa looked down the street and then back where she came. Surely one night in this place would be fine? She can handle herself anyways, just in case one man might try his luck with her.

With her decision firmly made she headed indoors. She pushed the metal door open and was instantly hit with the smell of alcohol and tobacco. It was enough to send her outside straight away. It was crowded and loud, so loud she could barely hear herself think. Tifa quickly pushed her way towards the bar, hoping to get a room and disappear from view. She patiently waited, drumming her fingers on the bar top, glancing over her shoulder in case someone did decide to follow her.

"Can I help?" Tifa turned back round and stared at the woman who spoke. She was staring back into Tifa's eyes with one pencilled eyebrow arched waiting for a reply. She was cleaning a glass with a dirty cloth before setting it to the side and putting her full attention on Tifa.

"I'm looking for a room, for the night." Tifa said quickly, smiling slightly to the older woman. She caught sight of the woman's blue grey eyes roll before walking further down the bar signalling for Tifa to follow. She wondered for a minute if she was somehow putting the woman out, she couldn't see why, this was her job!

Without realising a key was pushed into the palm of her hand and Tifa glanced back up. "That's three hundred gil." The woman spoke quickly, her hand held out expectantly. Tifa watched her for a minute, as she waved at a group of young men who cheered to her. Tifa looked over her shoulder briefly and back to the bar maid, guessing this might not be her only job. She prayed she wouldn't end up the same way, she was sure she could find a job and head out of this place straight away.

She pressed the notes into the woman's hand that instantly snatched them up and returned to her job.

Tifa stared at the number on her key and looked up and headed up the few stairs quickly, before searching for her room. She slammed the room's door behind her and was thankful that the shouts down below had slightly been drowned out.

She tossed her suitcase onto the bed and heard it'd springs screech in protest under the sudden weight. The room was bland to say the least, there was the single bed in the middle of the room, its sheets had been thrown on and the pillows had been dropped on top. There was a small chair in the corner that looked like it might snap, it was pushed under a small desk that that too looked like any pressure on it might cause it collapse. The walls had been painted a cream colour but there were black spots forming around the skirting boards. Tifa pushed the door open at her side and stared at the basic bathroom that let out a strong smell that reminded her of sour milk.

Tifa dropped down onto the bed and stared round at her new home for however many nights it might take. She wondered for a moment if this was a stupid idea, that she should have stayed in Nibelheim and grew old there. That she should have been the local tour guide. She hung her head in her hands, thinking maybe she should just leave and head back home. But the thought of seeing her father's smug face when he saw her again hurt too much. _Give it time; it might not be all that bad. _She desperately thought to herself. This was one part of the city; surely not all of it could be this bad?

With the thought fresh in her mind she brought herself up, breathing in deeply before falling backwards onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. _You need a job. _Her father's voice practically shouted at her from her own mind. She nodded in agreement. Maybe she could head downstairs and ask if they have anything going. The thought made her shudder and she rolled onto her side and stared at the brown patterned curtains that were shut.

Maybe in Shinra, they had a job going? But then again what did she have to offer.

Tifa fished for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out and stared at the time.

17:43.

She sighed and was glad that she wasn't going mad and it was only dark outside because of the plate above this city.

She clambered to her feet and took one swift glance round the room before heading out and locking the room. She quickly zipped her black jacket up, that her father had brought her the previous year and dusted down her black jeans before heading back downstairs.

Once outside she was thankful for the stale air. At least it was better than the tobacco and alcohol stench that ruled inside.

Once she had set up her own bar, in a different part of the city, she firstly wouldn't allow anyone to smoke inside her bar. She'd let people drink of course, that was the point of the bar, but if anyone stared to get a little too _tipsy _for her liking she'd ask them to leave, or she would throw them out herself. Tifa smiled at the thought, her hands deep in her pockets as she walked along.

She wasn't too sure what she was looking for. A job of course, but would there be a huge sign plastered on the front, or neon lights advertising for help.

As she continued walking she found the city got no better. She eventually learned she was in Sector Six and the city was split up in eight parts, the lower part of Midgar anyways. Then at each part of wall that surrounded the city stood a mako reactor. Each one standing proud. They were far larger than the one back home and occasionally she could see mako plumes of an eerie green fly into the dark sky.

Tifa stopped as she could hear the faint sound of laughing once again; she looked round trying to work out where it was coming from, before her eyes landed on another set of neon lights. The vivid pink shone brightly causing Tifa to wince as she stared at the sign, as she tried to read the words. She was sure the word 'Vacancies' was there but she wasn't exactly sure what she would be apply too. Giving up she strode forwards and pushed the double doors open.

A sweet smell struck her instantly as soon as she walked in. The room inside was the shape of a pentagon, with each wall including a wooden door. The door opposite to where she was standing was wide open, she could hear the laughing and cheering from inside and she slowly crept forward.

Tifa stared inside and a smile was brought to her lips when she realised it was a bar. It didn't look all that bad, she decided. Before her eyes landed on the few waitress sitting on their customers laps, giggling loudly and fluttering their eyelashes. She felt her stomach flip and sighed deeply to herself. There was no way she could work here. She turned on her heel and headed back out, with the thought of returning to Nibelheim becoming a better idea second by second.


	3. A New Acquaintance

**A/N: **Our Special thanks goes to **kitsune13****, ****AnimeRoxMySox****, ****cherrypudding****, ****Kaarina Helvete**and **vx-Luna-xv****. **For all being kind enough to review and Red also says thanks for being so kind about the last chapter!! Also Thanks to everyone who's reading this, it is a slow start but we promise the next chapter will get better!!

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Three:**

**A New Acquaintance**

A soft hand suddenly reached for Tifa's arm. Tifa spun round her fists raised, ready to send any man toss him down to the ground. Her long dark hair thrashed across her face and whoever had reached for the brunette had quickly let go. "I didn't mean anything!" Tifa finally faced the person before her.

She stared at the woman before her in half surprise. The woman's own fists were clench and held up before her. Tifa slowly lowered her hands and watched as the woman mirrored her movements. "I didn't mean anything." The young woman repeated. She had long light brown hair that had been twisted up into a pony tail on the back of her head. A few strands had fallen loose that framed her face perfectly. She had kind dark eyes that matched the colour of her hair. She smiled a sweet smile that lit up her face and made her look even more beautiful than before. Tifa could make out the faint signs of make up across her face but it had been done perfectly. She was wearing what Tifa could only guess was the uniform of the bar, or she had some serious clothing issues. She wore a short yellow and black crop top that left nothing to the imagination along with a match mini skirt. It made Tifa cringe as she remembered the short black mini skirt and white crop top that was back in her suitcase and hoped she didn't give off the same impression. Along with that were a pair of black high heeled shoes that Tifa knew if she wore them she'd simply stumble everywhere.

"I saw you come in." The young woman spoke, still smiling brightly at Tifa. "You looked a little lost; I thought you might want some help." She spoke again, with a kindness that echoed her features.

Tifa scratched the side of her neck nervously and glanced into the bar over the other woman's shoulder. She was new to this city and any new friends would be a great help. "I am a little lost." Tifa mumbled, returning her gaze back to the other brunette who had fixed her eyes upon Tifa's pale face. "I've just come to Midgar and I was looking for a job, but..." Tifa shrugged in return and turned to the door behind her that was calling for her to run out.

The other woman laughed a hearty laugh and smiled back at Tifa. "I understand you completely!" She cried.

Tifa frowned, unsure what impression she had given off to her. "You do?" Tifa muttered, completely off guard.

The other woman nodded slightly and looked over her shoulder before leaning in closer to Tifa. "It's not what you think, trust me." She smiled once more, signalling with a nod of her head to the bar behind them. Tifa found herself instantly liking her newest acquaintance, like she had been a long lost friend who she had known since she was born. "Why don't you come in and have a drink? I'm on my break."

Tifa found herself nodding and smiling in return, wanting nothing more than a companion. "Right this way." The other replied, leading Tifa straight into the bar.

The walls were painted a soothing cream and the floors were wooden. It was a surprising sight, comparing it to the last bar she had been in, in Midgar. There were booths surrounding the large room and in the middle there were countless tables. Tifa looked at all the customers, mostly being men and nearly all of them dressed in uniform. An army uniform she guessed. Maybe Cloud was here?! The thought ran through her head instantly, she searched quickly for a head of spiky golden hair but saw none.

She felt her heart drop, before hitting herself mentally for hoping that he might be round every corner.

Tifa almost walked straight into the brunette woman who had led her to a booth in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Tifa wanted to thank her for being so considerate but she had quickly disappeared again. She slowly sunk down into the leather seats of the booth and glanced round the room once more.

What if Cloud had seen her walk into here? Would he think less of her?

But then again, what would she think if she saw _him_ in here? From what she could remember Cloud had always been a quiet boy and somewhere like here would quite possibly scare him. But, in the last five years he might have gone from the local outcast of Nibelheim, to a _player _if she remembered one of her friends correctly.

She was brought falling back into reality when two glasses where dropped down in front of her, along with a bottle of deep red wine, she was sure could be blood. Tifa looked up and stared at the woman from earlier. "I'm Tifa by the way." She said quickly, becoming fed up of not knowing the kindest person she's met in Midgar so far name.

"I'm Jessie." She smiled once again, before placing the bottle down after filling the glasses and sliding into the opposite seat.

Her name suited her. Tifa decided. She had an innocent but playful look across her face that made her think the name suited. "What brings you here Tifa?" Jessie asked, looking at the darker brunette from over her glass of red wine.

Tifa picked up the glass and swirled the liquid, vaguely remembering her father mentioning something about how to taste wine when she was younger. "I've come from Nibelheim." Tifa muttered. She heard a hum of a reply and looked up to Jessie.

"You're accent let it off a little." Jessie replied, setting the glass back down on the wooden table top. Tifa subconsciously touched her throat, never realising she had an accent or anything. "Don't worry, it's not that obvious." Jessie smiled once more and Tifa accepted her word.

"I just wanted to get out and leave, know what I mean?" Tifa muttered, not expecting an answer. "Also, a _friend _of mine left for Midgar five years ago, I was hoping to see him again. He's a Soldier." Tifa answered, a smile of pride tugging the corners of her lips. She turned to look up at Jessie and saw the look of disappointment flash across her features. "Something wrong?" Tifa asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing." Jessie smiled once more. _Liar. _Tifa wanted to cry, but knew at the moment of time she would have to leave things as it is, she couldn't possibly demand to know what Jessie thought of Soldiers. "Anyways, you're looking for a job right?!" Jessie asked, dropping her hands down on the table and smiling broadly. Tifa nodded in agreement before taking a sip of the blood red wine. She winced as the strong liquid flooded her mouth and ran down her throat. "Don't worry you'll get used to it, everything's a little..." Jessie paused obviously looking for the right word. "Stronger, here in Midgar."

Tifa nodded once more, placing the glass back down deciding she'd leave it for the rest of the evening. "This place isn't what it seems." Jessie began. "This is the Honey Bee Inn." She stated quickly, looking round the bar, Tifa following her gaze. Guessing that's why the uniforms were so, unique. "It's just a bar, as long as you don't stray into the other rooms back there." Jessie added pointing her thumb back to where Tifa had entered, remembering the pentagon shaped room and the other three doors, obviously not including the one to the bar and the one she entered through.

"Everything else..." Jessie murmured, flicking her head in the direction of one of the waitress's who was sat in a customer's lap. "Is for extra Gil, nothing more. It's your choice if you want to do it, or not."

After everything Jessie had said, the Honey Bee Inn didn't seem all that bad.

"Most of the Soldiers and Cadets come here, because they know it's the best place for a drink and obviously other things." Jessie added rolling her eyes at the end. Tifa laughed slightly understanding what she meant.

Maybe Cloud does come here, following what Jessie had said. And if she did get a job here, she's twice maybe even ten times more likely to see Cloud. But then again, did she want Cloud to see her working here?

"Think your friend is here?" Jessie said, obviously trying to make conversation now. Tifa shook her head in disappointment.

"If he was, you'd notice." Tifa said with a smirk.

"Has he got violet eyes and black spiky hair?!" Jessie said almost urgently, waving her hands behind her head, trying to help describe the man's hair. Tifa shook her head again, wondering what had conjured that idea in Jessie's head. Jessie sighed in defeat and sipped at her glass again. "Well, he's pretty noticeable, I'm sure you'll see him at one point even if you don't decide to work here." Tifa held back a smirk as she watched Jessie's eyes glaze over.

Whoever this black haired Soldier was had clearly charmed Jessie.

Tifa stared round the bar once more and decided she can't be picky, this might be the best place or even only place to get a job. "I think, I'd like to work here." She voiced aloud to Jessie. Not bothering to tell her new friend of her plan of owning her own bar eventually.

"Great!" Jessie clapped her hands together and glanced round the bar. "Where are you staying?" Jessie asked quietly. Tifa was reminded far too much of a child excited over Christmas when she watched Jessie's expressions.

"At another bar, further down the street." Tifa muttered. She watched Jessie roll her eyes and lean over the table.

"You obviously know nothing about Midgar." Tifa frowned in response. "Sector six, is not the place to live in Midgar, it's almost the worst place." Jessie whispered, obviously being careful not to offend anyone nearby who lived in said sector. "I'll tell you what." Jessie began, leaning backwards into the leather seat. "You wait here and fill out all the forms and things and once I'm finished we'll go and pick up your stuff and you can come and stay with me." Jessie said, a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"No, I couldn't possibly!" Tifa cried. She couldn't believe how someone would welcome her straight into their home without knowing barely anything about them.

"Come on Tifa, tell me you like the place you're staying in, in honesty!" Jessie smirked, raising an eyebrow and leaning onto the table again.

"It's, liveable." Tifa answered, thinking that was the best word to describe the bar she was staying at.

"_Liveable?" _Jessie laughed. "And you won't come to my place?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tifa cried quickly, desperately not wanting to offend the kind hearted Jessie. She watched the brown haired woman snort with laughter and slightly pushing Tifa's arm.

"I know, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep knowing you're staying somewhere like that." Jessie nodded and picked herself up. "So you wait here and I'll come find you when I finish."

* * *

It had been nearly one in the morning before Jessie had finally finished her shift and Tifa had been sure she had entered the Honey Bee Inn at around seven thirty. The bar hadn't been all that bad just as Jessie had said. Tifa had only had one encounter with a young cadet who had obviously just turned of age and wanted to try his luck out, but two waitresses had been kind enough to lead him away from her, before Tifa had to send him packing herself.

Tifa was now walking out of Sector Six and following Jessie to one of the many train stations that were placed throughout Midgar.

After much arguing with the Barmaid back at the bar where Tifa had been staying and with occasionally words from Jessie, Tifa had managed to reclaim her gil seeing she hadn't actually spent the night there.

The train rolled up and Jessie turned to Tifa to check she was following. The two sat besides one another, in the almost empty cart and it suddenly lurched forwards as it began rolling once more.

Tifa was sure Jessie was speaking to her, but had become far too tired to pay attention. But she did her best to nod and hum in the right places, just to try and remain polite. She watched the world pass her by through the dingy window and found the sight didn't improve much.

Eventually the train lurched forwards and into a sudden stop. Tifa watched Jessie jump to her feet and pull her jacket closer to her as the metal doors slid open and the cold stale air swarmed it's way inside of the train's cart.

Tifa grabbed her case and followed Jessie out, looking over her shoulder as the metal doors of the train slammed shut behind her and it headed onwards. "Right this way." Jessie called, checking the other brunette was still following. Tifa nodded to show she was listening and followed the young woman.

Jessie had brought her to a block of flats and then up countless amount of stairs, before eventually finding a deep maroon painted door. Jessie turned to Tifa and gave her a weak smile as she watched the newcomer look up and down the corridor and at the peeling walls. "It's not much, but it's home." Jessie smiled, Tifa noted the faltering sound in her voice and hoped Jessie didn't think she would be judgemental.

The door swung open and Jessie strode inside holding the door open for the other to walk in. There was a kitchen to her right that shone far to brightly, showing Jessie's cleaning skills. There was a couch in the corner of the room that looked bruised and battered and in front of it a small television set that sat on top of a wooden chair. There was a small round table to her left that had four seats round it and a vase on top with two yellow flowers. Tifa smiled at the sight and stepped forwards to stare at the lilies. She heard Jessie close the door and turned to her.

"You can't get flowers or trees or anything like that here in Midgar." Jessie began, stepping forwards and touching the yellow petals with her forefinger and thumb. "Shinra is sucking the planet dry of it's mako, so all the way around Midgar is as dry as a desert." Tifa nodded in agreement, remembering the desolate area outside of the city. She also noted the sudden resentment in the so far peaceful woman's tone and wondered if the company had done something terrible to the young woman. "Except, these flowers." Jessie smiled in admiration. "There's a girl out in Sector five I think, who sells them for a gil a piece, not exactly much."

Jessie turned to Tifa and tugged her case out of her hands and signalled for Tifa to follow. There was a small corridor which had three maroon coloured doors. "Bathroom, my room and..." Jessie signalled before pushing open another door. "Your room." Tifa smiled as she watched Jessie walk in. It was far better than the room back at the inn. There was a comfy looking bed pushed against a wall with clean white sheets, a large wooden cupboard was pushed against the opposite wall and there was a slightly bare threaded rug on the floor. "Is it alright?"

"It's perfect." Tifa yawned, hoping to sound grateful. She heard Jessie laugh and turned to her.

"I'll leave you to settle in then." Jessie began to walk out before spinning in her black high heels to face the other woman. "I don't have another shift till tomorrow night, so if you wake before me, feel free to make yourself something." Tifa smiled thanks, before Jessie closed the door and wished her good night.

Tifa slumped onto the bed and stared at the clean ceiling. She slowly retraced her steps in her mind trying to work out how she ended up here. She rolled onto her stomach and stared out of the window and at the huge metal plate above the city. Maybe she could take a stroll up to the plate tomorrow? She could have a look around and see if she could start her bar up there? Maybe eventually she could buy a place up there; she could invite Jessie up there with her. If she could repay Jessie in anyway whatsoever she would.

She pushed herself back up and stared at the suitcase on her bed and then to the clock on a small bedside table. It flashed 02:34 at her and she frowned to herself. She didn't feel tired whatsoever and knew if she tried to sleep she'd just be lying in the bed staring at the ceiling again. She flicked open the latches to her case and stared at the contents.

Tifa set the photo frame on the bedside table which held a picture of herself, her father and mother, when she was about five. She felt her heartstrings pull at the sight, but turned back to her case, if Jessie happened to walk in and saw Tifa's eyes brimming with tears she might get the wrong idea. She pulled out the pair of black leather gloves her old martial arts teacher, Master Zangan had given her when she turned sixteen. She wondered briefly what had happened to him and fell back into the bed, allowing her mind to drift.

* * *

**And **just to tease you all, everyone's favourite Soldier WILL be in the next chapter, not saying which one of course!!


	4. Soldiers

**A/N: **Mirror's Special thanks for reviewing her last chapter goes to... *drum roll please!!* **kitsune13****, ****AnimeRoxMySox****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****cherrypudding****, ****vx-Luna-xv**** and ****A Morning Star****. And **also to everyone who is still reading this!!

I won't keep you any longer!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Four:**

**Soldiers**

Tifa Lockheart had woken surprisingly early and wished for nothing more that when she opened the curtains the sunlight would stream through and warm her cold skin. But when she opened said curtains to allow the sunlight to stream through she was met by the dark metal plate that stared back down at her. How could anyone possibly live like this?

She wondered if the children she had seen run through the streets the day before had ever seen the sun, the moon or even the stars before. Maybe there was a small place in this city, where there was a gap and no smog and you could see the sky, just like there was somewhere where the yellow flowers that were still in the glass vase grew. It must truly be a sight to see, something different to the bricks and metal that was in abundance in this city.

She had dressed quickly, hoping to cook a decent breakfast for herself and Jessie in an attempt to thank the kind young woman. She had stumbled through the dark flat and flung the curtains open along the way, in an attempt to shed some light in the darkness.

After rummaging through the cupboards she'd found some bacon and eggs and quickly made breakfast, before realising it might be a while before Jessie even woke. Luckily enough the other woman had woken and had gushed out apologises for not waking earlier and she should have cooked earlier.

Tifa had smiled and tried to explain she wants to return the gesture in some way and then offered to pay rent for Jessie letting her stay. Before Jessie finally muttered, "we're friends right? We take care one another."

Tifa wasn't sure if she had ever been touched by someone's words as much as that. Her other friends had been childhood friends, ones she grew up with that automatically became her friends, but here stood a young woman she had met less than twenty four hours ago who already considered her as a friend.

"But I'll warn you now." Jessie began, pointing her fork casually at her as she ate through Tifa's cooked breakfast. "Not everyone you meet in this city will be so generous." Jessie said with a smile before realising what she said and he cheeks flushed with colour. "I didn't mean to make myself sound great..." She began, before Tifa held a hand up and said she knew what she meant. "Watch your pockets if I was you too, there's some pick pocketing kids around here, no matter which part of Midgar you go to." "And no matter how sweet they look!" Jessie with narrowed eyes, making Tifa wonder if Jessie had a brush with a young _sweet_ looking pickpocket.

"I'm making this place sound terrible." Jessie had murmured. "I still can't understand why you've come here from Nibelheim." Jessie had then shrugged before starting to clean the plates.

Tifa had then left the other woman, telling her she was going to have a look around and after a train ride to the plate above the city she was now standing above the city below and was facing a brand new one.

There was a single sky scraper disappearing into the smog almost and she automatically assumed that had to be the Shinra Headquarters. She turned on her heel and stared at the mako reactors that surrounded the city. They seemed inactive for the moment, but she was sure the moment she turned round the plume of green mako would fly into the air before disappearing into nothing. Jessie's words from the previous day was ringing in her ears, _"Shinra is sucking the planet dry of it's mako". _Was Shinra really 'sucking the planet dry'? Back in Nibelheim this sort of question never entered her mind.

What Shinra was doing was helping everyone on the planet weren't they? But then again, using the planets own mako might cause some repercussions on the planet as well, wouldn't it?

She fell back into reality as she heard the sound of a group of cadet's passing by, rifles held in one arm and leaning on their shoulder as they paraded through the streets following their commanding officer. Cloud had to live up here she decided. Where else could he possibly be?

Jessie had been right, why had she come here?

She shook her head in annoyance, she was acting so childish. Determined to find Cloud and acting like he was the only thing that mattered. Where had this sudden desperation surged from? Only a week ago she probably hadn't given the blonde a second thought and now she was standing in the largest city on the planet wanting nothing more but to find him.

What if she can't find him, will this be a wasted trip?

With a final shake of her head she headed back to Jessie's apartment.

* * *

Tifa set the glass to the side, ready to place it back under the bar top once she finished cleaning the other glasses. With a quiet sigh she reached for the next and began wiping it down, she glanced round the bar and frowned as she watched the other waitresses speaking to the customers.

When Jessie had said she should stay behind the bar for her first shift, she'd been more than happy to comply what with the horrendous uniform that Jessie had brought back for her the previous day after Tifa had returned from looking around the top plate. But now, standing or rather being trapped behind the bar had become the worst possible thing. She'd been resigned to cleaning glasses and wiping the bar down if any drink was spilt.

Tifa tugged the black and yellow mini skirt down nervously, wondering if it was riding up as she simply stood there.

The other girls so far had been nice, she didn't mind them all that much. At first she was sure some of them weren't overly impressed that someone new had come in and might try to snatch some of their _regulars _but Tifa was sure Jessie might have already given them a speaking too.

At the thought of her friend's name she turned to see where she was. The other woman was sat in a booth with two young men, one quite skinny but muscular and the other one smaller and more weighty as she put it politely. One had spiky brown hair with a red bandana strapped across his forehead whilst his the other had dark brown hair but hidden under a red bandana. She could clearly see Jessie was arguing with them, before she sighed with defeat and headed over towards the bar.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked, watching the two men over Jessie's shoulder who had returned to a conversation.

Jessie looked up in surprise and looked quickly over her shoulder at the two men again. "They should leave but they won't."

Tifa placed the glass down on the table and turned to Jessie. "Do you want me to throw them out?" She watched Jessie laugh and wave a hand at her. Tifa frowned, wondering if Jessie thought she was incapable of tossing two young men outside.

"No, it's alright." Jessie replied, leaning against the bar. "They're not doing any harm, anyways; they'll leave in a while."

Tifa watched Jessie reach for a cloth before heading into the crowds of table and begin to wipe them down. Tifa glanced back at the two men who had been watching her cautiously, what could possibly make the two men leave?

She sighed as she glanced at the clock realising she was only an hour into her four hour shift and hoped desperately for something to happen so she could do something. She could feel her fingers itching for some action. She didn't like to fight, but it was her way to relive stress and it was okay in Nibelheim because there was always monsters in the mountains but she'd have to leave Midgar to get out and from what Jessie said it's easy getting in but getting out is the problem. From what she understood was that there was a huge charge to leave the city.

She heard the doors fly open suddenly and Tifa watched as groups of cadets and Soldiers walked inside and heading straight to the tables like they were theirs and they had set seats. She frowned as she watched at least three fifteen year olds huddle together in the corner obviously hoping to get served.

Once again her thoughts trailed to owning her own bar. She wouldn't allow some underage teenagers to even walk into her bar, but by the looks of it here, if they have money to pay they can come in.

Tifa glanced up and watched the two men Jessie had been speaking to earlier slide out of the bar and headed out obviously before they could be noticed by any Soldiers or cadets.

"Jessie!" The sudden shout of her friends name made her fall straight back into reality. She looked up and watched as her brunette friend leant against the bar and her eyes were locked on a single man as she strode forwards.

With her glass still in hand she watched him through narrowed eyes as if he was about reach for her friend and kidnap her.

He sauntered forwards with a bright smile spread across his face which made anyone who looked at not help but smile in return. His hair was black and spiked backwards like it had been styled that way but Tifa was unable to any signs of hair styling products shinning in his glossy black hair. His eyes were a beautiful violet blue like colour that glowed brightly and matched his dark hair perfectly. He was tall and muscular and although she hated to admit it he was handsome. He was like the perfect man every girl of sixteen imagines they would grow up to marry.

She watched him lean forwards onto the bar and stared back at Jessie. "Zack?" She replied raising an eyebrow as he smirked to himself. "How can I help?" She added leaning backwards.

Zack stood up straight and stared up at the wall behind him, as if there was a menu behind them all even though there wasn't. He drummed his fingers across the bar top while he was deep in thought. "I think...two beers for now." He replied holding up two fingers to her politely.

"I'm not an idiot." She joked, pushing his hands away. Jessie turned to Tifa and saw her friends smirk and Jessie suddenly turned red. "Oh, Zack, this is Tifa, Tifa this is Zack. Tifa's just started working here." Jessie said quickly pointing over to Tifa, obviously trying to push the attention onto her.

Tifa smiled in return, making a mental note to tell Jessie that she just wants to be left alone for a while. "Hey Tifa, you new to Midgar?" He asked quickly, leaning onto the bar again, his biceps buldging even more causing Tifa to blush and slap herself mentally for allowing her girlish hormones to rush through her at the age of twenty.

She stepped forwards and smiled in return, still clutching onto the glass. "I am." She watched Zack smile widen and it made her smile in return.

He stood up straight folding his arms across his chest. "You know what..." He began, narrowing his eyes before pointing at her. "Do I know you?" He asked his bright violet eyes locked on her.

"I don't think so." Tifa smiled shaking her head as she did so, thinking she'd remember someone as bubbly as him. She returned to wiping the glass in her hand and returned his beaming smile once more.

"No?" Zack mumbled whilst scratching the back of his head before shrugging in defeat and leaning against the bar. "I'm sure I've heard your name before that's all." He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen before showing it to her once and snatched up a napkin and quickly scrawled some numbers down. "Here." He said passing her the napkin. Tifa took it with a smile and stared at the writing, his writing was messy and she barely made out the name Zack that was scribbled at the top. "If you ever need some help around here, just give me a ring!" He cried making the shape of a phone with his hand before pressing it against his head. He gave her a wave before disappearing into the crowds and heading towards a booth.

"He's a first class soldier."She heard Jessie say. Tifa watched Zack once more who leapt into a booth.

"Why isn't he wearing his uniform?" She muttered, as she stared at his deep blue shirt and baggy blue jeans that made it look like he'd forgotten to wear a belt.

Jessie laughed and began placing the Soldier's two beers in front of Tifa. "Zack's a nice guy; so don't think he's inviting you anywhere." Jessie added, signalling to his number on the napkin that he'd given to Tifa. "He has a girlfriend already, she sounds real sweet from how he goes on about her, he's like a child, but he'd do anything for you."

Tifa nodded in agreement deciding instantly that she liked this Soldier. Maybe he even knew Cloud?!

"Anyways, take those beers over to him." Jessie said shoving the tray into Tifa's hands.

"What?" Tifa muttered quickly.

"Take them over." Jessie replied, heading over to serve another customer.

Tifa glanced up and saw where Zack was sat and that he was speaking to someone. The she saw the back of the other man's head.

She wanted to drop the tray and run out of the bar as fast as she could and hide away from the world. She stared at the blonde spikes that seemed to defy gravity. There was no way there could be two people in the world with hair like that. Could that actually be Cloud Strife?

Now that it had come to the moment that she might see the boy who had once lived next door to her, she wasn't even sure what to do. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him. She stared down at the black and yellow clothing and felt worthless. How could she let him see her like this?

She remembered coming up with all these plans of how she was going to make a dramatic entrance and not one included her serving two beers to him dressed in hardly anything.

"Tifa." Jessie said quickly, motioning her head to the table where Zack and his companion sat.

Tifa nodded in confirmation to Jessie that she was going but she couldn't bring herself to. _It probably isn't even Cloud. _She tried to convince herself. _Don't lie to yourself Tifa Lockheart. _She shouted to herself.

She took a steady step forwards followed by another, being as careful as possible in the high heeled shoes. She was far more comfortable in a pair of trainers or climbing shoes than the pair of black high heeled shoes she was wearing now. _You're going to fall flat on your face right in front of him...But you've already said it isn't him...but you know you're lying to yourself. _She sighed in defeat, as she shushed the two voices in her head that was having a private argument in her own mind.

The booth was slowly coming closer and closer and every step she took she was even more convinced that Cloud Strife, first class Soldier, ex-local outcast of Nibelheim was sat in that same booth. Maybe he won't even notice.

Tifa came to a stop in front of the table and slowly placed the two beers down on the table, hoping neither of them has even noticed that she had come. She couldn't dare to even look up and see if it's him. "Tifa, is new in town, she's just started here." She heard Zack say quickly. She turned to Zack, careful to not look at his companion, she liked his bubbly attitude and she was sure he was just trying to make her new friends but she wished he would be silent and allow her to do her job. He smiled his bright smile at her and turned to the other man across from him. "Tifa this is Cloud."

The single word resounded in her mind and she daren't move her head to face the other man. _Do something then, you don't want to look like an idiot do you? You already look like an idiot; it's not possible to get any worse. _

She stood up straight and turned to the other man. He sat there his blonde eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at her. His once long blonde hair that had been bound had been cut and was replaced with spiky blond hair that stuck up at every angle. His skin was still pale as ever and his features even seemed a little delicate. But she was fixed by his cold stare; his once warm blue eyes alike his mothers had been replaced by glowing azure eyes that were filled with no emotion. Zack's glowing eyes had been beautiful and made her feel warm inside, but Cloud's were filled with nothingness, just a blank stare that seemed to go straight through her.

"Tifa?" He murmured. She caught her breath as she heard his voice, it was much deeper than she remembered but there was a hostility to it she didn't recognise. She glanced him over, no sign of the once skinny boy remained there, and he looked every part of the first class Soldier she had imagined. He wore a black shirt similar to Zack that was tucked into the front of his trousers showing the hard metal of the belt buckle that held his dark black jeans in place.

"Hi." Was all she could say and she reached for the tray and headed back to the bar determined not to turn round and look.

"Were you trying to kill her with your stare?" She heard Zack say and she wanted to thank him for letting her know that she wasn't the only one that felt the coldness of his stare.

What had happened to that once sweet boy who lived next door to her? She understood him more than anyone else in the town besides his mother of course, but then again she hadn't appreciated him like she should have. Does his mother even know what he's like now?

She shrugged the thought away. Maybe he has a cold exterior but deep down he's a nice sweet guy, just like the other Soldier Zack.

Once she reached the bar she shoved the tray back behind the bar and returned to cleaning the glasses she had left. She saw Jessie's concerned gaze and gave her, her best fake smile and was pleased when Jessie returned it.

Tifa stared at the clock hanging on the wall and wished for the next few hours to fly by and for Cloud Strife and his friend Zack to remain in their seats or disappear and not come back.

* * *

The hours did fly by and neither Cloud nor Zack came back. Tifa hadn't been sure if they had left, but didn't dare to even glance their way.

"Will you be okay walking back by yourself?" Jessie asked as she pulled a spare key off of her other keys to hand to her friend.

"I can take care of myself." Tifa muttered, after explaining to Jessie she's a fully training martial artist which had taken her friend by surprise.

Jessie laughed as she concentrated on freeing the key. "I know, but have you ever had a fight with a Soldier?" Jessie held up the key in front of Tifa who took it with a smile.

"I'll be okay and thank you." She answered holding up the key in thanks. Tifa turned ready to leave when her eyes met a pair of azure eyes.

"Cloud, I didn't know you were here!" She heard Jessie cry suddenly and almost force her way past Tifa. Tifa stepped to the side allowing her friend past and turned to look. She saw Cloud's sudden exasperated look flicker across his eyes.

"Can we get two beers?" He muttered. He glanced to Tifa who quickly shrugged her jacket on and turned her back on him. She heard the sound of his boots as he walked away and Tifa sighed a sigh of relief.

Tifa turned back round to Jessie and looked at her glazed over eyes as she watched the blond young man stroll over to his seat pushing past all the cadets who willingly moved out of his way. "Jessie?" Tifa asked quietly watching her friend still gazing into the bar. "Jessie, I'm going now." She repeated. She received a grunt of a reply and a slight wave of a hand.

Tifa smiled and held back a laugh as she headed out of the bar. She was met once more by the stale smell and the cold spring air rushed through her. She winced against the bitterness and carried on walking. She heard the doors go once more behind her and paid no attention to it.

"Tifa, Lockheart?" She heard her name, almost being mumbled and she already knew who had spoke. She turned slowly in her heels and faced him; his eyes were locked on her as he waited for an answer. Maybe she could say he got the wrong person and just carry on with her life. She watched him stride forwards and he stopped maybe a meter away.

His mako eyes a clear sign of a Soldier studied her face before resting on her own dark brown eyes. "You are Tifa Lockheart, right?" He asked, it felt like an eternity since he last spoke. Tifa watched him; she wanted him to speak once more to hear his quiet but strong voice that made her go weak at the knees almost.

Tifa nodded once and pulled on her brightest smile. "That's me."


	5. Not Human?

**A/n: **Special Thanks too... **NethwenThePirate****, ****AnimeRoxMySox****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****kitsune13****, ****Iskra revoir****, ****vx-Luna-xv****, ****cherrypudding**and **Epic Popcorn** for all your amazing and wonderful reviews. Not one of them has made us curl into a ball on the ground and start crying ourselves to death thinking our writing is terrible (as we both do English Literature and Language and we've just done our exams and we don't want to think "OH NO, we're going to fail!") So thank you very much!! 

Also, if we've happened to miss you off the list for some strange reason we're really really really sorry, we obviously didn't mean it we just forgot to add it in, as everytime we go to upload new chapters, we have to check we've got everyones names or else we feel terrible!! So, just case we have...SORRY!! :S

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Five:**

**Not Human?**

Tifa Lockheart watched Cloud Strife shift his weight from one foot to another, he looked away from her and scanned the area around them. Tifa waited for him to say something, but his lips were firmly closed and he was occasionally glancing over his shoulder and back to the door of the Honey Bee Inn, like he wanted to run back inside and slam the door in Tifa's face, regretting even coming out here to check it had been Tifa Lockheart the young brunette who lived next door to him for sixteen years of his life.

"I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife." He said quickly, looking deeply into her eyes once more before turning away.

"Of course I know it's you, how could I miss you with hair like that?!" She cried, motioning her head to the mess of blonde hair. She watched him touched a few spikes at the back nervously and stared down at the floor. "How are you?" She asked in a much quieter voice, deciding he wasn't going to speak again.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed once more like he had never been asked that question before. "I'm fine." He muttered in reply, his hands going into his back pockets as he stood there. Tifa nodded in reply, feeling the end of the conversation coming near. She hadn't expected Cloud to be so unsociable; she thought he might be a little happy to see her. From what all her friends had said back in Nibelheim, Cloud had always had a childish crush on her.

Tifa watched him once more, wondering if any of those affections were still locked away inside of him somewhere. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Tifa turned to him in surprise she hadn't expect the blonde to say anything else, only that he was going back inside.

"I wanted to leave Nibelheim, stand on my own two feet you know!" She smiled back at him and she waited to receive a smile in return but instead his face remained blank. Maybe he was just nervous. Tifa waited once more while rocking back and forth on her heels before shuddering in the cold air and glancing round the area they were stood in. "Well, I'm going back home now, maybe I'll see you around." She said, as much as she wanted to find Cloud she wanted to head back home.

She'd hoped for so much that Cloud would be so pleased to see her and all she's received is asking what is she doing here. Tifa watched Cloud and he nodded and Tifa turned in her heels and began walking back home. Why would he be pleased to see her in the first place?

_What are you doing? Why didn't you ask him if he wanted to catch up sometime?!_

"Tifa." She heard him say and she twisted round. The way he said her name was like they had never been apart, that it wasn't a fresh word for him to say. "Do you mind if I walk you home?" He said quietly, but politely. It was like a thirteen year old boy was asking her to walk her home after school.

"I'll be okay."

"No." He said quickly, walking forwards to stand besides her. "Well for my piece of mind then, if you won't let me."

He had a sincere look in his eyes, like he did genuinely fear for her safety. "Cloud, I'll be okay." _Stop rejecting him, no wonder he didn't get on with you that well back home if you kept speaking to him like that! _"But I'd like the company." She added with a smile, for a moment she was sure she'd seen the slightest hint of a smile even if it was the corners of his lips turning up slightly, but she felt like she should cherish that moment. Cloud nodded in agreement and followed her down the streets.

"So, you're a big hero now?" Tifa laughed. She turned to him and saw the embarrassment in his eyes.

"It was just my job." He answered plainly. Tifa smiled in reply as she saw his discomfort sit on his shoulders.

"So, what are you _actually_ doing here?" He asked again trying to remove the attention off of himself while his eyes were still firmly locked on the floor.

"You can read me that easily?!" She cried, turning to look at him. He laughed a small laugh before gazing back at her. "Well, I want to start my own bar and it would have failed if I decided to do that in Nibelheim, so here I am." He grunted in reply and Tifa hated how this was becoming a one sided conversation. "And I wanted to leave Nibelheim too." She added, deciding she was going to keep talking to him and hopefully he'd open up eventually. "It was kind of boring back there." He grunted in reply again. She proceeded into telling him about everyone's reactions when they saw his face in the papers and she watched his unease return.

"Why didn't you go to the Gold Saucer?" He asked. Tifa smiled as she realised he too was trying to keep the conversation going but was also trying to keep it off of himself.

She shrugged and looked above her hoping to see the stars and the moon but instead saw the metal of the plate. "I don't know." She replied, knowing she couldn't exactly say 'I came to Midgar because of you.'

"You should go sometime." He said. "It's...different." Tifa laughed at him and she saw the faint hint of a smile again.

"As long as you take me." She said, smiling quickly instantly regretting what she said.

"Okay." He mumbled back. She looked at him shocked with his answer before smiling again at him. Tifa's eyes trailed to a group of drunken cadets and watched as Cloud's gaze followed hers as well. For a moment she wondered if he was going to storm over and order them back to the barracks which would seem totally out of character so far but instead he simply shook his head which seemed much more fitting for the blonde.

"Has Soldier made you soft?" She joked. Cloud turned to her and she saw his frown appear again, before it relaxed realising what she meant. She was tempted to tell him to stop frowning or else he'll get wrinkles but decided it was a comment to save for another time.

She felt her spine shiver from the cold air and damned herself for not arguing over the uniform with her boss. Before she knew it she felt Cloud's hands on her shoulders and she turned to look at him, he placed his own brown leather jacket over her shoulders, before his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Aren't you cold?!" Tifa cried, looking at his bare pale arms as he walked besides her.

"I don't feel the cold, at least not here anyway." He mumbled, looking away from her and focusing on the path ahead of them. As if what he said meant nothing.

Tifa pulled the blonde's jacket closer around her and breathed in the smell of him. There were no hints of strong aftershave she had expected of any man just a smell she could only describe as Cloud. She turned to Cloud who was staring at her a confused expression on his face and Tifa wondered if he had somehow seen or heard her _smell _his jacket. "Then, why bother wearing a jacket?" She asked, laughing at her own words using the blonde's own technique to remove the spotlight off of herself.

He shrugged in reply. "It makes me feel" he paused, obviously trying to find the perfect words. "A little more normal." He whispered, watching a few people who passed by. He turned to her and saw Tifa's confused expression. "A trait of a Soldier, we don't feel the change in temperature as much as you will." Tifa watched his eyes and saw a flicker of sadness behind his plain expression.

"Do you regret it?" She spluttered out wishing she had thought that question over before crying it out.

"Regret joining Soldier?" He asked and watched her nod in reply.

The two stopped at the train station and watched as the train pulled up in front of them. Tifa wondered if Cloud was actually going to reply to her anymore and that he was regretting that he was with her at this very moment.

Tifa felt her cheeks flush and tried to hide her face underneath the collar of the blonde's jacket. She slid down into a seat and looked up at him. "You don't have to follow me all the way home you know." She almost whispered.

"I said I'd walk you home." He answered, dropping down into the seat besides her, making her jump from the sudden screech of metal from his weight. She turned and looked him over wondering how that was even possible.

"Occasionally." He suddenly said, staring out of the window as the doors screeched shut and then the train lurched forwards.

It took her a moment for her to realise he was answering her question and she nodded back at him to show she understood. "There are times where I just want to get on my bike and go where ever I want to, away from this place." He paused again and turned to look at her. Tifa saw the strange sense of sadness held in his eyes as they were locked on her. "But then..." He continued, his eyes drifting to the windows once more. "Then I realise if I didn't do it I would still be stuck in Nibelheim."

Tifa noted the bitterness in his voice when he finished speaking. "Why can't you just leave whenever you want to, you know, go for a holiday?!" She added with a smile. He looked back at her with a serious expression and then back out of the windows.

"It's not as simple as that." He said, ending the conversation. Tifa realised this might be a tender subject and should leave it as it was for now. Maybe if she sees him again she could speak to him more.

"You know, you should go back to Nibelheim." She stated, not daring to look back into his face. "Your mother misses you Cloud." Tifa took a chance and turned to look at the blonde. She saw the hurt look spread across his face. "When was the last time you saw her?" Tifa asked, she stared into his face as they carried on forwards with the train occasionally stopping to let passengers off and on.

"It must be, when I actually left Nibelheim." He muttered. Tifa saw the sign of realisation wash over his face and he turned to face her, obviously understanding his mother's hurt feelings. "I write to her and call..." He muttered, trying to justify himself. "I just, don't want to go back."

"Wouldn't you go back for your mother's sake?" Tifa asked, angered that the blonde wouldn't go and see her just because of that. She felt a pang of sorrow as she knew she would do anything to see her own mother again and here sat the blonde who still had his mother and hadn't seen her for five years!

The two sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. Tifa sat quietly feeling incredibly awkward as she sat besides the young blonde and when she turned to him she saw no expression on his face and guessed he wasn't finding this awkward at all compared to herself. Maybe he was used to sitting there quietly by now. The train lurched to a stop and Tifa signalled for them to get out, she looked over her shoulder to check he was following just like Jessie had done to her a few days ago.

As she walked through the dark streets with Cloud by her side, she suddenly became more thankful that he was here with her. She was no longer so positive in her own strength and fighting skills as she had been before as she watched two young men brawling outside of a rundown bar. But then again she was yet to be positive in the blonde's fighting skills seeing she was yet to see them. "You'll get used to it in a while." Cloud muttered, following her gaze. "You have to be careful round here, there's a terrorist group running wild around here."

"Isn't Shinra after them?" She asked quietly, wondering what this terrorist group could possibly be doing.

Cloud shrugged half-heartedly. "They're called Avalanche so if you see them or anything, keep out of their way." Cloud muttered. Tifa watched his pale face to see any sign of bitterness but saw nothing, he turned to face her and she smiled in reply.

"I'm up here." She said quickly, pointing up at the block of flats. "Do, you want to come up for a moment?"

"I said, I'd walk you home." Tifa stared at him, unsure whether that was a no or a yes.

"Okay, Mr Soldier!" She laughed, rolling her eyes at him before heading towards the main doors with the blonde following her every step as they walked up the countless amounts of stairs.

Tifa unlocked Jessie's front door and walked inside holding the door open for the blonde. She watched his eyes scan the room and again saw no change in his face.

The brunette stood quietly, unsure what to say or do next. "I should be going then, I left Zack back at the bar." He answered.

"Can't he be left by himself?" She joked.

"You have no idea." He sighed. Tifa laughed at him and could picture the blonde as the serious one and Zack as the over-excitable one. She watched him smile in return.

"You do have a sense of humour then?" She replied as she dropped herself down onto a stool besides the breakfast bar in Jessie's kitchen.

"Zack still seems to think I don't." Cloud murmured, glancing round the room once more.

Tifa smiled, feeling a wave of relief fly over her as she realised Cloud might actually be starting to open up. But as soon as she thought that, she watched the small smile disappear and his facade was put back on like he had realised what he was doing and thought it was wrong.

The two sat in total silence for a moment, the only sound being the rattling of the train near-by or the roars of car's engines as they travelled below them.

"I should go." Cloud muttered, turning to look at Tifa who nodded in return.

"It's been nice seeing you again Cloud." Tifa smiled and watched him nod once more.

"Here." He said quickly, he turned round glancing round the room again before bending over. He quickly stood back up and walked towards her, he held out a small piece of paper he'd torn off of the corner of a newspaper and Tifa quickly took it.

She stared at Cloud's strong handwriting that was far easier to read than Zack's scribbles. He'd written his name and like Zack his number and below that an address. Tifa frowned as grateful as she was for Cloud giving her his address she had no idea where to begin looking. "It's on the plate." He said, jerking his thumb to the large plate they could see out of the window. Tifa nodded once more.

"Well, maybe I'll drop by." She added, turning to look at him and smiling. Tifa watched him scratch the back of his neck nervously before grunting in agreement. She lifted the blonde's leather jacket off of her shoulders and held it out to him who took it graciously.

"I'll see you soon Tifa." He added before heading for the door and disappearing down the corridor.

Tifa sat in silence still hearing the faint echo of his heavy footsteps before they disappeared abruptly. She hit herself mentally once more, wondering if Cloud thinks that she's still childish. She'd spoken to him far too casually, like she's known him all her life and they were inseparable, which was quite the opposite to what they were really. She'd practically forced him to question himself over returning to Nibelheim just to see his mother.

He was also a lot quieter than she could remember and what she had expected. It had actually been hard to make a conversation with him and when he did suddenly open up, he snapped back shut. Tifa thumbed the piece of paper in her hands and stared down at it. Maybe Cloud's just grown up now; maybe she still has a lot more growing up to do?

Being in Soldier she was sure would make a man out of any boy, especially if he went head first into any raging battles.

Tifa placed the piece of paper back onto the breakfast bar, wondering if she ever sees Cloud Strife again will it be a good thing.

He wasn't as cold as his exterior made out, somewhere inside of him there was his caring, attractive and charming young man she was sure of it but he just needed to be opened up and be let free. Maybe he was just shy, as strange as it sounded and once he got to know someone he'll be okay. . Tifa set her mind to it that she was going to be the one to help him open up more.

* * *

The door was thrown open earlier and Tifa looked up from where she was sat on the couch. Jessie stumbled in a wide smile on her face as she did so. Tifa raised an eyebrow in question, wondering if the woman had been given _free _drinks during her shift.

Jessie dumped her bag on the floor after closing the door and walked into the kitchen. Tifa frowned rolling up the paper she had been reading in her hands. She was relaxed around Jessie and everything, but at the moment she couldn't deal with the long awkward silences either. "I didn't know you knew Cloud?" She cried.

Tifa hit herself, determined to get the blond out of her mind.

"Oh yeah, he's Zack's friend." She heard Jessie call back, but still unable to see her. "Do you know him?"

Tifa paused. _Define, know him... _She thought to herself. She'd been acting like they had been the best of friends when they were younger, where in fact Tifa would only speak a couple of words to him maybe everyday if they were lucky. "He used to live in Nibelheim." Tifa replied, thinking that was a good enough answer.

"He's a real sweetie." Jessie calls back, walking out from the kitchen and dropping onto the couch besides Tifa. The brunette watches Jessie and sees the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"What about Zack?" Tifa asked quickly. From what she'd seen earlier it seemed that Jessie enjoyed the black haired Soldier's company much more than his companion. Jessie turned to face the other woman.

"What are you implying?!" Cried Jessie, trying her best to put on a hurt face.

Tifa smirked and sat back into the couch, unrolling the newspaper and staring at the front page again.

"Cloud's a Soldier anyway." Tifa heard Jessie mumble to herself. She brought the paper down and faced her friend who was swirling her cup of coffee while gazing into it.

"Maybe you should look past that." Tifa answered, trying her best not to look interested. She couldn't see what Jessie's problem with Soldiers were. "They're ordinary people."

"But they're not!" Jessie cried too loudly for Tifa who jumped in reply. The woman's reply had been far too quick, like it was an automatic answer to anything Soldier related. "They're not _ordinary _people, that's just it, they're not human." Tifa frowned at the woman; she didn't want to hear Cloud or Zack being called 'not human' even if she only met them properly a few hours ago. Jessie saw her friends puzzled expression and sighed in defeat. "Yes, they're nice guys, but they have stuff put inside of them, like mako, that's why their eyes glow like they do." Jessie answered, running her own fingertips along her veins in her wrist like she too has been contaminated. "And that's not normal." Jessie sighed once more and turned away from her friend.

Tifa looked away also. There was something hiding inside of her friend, a bitterness she clearly has for Shinra and its Soldiers, that maybe in time Tifa will get to the bottom of it but right now it's too early to start questioning her friend who's been so kind to her.

Tifa's thoughts drifted to her conversation with Cloud and how he didn't feel cold as stupid as it sounded. She hadn't been too bothered by it earlier but after what Jessie has said she understands the blonde more. Maybe he knows people think they are monsters and that's why he did wear that jacket as little as it seems. Just to make himself feel more normal and to fit in a little more. He'd always had a problem with fitting in and maybe he didn't want to be alienated again.

"Maybe you should look past that." Tifa repeated. From her new knowledge of Soldiers, that they're seen as monsters in Midgar and that they're not human it's something she might have to start doing. To try and ignore the fact that people no longer see Cloud or Zack for that matter as human.


	6. Parental Issues

**A/N: **Once again our Special thanks goes to... **writing gamer****, ****vx-Luna-xv****, ****MyfinalfantasyVII****, ****cherrypudding****, ****Kaarina Helvete**and**kitsune13** (that review must have taken some time writing!! It was amazing when we saw it! Thank you!) And again thanks to everyone who's reading this along the way! And no one's started telling us this is a terrible, terrible story which we appreciate!!

So, here's our next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Six:**

**Parental Issues**

There was a small hint of warmth in the air, like anywhere else on the planet it would be a beautiful warm April day. But, here in Midgar no one could tell if it was summer or winter. There were no trees that leaves would either be a lush green or scattered across the floor in brown and orange hues. It was simple things like this that were missed. Tifa hadn't realised how much she had taken the sun and its clouds, or the moon and its stars for granted. Not once in her mind when she lived in Nibelheim did she think there were people who lived in a city who couldn't see the sky above them. She even missed the small drops of early morning rain and wished for nothing more than to feel the cold droplets on her skin.

The idea of leaving this place had cropped into her mind on many occasions but to return to Nibelheim would mean she was returning as a failure. She didn't want to have to endure her father's lecture of telling her how she'd wasted their money and that she should have listened to him.

So here she was, still striving for existence in the largest city on the planet.

Maybe Cloud was right. Why didn't she go to the Gold Saucer? Think of all the opportunities she could have had there. But no, she'd had a desire to see the blonde young man and now that wish had been fulfilled she often pondered why she was still here.

Seeing the blonde had filled her with determination. She wanted to see him for who he really was, not the quiet almost antisocial First Class Soldier he had portrayed to her so far. She wanted to show him and the rest of the planet he was no monster either. But so far it had almost been a week since she'd last seen him and she wondered if he was purposely avoiding the Honey Bee Inn, just because she works there now. Jessie had said that maybe they had been called away for a mission as neither did Zack turn up at the bar.

Tifa had hoped to see the black spiky haired male, to ask him about the blonde and to see if he is as silent as he had showed.

Tifa Lockheart fell back into reality as a crowd of school children ran past her. She stopped suddenly and watched them race down the street. She had strolled around the lower parts of Midgar and had found herself above the plate once more. She'd even kept the blonde's address in her pocket just to find out where he lived but so far hadn't been successful. She'd finished her shift earlier on in the day and wasn't surprised when there were hardly any customers at nine am in the morning. She had spent that part of the day clearing up any mess made from the previous night.

Tifa had finally decided on not wanting to own her own bar on the plate. She doubted that any 'well respected' people would find themselves in a bar. So she would gladly settle on a small place under the plate.

Tifa's eyes finally fell on a small school girl standing in front of the gates of the small school. She was wearing a simple grey sleeveless jumper and cream skirt. She looked no older than six maybe seven as she stood quietly by herself. She'd tied her shoulder length brown hair up and braided it. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the small child.

The girl kept staring up and down the street obviously waiting for a car to arrive to pick her up and send her back home whilst rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. But no one came.

Tifa could hear the nagging voice in the back of her mind shouting at her to check that the small girl is okay. But at the same time, she could imagine the parents suddenly arriving and shouting at her to keep away from their daughter or else they would have her shot. Tifa paused and glanced up and down the street, there wasn't a car anywhere to be seen or any rushing parents either.

She slowly walked forwards and watched as the young girl's eyes were locked on her. Tifa stopped in front of her and squatted down in front of the young brunette. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked, giving the girl her best smile she could muster.

The girl smiled in return and twisted back and forth, the signs of nerves telling all over her face. "I'm waiting for my Dad." She replied, still smiling. The girl had a sweet innocent voice that made Tifa wonder if she knew what it was like below the plate.

"How long have you been waiting?" Tifa asked, concerned that the girl's parent had been held up somewhere.

"A long time." She mumbled watching Tifa carefully. "I'd walk back home, but my dad told me off last time." She added, a sorry look spread across her face.

Tifa sympathised with the girl's father, understanding how he wouldn't want his six or seven year old walking home alone. "Well, where do you live? How about I go with you?" Tifa asked. She didn't want to leave the girl alone in the middle of Midgar above or below the plate, it would drive her insane with worry even if she didn't know the child.

She watched the girl think things over, her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Okay, I'm Marlene." The girl cried, holding out her hand to Tifa. Tifa held back a laugh and shook the girl's tiny hand in her own.

"I'm Tifa." She replied, standing back up straight. She'd expect the girl to say no and that she would wait. Had her father never taught her not to talk to strangers?

"I live below the plate." Marlene cried skipping forwards, her school bag swinging in her hands. Tifa watched her and ran a few paces to catch up with the girl.

"You do?" She asked in disbelief. This girl had walked home alone, when she lived under the plate. She suddenly understood Cloud's feelings for making sure Tifa got home safe. Tifa made her mind up, that she'd wait for Marlene's father to arrive so she could set him straight, even though she has no children of her own.

"Yep." The girl cried again smiling brightly back at Tifa. "Do you live below the plate too?" She asked quickly, walking backwards to face the brunette woman.

Tifa nodded in reply and watched as the girl smiled again. "Did you know there's a church here in Midgar?!" Marlene questioned. Tifa shook her head, having the feeling Marlene was going to be full of questions for the rest of the journey. "It's huge and there are yellow and white flowers everywhere!" She cried, spinning on the spot her arm thrown open wide as if she was trying to show Tifa how large it was. "And you've never been?" Marlene stopped and stared up at Tifa, like she had just slaughtered a lamb in front of her face.

"I've not been here long." Tifa answered, suddenly wondering why she was having to justify herself to a small child.

She saw Marlene's face suddenly light up and more questions had obviously popped into her head that she had to ask. "Where do you come from?" She asked, walking besides Tifa and staring up at her with a quizzical expression plastered across her face.

"Nibelheim." Tifa answered. She listened as Marlene told her all the facts she knew about Nibelheim mostly that it was in the middle of nowhere. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the child's nonstop chatter.

Tifa had let Marlene lead her to her home and the child had cried out every turning as soon as they came to that 'left hand turn'.

The girl had an infectious smile and a bright personality. She wondered how the girl's father could possibly cope with such a bubbly child. From what the girl had made out she lived with just her father. She didn't want to ask the girl if she have a mother knowing it could be a touchy subject, when she recalled her own memories and how a single mention of a mother had broken her down to tears when she was younger.

They'd reached a block of flats that resembled the ones where Tifa was living, but knew it wasn't the same as she simply couldn't recognise anything as they walked along. Also Tifa was beginning to wonder how she was going to get back to her own home, as she hadn't paid any attention to where she was going so she could give Marlene her full attention.

She followed Marlene up the flight of stairs, which the girl had ran up with her boundless amount of energy and waited for Tifa to catch up. Marlene quickly unlocked the door and opened it up before stopping to wait for Tifa.

"Aren't you coming in Tifa?" The small girl cried, poking her head round the door. Tifa frowned, her hands going to her hips while she drifted into deep thought. Maybe she should stay, to give the girl's father a talking too, but then again maybe Marlene's father had only been five minutes away and Tifa had allowed the girl to walk home with a total stranger. "Please?!" Marlene cried, hanging onto the door knob and swinging on the door whilst giving Tifa an almost puppy dog look.

Tifa sighed in defeat and walked into Marlene's home. She closed the door behind her with a screech and turned to watch Marlene drop her bag on the floor before running forwards to the couch that was placed in front of the T.V and leaping onto it. The girl switched the T.V on and flicked through the channels obviously looking for something in particular.

The flat resembled Jessie's, making Tifa assume these building were built in a rush and to the simplest of demands. But compared with Jessie's clean flat this was a health hazard. She stared at the piles of dirty plates besides the sink and then to the yellowing newspaper piles stacked in the corner.

Tifa sighed, even if she didn't know the child's father, she certainly wouldn't want to leave knowing that Marlene was living in conditions like this. She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the small hook on the back of the door before rolling up her sleeves and setting off to work.

* * *

There was a strong smell of gunpowder in the air as Zack stalked through the firing range. His hands were behind his back as he strolled down the firing range, watching the cadets training with their primary weapon. He remembered the first time he entered this place and had gotten over excited at the fact that he'd been handed a rifle and told to shoot the target.

He hadn't been half bad either. He remembered, a proud smug look crossing his face while he still walked by. He stopped to watch a few cadets and wondered why so many of them would start to shake when they knew a Soldier First Class was watching them. He made a mental note to ask Spiky that question later.

_Maybe this is what Sephiroth does when he's never in his office. _Zack mulled over, not putting it past the silver haired general that he enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of the teenage cadets.

Zack turned back on his heel and continued to stroll forwards. His eyes narrowed when he suddenly spotted his primary target and allowed his knees to bend and start to stalk forwards, he was sure a few cadets were probably wondering if this Soldier had gone insane as he started creeping forwards.

He watched the blonde lift the rifle up and slowly begin to aim, he was sure he'd never seen the blonde shoot before, maybe once when he'd taken the delight on stalking him when he was a young cadet, but he hadn't seen the now Soldier shoot before.

The blond had a pair of bright orange earmuffs on that Zack decided suited the young man's clashing bright blonde hair.

He squatted down and watched as the blonde aimed before leaping forwards straight into the young man who completely missed the target he was aiming and even let out a startled yelp.

Cloud tugged the orange earmuffs off and turned to face the laughing Zack Fair, who was currently trying to see if Cloud had actually shot something or someone. "That was not funny Zack." Cloud snapped, pointing at the black haired man threateningly.

"Yes it was..." Zack began. "You just don't have a sense of humour." Zack and Cloud both said, while Cloud had spoken in a much more sarcastic tone. Zack smiled at the blonde who had a disgruntled look on his face as he dropped the earmuffs back onto the table besides the rifle.

"That almost could have been funny Spiky, see we're improving!" Zack cried ruffling the smaller man's spikes. He heard the blonde laugh once sarcastically before turning to glare at the black haired man. "And you need to stop glaring at people like that, or else people will think you're having personal lessons off Seph." Cloud rolled his eyes and went to reach for the earmuffs for two reasons, one to start shooting again and two so he couldn't hear Zack. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Zack smiled holding up his hands in defeat.

Cloud turned to his friend and stared over his shoulder at the bunch of cadets who were obviously wondering what possibly could be happening, after seeing the same Soldier leap onto another before ruffling his hair. It clearly wasn't painting a good picture.

"So..."Zack began leaning onto the wall in front of all the shooters whilst rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What do you want Zack?" Cloud asked, he'd heard the 'so' tone far too often and knew exactly what it meant by now. "And I am not covering another one of your shifts for you." Cloud quickly added, remembering the time the black haired Soldier had somehow managed to rope Cloud into covering his night shift of stalking the army base, while he was out on his 'date'.

"I'm offended you so quickly jump to conclusions!" Zack smiled staring at his companion who was still staring at him plainly. "Okay, I wanted to know if you were going to the bar tonight?"

Cloud glanced to the cadets who obviously were deeply involved in the two Soldier's conversation and Zack was still painting a terrible picture of Soldiers in front of them. Cloud watched as their commanding officer quickly began shouting obviously telling them to get shooting.

He turned back to Zack and then back to the rifle in front of him. "No." Cloud answered quickly, reaching for the earmuffs which Zack hastily grabbed and held out of his reach.

"Why?"

Cloud shrugged and went to reach for the orange earmuffs once more only for the dark haired Soldier to hold them out of his reach.

"Not until you tell me why!" Zack repeated a pleased smirk crossing his face. Cloud frowned and growled lowly at his supposed friend. He watched Zack's violet eyes dance across Cloud face obviously trying to pick up anything. "It's because of that girl isn't it?" Cloud glared at him once more. "Don't you want to put in a show for Jessie?" He smiled once more leaning forwards to stare into the blonde's face.

Cloud felt a wave of relief wash over him; hopefully he could have a whole day without Zack's constant teasing.

Zack's eyes narrowed at the lack of response and leant backwards once more before turning to stare at the Cadet that was a few meters from him and was currently aiming. He resisted the urge to jump on the cadet, knowing he'd receive a lecture from Sephiroth telling him not to scare anymore cadets.

He turned back to face Cloud, who was also engrossed in watching the cadets a feeling of nostalgia rushing through him. Only four years ago he'd been standing in the same position as the young cadet.

"Or maybe, it's because of that new girl?" Zack suddenly cried, he stared his friend dead in the face and watched his cheeks flush with colour. "So that's it?!" Zack smiled triumphantly. As hard as it was to read Cloud he always felt like he deserved a medal once he worked out what the blonde was currently feeling. "The one you went out after, Tifa." Cloud stared at the black haired Soldier and watched as he suddenly gasped, his gloved hand covering his mouth and then covering a wide smile. "That was the girl you used to like, from your home town, am I right or am I right?!" Zack cried almost jumping up and down on the spot.

Many words entered Cloud's head for that brief moment, all words he wouldn't want to say aloud as he wasn't one to swear.

"I _used _to." Cloud answered, knowing there was no point denying it to Zack, seeing he'd already figured it out, even if it had taken the supposed Soldier a whole week to remember.

"Used to, as in still do?" Zack teased, enjoying the blonde's moment of embarrassment. Cloud rolled his eyes wondering when did 'used too' ever mean 'still do'.

"As in _used too." _Cloud said through gritted teeth, knowing that Zack won't drop this for maybe another decade. He saw Zack's face fall as he obviously accepted the information. "It was a childish crush." He shrugged, accepting that for what it was. "I've moved on now." He watched Zack's plain expression, who obviously was hoping for a greater reaction.

"You can't keep avoiding the bar Cloud just because Tifa is there? Or else we'll have to go back to the last one and we know how that ended up." Zack said with a playful smirk, but deciding to keep those memories locked away.

Cloud looked away from Zack and turned to look down the shooting range. He had moved on, he no longer had feelings for Tifa Lockheart, but when he did see her he had to admit it he'd been taken by surprise. She had brought back to many memories, memories Cloud would rather forget and that was most likely the reason why he didn't want to go back there. Even though Zack could be full of nonsense there were occasions when the young man could give him the plainest, simplest but greatest piece of advice he could ask for and Zack was right, he couldn't keep avoiding the bar just because she was there. Seeing he no longer had feelings for her, it shouldn't be a problem, right?

* * *

Tifa dropped onto the couch besides Marlene and stared blankly at the T.V in front of her. She wasn't taking any of the news in as it was blared out of the speakers; she was far too tired to concentrate.

She cleaned all the dirty dishes and placed them where she thought was suitable, went around cleaning all the surfaces and stacked the yellowing papers besides the bin just in case Marlene's father had some sort of attachment to them. Before cleaning the floors and now that she was finally satisfied with her handy work she had decided to collapse on the couch.

Her ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of the door unlocking and she twisted round to see who walks through. Marlene had leapt to her feet and raced to the door.

The door was thrown open and Tifa watched Marlene's father storm in. Tifa scrambled to her feet and stared at the burly man. He reached for the young girl and held her tight. He was half angry and half relieved from what Tifa could tell, he seemed like he wanted to tell her off but at the same time he couldn't. Finally his dark eyes removed themselves from Marlene and fell on Tifa.

He stood well over six feet tall and looked in his early thirties. But the one thing that made Tifa hold her breath, was the fact that his right hand was missing and in its place looked like a gun. What sort of person could possibly have a gun for an arm? She looked back to the dark haired man whose eyes were trained on her.

Tifa opened her mouth to explain herself but couldn't string a single sentence together. "Did you take my little girl and walk her home?" His voice was like a low rumble and because of it Tifa couldn't tell if he meant it in a harsh way or not.

"Yes, she was all alone..."

"So you took her?!"

"I didn't exactly take her..."

"Why did you have to be so damn nosy? I've been worried like hell looking for her and all the while she was here, with you!" He roared. Tifa felt her nerves started to erupt and she clenched her fists together, wondering if she might have to try and protect herself.

"Well, you shouldn't have left her all by herself in this city, you should have been there for her every day and made sure she's okay. And then I come back here and it's like a pig sty!" Tifa cried, her anger getting the better of her. She watched him glance round his apartment, a look of surprise spread across his face before turning on her and staring her in the face.

"Tifa was making sure I was okay, so I wasn't all by myself and then she even cleaned up for us and everything!" Marlene piped up from behind her father.

The man twisted round and looked at his daughter and then back at Tifa. She watched his anger slowly drain from his face and in its place a look of realisation captured his features while he ran his fingers over his short shaven hair. He shrugged and turned away from Tifa. "Thanks for, taking care of Marlene." He muttered, his voice barely audible. Tifa smiled guessing the man was hard at thanking people and apologising. So instead of drawing it out she nodded back at him.

"Don't worry, I'm happy to help." The man looked up at her, a look of surprise in his eyes. "Anyways, I best be going." Tifa stepped forwards and reached for her jacket deciding she ought to leave and before the man changed his mind and shot her where she stood.

"Wait, Tifa!" She turned to face the small girl and smiled down at her. "When will I see you again, are you coming to get me after school tomorrow?" Tifa glanced up at her father and smiled back at Marlene.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon, Marlene." Tifa said to the young girl, who seemed to accept Tifa's words.

Barret stared at his daughter and then at the brunette young woman. It looked like Marlene had already grown attached to the woman and if she had been treated wrong; Marlene wouldn't be one to keep it quiet. He could feel himself starting to trust the older girl, while he watched his daughter ask if she will be there for her tomorrow.

"Wait, Tifa right?" She looked back up at the large man and smiled in response. Barret had a half nervous smile on his face and he was scratching the back of his head while glancing round the room anxiously. "This is a little sudden I know, but, I've gotta be somewhere tonight, would you mind, looking after Marlene?"

Tifa had to believe the man trusted her if he was going to ask her to spend the rest of the day with and take care of his daughter. She wanted to argue at the man for once again allowing to leave his daughter with a total stranger, but once again if she refused she knew her nerves would keep her awake all night for knowing the small girl was all alone in the block of flats. "Sure, but, only if you're sure." She answered, knowing she had nothing better to do.

"Barret Wallace." He said plainly, holding his hand out to her. Tifa shook it and spoke her name assuming that was where Marlene got her formal introductions from.

Barret gestured for Tifa to sit down on the couch, before he quickly ordered Marlene to go to her room for a while. She dropped down besides the large man and sat in awkward silence. "I'm sorry, for getting a bit, angry earlier." He began. Tifa quickly said everything as okay and she totally understood what he meant. He breathed in deeply and leant back into the couch. "I'm not one for trusting strangers, but Marlene seems okay with you around Tifa." He added.

Tifa waited for him to continue knowing the man was clearly building up towards something. "You see, I'm not actually her father." He grunted, his voice turning bitter and hurt. When Tifa thought about it she should have seen it earlier neither of them show similarities in any way. "Her mother and father died when she was young, so I took her in, that's why I'm not exactly the best person at this." She smiled at his ability to clearly admit he was in the wrong.

Tifa nodded again, believing this was taking a lot for the man to speak so suddenly like this, even if they've only known each other for a whole fifteen minutes. The two sat in silence once more, Barret obviously pondering over what he just said. He quickly asked her where she's from and she answered. The two fell into simple conversation, mostly about Tifa and what's it like to live outside of Midgar.

"I don't think Marlene even remembers what it's like outside Midgar." He mumbled mostly to himself. "I'd like to take her outta here one day." He added staring out the open window.

"I'll take care of Marlene for you tonight." Tifa finally said. Feeling much more comfortable around the large and intimidating looking man. As intimidating as he looked Tifa had to admit he had a soft centre and it clearly revolved around his adopted daughter Marlene.

Barret got to his feet and turned to Tifa quickly saying "I appreciate it." He nodded once to confirm what he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.


	7. Come On! Promise Me!

**A/N: **We're both sorry about the long wait, one of us had a lot of exams if I simply say Biology I hope a few of you understand and then myself was suddenly wondering what all this hype about Twilight was. So, I watched the film, thought that was okay, but still couldn't understand the hype so took my investigations further and started reading the books. I've just finished the second one and I'm refusing to buy the last two until the end of the week!

So that our poor (well my poor) excuse for not updating recently. And as well I've been meaning to go to the movies to see, terminator, the hangover and now that transformers film so it's all building up and I'm going away next week for a holiday as well!

Annnd, my other story idea keeps invading my mind and I desperately want to write it because it intrigues me so, but not until I finish this I promise!

Anyways, Special thanks go to... *drum roll please!***Alpha Pepper****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****vx-Luna-xv**and**kitsune13**. For all reviewing on the last chapter, now without anymore delay he's the next update, enjoy.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Come On! Promise Me!**

The night had mostly been uneventful for what it truly was. Tifa had expected that Marlene would try and stay up until the early hours of the morning like all children did at that age, but she agreeably headed into her room exactly at eight thirty, like she had been sat watching the clock waiting for the second's hands to hit twelve. Neither had she been overly fussy about what she had for dinner. She didn't try to plead or even hint for that matter, for junk food and ate what Tifa had given her.

The only problem was that the girl had once more been full of questions mostly whether Tifa liked her father or not.

Tifa had judged Barret Wallace clearly on his appearance when he walked in. Well, how couldn't she, what with a gun grafted onto his arm instead of a hand. But once he'd sat down besides her on the same couch she was sat on now, he was a kind and caring father whose life revolved around his adopted daughter. Tifa desperately wanted to know how she ended up in his care, after he even admitted not being good at the parenting lark. But she assumed there might be a deep story going into that and thought it best to allow Barret to keep those memories locked away until he ever wants to voice them aloud.

Tifa woke suddenly, yawning as she did so. She pulled the soft blanket off of herself that Marlene had given her for the night and grumbled slightly to herself. She was normally quiet a heavy sleeper but she still glanced round the flat trying to source out the noise that woke her and turned when she heard the front door open quietly. Tifa twisted round to face Barret as he walked in. She smiled as he carefully made his way inside before Tifa noticed the pained look on his face.

She glanced to the clock reading 05:55 before jumping to her feet and rushing over to the man as he walked into the small kitchenette and stood by the sink. She watched him clutch his arm as he quickly soaked a cloth.

"Barret, are you okay?" She asked quickly, taking the cloth out of his hand and turned to face him.

"It's nothing." He muttered, taking the cloth out of her hands and turning away from her.

"Let me help." She replied taking the cloth out of his hands once again and turning to face whatever was causing her new friend arm. She placed a reassuring hand against his warm skin and gave him a bright smile which he couldn't refuse.

Barret sighed and dropped his hand off of his arm and Tifa gasped when she stared at the flesh wound. She quickly but carefully wiped at the dry blood and pressed the cloth against the redden skin. "What happened?!" She cried, looking at the man in total surprise. He grunted once and watched her clean the wound.

Tifa frowned as she pressed the cloth onto the wound. "Hold this." She mumbled as she glanced round the room, looking for something to patch the man up.

"There's a first aid kit under the sink." He said, answering her question. Tifa nodded in reply and began digging through the cupboard he had said. She could hear him creeping across the room and heard the loud screech of the springs as he sat on the couch.

She pulled out the dark green bag and walked over to him before sitting down beside him. "What happened?" She repeated, her voice much calmer than it had been earlier.

"Was Marlene okay?" He asked, clearly avoiding her question.

"She was fine." She replied, searching through the contents of the bag, eventually finding a roll of bandages.

Master Zangan had taught her a lot about general first aid, besides martial arts of course. He'd been quite determined to teach her the basics even when she moaned that she didn't need to, from the recovery position to patching up small scrapes. Tifa smiled at her naivety while she thought back as she checked his wound was clean and finally wrapped the bandage round his thick arm. She heard him mutter something about he'd be okay, but she wouldn't take any of it.

"So..." She began, staring at his arm like the dressing might suddenly fall of if he flexed his arm in any way. "Are you going to tell me how you got that?" Barret got to his feet and headed for Marlene's door, obviously going to check on her.

Barret was quite the stubborn man. Tifa mused. At first she wondered if someone had seen Barret walking through the street and thought seeing he was a big guy they might take a shot out of him. She'd heard of something like Small Man syndrome and wondered if someone had had a flash of jealousy run through them when they saw him. But then again, would someone take a shot at a man with a gun grafted to his arm? If they had, they must have been rather dense.

Tifa threw that thought out of the window straight away while she watched him lean against the door frame of Marlene's door and watch the small child sleep.

Maybe he worked for Shinra and got caught up with that terrorist group Avalanche, the one Cloud was telling her about. But surely, if he worked for Shinra, they would have taken care of his wound they would have had access to potions and materia and everything, why would he have to come home and sort it out himself?

Tifa again threw that idea out the window, letting it follow the other.

The only other explanation she could muster was that this man, Barret Wallace _was _part of Avalanche. She shook her head in disbelief, this man had an adoptive daughter to take care of, if he died or got caught she would be left alone in the middle of this city, maybe that was why he said he wasn't very good at parenting. She could always ask, if she was wrong surely he wouldn't get angry?

"Barret?" Tifa began still watching him. He twisted round to face her, obviously believing she now deserved his full attention after everything she had done for him. Only yesterday if he'd seen her in the streets he wouldn't have had a word to say to her. "Are you with, Avalanche?" She asked, her voice dropping and cracking as she spoke from pure nerves.

She saw the confused and surprised expression plastered across his face clearly wondering how she managed to come to that conclusion. "How did...?" He began, before quietly closing Marlene's bedroom's door and then turning on Tifa. "If you ever tell a soul, I'll..." He began again, pointing at her with his hand and narrowing his eyes.

"So you are?" Tifa muttered. She hadn't really expected that Barret would be part of this terrorist group. What did he have against the company? He nodded once and sighed in defeat. "Why?" She added, she couldn't begin to understand what Shinra was doing wrong.

Barret sighed in defeat and twisted around away from Tifa's gaze, he raised a hand ready to punch against the wall but quickly stopped himself knowing his adopted daughter was sleeping on the other side and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her."I wanna make a better place for Marlene, I wanna get her away from this, but no matter where you go on this damn planet Shinra's there sucking it dry." Barret answered sharply, like Tifa should have known better.

Tifa smiled, her theory that Barret's life revolved around Marlene was right and she watched the devoted father sit down on the couch.

"The planet's full of Mako energy, we depend on it so much." Barret began, staring at light hanging from the ceiling like it might suddenly explode. "But, it's the planet's lifeblood we're using and Shinra's sucking it dry." He paused and turned to look at Tifa. "And 'cause of that, the planet's dyin'."

Tifa saw the deep concern in the large man's eyes. She would have hardly expected such a sentimental speech from Barret, but she could understand that his daughter's future was in the balance because of the planet's life.

Back in Nibelheim she would have never questioned Shinra's actions. They made everyone's lives on the planet so much easier and more comfortable, she'd never really thought of the side effects of where the energy was coming from. But now faced with the idea that the planet was dying, she couldn't string a sentence together. It was unbelievable she didn't know where to begin.

"I won't say anything." Tifa answered with a smile. "I promise." She smiled more, the corners of her eyes crinkling. A wave of relief washed over Barret's features.

"Thanks Tifa." He muttered, a genuine thanks.

Tifa reached for the first piece of paper she could see along with a pen and quickly wrote down her phone number before passing it to him, like so many people had done for her last week. "If you ever need someone to take care of Marlene, give me a call." She pressed the paper into his calloused hand before standing up straight.

Barret stared at the number and then back to Tifa. He'd expected her to go running out and find the first Shinra employee she could and tell them a member of Avalanche lived in these flats.

"I best get going." Tifa said, staring at the clock that now read 06:45. Barret nodded another thanks as she reached for her jacket and headed out.

* * *

Tifa yawned once more, her arms firmly wrapped round her chest as she shuddered against the cold air while she walked back towards Jessie's flat. She'd guessed Barret had been expecting a different reaction from the one she gave him, but she was more than happy to help. If what Barret was saying was true everyone on the entire planet should be concerned. Even if there wasn't so much evidence just the word of a few people, surely they had to be listened too?

She wondered if Cloud knew their true intentions and if he did would change his mind on them, or if it was just his job and he was just filling out an order.

Tifa gazed upwards at the metal of the plate once more and felt her heart drop. What if the planet is dying and it doesn't have long until it crumbles to pieces, what would actually happen to the planet and everyone on it?

"Tifa!" She was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to watch the black haired Soldier bound towards her like a small puppy that he constantly reminded her of. He had a beaming smile that was incredibly infectious and made her return it. "How's it going, not seen you for a while?" He asked, slowing to a halt to walk besides her.

Zack Fair had this ability to make anyone feel comfortable around him and he would speak to anyone like he'd known them all his life. Tifa quickly muttered that everything was okay and her job was fine before asking him what he was up too, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"I've just been to see someone." He answered. Tifa saw his face suddenly light up, like a switch had been triggered in his brain. _At this time of the morning? _She thought to herself.

"Someone special?" She asked, holding her arms closer round her chest when she saw his bare arms wondering why he wasn't cold before suddenly remembering her conversation with Cloud. He was dressed in what she guessed was his Soldier uniform and suddenly she noticed the huge blade strapped across his back. He eyes stared at the gleaming metal and the sheer size of it, she was sure if he placed it in front of her it would come to her shoulders, how he could even carry it fazed her mind, let alone how he would actually fight with it was a different matter. Didn't Soldiers have amazing strength and endurance or something like that?

"Yeah." Zack mused his smile still tugging at his lips. "How did you guess?!" He cried suddenly, his hands unfolding and turning to stare at Tifa.

"Your face." She laughed pointing at his bright smile. She watched him laugh in return and he walked back besides her.

"I need to work on controlling my emotions, apparently." He added a frown of confusion set on his brow.

"You should talk to Cloud then." The words tumbled out from her mouth the moment she thought them and she covered her mouth in surprise before turning to face Zack. She watched him laugh once more, clearly understanding what she had done.

"When I first met him he was snapped shut like one of those venus fly traps." He mused, his hands joining together to make the shape of said plant. "But, he's gotten better, he does show his emotions it's just really hard to see, like when he does that small little smirk of his it's our equivalent of a proper smile." Zack continued while he stared up at the plate above him. "He can be a jerk when he wants to be, I'll tell you that for free. Like if there's something eating him up inside he won't tell you for anything, so you just have to let him deal with it until he's finished." Tifa nodded in return. "You'll get used to him." Zack laughed, placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

Zack clearly understood Cloud far more than she ever had and maybe ever will. He's obviously had to deal with the blonde's brooding and cold side quite often and by the looks of it he's gotten used to it. Maybe it just takes time to get used to him and then he seems completely normal.

"I hear, he didn't have that good of a childhood, am I right?" Zack asked. Tifa turned to him, Cloud must have told the black haired Soldier that they both lived in Nibelheim and grew up together. His question didn't even seem like a question, it sounded far more like a statement he wanted confirming, yet there was no bitterness to his voice.

"The other kids didn't get on with him, so he didn't get on with them." Tifa answered flatly.

"You were alright with him though, right?" Zack asked again, this time a genuine question.

Tifa stared at him and into his violet eyes, she watched his forehead wrinkle and then he turned away, making Tifa think he had read her mind and didn't need to hear her speak. "If I could turn back time I would." She justified herself. "I was too concerned with being popular..." She mumbled.

"I understand." Zack laughed. "We're all idiots when we're kids." He laughed once more, his laugh being just like his smile, infectious, making Tifa laugh in return.

"Cloud joined Soldier to purposely leave Nibelheim, to leave his home." Tifa answered, mostly to herself, so she knew that she and her friends hadn't driven him out.

Zack's eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion rushed over his features. "Really? When I first met him and stuff, when I asked him why he joined, he said he wanted to be noticed." Zack shrugged. Tifa stared at Zack, her mind racing through the past things Cloud had ever said to her, why would he want to be noticed?

* * *

_The stars glistened in the night sky, the moon setting the mountains off in its brilliant shine. Cloud Strife was sat patiently by the well, his limbs starting to freeze from the cold night air and his body starting to wrack with shivers. _

"_Sorry I'm late." He heard her voice. He thought she wasn't going to come, that she might just dump him for the rest of her friends once again. She was wearing a pretty aquamarine dress that suited her pale skin. She walked towards him before slowly sitting close to him, but not right next to him._

_Now that it had come to it, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to tell her. Why was he even telling her, to try and impress her?_

"_You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" She said, clearly not wanting to wait around in the cold as much as he did. _

"_Come this spring, I'm leaving town for Midgar." He gushed out, staring up at the night sky and it's perfect white stars._

"_All the boys are leaving town..." She said, like it meant nothing to her and he was just doing the same as everyone else._

_He shook his head, knowing she couldn't see him anyway as her back was to him. But her tone of voice had angered him slightly, like what he was doing was no different to anybody else. "But I'm different from them. I'm not going just to find a job."He justified himself, not wanting to be counted as another person in another crowd. He scrambled to his feet and stood behind her and leant against the frame of the well. "I want to join Soldier." He added with a wave of pride._

_He watched her for a moment as she simply swung her legs and he wondered if she was even listening to him. "I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" _

_His last words caught her attention and she stopped swinging her legs but remained focused on staring blankly in front of her. "Sephiroth... The great Sephiroth?" She asked._

_He slowly walked round the well before climbing on top it, to get a better view of the perfect night sky. He nodded once, even though she still wasn't looking in his direction. "Isn't it hard to join Soldier?" She asked. Cloud was wondering if there was a hint of doubt in her quiet voice, like she didn't expect him to get anywhere. _

"_...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." He answered. Not that he truly cared, he'd be glad to leave this place, he'd miss his mother of course, but he'd miss Tifa and her bright smile that she would share with him occasionally and even the sound of her playing her piano that he could sometimes hear from his own room. _

"_If you make it, will you be in the newspapers?" She asked curiously._

"_I'll try." For her? For himself?_

"_Hey, let's make a promise!" She cried, turning to actually face him so he didn't have to stare at her back constantly. "If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come save me, alright?" _

"_What?" He cried, he certainly hadn't expected something like that to come from Tifa. _

"_If I'm ever in trouble my hero will come and rescue me." She paused. "I want to experience that at least once."_

"_What?" He repeated, still unsure over the fact._

"_Come on! Promise me!" She cried, her tone becoming more harsher like she didn't want to have to explain herself again. Cloud was sure he could see the signs of embarrassment creep onto her face as he watched her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. So was Cloud her hero? He felt a proud smile tug at the corners of his lips, over the fact that Tifa wanted _him _no one else, for him to come and rescue her. _

"_Alright, I promise." _

_

* * *

_

Did he leave then to try and get her attention? She blushed at the thought. "I was the only one who knew he was leaving, besides his mother of course." She mumbled, frowning in thought. "That was a childish crush, so don't go teasing!" She added a smile being brought to her face, she wouldn't mind Zack to tease the blond, and it might actually open him up more. But she didn't doubt that the black haired man was already a fan of teasing the younger man.

"You've got to give me something to prod!" He cried, his hands clasping together in a prayer. Tifa pushed his shoulder slightly and laughed as they continued walking once more.

"No, I'm sure that's long gone now." She muttered.

"I can't say." Zack began, his hands going behind his back as he strolled forwards. "Old Spiky's pretty locked up on any 'relationship' stuff." Zack said with a laugh.

"Zack?" Tifa began, her mind lingering on a single question. She nervously played with the zipper on the front of her jacket before turning to look at Zack whose violet eyes were locked on her.

"You can ask me anything Tifa, I don't mind." Zack smiled. Even if that was the case, Tifa wasn't sure if she could bring herself to even utter the sentence. Even how welcoming he made her seeing she'd only met him once; surely it would be rude to ask such an interrogative question.

"Do-you-know-that-people-think-you're-monsters?" She spewed out. Tifa sighed at herself and turned to stare at the floor, waiting to hear Zack's sudden angered outburst.

"Sure I do." He said, still with his cheerful tone. Making Tifa wonder if he knew what she had actually said.

Tifa stared back at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Does Cloud?" She asked quietly.

Zack nodded once more, his trademark smile still plastered across his face. "But we can live with it; people who judge us clearly don't know us well enough. Speaking from experience."Zack added. He quickly told Tifa about someone he met who had said she thought that Soldiers were monsters but since she's gotten to know him her opinion has changed. "Well, do _you_ think we're monsters?" Zack suddenly asked turning on Tifa with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"No, of course not!" She answered quickly.

"Well, there you are then, people who've got bad opinions of us aren't worth worrying over, anyways!" He stopped and stared at where he walked to clearly showing he was miles away from where he was supposed to be and then turned round on his heels before facing her. "I've got a job I should be doing." He smiled and waved at her as he walked onwards. Tifa smiled a goodbye and waved in return and watched him disappear down the streets.

She continued walking aimlessly, her thoughts drifting away. She wondered for a moment if Cloud had the same opinion as Zack and that he just agreed with him to feel better. She pushed that question into the depths of her mind, she wouldn't dare ask the blonde, and she assumed she got lucky that Zack hadn't gone crazy but with Cloud it might make him lock up even more.

But Zack was right, people who thought they were monsters before they even got to know them were not to be bothered about.

With a smile on her face she suddenly wondered if Cloud could still remember their promise. She'd been in a bind in Nibelheim, ready to escape but he wasn't there for her. Not that she could blame him. Next time she sees him, she was determined to highlight that memory to him, just like how the white stars had been highlighted against the black sky that night that she wished to see once more.


	8. Introduction of the Flower Girl

**A/N: **We're both not surprised if you want to kill us all for not updating in the last month, so we're well prepared if any of you scream at us for not updating recently!

One of us was in the USA (Utah if you want to know!) for two weeks and didn't bother to update and now won't shut up about how much warmer USA is compared to England.. And I have been out and about mostly, college has finished so now I've got 5 weeks free!

And also we have a minor excuse in that a 'friend' moved all the keys on the keyboard and it left us wondering how the hell to do anything so that took an hour or so to sort...

Once again our special thanks go to... **writing gamer****, ****cherrypudding****, ****Oh No It's Mr Gibbles****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****kitsune13****, ****vx-Luna-xv****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**and**DeadRosencrantz**for all reviewing and of course to everyone else who hasn't given up on us and decided we're useless and stopped reading (because of us not updating...Sorry again ahhh!)

So here's the eighth (too) long awaited instalment.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Introduction of the Flower Girl**

Work was nothing more at its least a drag, but only when it's eleven in the morning and the only customers inside are ones who have nothing in their lives and want to drown away their sorrows, or the odd customers who can't tell how long they have been in the bar and still believe it's ten at night. Tifa wasn't even entirely sure why the bar was open at this time of the day; surely it costs more to keep it open in the mornings than how much it made with its few customers?

It wasn't possible to 'mix' things up either; there was no TV in The Honey Bee Inn except in one of the rooms that are at the entrance in that pentagon shaped room. Tifa had managed to stumble in one and had received a shock to say the least, before she slammed the door shut and returned to standing behind the bar. She vowed to never even go near those doors ever again.

In the past week she'd taken care of Marlene a couple of times, when Barret had said he had to set up a few meetings with the other members of Avalanche. Tifa hadn't been surprised when she found out Barret was the leader of the 'terrorist' group, she couldn't picture him taking orders from someone else.

Tifa glanced at the clock as she wiped her umpteenth glass that day, she wasn't even sure anymore which ones she'd wiped and which ones she hadn't.

The one thing that managed to help pass the time was that Jessie was working the same time and occasionally the two of them could stop and talk for a while before someone would stumble in and order a set of drinks.

At the minute Jessie was wiping the tables down, her eyes glazed over as she stared at nothing, clearly deep in thought as she did so.

She heard the doors open but didn't bother to glance up, it would most likely be another down on his luck guy who wants bury his thoughts and get lost in alcohol.

After a few minutes Jessie walked over a sorry look on her face as she strolled behind the bar. "I give up." She muttered, dropping down on one of the stools that were behind the bar.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked, too enthusiastically for her liking, only over the fact that the two of them would have something to talk about and if they were lucky they might be able to drag it on for a whole hour.

"I think he's too quiet for me." Jessie answered. Tifa frowned and the girl tilted her head in one direction, Tifa followed her direction and stared at the young man sat in a booth against the wall. It was Cloud.

She hit herself for not looking up earlier and seeing it was him, he probably thought she was trying to ignore him! But she hadn't expected to see him here at all; surely he should be working somewhere. "All I get is one word answers or grunts...stupid Soldier..." She mumbled to herself.

Tifa was too busy watching the blonde young man who looked up and his bright blue eyes fell on her, Tifa smiled back at him and watched as the corner of his lips turned up slightly, remembering Zack saying that was the equivalent to everyone else's normal smiles.

"It's clearly not meant to be..." She heard Jessie rambling to herself, Tifa gave her a heartfelt squeeze of her shoulder and the other woman glanced up and gave her a small smile.

Before Jessie could continue speaking, Tifa waltzed round the bar and towards the blonde who was still watching her. "How can I help?" She smiled at him and he looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

Tifa smiled when it suddenly dawned on him he was sat in a bar and he shook his head. "I'm fine." He replied looking up at her. Tifa felt the end of the conversation near and was about to turn round.

"I saw Zack yesterday." She added, determined to keep the conversation flowing. Cloud nodded once, she'd expected a look of surprise to flash across his face but it remained the same.

"I'm not surprised." He mumbled back, his eyes falling away from her face and his eyebrows furrowed obviously thinking back to something Zack had said or done. Tifa held back a laugh as she watched his expressions.

"Will you sit down?" He suddenly asked. The brunette glanced over her shoulder at Jessie who was watching intently before Tifa sunk into the leather seats to face the blonde. "I was thinking about what you said the other day, well two weeks ago." He began, his eyes not daring to focus on hers.

Tifa waited for him to continue and felt her heart lift when she realised her constant digression nearly two weeks ago with him had been taken in.

"And I'm going away for a weekend." He answered, bringing his leather clad hands onto the table. Tifa stared at the worn leather from endless amounts of fights he's clearly had.

"You probably need it." She said with a smile and got a grunt of a reply.

"And I'm going to Nibelheim." He muttered, his voice sounded almost pained like he still wasn't set on the decision and was almost forcing himself to do it. Really, he should force himself, his mother probably hadn't seen him for a while and it was his mother after all. She suddenly looked up and stared into his eyes and saw the raw emotion inside of them. Maybe that was his telltale look, which all she had to do was gaze into his eyes and she'd know what he was feeling.

They weren't cold at this moment, she could almost lose herself in them, and they reminded her of the colour of the sea and the sky. They set his bright blonde hair off perfectly and looked like they suited his pale face. She shook her head when she realised she was staring and had probably scared the blonde young man.

"And seeing I'm going to Nibelheim, I wondered if you wanted to, come along." He muttered again, his azure eyes searching her face for any sign of slyness, like she might instantly reject him. "You know, I thought you might want to, to see your dad...not because of me...I didn't mean that...to go back and see your family...not with me though...I'll just..."

She smiled at him as he finally finished his ramblings and realised he was digging a deeper hole as he continued. Tifa paused, she'd love to go back, but it's only been two weeks what would her father say; surely it will cost her a lot to leave. "I'll pay for everything; I'm driving there as well." He added, answering her question like he could read her mind.

"I couldn't let you..."

"It's my, present to you." She watched the corner of his lips twitch once more, before his cheeks flushed with colour.

"I'd love to Cloud." Tifa answered, she knew she couldn't afford it, she wasn't even sure how she'd get out of the city and she had no idea when the next opportunity to leave would come by.

"I just thought... you might like to come, because... when I was first here, I wanted nothing more but to see the sky and not the smog, or the plate." He stuttered slightly, before sighing once.

"It's very thoughtful of you Cloud." She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. She wasn't just saying it to make him relax, she genuinely meant it, she was seeing a caring side of the blonde man and thought maybe he is a little recluse but she liked him just the way he was.

"Well... if you drop by at my apartment later, say three?" He asked and Tifa nodded while smiling up at him as he stood up. He had a nervous expression across his face and pursed his lips before nodding and headed out of the bar.

Tifa smiled as she watched him walk out. "What was that about?!" She heard Jessie suddenly cry and she twisted round. She saw her friends hurt expression like Tifa had dived in to take Cloud's full attention.

"He's taking me back home for the weekend, he's going there anyway." Tifa added hoping Jessie might not get to so offended. She watched the girl nod once before returning to wiping the table down.

The prospect of returning to Nibelheim with Cloud Strife was a strange one. What will everyone think of him now? She hoped their opinions would change once they see him, maybe not speak to him as he might come off a little cold. Tifa smiled at the thought before she suddenly realised a flaw in her plan, how will she tell her father how she got here? That Cloud brought her? What will her father say?

* * *

Tifa had raced home and changed into something much more suitable for a long car ride to Nibelheim and packed a few essentials seeing she had something back in Nibelheim still. Then with Cloud's address in her pocket she'd headed up towards the plate in search for his apartment. She'd had to stop a couple of times and ask where this place actually was and she was sure someone had pointed her in the wrong direction as she ended up walking back on herself.

The whole building looked far smarter than the flats she was living in and it wasn't a simple matter of strolling into the building. It took her a minute to work out what she needed to do and had to ring Cloud's apartment to be let in, Zack had answered the phone and she had to check it was the blonde's home before the other Soldier let her in.

Did Cloud live with Zack?

She hadn't seen that one coming; she thought Cloud would have liked his privacy. She'd walked into the metal lift that took her upwards and the doors slid open and she was greeted with the blonde's apartment.

Tifa took a step inside and the doors automatically closed behind her. It was far more luxurious than Jessie's and Barret's apartments put together. The walls were painted a calming cream and the furniture looked like pale wood save for the black corner couch which Zack was currently lying on. He had a bag of crisps placed on his chest while he stared up at the TV watching some strange TV show. His heavy black army boots were still on although they were untied and hung off of his feet as they too hung off of the edge of the couch. He turned and looked at her before waving. "He'll be out in a minute." He said signalling down a small corridor.

Tifa nodded thanks and turned to stare at the photographs he had hung on the wall. The blonde looked quite the photographer. She had no idea where half these places were but all of them she'd love to go to. Most of them had Cloud and Zack in the photo, with Zack's arm firmly locked round the blonde's neck. She laughed a tiny laugh and heard a laugh from Zack. "Cloud says he's not photogenic." Tifa laughed back at Zack and agreed with him mentally as not one had Cloud smiling save for one. Except this one was with a young woman wearing a simply pink dress. Her long hair was braided and she had a beautiful smile, she had her arms wrapped round the blonde and even Cloud had an arm placed round her slender figure. Did Cloud have a girlfriend?

She heard a door open behind her and it snapped her back into reality. She twisted round and watched as Cloud walked out, a duffle bag across his bag which he dumped on the floor. He gave her a small smile and glanced round the room. "I should have cleaned." He muttered and Tifa told him not to apologise. She stared at the two huge tires piled in the corner and then the mess of paper scattered across a table.

"I didn't realise you lived with Zack." She said, turning from the black haired man to Cloud.

Cloud frowned at the other Soldier. "I don't." He mumbled. "He only comes here because his place is too much of a mess."

"No it's not!" Zack mumbled his mouth full, whilst not tearing his eyes away from the TV for a split second. "Anyways, you do realise what you've let yourself be roped into Tifa?"

She shook her head and looked from the blonde who sighed in defeat and leant against the wall to let Zack explain himself.

"Cloud has a bike." Zack mumbled, tilting his head in the blonde's direction.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Cloud muttered.

"No, there's nothing wrong with _the bike_, _but_ there's something wrong with you, I'm sure he goes suicidal when he drives it." Zack answers. "So, cling on for dear life if I was you, or just don't go and stay here with me." Zack added, his eyebrows rising in a warning glare. He patted the couch while staring at her.

Tifa laughed and looked to Cloud. "I am not a bad driver..." He muttered. Tifa smiled once more, she was surprised how much the two men had such a good friendship, compared how they're nearly completely opposite to one another.

She listened as Zack suddenly started complaining about what was he going to do over the weekend while Cloud was away and Cloud simply replied "Your job." She was sure Zack brought out the best of the blonde, most likely he was more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Tifa turned to the blonde who had disappeared to get dressed and returned in a deep navy blue turtle neck sweater without any sleeves, his pants were black and almost seemed to baggy for him round his legs. She frowned at the harness he had strapped across his back and wondered what it could possibly be for. "Ready?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance. Tifa nodded and made to follow him out of his apartment. He suddenly turned on Zack and pointed at him threateningly. "When I come back and find this place is a mess I'm blaming you, you know!"

Zack held his hands up like he was having a gun pointed at him. "Why do you always blame me!" He paused for a moment, his eyes staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. "It might be Seph!" He answered a smirk across his face.

"Like that will even happen." Cloud muttered a small smirk tugging on his own features. The metal doors slid open and the two of them step inside and watch the doors then slide shut. "I shouldn't leave him there." Cloud said, confiding in Tifa.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad." Tifa smiled.

Cloud turned to her, wondering how she always saw the best in everyone. He gave her a short sarcastic laugh and she smiled brightly in return. Every time she smiled, it made him feel like he'd just saved her life. It was an overwhelming but strange feeling nonetheless.

He led her down to the basement of the block of flats and towards his gleaming black bike which he was overly proud of. He stared at the shining black metal and turned to Tifa who had a look of horror on her face. "I'm not a bad driver." He answered in disbelief that Tifa had actually believed Zack.

Tifa didn't doubt Cloud's driving for a single second, but she was just wondering the speeds the blonde would reach with the huge machine.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he slid onto his bike and turned the engine on, it roared into life and he was sure he might have made Tifa jump. He looked up at her and she was still staring at the machine. He flicked open the two side compartments and reached for his duffle bag and slid it into the sides, he turned to look up at Tifa and saw a new look of terror plastered across her face at the sight of the six gleaming swords inside. He snapped the compartments shut quickly and turned to look at her. He understood completely the fact that he was once a quiet boy who lived next door to her and was now a full grown man who could wield the said six swords completely; he wouldn't be shocked if she had been taken by surprise.

"I have to stop off somewhere in Midgar, if that's alright." He told her. Tifa snapped out of her reverie and turned to face him, she gave him her best smile and he nodded once.

She walked forwards and slid onto the bike behind him. She watched him dig into his pocket and pull out a pair of riding goggles. "What are those for?!" She said with a laugh.

Cloud twisted to face her as he slid said goggles on and frowned at her. Tifa had to admit it, it suited him. "I thought you're some tough Soldier, scared of getting dirt in your eyes?" She teased. He laughed a low rumble and set the bike off.

As soon as he drove out of the building she felt the sudden change of momentum and clung onto the blonde as he sped down into Midgar. She clutched onto his navy sweater hoping she wasn't drawing any blood or caught his skin with her ferocious grip. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to slow down, but she was sure if she even opened her mouth she might end up with an endless amount of bugs inside, so kept her lips pursed shut and her eyes closed tight.

She had no idea how long he'd driven for, but it felt like less than ten seconds and when she realised he was slowing to a stop she still didn't want to let go in case he was going to allow the bike to roar into life once more. "Are you alright?" She heard him ask. She could feel his muscles twitch as he tried to turn round. "Tifa." He added, grabbing her hands and slowly prising her fingers off of his shirt. She felt the cold leather touch her fingers and for some reason she wanted nothing more but to feel his skin against hers.

She let her eyelids slowly slide open and she stared up at the blonde who had pulled his goggles off and let them rest on his chest. "If you don't want to come I understand." He muttered. "It's just faster to go by bike."

"No, I'll be okay!" She cried, not wanting to disappoint him after he'd been kind enough to invite her. "I was just a little, surprised."

Cloud nodded once and made to get off the bike while watching Tifa in case she suddenly passed out.

Tifa looked round and her eyes landed on the one single building that stood out. It was a church, in the middle of Midgar. Tifa suddenly remembered Marlene telling her about a church full of flowers and wondered if this is the place. "You can come in if you want." Cloud said, as he walked up the few stone steps while his hand was pressed against one of the heavy looking double doors. Tifa nodded and slid off the bike and followed after him.

He pushed the door open with ease and its hinges screeched in protest. Tifa was instantly hit by a strong sweet smell; she looked inside and saw the yellow and white flowers that adorned the end of the church. The whole building looked unused, like the idea of religion had been long forgotten. There was a hole in the roof and a few of the windows were smashed, while the many pews that led up to the flowers had a layer of dust on all of them.

She could hear the floorboards shrieking under Cloud's weight as he walked forwards. "Cloud!" Cried a beautiful voice. Tifa looked for the source and was surprised when she spotted a woman sat by the flowers that she had missed. She'd clearly been overwhelmed by the presence of the flowers and had missed the woman completely.

She watched the woman stand up and brush off her pink dress. Tifa was sure this was the same woman in Cloud's photos back in his apartment. She felt her legs go stiff and she stopped as Cloud kept walking forwards. The woman was indeed beautiful. Her long light brown hair was tied up by a pink ribbon which looked like it was starting to fray at the edges, but it clearly meant something to her. Her eyes were a shinning green that matched the colour of the leaves of the flowers; she looked every image of an angel.

"This is Tifa." She suddenly heard her voice and looked up and allowed a smile to spread across her face, she slowly walked forwards and stood besides Cloud. "This is Aerith."

_Aerith. _Tifa mused, it suited her.

"It's nice to meet you Tifa!" Aerith cried, smiling back at her that just like Zack made Tifa smile in return. She looked to Cloud and even saw the faint smile on his face, this woman clearly meant something to Cloud, and she had to judging from the smile on his face. "Oh!" Aerith suddenly turned on her heels and her pink dress swished round her slender legs, she ran to one of the many pews and picked up a simple brown envelope before handing it to Cloud. "I thought you might like to plant some for Mrs Strife." Aerith said with a beaming smile.

Cloud opened the envelope and stared inside and at the seeds. "You didn't have to." He answered before closing it once more.

"What's the point of enjoying something, if you can't share it with the world?" Aerith joked, while smiling at Tifa who nodded in agreement.

Was this woman Cloud's girlfriend? She obviously could make him smile with the simplest look in her eyes. It even felt like she had an aura around her that made you forget all the terrible things in the world and just make you feel so much happier. Tifa felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed it away. Why should she even be bothered if Cloud had a girlfriend or not? Aerith seemed a caring and loving person, which she was sure Cloud deserved.

"Will you be alright?" Cloud asked suddenly, his voice dripping in concern and anxiety. Tifa watched Aerith playfully push the blonde.

"Don't be silly." She laughed. "I'm okay every other day, why not just for the weekend?" Cloud nodded once agreeing with her. Tifa wondered suddenly what might be wrong with Aerith, for Cloud to be so concerned about. "Anyway, get going." Aerith added, she carefully kissed the blonde on the cheek and laughed as she watched the blush rise in his cheeks. "Make sure he drives safely Tifa."

"I will." She replied, finding herself instantly liking the older woman of maybe two or three years. Tifa heard Cloud mumble something about being a perfectly fine driver. "You are, just slow down a little." Tifa answered, catching the blonde off guard. He turned to her and nodded.

"And make sure Zack doesn't mess up my apartment Aerith." Cloud added with a quiet laugh and the flower girl replied with a nod.

Cloud turned and headed back out of the church and Tifa smiled at the other brunette. "It was nice meeting you Aerith."

"We should meet up sometime Tifa, when you get back." Aerith said softly, her eyes full of caring and charm. Tifa laughed in agreement and followed the blonde.

He closed the double doors behind them and headed to his bike.

_Why are you feeling jealous Tifa? _She cried to herself as she watched Cloud slide back onto his bike before pocketing the seeds. Yes Cloud was rather handsome he was no longer the scrawny boy of next door, but she'd constantly told herself that its personality mattered. But everyday she found herself warming to the blonde young man, who she wanted to figure out what was going through his head and help him break free and not be afraid to show his emotions. _You can't be serious. _She thought once more.

Tifa Lockheart couldn't be falling in love; could she?


	9. Homecoming

**A/N: **Same as always! Thanks to, **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****MyfinalfantasyVII****, ****Oh No It's Mr Gibbles****, ****writing gamer****, ****vx-Luna-xv****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kaarina Helvete**and**caledon **for leaving me lovely positive messages! (They're the best kind! :D )

This chapter was surprisingly hard to write this is a kind of 'had to be done' chapter like a bridging kind of chapter, I wasn't sure where or when to end it, as in my plan it should be a lot longer but I didn't want to set into writing their next day as would just go on and on. But hopefully when I've got time I'm going to come back and revise this chapter and tweak it.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Nine:**

**Homecoming**

Tifa Lockheart longed to feel the sea breeze rushing through her hair and gently caress her skin again. The sea had been a deep blue and the sky had been a beautiful azure blue. She felt blessed to be able to see the sky once more and feel the slight warmth of the sun beat down, even though it was still early in the year. She wondered once again if Marlene could remember what the sky looked like as strange as it sounded.

She'd leant over the side and stared down into the water almost bouncing on the spot when she saw the shadows of dolphins near the ferry. She'd pointed them out to Cloud who merely nodded to her and gave her a small smile just to show he was listening. She heard him say something about a 'Mr Dolphin' but brushed the man's words away assuming he was trying to mock her.

As soon as she left the ferry, she was met by Costa del Sol. She made a note to return to this place when it was summer, so she could sit on the beach and let the sea drift up to her toes. She thought this might be the place where she would want to live in the future, to be able to walk along the beach everyday and watch the sunrise every day from there.

Cloud had been more than patient as he leant against his bike watching her stand in the sea no matter how cold it had been. Tifa had never been in the sea before and this was the closest opportunity she was going to get for a while. She'd felt incredibly childish at the thought of it and she began calling for the blonde to join her. Then only after a few more cries he walked onto the beach, pull of his heavy black boots and rolled the legs of his black pants up and stood at the edge, wriggling his toes. Tifa had laughed at him and he smiled back, she wondered if he too had missed being able to do what he wanted for a while.

Then the two set off once more. Tifa had suggested staying over the night but the blonde had been reluctant to and said he'd drive through the night. She'd fought to stay awake and keep the young man company, even if they hadn't spoken while he was speeding along the roads. Tifa had also been afraid that if she did fall asleep she might loosen her grip on the blonde's shirt and tumble off. But she had given up after hearing the blonde shouting over the wind that she can sleep if she wants to, that he won't let her fall.

And she had. She wasn't too sure how long she'd been sleeping; it had most likely been the last parts of the night and the rest of the day.

It was now bordering on five pm and Tifa had woken to see the mountains of her home town coming into view and also to find her hand being held by the blonde man at first she thought it was a romantic gesture but then realised he was only making sure she was safe while he was driving along. She felt comfortable where she was and hoped the blonde hadn't realised she woken yet. She had her head resting against his strong back and could feel the warmth from his body and didn't want to move. He was gently holding her hand while her arms were wrapped around his chest, she felt like she could stay there forever.

It was an amazing sight as the sun slowly began to set behind them, she wished she had a camera in her hands to be able to capture that moment for eternity. "We'll be there soon." She heard Cloud cry while he shifted his back obviously trying to wake her in case she hadn't woken yet.

Tifa cried a response but wasn't sure if he had heard it or not. Her memories drifted to the previous day, of Cloud and Aerith. Why hadn't he asked Aerith to come? Surely he'd like her to meet his mother? He was most likely trying to be nice to Tifa and didn't mean anything of it.

Tifa tightened her grip on the blonde and leant her head forwards onto his muscular back. She could hear the steady pace of his heart beating and she closed her eyes, allowing that to be the one thing she could hear.

The road suddenly became more twisted and turned from left to right, his gloved hand slowly left hers so he could take full control of the bike to guide them into the town safely and she could feel him starting to slow down his bike. She let go of him instantly and sat up straight, holding herself up straight with her hands gripped firmly onto the back of the bike. She wondered briefly if Cloud realised what she had done, that she didn't want to be seen clinging onto him now they were home. Tifa felt guilt well up inside of her and wished she still held him close, just to show him she didn't care and neither should he.

Tifa watched a few of the villagers pause to stop and watch to see who had invaded their small town. Tifa knew travellers didn't come in masses to Nibelheim, hence why her bar or inn would have never become a booming business. She wondered if anyone recognised the blonde as he drove by but didn't see anyone pay that much attention.

His bike came to a slow stop and she felt herself fall forwards colliding into the blonde's back. "You okay?" She heard him ask. He twisted round and she watched him slowly pull off his black riding goggles, there were faint imprints around his eyes and she held back a laugh.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Thank you Cloud for letting me come." She said, wanting to show him her gratitude. He nodded once and gave her a faint smile. His eyes drifted away from her and fell onto his home. He sat quiet quietly has hands still tightened onto his bike, like he might suddenly change his mind and drive straight back to Midgar. "No time like the present!" She cried, pushing his back as if to make him move.

He grunted in response and pulled his keys out of his bike and pocketed them. He slowly stepped off and sighed loudly as he glanced up and down the street. "Are you coming in?" He asked. Tifa stared into his eyes and saw the slight pleading look inside of them. He clearly didn't want to go in alone, even if it was his mother. Tifa wondered if he was starting to feel guilty for leaving his mother alone for those five years.

"If you want me to." She said carefully, as she stepped off of the bike. He grunted once more and slowly opened the wooden gate.

Cloud's eyes bored into the door. What if his mother never wanted to actually see him again? That she might tell him not to bother her again? He suddenly felt Tifa's hand against his back and he felt a wave of reassurance go through him. He wanted to grab her hand tight just so he knew he wasn't alone.

He knocked quietly on the door, hoping he might not be heard and then he can give up and go back to Midgar.

"She'll never hear that!" Tifa cried, leaning forwards and bashing her fist against the door. She turned to Cloud and gave him a smile but saw the annoyance deep inside of his eyes.

Tifa heard the click of a lock go on the opposite side of the door and watched it open slowly. She wasn't sure how to describe what happened next, only that there was a complete look of surprise on Mrs Strife's face and tears slowly began to well in her eyes, before she rushed forward and embraced her son. Tifa wished she could see the blonde's face but had to settle with the back of his head.

She watched his mother cry at him, asking him what did he do to his beautiful hair and that he didn't feel like he was eating enough, asking him everything a caring and doting mother would to a son they hadn't seen for a while.

Tifa held back a laugh as she watched the blonde slowly struggle out of the embrace and stare back at her. She felt a hole appear in her heart and wished for nothing more but to see her own mother one last time, who would hold her the same way Mrs Strife was holding Cloud. She had her father, but she knew her father's first impressions will be what was she doing here, instead of that she was here now and that was all that mattered.

"Tifa?" Tifa fell back into reality and pulled a smile onto her face, knowing she must have a sorry look spread across her face. "You're back?"

"Cloud." She cried instantly and watched blonde turn to her a questioning look spread across his face. "Offered to give me a ride home." Tifa quickly added her smile spread across her face.

"Well, you brought him back for me." She heard his mother whisper, her hands clinging onto his bare arms in case he might turn and run. Tifa watched Cloud quickly explain he was only here for the weekend and might have to leave tomorrow evening. She wondered if Cloud really was that dense, that he shouldn't tell his mother who he hadn't seen for five years that he might be spending less than a day with her because of his job. She wanted to knock the blonde senseless and tell Mrs Strife that he was only joking. Deep in thought she barely realised she was being invited indoors and turned to her own home. She was sure her father could wait a little longer, while she spent some time with the two Strifes.

She watched Cloud disappear further into his home and began shouting questions as to where everything was. She carefully sat besides the older woman, making it feel like she had never left for Midgar and the last few weeks had been nothing but a dream.

Tifa had been a regular visitor to Mrs Strife, even if it was for a quiet chat and a drink. But she hoped the older woman appreciated it. "Did you have to drag him back kicking and screaming?" She heard the other woman laugh and Tifa turned to her.

"No, it was his idea." She said with a smile, not bothering to mention that she had told the blonde he ought to see her. Tifa watched the proud smile cross her face and then she launched into questions as to what she was doing in Midgar.

Tifa could feel her nerves starting to creep in, she didn't want to have to tell her old neighbour that her original plans hadn't actually gone to plan at all and she had to live in some rundown flat with the one kindest person in Midgar and work in a rundown bar.

"Tifa owns her own bar." She heard Cloud suddenly say. Tifa turned to him in surprise and watched as he carried in three mugs before carefully setting them down on the small coffee table. "Right?" Cloud added staring into her face which was full of disbelief.

"Erm, yes." Tifa finally said, turning to face Mrs Strife who hummed in reply as she lifted up the mug of tea.

Tifa turned to Cloud once more, who was currently trying to hide behind his own mug and avoid her eyes. _Why would he do that? _She thought to herself, staring at him through narrowed eyes. He was obviously struggling to stand under her harsh stare as he quickly explained to his mother what he had actually been doing for the past five years. _Maybe he knew you would be embarrassed and didn't want people to think little of you? _Tifa smiled at her second thought; if that was the case she was incredibly grateful.

Maybe deep down Cloud had a caring and sensitive side, which he had to cover in some sort of Soldier bravado.

As she allowed mother and son to talk, she desperately wanted to disappear, feeling nothing more than a fly stuck against the wall, feeling uncomfortable and acting as a distraction for the two to speak more at ease. She wondered if his mother actually fully understood what her son did for a living and she briefly looked up to the older woman and saw the proud smile across her face. He saves people's lives that's all that matters to his mother.

"So..." Tifa turned to Mrs Strife and saw the small and childish smile creep across her aged face as she looked from the blonde to Tifa. "Are you two an item?" Tifa guessed this had to have been a burning question inside of Mrs Strife's mind the minute the two of them arrived together.

Tifa felt her cheeks flush with colour and didn't dare to turn to Cloud, knowing his face was most certainly a bright pink. "No." He answer was plain and flat and Tifa turned to face him before slowly nodding in agreement. She felt her mouth go dry and a lump climb up her throat.

Why did his answer hurt her so much? Was it because he'd answered so quickly? Of course they were nothing more than friends, they had only just been reunited but Tifa couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness.

"I have to...go." Tifa said quickly smiling at the two Strifes. She saw Cloud's frown and desperate expression like he still needed her with him. "To see my father, next door." She added, she wanted to give the blonde a little comfort that she was only next door and if he needed her that desperately she was less than twenty meters away. He nodded in reply, before quickly telling his mother he was going to fetch his things.

She felt him follow her out and he quickly closed the door behind them both. Tifa stared up at the sky, it was a deep dark blue showing the sun had set but the sky was still clinging onto the day. "Thank you, for coming in with me." She heard him say from behind.

"She's your mother Cloud, you shouldn't be nervous." Tifa laughed, gently touching his bare warm skin.

"I only said what I did, so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable." The blonde said quickly, not wanting her to feel like she was a failure.

"It was nice of you Cloud, but I really don't mind." She replied, still staring up at the sky. Tifa smiled when she heard the blonde yawn loudly all of a sudden and she twisted round to face him. His normal glowing blue eyes seemed a little duller and there were faint signs of black bags growing under his eyes from him not sleeping the previous night to continue driving. "Aren't you a Soldier? You should never get tired!" Tifa joked, gently slapping his arm as she did so.

"We're still human Tifa, we still need our sleep." Cloud answered, covering his mouth once more as he yawned. His eyes stared up into the sky watching the small stars appear.

Tifa's thoughts drifted to her conversation with Zack a few days ago. Maybe Cloud doesn't care what people think. Tifa allowed a smile to pull on her face as she turned away from the blonde, pleased that he didn't care what people thought of him anymore. _He's grown up. _Tifa mused, the blonde was twenty one by now and in a few months he'd turn another year older, surely he can be deemed a man by now.

He suddenly walked past her and towards his bike. She watched him carefully, admiring how his pale skin glowed against the moon's shine. He pulled his bag out of his bike and slung it over his shoulder before turning to look up at her. "Just say if you want to leave early." He answered, his glowing mako eyes turning to the house next door. "I might have to leave tomorrow night, but I understand if you don't want to come with me."

"But I do." She cried straight after the blonde finished speaking. He stared at her slightly before nodding and heading inside.

"See you, tomorrow." Cloud closed the door with a click and slowly leant against the door. He could hear Tifa's faint footsteps as she walked away and he thanked his heightened senses. He wiped his calloused hand across his face and lifted his head to hear his mother telling him how kind Tifa had been to her while he had been gone.

He couldn't help but smile every time he saw the brunette. She made him feel more relaxed everywhere he went, that was why he was so desperate for her to stay here a little longer. But he couldn't get her pained look out of his mind. The moment he had said no, answering his mother's question that they were indeed not an 'item' he'd seen the flash of hurt in her eyes, he wasn't that dense that he didn't see it.

He couldn't figure her out at all, he didn't know what she wanted from him. She treated him so well, that it didn't feel right. When they were kids she would stick up for him, but would still rather stick with her childish friends than him. But now, she'd smile at everything he'd do and even joke around at him. _Women are far too confusing_. He eventually came up with the conclusion.

* * *

Tifa knocked quietly on her own door, waiting for her father to answer it. She suddenly had a wave of realisation rush through her and understood why the blonde wanted her with him, as she'd rather have anyone standing beside her right now so she wouldn't have to face her father alone.

She thought about suddenly running next door and grabbing the blonde and pulling him along to stand with her, even though she knew her old man hated the blonde.

The door clicked open and Tifa wasn't received as well as Cloud had been with his mother. Her father wore a confused expression while he stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Tifa?" He muttered, his eyes narrowed as if he was imagining her daughter was standing at his front door.

"Dad!" She smiled, reaching forwards and embracing the man tight. She hoped that he would ignore the fact that she had arrived out of the blue, but felt his arms remain rigid against his side.

"What are you...?" He mumbled as she walked past him and entered his home. Her childhood home had not changed and it felt once again that she had never left.

"I decided to come back for the weekend." She answered, leaning against the back of the couch, determined to try and not bring Cloud up in the conversation.

She watched her father close the door behind him before staring at her. "Do you realise how much that would cost?" He asked quickly, his eyebrows furrowed together. Tifa sighed, knowing her father would be more rational than happy to see his daughter.

Tifa looked at him, knowing if she said she'd brought her own bar and made her own money her father wouldn't believe her for a second. Mrs Strife was much more gullible than her father.

"I got a ride..." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes desperately. She wanted to avoid the whole subject but knew it was coming closer and closer to it every time she spoke.

"With?" Her father drawled, his eyes narrowed. Tifa frowned wondering if he had seen her arrive and just wanted to know if she would admit to it. Her father hardly knew Cloud, who was he to judge him.

"With Cloud." She answered trying to sound unnerved as possible. She was a fully grown woman but her father's glares or answers would always scare her. She watched him sigh and roll his eyes before turning to glare out the window like the blonde young man might be standing there.

She allowed him to rant at her, asking her if she had ever listened to what he had said to her when she was younger. But she found herself unable to answer him, he was her father. "Cloud's a good man." She muttered, turning to look outside the window herself and at the gigantic bike. "He's grown up, he's not a kid anymore; you shouldn't judge him like that."

"He's bad news, you'll see, in a few days, weeks or months you'll realise I was right!" Tifa scowled at him and at the disappointed look across his face. She couldn't bring herself to reply and merely looked away accepting her father's words. His cold stare glanced over her once before he grumbled to himself and disappeared into the house.

Tifa collapsed onto the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. She hated how her father wouldn't change his opinion of the blonde no matter what and she knew there was no point in even trying to begin and change his opinion. She scrambled back onto her feet and stared out the window. Tifa could just make out the outline of the mountains in the night sky and smiled faintly as she stared up at the stars. She'd take tomorrow how it came.

* * *

I actually had no idea how long it would take them to get from Midgar to Nibelheim, so, I had to think about it and I just guessed. But there we go, I'm hoping no ones that fussed over it they won't start complaining about it....okay.....

Like I said I will alter this chapter in the future, so no need to flame me :P heh

Thanks!


	10. Normal Life

**A/N: **Yep, we're still here, of course!

Special thanks as always again goes to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, gibs, FireSword, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****kitsune13****, ****Vladimir the Hamster****, ****Stryper**and**ohsnapples** for taking their time to gives us some kind-hearted reviews/feedback, so thank you. And ten reviews for one chapter that's a new record thank you again haha!!

Anyways, here we go again, please enjoy.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Ten:**

**Normal Life**

The sunshine shone through the white curtains and lit up Tifa's room. She brought the covers closer round her body and kept her eyes shut, so she could listen to the peaceful chirping of birds outside and the total quietness besides that.

It was tiny things like that she missed the most. She couldn't wait to get up and go outside and see the bright blue sky and the sun's slight warmth in the spring air. Tifa felt like she'd gone back in time and going to Midgar was still a future plan.

Her smile faded when she could hear voices outside and her blissful peace had been shattered. She brought the covers closer round her body and threw them over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise. After a moment and realising it was not going to work she threw the covers off of herself and reached for her robe and slung it over her shoulders. Tifa felt like storming outside and telling them to be quiet that some people were still sleeping. Then her eyes landed on the clock reading 10:43.

She sighed and grumbled to herself at the same time, wishing she'd asked her father to wake her up, she might not have long left in her hometown, and she had to make the most of it while she could.

After quickly getting dressed and rushing down stairs, she found her home empty assuming her father had left for a morning walk perhaps. She could still hear someone speaking and Tifa wished they would be silent just so she could enjoy the quiet morning.

Tifa unlocked the front door of her house and opened it wide and was greeted by the small warmth of the spring sun. She peered round until her eyes landed on the young blonde man in his mother's front garden on his hands and knees, while his mother was standing on her porch muttering at him.

"They'll die if you plant them now Cloud!" She heard Mrs Strife cry at her son.

Tifa stepped into the sunlight and turned to the two Strifes. The blonde woman turned to her and smiled slightly before muttering good morning to her. Tifa turned to Cloud who leaned back and sat on his heels to face her.

He wiped his brow leaving a trail of soil in his blonde eyebrows and gave her a faint smile. He was wearing a baggy black shirt and black cargo pants, making Tifa wonder if he owned any clothes that were any other colour. Tifa held back a laugh and smiled back at him before he returned back to work.

"Don't you know anything about gardening?" Tifa asked walking over to him about to the lean on the fence when he held up his hand and pointed at the freshly white painted wood. Tifa hummed a reply and stood up straight watching him sow the seeds Aerith had given him around his mother's garden.

"And yes I do actually." He replied, not bothering to look up at her while continuing his work. Tifa glanced up and watched Mrs Strife wave her hands in defeat and head back inside. Tifa found it incredibly strange that this Soldier first class knew how to garden. She stared at his calloused hands and thought how odd it was that those same hands had obviously cut down countless monsters in the past and now they were doing the gentlest thing of planting seeds. "Aerith taught me."

The woman's name made her heart sink. He obviously spent a lot of time with her for her to teach him how to garden. She wouldn't put it past the pink clad woman to be able to turn this Soldier around and teach him how to do this. She appeared like she would have enough patience to teach him and she seemed kind hearted enough. Aerith seemed like the perfect being. Her heart dropped once more, how could she even compare to this _perfect being. _Tifa couldn't garden as beautifully as Aerith had done in the church back in Midgar. She couldn't make Cloud smile with her own smile. _That's two things. _She heard the small positive voice in the back of her head and she felt her heart rise back up. _But why do you even care? _Replied the much more rational voice which Tifa could easily associate with her father. The second voice was right, why was she bothered if Cloud and Aerith were together? _Don't you care for him? _Asked the first voice.

_Well, yes. _She answered.

_Well, that's why you're so obsessed then._

_Why can't you just admit it and we can be done with this continuous conversation! _Ordered the second.

Tifa rubbed her head and put away her two imaginary voices in her head. She was over thinking this whole thing at the moment, maybe that's why she's found herself growing on Cloud. Because he was constantly on her mind. She'd just have to ignore him for a while.

_That's going to be a little hard. _

Pushing all thoughts and voices away Tifa's eyes returned to Cloud's gardening and smiled, Aerith probably taught him to the best of her ability but he wasn't actually doing a very good job.

"Well, Cloud you shouldn't plant them now, they'll die." She added, not wanting his hard efforts to go to waste.

"No they won't." He answered defiantly like a small child that won't admit they have done something wrong. Tifa laughed and he glared up at her. "These are Aerith's seeds they're..." He paused and turned away from her, ploughing his hands through the soil once more. "Special." He muttered. Tifa noted the slight almost depressed tone to his voice.

There clearly was something _special _about Aerith and Tifa desperately wanted to know but knew it was none of her business. _Not only is she perfect she's special now...great._

"How was your dad?" He asked trying to change the subject; he pushed his feet down onto the floor so he could sit up straight to face her. Tifa smiled at him, knowing Cloud didn't want to cause any ruckus between the two Lockhearts.

"He's okay." Tifa replied, smiling down at Cloud who grunted in response clearly not believing her. An awkward silence streamed in between them and Tifa turned to gaze at the sky. "I'm surprised how much I really did miss this place; I mean I did miss it to begin with, just not this much." She spoke aloud, mostly trying to fill the silence. "It's strange what you take for granted, isn't it?"

She heard a hum of a reply and continued to stare up above and a smile graced across her features. She watched the few birds fly over head and twisted round to watch them fly away from the mountains.

"Cloud?" She asked. Suddenly remembering a question she had longed to ask the blonde since they had gotten here. She heard another grunt and assumed that meant to continue. She turned back round to face him and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you remember our promise?" She asked with a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Cloud sat back up and ran a dirty hand though his blonde spikes and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He had no idea where to begin and certainly couldn't remember a promise he ever made with Tifa. He looked up into her dark eyes that were almost red when they shone in the sunlight. He saw the hurt expression across her face and knew she was usually quite good at faking her emotions and never gave off any bad or negative emotions.

"You don't remember, do you?" It felt like a knife stabbed his heart when he heard her pained voice. He shook his head slightly, knowing it was better to admit he couldn't remember than try and lie his way out of it. Tifa sighed and unfolded her arms allowing them to drop down by her side in defeat. She'd really hoped the blonde would have remembered and he would have instantly known what she was talking about.

Cloud looked away from Tifa; everything she did gave off her hurt feelings. He felt his guilt well up inside of him and wracked his mind desperate to find that memory so she wouldn't feel so hurt. Then in a flash he suddenly remembered standing by the well with Tifa, telling her he was leaving and she made him promise, promise that if she was ever in a bind he would come and save her.

"By the well?" He asked carefully in case there was another promise he had forgotten.

It looked like a light had suddenly been switched on inside of Tifa's mind and her face lit up. "You do remember!" She cried, her smile stretched across her face. Cloud liked it when Tifa smiled, mainly because he couldn't picture any other expression on her face. He grumbled at the thought and continued with his work trying to force any unwanted thoughts away. He listened to Tifa carefully as she told him what had happened that night, not that he already knew and could remember perfectly, he thought it would be better to allow her to continue.

When she finished he carefully stood up and gave her a soft smile that she returned. Why was she being so nice to him? He wiped the back of his hand across his face in annoyance and sighed quietly it really was tearing him apart, not being able to understand what she was thinking.

His thoughts were suddenly cut open when an ear splitting scream sliced though the perfect silence and his ears picked up turning on the spot trying to figure out which way the scream had come from. He could hear Tifa speaking to him, asking him what it was, but he muffled her voice over in his mind just so he could listen carefully. He felt his mind almost switch to a different setting, that it was no longer dealing with the horror of returning to Nibelheim and was now in Soldier Mode almost. Another scream quickly followed the previous and he stared up at the mountains.

Ignoring Tifa he leapt over the fence and reached for the keys to his bike in his pocket, he jumped onto the bike and turned the engine on allowing it to roar to life. When he heard his name he turned back round and faced his mother who stood in the door way. "Stay inside!" He cried, using a tone he only ever really used for giving orders to cadets. He watched the door slide shut and heard the lock and then turned to Tifa. "Go inside." He muttered, making sure his previous tone had been locked away. He could see the shocked expression on her face from his sudden abrupt tone.

He turned away from her piercing glare and brought out his heavy sword that was no longer in its six pieces and stared at the gleaming blade. He glanced back to Tifa and stared at her. "Go inside." He repeated, watching her gaze at the broadsword.

Tifa nodded once at the blonde and watched him blast the bike forwards and disappear towards the mountains. She could hear a few more screams and was determined to know what was going off. She heard the door behind her open once more and she twisted round to see Mrs Strife staring straight at her. "Do you know what it is Tifa?" She asked quietly. Tifa merely shook her head and stared back into the woman's face. She could see the fear in her eyes, from knowing her son had ran head forwards into the unknown. Even if he was a First Class Soldier Tifa doubted his mother would ever be reassured by the fact. Tifa still wondered if Mrs Strife knew a hundred percent what it was that Cloud did.

"I'll find out." Tifa answered smiling at the woman. "He'll be okay." She added seeing the terror etched into her features. The woman nodded in return and disappeared back inside, the door closing quietly behind her.

Tifa tied her robe closer round her body and raced towards the mountains. It had to be a monster that had descended from the mountains and scared a few villagers surely.

She was still trying to comprehend the sudden difference she'd seen in Cloud, the moment they heard the first scream he'd almost become a different person. He'd practically barked an order to his mother which she knew he wouldn't do the previous night. There were far too many layers to Cloud Strife and she simply couldn't figure all of them out.

Earlier he'd been _normal. _Like he was just another villager here, not a first class Soldier who lives in Midgar.

And now he was the complete opposite.

Tifa could see Cloud's large bike at the top of the hill she was racing up. There were no longer anymore screams, but she was sure they were replaced with sobs instead. When she reached the top she caught herself and stared at the scene before her. It had been nothing more than a bunch of Nibel wolves that had strayed down from the mountains. The monsters bodies lay on the ground motionless.

She looked up and caught sight of the blonde who simply stood still, holding his sword as if it weighed nothing more than a leaf. He was simply staring at a mother and child, his face completely expressionless.

Tifa could feel her guilt begin to well in inside of her. Before she'd left for Midgar she'd always spent time in the mountains, taking care of any monsters that were straying too close to her hometown for comfort.

She looked back to Cloud who had turned away from the child and it's mother and realised the sobs were coming from the child who was clearly getting a scolding from his mother. "He strayed too close to the mountains." Tifa suddenly heard Cloud's husky voice as he walked past her. She turned round to watch him nod in the child's directions.

The memory of her racing up into the mountains when she was younger, in an attempt to find her mother who had died passed in her mind. She felt her cheeks blush from embarrassment of the situation, now understanding her father's fear for her as she watched the small boy continue getting scolded by his mother.

Cloud had followed her up the mountains as well. Although he'd been behind her and her group of friends who had abandoned her, or looking at it in another angle who had realised the danger they were in and returned home. But Cloud had stayed with her all the while.

Tifa glanced over her shoulder and stared at the blonde who was watching the child as well. She wondered for a minute if Cloud could remember her disappearing into the mountains and following her.

She remembered missing her footing on the fragile rope bridge and heard Cloud cry for her as she fell. He'd come out with nothing but scraped knees whilst she'd been a coma for a little more than a week. After that, she'd never spoke to Cloud as much, due to the fact that her father blamed the blonde boy for Tifa's fall.

She felt her cheeks flush with colour again and turned round to see him. But whilst she'd been in her day dreams he was gone.

Tifa turned back round and stared at the few villagers still around. She wondered if they realised that the blonde swordsman who had stopped the Nibel wolves creeping further into their hometown had been the outcast of the same town, Cloud Strife.

Even if they had realised she'd seen that none of them had bothered to offer him a thanks. She felt her anger boil inside of her, for the people's narrow minds. She was sure Cloud did not care if he received a thanks or not, but she was hoping they could at least help in changing Cloud's perception of his hometown.

Inside of her she'd been hoping to change Cloud's mind about this place. That he wouldn't think about it as a horrid place that would forever bring bad memories to the forefront of his mind. She wanted to show him the things that she had come to adore about the place, from the mountains to the clear fresh air that had become a rarity in Midgar.

But she was sure the twenty-one year old had already made up his mind on Nibelheim and no amount of pleading would change that now. Tifa sighed in defeat and twisted back round. She'd only just become aware that she was still in her nightwear and spun on her heel to head back home.

* * *

Cloud quietly closed the door to his mother's home behind him and lent against the pale wood. He rubbed his face in frustration while silently grumbling to himself. The moment he saw the small child getting scolded for straying near the mountains, his thoughts had instantly drifted to memories. Of Tifa climbing the mountains near their home in an attempt to see her mother again, believing she might be there. He'd followed her, like any young boy would who had a secret but deep crush for the girl next door.

Memories are in the past and that's where they should stay.

That was one of his main rules to his life. Zack had occasionally used that quote on him, like the time he'd accidently trodden on one of Aerith's blooming flowers back when he was still a cadet. He'd been wracked with guilt for the next few days and Zack had constantly told him to forget about it. It wasn't until Aerith's kind words had he finally forgiven himself. The black haired soldier had told Cloud that his guilt would eventually be his downfall.

"Everything okay?" He heard his mother ask him quietly. He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced into the woman's bright blue eyes, reminding him that his own used to be like that, but was now tainted.

"Yeah." He muttered in reply. His mother seemed happy with any response he gave and it made him feel slightly guilty for not giving her a full proper answer. He watched his smiling mother as she quickly frowned at him before licking her fingers and stepping forwards to wipe dirt off his face. He quickly batted her hands away. "I'm twenty-one." Was his answer as he rubbed his face once more.

"Still means you're my little boy." Smirked his mother placing a kiss on his cheek before heading to the back of his house. Cloud glared after her, wondering if she had ever spoken to Zack before and knew exactly how to annoy him.

"Tifa's a nice girl isn't she?" She cried to the blonde man still standing in the hallway.

Cloud strode forwards and leant against the kitchen door frame as he watched her wipe the dishes from the morning's breakfast. He'd been expecting this conversation the whole time he'd been back home. He could read his mother too easily and knew she simply wanted to ask. He simply hummed a reply and prepared himself for the rest of the conversation.

"Do you still _like_ her?" He heard the teasing tone to the woman's voice and if it had been anyone else he would have been tempted to throw whoever it was through the window.

"I never _liked _her." He answered, folding his arms defiantly.

"Don't lie Cloud Strife, I didn't bring you up like that." Cloud frowned and rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand how his mother could mix authority and teasing into one tone. She defiantly had been speaking to Zack somehow. "Tifa's a sweet girl, she'd be good for you."

"Please, stop." Cloud said abruptly, he still and never would be comfortable talking about these sort of things with his mother. He watched her laugh before twisting round to smile at him.

Tifa is a sweet girl, he believed that too. But he was struggling to understand her. Maybe she was just a really nice girl and while he'd been in Midgar those five years she'd grown into herself as it were, that she was able to understand everyone and had practised that pretty smile of hers in the mirror.

Okay, he had feelings for her he had to admit it. But he put them down to a teenagers crush that more or likely will probably linger for a long time. After all Tifa Lockheart was the only girl he has ever _liked. _

"No one will be good enough for my Cloudy." He almost jumped when he felt his mother's hand rummage through his spikes before kissing him softly once more.

Yes, his mother has met Zack Fair there was no other explanation.

* * *

As Tifa walked back inside of her home she briefly stared at the black bike that had been parked at the front of the house just like before. She'd been surprised that he was still here.

There was a faint ringing coming from upstairs of Tifa's home. She twisted back round and headed inside before she quickly leapt up the stairs and found her phone that she'd left on the side table and flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked quickly, knowing she should have looked to see who it was ringing.

"_Teef, you okay? I've been ringin' for ages and you ain't been answerin'!" _Tifa smiled as she heard Barret's sudden deep rough voice. It was a nice reminder of Midgar that allowed her to remember she was escaping the normality of Nibelheim.

"I'm fine Barret, I'm in Nibelheim." She answered, not being able to help but smile as she spoke to the man. She smiled more when she was sure she could hear Marlene's voice in the background crying hello.

She heard Barret's sudden deep rumbling sigh and dropped down onto her unmade bed. "Why, what's wrong?" She asked, hoping there was nothing terrible going off in Midgar like the leader of Avalanche had been found out and was currently being tracked down in the city.

"_Nah, it's okay Teef, I was just wonderin' if you could take care of Marlene tonight, but it don't matter." _

Tifa felt her guilt well up once more. She'd promised she'd be there to take care of the man's adoptive daughter and now he had called her she was miles away from the two. "I'm sorry Barret. I'll be home in a couple of days." Tifa caught herself, realising she'd just called Midgar her home. Was that what it was to her now, her home? Instead of where she was now?

"_Don't cha get yourself all worked up over it girl." _Tifa laughed back at the man and listened to him tell her how the small girl was and how she misses her. He eventually whispered a goodbye and then put down the phone.

She flipped the phone back shut and chewed on her lip. She hadn't truly given Midgar that much thought, but now she was starting to realise how much she missed the bustling city. She missed listening to Jessie's cheery stories about what had happened at the bar, Marlene's inquisitive questions or for that matter even the black haired Soldier Zack's brilliant smile.

The peaceful sounds of outside were invaded from the Soldier's next door sudden abrupt voice. Tifa flipped round and stared out the window and watched him as he paced the small lawn in front of his mother's house quietly arguing with whoever it was who was on the opposite side of the line. She watched him snap his own phone shut and then grumble slightly to himself. Feeling a sudden urge to know who Cloud was arguing with overtook her and she quickly dressed.

Tifa raced outside into the dimming sunlight from the grey clouds above. She skidded to a stop and turned to look into her neighbour's garden. She stared at the blonde haired woman who stood in the middle of her garden with her shawl wrapped round her arms to protect her from the spring air chill. "Cloud has to leave." She said quietly to the brunette. "Someone called him and told him to leave and go back to Midgar." Tifa frowned and turned to the door as Cloud walked out. He had a sorry expression on his face, like he didn't actually want to leave at all. It made her smile slightly in return. But this is what Cloud wanted to do when he was younger, he wanted to be a first class Soldier and that's what he was now. She wondered if he realised when he was younger, his life might not be his own anymore, that he might be on this company's beck and call.

He'd changed out of the baggy clothes he'd been wearing earlier and from what it looked like she guessed it had to be his uniform. He walked towards his bike and pushed the black duffle bag into one of the side compartments to his bike and then stood up straight. Tifa wondered to herself if Cloud hadn't realised the sleeveless jumper he was wearing looked too tight for him or was made to be like that to purposefully show off his chiselled chest. _You shouldn't be thinking about things like that! _She screamed at herself. She felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment before quickly smiling back at him and watched as he carefully cast an eye down at himself like he'd spilt something all over him.

"I have to leave." He muttered staring back at her, bringing himself back into reality and ignoring whatever Tifa had been staring at.

"Now?"

"Yes. There's been an attack on one of the reactors back in Midgar and I've been called back."

Tifa felt her mind race, had that been Barret? Was he finally putting his plans on overthrowing Shinra into action, by attacking the reactors that stood round the city? What about Marlene, would she be okay? Was that why he rung so he could make sure the little girl would be safe?

"Can I come with you?!" She cried too quickly for her liking and quickly stared back down at the ground scolding herself.

"If you're quick enough." She looked back up and saw the small faint smile on his face. "It's taken you long enough to get dressed." He smirked once more. Tifa opened her mouth to argue back but couldn't form a perfect sentence.

She heard him laugh and then saw his perfect smile. She stopped herself to watch him. It was a proper smile, not one of his small turn of the corner of his lips smile, but a proper teeth and all smile. It made his whole face light up and made his eyes look like they were shinning even more, did Cloud realise he could have this affect on people?

Tifa nodded and tore her gaze away from him as she raced back inside to gather any belongings. She glanced round quickly eager to leave this place and return to Midgar. She caught sight of her father who was staring and frowning at her for not noticing him earlier. She cried a garbled goodbye and quickly hugged him. She was half surprised when she felt him tighten his grip round her. "Come back soon Tifa." He whispered in her ear before kissing her softly on her cheek. She nodded in reply and watched him smile before racing outside. Neither he or she was ones for long tearful goodbyes, she'd miss her father but she'd see him again soon.

She watched Cloud make his own goodbyes to his mother before walking to his bike and swiftly sitting back down. The bike roared to life and Tifa jumped on behind him. She waved to Mrs Strife and saw the small tears run down her face. As soon as they got back to Midgar, Tifa made a mental note to remind the blonde occasionally to call or even write his mother.

Tifa gripped onto the blonde before the bike shot forwards and headed away from Nibelheim. She managed to make herself much more comfortable this time and wasn't clinging for her life to the young man this time. She was pretty sure in the man's driving capabilities by now.

She glanced over her shoulder and at the disappearing town, wondering when would be the next time she'd see her Nibelheim and if it would be in the blonde man's company again.

"I think that was productive!" She heard Cloud's voice over the whistling of the wind. "Don't you think?" Tifa nodded as she gripped tightly onto the blonde, feeling like she could stay in this position forever.

* * *

I had to add a Cloud and his mother scene no matter how pointless it might be, I couldn't help it. Anyways there we go, the next chapter will get things going a little more so, watch out and we will try and update asap.


	11. Seventh Heaven

Thanks goes to, **gibs, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Stryper****, ****Pyra Sanada****, ****Vanilla Raindrops**and**vLuna** for all leaving us lovely messages that makes us all smile and proud to know our story is still being read!

We were both fighting over this chapter so much as we both wanted to write it, but me myself and I (mirrorshine of course) won and this is by far my/our favourite chapter so far. So we both hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also it's not as long as other have been but where I finished it felt right to me where it should be ended.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Seventh Heaven**

There was a stale smell in the air, like there were no windows in the flat. Except there were windows and they were wide open but no fresh air would flow through them, everything was constantly stale. Tifa had switched the fan on that she and Jessie invested in about a few days after Tifa had gotten back from Nibelheim and commented on the stale air.

When Tifa had gotten back those two weeks ago she'd been surprised at the state Jessie had been in. The girl looked a little bruised and battered and Tifa automatically assumed a customer at the bar they both worked at had caused the marks on her friend's skin and she was ready to race down to the bar with Jessie in tow with all guns blazing. Well in Tifa's case, all fists blazing. It had been a while since Tifa had even struck anything and she stretched her fingers in response.

Eventually Jessie had managed to persuade the martial artist from not going down to the bar and knocking out any customers who even dare glance in Jessie's direction.

The other woman had told Tifa she'd fallen down a flight of stairs in their building and that was where she got the bruises.

Tifa was yet to be convinced.

The brunette yawned loudly to herself, before quickly covering her mouth remembering her manners. The TV remote hung loosely in her hand as she stared at the box across from her. She was lying on her back on the couch as she stared at the TV, not fully taking in whatever she was listening.

She'd already worked her hours in the morning and didn't start again till the next day. Jessie was currently away working leaving Tifa alone in the flat. She'd hoped Barret might ring and ask her to come and take care of his adoptive daughter Marlene, but then she realised it was still the middle of the day and the young girl was safely away at school.

Tifa had thought about ringing the large man to check that he was okay and to find out if the bombings Cloud had spoke about in Nibelheim had been him. She hadn't spoken to him since Nibelheim and she didn't want to ring him in case he was busy with Avalanche business.

Tifa then thought about going down to the bar to work a few more hours but found herself unable to get dressed back for work and head on down.

She'd even thought about going to go and visit Aerith the flower girl at her church, just for the sake to have someone to talk to. But couldn't bring herself to do that either as she knew she'd just cry out and ask if Aerith was with Cloud.

Cloud, Cloud Strife. He hadn't rung her either in the past two weeks. It was like Nibelheim had been his goodbye mission to just hopefully leave her there and then he doesn't have to worry about seeing her again in Midgar.

Tifa grumbled to herself and flipped forwards onto her front. She guessed he had to be busy with the bombing of one of the reactors and hadn't had a single minute spare and even if he did she was sure he'd go and spend it with Aerith and not with her.

She didn't actually even have solid evidence that Cloud was with Aerith!

She just assumed that that was what he was doing that she couldn't think of anything else he might be doing. She'd thought about it so much she'd practically convinced herself that they were a pair, a couple.

She'd even wished she'd see Zack around that he might walk into the bar and say Cloud's okay.

_You need to find other things to do. _Tifa thought to herself. She'd already cleaned the place top to bottom and whenever she sat down to relax her thoughts would instantly turn to the blonde haired first class Soldier. It was annoying to say the least. She had no idea how she felt about the blonde anymore. At first she genuinely thought she was in love with the young man, but then after a few days of not being near the man she felt perfectly normal again. That he was the boy who had lived next door to her now they were friends.

Tifa ran her fingers through her long dark hair and rested her head back down on the arm rest of the couch. Things like that certainly shouldn't be difficult at all.

Everything fell silent for a second as Tifa turned the TV off and closed her eyes thinking about sleeping the rest of the day out. Her phone suddenly began to ring on the coffee table in front of her and she eyed it warily. All day she'd been hoping for someone to talk to but now that she was comfortable she wasn't sure if she wanted to move. The noise slowly grew louder and louder before she eventually reached forwards in defeat and flipped the phone open. "Hello?" She mumbled sleepily, resting her head back down.

_"Tifa? Are you okay?" _Her mind slowly registered the husky voice on the opposite end of the phone and she felt her pulse quicken.

"Cloud, I'm fine!" She cried happily, moreover the fact that it was Cloud and not that someone had finally rung her. She flung herself upright and leant back into the worn couch.

There was a brief silence as Tifa assumed Cloud was thinking what to say next. Tifa wanted to quickly ask what did he want, but knew better than to sound rude to the young man.

"_Are you doing anything right now? I need you to come down somewhere."_

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the fact that he needed her for something before quickly answering him telling him she wasn't that busy. Instead of saying she had nothing else to do. He quickly told her an address in sector seven and she wrote it down in a rush.

She reached for her coat to try and protect her against May's slight cold chill and headed out of Jessie's flat.

Her mind was racing with ideas of why Cloud needed her. Most of them were too unbelievable to be true and others were making Cloud too far out of character for something like that to happen.

Tifa walked through the streets a smile on her face, still focusing on too many romantic ideas that were not believable. She knew her way around Sector Seven quite well by now and didn't have to stop and ask anyone directions fortunately.

She stopped when she thought she'd reached her destination and stared at the run down building. Tifa looked at the paper where she'd scrawled down the address Cloud had told her to meet him at. Had he sent her here to be murdered or something? It had the look like there might be someone inside ready to leap out at her. Just so Cloud could be rid of her and not have to deal with her anymore.

She crushed the paper in her palm and pocketed it. Tifa was about to reach for her phone when she suddenly heard a blast of laughter coming from inside. The brunette walked forwards and placed her hands against the metal door before slowly pushing it forwards just in case her first theory was right.

When she opened the door fully she was met by the strong smell of paint. She wrinkled her nose in return and glanced round the building. Her eyes finally fell on three people standing by one of the walls with paintbrushes in their hands. Had Cloud asked her to come down here just to paint a wall?

Her eyes landed on the blonde Soldier who was clearly trying to get on with his job, although it was clear he'd been attacked with a paintbrush at some point from the cream marks across his black shirt and the dried paint in his hair.

She turned and besides him was his black haired companion who was completely covered in paint but still with a broad smile on his face. It was quite obvious that Zack wasn't here to try and help; maybe hinder was a much better description of what he was doing. Then besides him was a much smaller figure, a woman. Her long hair was braided and she had a simple white dress on, she too looked like she'd been attacked by Zack but was also trying her best to help Cloud, although occasionally turning on the black haired soldier to take a swipe at him.

The woman suddenly stopped from pushing the black haired soldier away from her and turned to face Tifa.

All of Tifa's romantic thoughts were blown to shreds as her eyes landed on the woman's beautiful face even though it was paint splattered.

Aerith smiled her beautiful smile and her eyes shone in return. Tifa couldn't help but smile in return, Aerith was too kind, too perfect to hate. "Tifa you're here!" Aerith cried, her voice was melodious and peaceful.

Zack and Cloud both turned to face her and smiled in return. Tifa felt a slight pang of jealousy run through her at the thought of the three of them being here together while she'd been alone for the last two weeks.

"Surprise." Cloud called, waving his hand at the air at nothing in particular. Tifa frowned at him and she heard Zack's cheerful laugh as he turned away and struck Aerith down the arm with his paint dripping brush. "This place, it's a surprise." Cloud added walking towards her whilst tossing the brush at Zack.

The martial artist shook her head at him once more and watched the smirk grow on his face. "And you think I'm dense." He muttered laughing at her slightly. Tifa simply smiled back at him and watched as he dug his hand into his pocket before pulling out a set of keys. He suddenly reached for her hand and Tifa almost jumped from the warmth of his fingertips against her wrist.

He pushed the three metal keys into her palm and closed her fingers around the metal. "It's for you." He whispered in a much lower voice.

Tifa glanced round the place and then back onto his pale paint splashed face. "What?"

"I know, it doesn't look much now but, we've been fixing it up for you these last two weeks." Cloud said as he turned on the spot looking around the building. Tifa stared at him in disbelief still not being able to comprehend what he was saying. "There's space upstairs for you to live, we finished that off yesterday, its ready whenever you are." Cloud turned back round and Tifa watched his face fall from her expression. "You don't like it?" He asked quietly, his tone full of hurt.

"No, no, I just don't understand you Cloud." She answered truthfully. She had no idea what he really was on about, was this place hers?

"I brought it for you Teef." He muttered, turning away from her trying to hide his hurt. Tifa felt her heart skip at the nickname he used, childish as it was.

Tifa glanced at the keys still in her palm and then at the back of the blonde's head and at his spiky golden hair. "You, brought this place, for me?" She stuttered, still not sure what the young Soldier was talking about.

"Yes, why is it so hard to understand?" He laughed, turning back round to face her, ignoring Zack and Aerith's current paint fight and Aerith's cries for Zack to stop and get on with painting. "You want your own bar, so here you are. We've still got to finish down here, but when it's down I'm sure it'll be great." Cloud added smiling his small smile at her.

"You did this, for me?" Tifa asked quietly, like if she spoke loudly her feelings would defeat her and she would burst into tears. Her own bar in Midgar! She glanced round trying to picture how she'd set everything out. "Cloud that's wonderful, you didn't have to!" She cried, unable to contain herself. She leapt forwards and brought the man into a tight embrace.

She buried her face into his firm chest; ignoring that his whole body was ridged. She felt him slowly relax and his muscular arms wrapped round her and held her close to him. "Cloud that so sweet of you, you didn't have to do this!" She cried, burying her face deeper into his shirt trying to hide her tears. She felt his arms tighten around her and she felt safe if nothing more. Like she could stay like this forever, held in his strong arms.

"It's a present, for your birthday. You know I wouldn't forget." He muttered, slowly resting his chin on the top of her head.

Tifa smiled once more, not being able to believe that Cloud had actually remembered her birthday. She suddenly felt guilt for only being able to remember his was in August, but being where she was, still in his strong arms she ignored the guilt and just enjoyed the moment they were having.

She felt Cloud's arms slowly drop from round her and she did in return. She looked into his azure orbs and smiled back at him. She glanced at the wet marks she'd left on his shirt and casually tried to brush them away. "You're crying!" He smirked slightly, reaching forwards and brushing the tears away with his thumb.

Tifa laughed in embarrassment and paused as she felt his rough skin roll over her cheeks. He suddenly caught himself and pulled his hand back so quickly Tifa wasn't sure if it had happened at all. "I'm glad you like it." He added once more before giving her his small smile and turning back round to Zack and Aerith. 

Tifa stared after him touching the skin where he'd wiped away her tears. "Come on Tifa, don't just stand there like you're waiting for us to finish, give us a hand!" Tifa snapped back into reality when she heard Zack's cheerful voice and turned to face him. She nodded in return and shrugged her coat off before walking to stand besides Aerith.

"Ignore him, it's not like he'd done anything all day beside make a mess." Aerith laughed handing the brunette another paintbrush.

"What, did you not see me move all that stuff upstairs earlier? While you and Cloud were down here _dilly dallying_?!" The man cried in protest pointing up at the wooden stairs at the opposite side of the room.

Tifa frowned at the man, wondering what he meant by 'dilly dallying'.

"We were painting Zackary." She heard Cloud mutter as she watched him stand on his tip toes to try and reach higher. Zack spun round and glared at his friend before pushing the younger man back down and reaching for the spot Cloud was aiming for with ease. Tifa heard Cloud mutter something before punching his friend in his side.

"So, what are you going to call this place Tifa?" Aerith asked quietly looking up at the martial artist as she placed the brush back down. The flower girl signalled for Tifa to follow her, before taking her to the edge of what Tifa assumed would be the bar. The older woman pulled a cloth back showing a set of brand new stools and quickly sat down on one.

Tifa glanced at Cloud wondering how much Gil he'd put into this place for her. She sat besides Aerith and watched the two men argue slightly. "Any ideas?" Aerith asked, reminding Tifa of her previous question.

"No, not really, this is quite sudden." Tifa answered.

"He's been planning this for a while you know." Aerith laughed. Tifa turned to her and saw the beaming smile across her face. "He's looked at so many places and chose this one and roped Zack in to help set it up."

"It's very sweet of him." Tifa muttered, not being able to describe what Cloud had done in any other way.

"Yes, he is. Once you break away that Soldier exterior." Aerith replied glancing back at her two friends who'd chucked their tools down and walked over to the two women.

"Why are you slacking?!" Zack cried standing in front of Aerith his arms folded across his chest with one eyebrow arched.

Aerith sighed and stared at the man's wet shirt before glancing into his violet blue eyes. "So I don't get soaked in paint anymore, Zack Fair." She muttered. Tifa laughed a little in reply and saw Zack's smirk grow as he reached forwards for the older woman and brought her into a tight embrace and began strolling around with her in his arms.

Tifa glanced to Cloud wondering if he didn't mind Zack hugging and teasing Aerith as much as he appeared to. The blonde fell onto the now empty stool besides Tifa and watched the two stroll around Tifa's bar.

The brunette could feel the question burning the back of her throat like it wanted to jump out as soon as it could. She turned to the young man who had a faint smile on his face as he watched his two friends hold one another. "Aren't you with Aerith?" Tifa blurted out, just loud enough so Cloud could hear but she wouldn't put it past Zack that he had heard her.

Cloud turned to her, a look of shock written across his face. He laughed once and glanced back at the two before turning back to the martial artist. "Where did you get that idea from?" He asked, his face still full of confusion.

Tifa opened her mouth to reply but couldn't actually explain how she'd come up with that. Not only was she feeling slightly overwhelmed that Cloud wasn't actually with Aerith and wasn't seeing anyone she was starting to feel much more of an idiot. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and tried to lower her head so her long dark hair might hide the signs of embarrassment. Still feeling Cloud's mako blue eyes on her, she simply shrugged and took a fleeting glance through her hair at him. He'd turned away and was starting round at the bar.

"Zack's with Aerith." Cloud mumbled. "He fell through the roof of the church a few years back and Aerith was in there at the time. That was how they first met." Tifa held back a laugh at the sheer peculiarity of their first meeting. "And then practically forced her to go on a date with him." Cloud laughed.

"I can hear you!" Zack cried, glancing over his shoulder at them both.

Tifa sat up straight no longer trying to hide her embarrassment believing it was gone by now. She wondered if Cloud had ever felt lonely when he was with the pair, like three was a crowd. It was quite obvious the flower girl and Soldier were very much in love and for Cloud to be standing there like an extra must have hurt him occasionally and make him feel uncomfortable.

Tifa listened as she heard Zack cry out names for her new bar, most of them sounding too violent or horrific for her to actually like them.

Cloud was being very out of character for her today. She'd been used to his quiet short answers and occasional jokes, but today he was practically full of life. Just the fact that he'd taken the time and thought to buy her the place seemed strange for him. Tifa smirked slightly to herself finding herself growing more and more to this Cloud and his true personality.

"What about, Midgar's Heaven?" Aerith suddenly chimed as Zack held her in his arms.

Tifa thought the name over her mind, it sounded too much like a massage parlour or other things along those lines. "What about, Seventh Heaven?" Tifa mumbled to herself, thinking the ideas over. She liked the name, it seemed to suit the place, somewhere to escape to in Sector Seven.

"I like it." Cloud muttered, turning to Tifa. He nodded once just to confirm his answer and smiled slightly. "I'm sure when it's finished it will be like a heaven." He muttered mostly to himself.

Tifa reached over and punched the man in the arm for his cheesy thoughts and he simply smiled back. "I like it too."

She glanced round her bar once more, around her Seventh Heaven.


	12. Running Away

Wow... You impressed us. Had the most reviews ever for the last chapter, was it 14 15? Something like that. And to top it off they all made us smile. Especially **Vanilla Raindrops****' **mentioning about how British we are XD. It made us squeal with laughter and delight, as we actually never really notice that kind of thing e.g. ring to call etc. Because we beta each other's chapters and we just don't notice that. But it did make us smile when we read it. But we do greatly appreciate everyone's review as its great motivation! So here is the list! Thanks guys!

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, gibs, ****Iskra revoir****, ****Stryper****, ****x9-dymension****, ****vLuna****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****pinkparis****, ****LilVirga****, ****chiiara.o88****, ****Arrocha****, ****Pyra Sanada**** and ****Kaarina Helvete**** . **

Also, think it's time to mention something I'm sure a load of other guys are talking about. _College._ We're both back at college now which means, not as much time to write this as stupidly I'm doing biology and it's actually incredibly hard and you _do _have to revise for it. I think we're currently working on Chapter 14 at the minute which means chapter 13 should follow shortly but we're not 100% positive, so if we're talking even longer than usual to update, college is the main reason and we haven't ditched this story.

Thanks!! ;)

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Running Away**

All her worldly possessions had been packed and moved to the Seventh Heaven with the aid of her two Soldier friends. She'd finished her job working at the Honey Bee manor and had tossed her uniform into the trash outside so she'd never have to see or wear it again.

Tifa lingered in Jessie's flat a little longer and looked to the other brunette, who had a solemn expression spread across her face. "I'll be seeing you soon, I'll come and visit, you know that!" Tifa cried feeling guilty for leaving her kind hearted friend. She'd been hoping to get her own place since she'd come to Midgar but was now finding it incredibly hard to leave her closest friend.

Tifa had run round the upstairs of her bar hoping to find somewhere for Jessie to stay with her, but all the rooms weren't suitable for her friend. She wouldn't want to uproot her friend to come to a small place. "And when the bar's up and going, you'll come and see it and think about working with me, I could use the help?" Tifa asked quietly.

"Of course I will!" Cried Jessie leaping forwards and embracing her friend. "As soon as you're ready I'd love to come and help you out you know that!" Tifa held her friend tight. She knew she'd see her again but didn't want to leave her just yet. "Now, get going and get things running!" Jessie smiled as she spoke and pushed her friend back slightly whilst holding her shoulders. "I'll sure miss you Tifa."

The martial artist nodded in reply, not daring to open her mouth in case her emotions took over and betrayed her. She reached for her remaining bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. "I'll see you soon." She answered smiling back as she walked out of the door and headed to her home. Her home.

It sounded strange. Her home. Her own place for her to live and work. Tifa smiled again at the thought. She'd forever be indebted to Cloud and every time she'd ask him how much it had cost he'd hold up his gloved hand to silence her and tell her it's a gift for her birthday.

Her birthday had already come and gone. She'd had a small celebration with her three friends, being Zack, Aerith and Cloud in her newly formed bar. It had been favourite birthday by far, even though Zack had told her she was now an adult as she'd turned twenty-one and before she'd still just been a kid in a big city.

She shrugged the bag over her shoulder as she approached her bar and stared at the outside of it. It still needed some work doing there as it wasn't yet clear it was a bar, but she knew if she mentioned the idea of getting a sign Cloud would disappear and come back later with said sign.

The door was already open and she walked inside watching the blonde young man move one of the rectangular tables around the bar. He was around whenever he could get, so often that Tifa had to get another key made so she wouldn't keep getting calls from him telling her he was coming over to finish this or that off. Even though she enjoyed listening to him pleading to be let in, she had given into giving him a key so he could come and go whenever he liked when he wasn't working.

"I'll let you decide where you want everything." He muttered, standing up straight while scratching the back of his head while he stared at the wooden table. He'd obviously just finished work or something as he was still dressed in his black zipped up sleeveless shirt and black pants. He had his leather harness still strapped across his back that Tifa had eventually found out held his many swords, not that she'd really ever seen him use it. His gigantic black bike was parked outside and was still shining in perfection.

She'd asked him once if he was ever afraid it might get stolen before he muttered that he liked to see someone keep the bike up straight. Tifa glanced at the bike at the thought deciding the monstrosity had to weigh a ton and would need Cloud's inhuman strength to keep it up.

"No, it looks nice there." Tifa answered, as she slid off her coat and dropped the bag on the floor.

"I moved your things up stairs, but I'll let you unpack." He muttered as Tifa watched his cheeks suddenly blush. Making her wonder if he was planning on doing a good deed and instead got a shock when he opened one of the cases and felt too embarrassed to continue. She held back a laugh and quickly thanked him in return. "So..." She heard the blonde mutter. Recently he'd been trying much harder to keep a conversation going and his occasional 'so' often showed he was thinking of something to say. "Why did you come to Midgar Tifa, honestly?" He asked quietly as he brushed the table down.

Tifa peered at him from beneath her bangs before walking over to her bar and collapsing on one of the stools that surrounded it. The new leather squeaked in protest as she did so, breaking the small silence. Tifa thought about the man's question. She was sure she'd told him that the bar she was sat in now was her main reason, but the way he'd asked her the question was like he believed there was another reason hidden in her main ambition. _Because of you. _She thought staring at him as he strolled round the bar and shifting another table. She liked how he never pressed for answers and would never remind her later that she hadn't answered him.

Ever since the day she'd seen his photo spread across one of many newspapers, she'd fallen under his spell. She'd had an undying desire to come and see him and that was what had driven her here, she accepted that was the truth and now that she'd found him she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to tear herself apart from him.

"I guess it was because of you." She answered sweetly; he glanced up a puzzled expression written on his features. He swiftly turned back to the table in front of him and began unwrapping it. "I saw that photo of you in the paper a while back and I just, had to see you again." She answered truthfully. She felt a blush rise for sounding so childish and obsessed. She saw his frown deepen, his eyebrows almost knitting together, whether it was in anger or surprise she wasn't sure. "Something wrong with that?" She asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

Cloud stood up straight and brushed his pants down before looking back up at her. His mako orbs were fixed on her, his eyebrows still caught together. "Why would you do that?" He muttered, running his fingers though his spikes that flicked back into place. Tifa was unable to answer, mainly because she wasn't sure why she did it, she had just felt so compelled to do so and she simply shrugged in reply. "Have I changed that much since the day I told you I was leaving?"

Tifa glanced up and saw his confused expression was still there and he clearly wanted to know the full explanation. She was beginning to wish Cloud was his normal self and would settle for any answer, he was unusually inquisitive. "Well no, not really, you're still that sweet little boy who lived next door." She laughed at him. She watched him snort with laughter before bending back over to continue tearing the packaging off of Tifa's new tables. "You just look different."

He stopped suddenly and paused for a minute before turning to stare at her. She saw an emotion of hurt flash through his eyes before they returned to their Soldier emotionless state, had she struck a nerve?

"I just look different, and that's why you've actually come to see me?" Cloud muttered, his voice remaining contained but Tifa knew he might have wanted to shout the words out at her.

She could understand what he thought her words meant. That she'd only come to see him because he'd grown into himself and was no longer the small scrawny boy of next door. Tifa felt her guilt well up, but also began feeling frustrated over the fact that he thought she could be so shallow, over the fact she only cared about him now because he was a First Class Soldier.

"Cloud, you know I don't mean it like that. I've always cared about you when we were younger it was just hard to show you because of our many, hiccups." Tifa replied, sliding off of her stool and walking towards him. She watched her words sink in and knew he understood what she was trying to say, that she had never been that able to get close to him because of her father. "I haven't come to see you again just because you're a Soldier now, Cloud. I've come to see you because it's you!" She smiled slightly at him and placed a comforting hand on his bare arms.

She stared up into his mako eyes and saw that her words had gotten through to him. His eyes were full of happiness and surprise at the same time. Tifa could easily lose herself in his occasional pools of emotion, she didn't have to ask him what he was feeling she just had to look long enough into his blue orbs and might understand what he was feeling, as long as he wasn't in his Soldier state and had built all his walls back up.

A piercing sound rung through the air that made Tifa practically jump. She watched Cloud smirk before he dug into his pocket and pulled out his own phone. He flipped it open and slowly backed away from her. Tifa knitted her hands together and waited for him patiently as he answered his phone. From what the blonde was saying she guessed he was being called back into Shinra. The moment he flipped his phone shut and pocketed it; Tifa uttered the word "work?" And he nodded in return.

"I have to go back in, something's cropped up." He replied. Tifa nodded understanding he had to leave and had no choice if he could stay or not.

"Why don't you drop by here later, for dinner?" She asked as soon as she thought of the words. She sighed slightly to herself, feeling even more embarrassed. Tifa fixed her dark eyes on his pale face and saw the slight smile on his face.

"I'd like that." He answered, nodding as he did so. Tifa stared at him slightly her mouth agape.

"Erm, right okay." She stuttered back. She'd been expecting him to simply say no, but now she had too many voices arguing over what to cook and whether he'd like it or not.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly blurted out, breaking Tifa's trail of thoughts. "I shouldn't have thought you were so shallow, because you're obviously not." Tifa knew about the young man's problems with guilt, that it would just overtake him and keep a firm grip until he did something about it.

"I didn't mean it to come out like that; I just wanted to see you again. I mean I'm not saying you're handsome because you are..." She mumbled mainly to herself but was unable to stop her ramblings in time. She looked up into his face and saw the faint blush creep into his cheeks and he was staring round the room and avoiding looking at the brunette before him unless he really had to. "Sorry." She added, knowing she'd flung him into his most uncomfortable position capable for him.

He shook his head while staring down at the floor and smiling at himself. He slowly lifted his head and fixed his eyes with hers.

They were burning right through her, like he was staring at her soul. She wanted to do the same and see right into his mind and know what he was thinking and be able to understand the enigma that he was.

Her feet betrayed her and she took a small step forwards and the blonde before her automatically did in return. There were barely inches between them and she wondered if the young man could hear her heart beating so fast inside her chest. She paused and swallowed the dry lump in the back of her throat; she could hear Cloud's breathing had become much more ragged than his usual controlled self.

His hand rose to her chin and he slowly tilted her head upwards so she could stared into his eyes. His light pink lips were apart as his eyes danced over her face. Unable to control the tension anymore Tifa lent forwards and caught his lips with her own. She'd thought he'd freeze and push her away, but his whole body was relaxed.

His hands fell to her hips and drew her body closer to his own. Tifa lifted her own arms and draped them around his neck, running her fingers through his shorter spikes.

Why wasn't he pushing her away yet?

She couldn't believe what was happening, she wasn't even sure if it was her or him who had started the kiss. But it was happening now and it felt like the greatest moment of her life. That Cloud Strife the man she'd found herself becoming to adore was kissing her and his strong arms were holding her close to his firm chest.

It felt like an hour had past as she clung onto his golden spikes, not wanting to let the moment fade. Wanting to stay like this forever in her bar with her in his arms and feeling his soft lips against hers. It seemed so perfect somehow, like it was being read from a fairytale book she used to read when she was younger. That the princess had found her prince. She smirked at the thought but regretted it as soon as she did it.

Cloud suddenly pulled away from her as fast as he'd or she'd caught each other's lips. His eyes scanned her face and his eyebrows knitted together once more. His hands moved down her back and rested on her hips and simply stared at her. Tifa refused to let go and kept her hands locked around his neck. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the previous situation had overwhelmed her and left her speechless.

His face seemed utterly confused at what he'd just done and he let go of her and stepped backwards, forcing Tifa to let go of him. She was unable to move, rooted to the ground as she watched him understand what he'd just done.

He ran a hand through his golden spikes and glanced round the bar a final time. "Cloud?" She managed to murmur. Tifa took a step closer to him but he remained fixed in his position. "Cloud are you alright?" She asked again, staring up into his pale face.

His eyes were still refusing to land on her, like he had allowed himself a moment of weakness and was beating himself up over it. Tifa hoped that wasn't true, that it hadn't been a moment of weakness and he wanted to kiss her.

It was killing her inside. The idea that the man before her was the first time she'd truly kissed someone else with a deep burning desire before and not like a terrible teenage kiss when having a boyfriend would only increase your popularity. It was hurting so much as now she couldn't understand whether the blonde had meant to do that.

She wanted to be back in his arms once more as she could feel the chill air gnawing at her bare arms. She wanted the warmth of his body to envelope her once again, but instead he stood a meter away from her, one hand gripping onto his blonde spikes and the other clenched round a fist full of his shirt.

_Say something! _She screamed to herself, desperately wanting to hear Cloud say something but daren't say the words to his face.

Tifa needed to know if that had meant something to him, or if he'd just got lost in the moment briefly and knew he shouldn't have done it. He clearly had to understand that she had feelings for him now, didn't he?

Tifa had known he'd had a childish crush on her as he grew up and wasn't sure if that crush was there anymore and maybe he was trying to order out his own feelings that were swirling in his mind.

"Cloud, say something?!" She cried her tone full of anger and impatience.

His eyes flickered away from where he'd locked them on the wall behind her and fell on her porcelain face. It looked like there was clear fear held in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He stuttered, loosening his grip on both his hair and shirt.

Tifa stared at him, sighing as she did so and rested her hands on her hips, where his own hands had been only moments ago. Why did he always consume himself with guilt, that everything he did was wrong? "Why?" She muttered exasperated. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore; she'd already had enough of his guilt trips and wanted to simply tell him to get a grip of himself.

"Because I, I did..." He mumbled back. Tifa looked up at him from underneath her bangs and watched him wave his hands about and mumble mostly to himself trying to explain what he'd just done.

Tifa wasn't going to help him this time; she lifted her head up and cocked it to one side, waiting for his answer. She saw his eyes looked to her for help and she raised her eyebrows in return. He sighed loudly to himself and dropped his hands to his side in complete defeat.

"I have to go." He answered, glancing round the room once more. Tifa wanted to cry and ask him why he was running away, but couldn't bring herself to do it and just nodded. "I'll be back later, okay?" He asked, obviously checking he was still welcome.

"Okay Cloud." Tifa replied, instantly not liking how she'd almost snapped his name out.

He walked past her quickly, the floorboards screeching under his weight as he made for the door. Tifa didn't move as he headed out or even turn to wave him off.

She heard the door shut louder than normal wondering if his own anger at himself was starting to appear and bite at him. Tifa paused wondering if he'd run back in and hold her tight but instead she heard the roar of his bike's engine come to life and then the screech of the wheels as he disappeared off.

_Running away. _She thought to herself. Tifa twisted back round and stared at the door where he'd left before running her fingers through her dark hair. He was coming back later, like he said, she'd just have to wait till then to get a full explanation off of him.


	13. The Base

**!!! Ahhh!!! ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie**!!! Haha. Chum is like 'friend/pal/mate etc' over here, although you probably won't catch that many people saying it. So chum isn't nice in the U.S?? Wow, won't ever be saying that if I go back! So, if for some reason anyone was offended about that sorry will change it :P We had no idea! But thanks again to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie** for pointing that out, there's another weird thing about British people!

Hit over 100 reviews, I'm impressed, thanks guys! Our thanks goes to: **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****ohsnapples****, ****Pyra Sanada****, ****pinkparis****, ****vLuna****, gibs, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****itsanobsession92****, HeroineofEarth **and**Kaarina Helvete** x3 ;)

Also, we have come up with an idea. **A challenge if you will**. We were both thinking what would be the hardest possible paring to write and we decided it had to be a Cloud and Barret story. So, we are challenging anyone who's willing to give it a go to write a Cloud and Barret...thing. We originally didn't think anything like guy-on-guy just a short story concerning both of them. So go ahead give it a go, I can be whatever you like, if you think you can do a guyxguy story (bet it will be the hardest thing to write though) do it, or it can just be a friendship thing. And drop us a message via mirrorshine, cause we're not always on this website and we might miss it and we'd love to see how people do!

Just a challenge to pass the time. :P Afraid no presents or anything as the only thing we can currently afford is bus tickets....

Anyways, My companion Mirrorshine, has not beta this as I just wanted to put it's up there for people to read. So if there is any errors etc, no worries they will be sorted as she will beta it asap as she seems to think the world is going to end because of Biology classes...

Anyways, I digress...

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Base**

The candles glimmered in the dark, lighting up the table they were set upon and its surroundings for a meter or two. There was a faint noise outside of people talking and the occasional roar of a car driving past. The door had been closed, along with all the windows in an attempt to drown out all of the noise outside.

There were no other lights in the large room except for the two candles set on the wooden table. They'd been lit a long time ago, as the wax had already run down the side of the white candles and had began settling on the dark wood of the table.

The two plates had been left on the table at opposite ends, besides the gleaming cutlery and the shinning wine glasses. The bottle of wine had been set at the side, still yet to be uncorked.

It looked like it had been made directly from a romance book, each part set to perfection. It was obvious someone had spent a great amount of time to create an excellent ambience for someone else.

There was a faint smell of cooking drifting out from the kitchen at the back of the building again showing the time and dedication someone had put into their work.

Tifa Lockheart was sitting on one of the leather stools, her elbow on the bar and her head resting in her hand. In her other hand was a wine glass that had almost been drained and it had small light red lipstick marks set round its rim. She put her best black dress on and even used her barely touched make-up just to try and feel more attractive and confident. In truth she never used make-up, not being able to understand why some women thought they had to impress everyone they saw, but once she'd finished she'd been pleased with being able to hide the small imperfections that came from teenage skin.

She sighed loudly and stared at the clock she'd hung behind her bar. Not long after did Cloud leave, a truck arrived with her bar needs and had been piled up in her bar. She'd set about moving everything out of her bar and had been thankful that it contained the things she'd need to cook dinner. As again it wasn't until Cloud had left had she realised she had nothing to cook with.

Tifa knew just a little longer and she'd have her bar ready to go. She smiled at the thought, before remembering her current situation. The brunette looked at the clock, reading half past seven. She'd hoped the blonde would have come by now, but she'd heard nothing from him to tell her he was on his way back.

She wanted an explanation; she wanted to know where they were now, whether they were 'together' now or what.

She'd set this whole scene up just to try and make the blonde more relaxed and make him realise her true feelings for him, that being if he hadn't realised already. Then again, she wasn't sure if he took one step inside of here and saw the candles and her mid-thigh black dress that he might turn and run out towards his bike in a panic and never come back to see her again.

Tifa set her glass back down on the bar and ran her fingers through her dark hair. She felt her fingers catch on the strong hairspray she'd used to keep her hair in a perfect order. There was no point in trying to stay how she was anymore, she doubted the blonde would be coming.

She heard the familiar sound of her phone's tone and instantly reached for it before flipping it open. "Cloud?!" She cried, smiling as she spoke. There was a small silence before the man spoke.

"_No Teef this is Barret, you expectin' someone?" _Tifa was pleased to hear from Barret, she was always happy to speak to him even if it was reassurance for her to know that the man and his adopted daughter were still alive in this huge city. But she still couldn't help but wish it was the First Class Soldier telling her he was on her way. Tifa muttered a no in reply and waited for the man to speak. _"I was wonderin' if you could take care of Marlene tonight, if that's alright?" _The cheerful girl always would lighten Tifa's mood even if she had the worse news she'd ever received.

Tifa suddenly heard her door open and twisted round to see who had dared to enter. Her eyes fell on the black haired Soldier who was staring round the room. "Can I call you back?" She asked quickly and heard him mutter a yes before she snapped the phone shut. "Zack?" She called, catching the Soldier's attention.

The man beamed to her and strode over to her, glancing at the candle's she'd set on the table. "It's lucky I can practically see in the dark or else I would have been all over the place." He laughed pointing at his violet blue eyes. Tifa had always thought Cloud's eyes had been beautiful but the black haired man's eyes were in a class of their own. They reminded her of the sea and the sky. "Looks like you got the place set up pretty good for tonight." Zack mumbled before turning round and glancing back at her table and whistling a low pitched noise. She heard him sniff loudly in the air and he spun on his heels staring at the closer door behind Tifa. "Smells pretty good too."

Tifa stared at the tall man, hoping he wouldn't disappear into the kitchen and devour her food. "I think I better get onto Aerith about this kind of thing." He thought aloud and then dropped onto a stool besides her. "I've got some bad news Tifa, Cloud says he isn't going to make it tonight, he's been called out for a mission on the opposite side of the city and probably won't be back until early tomorrow morning."

Tifa stared at Zack as he spoke and saw the saddened expression for her on his face. Was this Cloud's way of getting out of coming tonight? Send his best friend round to tell her he's too busy working and won't ever come to see her again? Maybe he was actually working, he wouldn't do something so harsh after all the nice things he had done recently for her.

"If it makes it any better, he was really looking forward to being with you tonight." Zack added turning to her. He had his genuine smile back on his face, like he'd just remembered something that had been hilarious for him earlier. Tifa couldn't help but smile back before turning away feeling her blush grow.

"Thanks Zack." She replied, looking back up at the handsome black haired Soldier who waved a hand to say it was nothing.

"He came into work real happy earlier, I've never seen him so happy, or talkative for that matter." Zack paused before turning to the blushing brunette. "Can you shed any light on the matter?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow as she turned and looked at him.

Tifa stared at his expression which clearly read 'I-already-know-what-happened-and-I-didn't-even-have-to-ask'. She couldn't help but laugh, not being able to imagine a happy and over talkative Cloud Strife. Did she really have that affect on him? Like he did on her. She simply wanted him to be here with her right now, just so she could hold him close to her again.

"He used to talk a lot about you, when he was younger." Zack added, his smirk still growing on his face. Tifa wondered if the man had simply come just to try and embarrass the hell out of her. She felt an overwhelming feeling of pride rush through her, that Cloud the teenager had still adored her even though he was living miles away from her. She wondered if his crush ever ended and the thought that it was still there made her pride swell again.

"Anyways, duty calls." Zack muttered, swinging himself off of the stool and landing in a squat before standing up straight. "That is unless you need someone to eat that food in there?" He asked, glancing over her shoulder and at the dark haired martial artist.

"I'll be okay, thanks Zack." She smiled, seeing the puppy-dog look appear on his face that Aerith had warned her about. Telling her to never give in to his puppy-dog look or he would forever have her wrapped round his little finger. "Thanks again Zack, for dropping by and telling me."

"Orders from above; well not actually above more like below." He rambled, his eyebrows knitting together and his eyes staring up at nothing as he fell deep in thought. "Anyways, sure I'll see you soon Teef." He waved once more and headed outside closing the door behind him with an over exaggerated swing than needed.

Cloud had wanted to be with her tonight and their fleeting moment had meant something to him. It had made him practically happy and giddy. Tifa laughed at the thought, again trying to picture an ecstatic Cloud. It even made her feel better, just to know he'd wanted to be with her so much and had felt so guilty he'd sent his friend to come and tell her, clearly knowing the embarrassment Zack would cause for him.

She fumbled with the phone in her hands before quickly ringing the large man back, telling him she'd gladly take care of Marlene. Barret had even said he'd come and drop the small girl off with her and it had taken a minute or two to explain where the Seventh Heaven was.

Tifa didn't dare ask Barret what he was going to be up to tonight, not wanting to put a damper on her evening. She had a fleeting worry that Cloud and Barret's paths might cross tonight and prayed they wouldn't. The idea that her two friends were enemies and might end up fighting one another sent a chill down her spine.

The man had arrived quicker than she had expected and he came in staring at her new place, before congratulating on her place and that she deserved it. The small girl that clung to her father figure's arm had a sleepy look spread across her face as she walked towards Tifa before hoisting herself up onto one of the stools.

The small family said their goodbyes before Tifa said she'd take care of Marlene. The large man had muttered thanks followed with a wink before he headed back outside.

Tifa turned to the young brunette, who was leaning against the bar whilst tugging her hair out of its braid. It fell loose and had faint waves from where it had been held in its braid. Tifa made for the door and locked it securely, sure that the girl would want to sleep soon along with herself.

"You look nice Tifa." She heard the ever observant girl cry as she watched the young woman walk back towards her. "Were you going out?"

Tifa shook her head and glanced at the table she'd set up and decided she'd leave it for tomorrow. She flicked the lights back on that lit up the room and she blew out the candles. "I was expecting someone, but he couldn't make it." Tifa mumbled, hoping what she said was a lie and that someone would arrive.

She heard the young girl hum a reply before yawning loudly. "Ready for bed?" Tifa asked her, her hands going to her hips as she looked at the girl. Marlene shook her head defiantly. "Well, your face doesn't say that." Tifa replied, staring at the small girls heavy eyelids.

The martial artist made for her kitchen, checking everything was off so she wouldn't wake to find her new home being burned to the ground before returning to the child.

Tifa swept Marlene into her own arms and felt the girl wrap her arms round her neck; she picked up the child's small bag and swung it onto her arm before heading for the stairs. Tifa would love a family, she'd always known from a young age she'd want her own family. She wanted this moment with her own child. But for now, she was more than happy to take care of the beautiful cheerful child.

She carried the seemingly weightless child up the wooden stairs that creaked under her weight and took her to her own room. The small girl had taken a liking to sleeping by Tifa's side and seeing she had nowhere else for the child to stay, until she finished off the other rooms, Tifa's room was the only solution.

Her room was her haven. It wasn't anything like she had in Nibelheim, but she liked it the way it was. The walls were metal and brick and the floorboards looked like an ancient wood. She had her double bed against a wall and a chest of drawer opposite. By her bed was a small dark wooden dressing table with a mirror hanging above it. It was simple and clean and that was all that mattered to her.

Tifa set the child on her double crisp white bed and quickly got dressed into her sweats before wiping away her make-up. She stared into the mirror she'd hung on the wall, feeling much more comfortable now that she was herself.

"Daddy will be okay, won't he Tifa?" The martial artist almost jumped when she heard the girl's voice and she glanced in the mirror as she watched the girl had already dressed into her own nightwear that she'd brought along in her own small bag that was now propped against the wall. She hadn't really ever imagined what Marlene thought about her father's choices.

"Of course he will Sweetie!" Tifa cried, turning round to face the girl, giving her brightest smile. She hadn't hesitated in her answer mainly because she believed the large muscle bound man wouldn't get hurt.

Tifa dug under her white covers on her bed and brought them over the girl who dived in besides her. She felt the girl's cold toes brush against her warm skin making her flinch from the sudden cold. "I know he's trying to save the planet, but I wish more people would help him." The girl whispered as she brought the cover closer to her face and rested by Tifa's side.

The martial artist took in the girl's words as she gently brushed the child's bangs out of her face before hearing the child's slow regular breathing as she drifted into sleep. Tifa turned and looked at the peaceful looking Marlene and couldn't help but smile.

If Tifa could help the man in any way she could she knew she would. But she wasn't overly sure what she could offer.

* * *

The morning had been naturally normal and not filled with any horrifying incidents. Tifa had watched the news on the T.V Zack had brought round for her earlier in the week and it was still set on the bar from where he'd left it. She'd watched it in case there had been any more explosions and that the 'terrorist' group Avalanche had been caught.

She'd briefly imagined how she'd have to explain to the young girl that her father had been caught. Tifa hadn't been able to come up with a single explanation and was thankful that she had not had to overcome that scene.

Marlene was sat back on a stool, her hair back in its braid and swinging round when she tilted her head this way and that. She was too busy with her drawings to realise the tension that had built up inside of Tifa as she watched the morning's news.

There was a heavy knock on the glass and metal noise that almost made the martial artist jump. Tifa tore her gaze from the T.V screen before turning to see who had knocked. As soon as she saw the large man's face she switched the T.V off and followed Marlene to the door fumbling with the keys in her pocket.

Tifa unlocked the heavy door and swung it open for Barret to walk in, he bent over and swung the girl up into his arms and onto his shoulder. The brunette twisted round and gave the man a once over checking there were no cuts or scratched on him. With a satisfied smirk when she saw none such injury she followed the two to her bar and watched as the man told his adopted daughter to get her things ready.

Tifa had always known Barret didn't like to taken anymore of her time than was needed so as soon as he came in he told the little girl to get ready.

Marlene smiled her brilliant smile before spinning on her heels and headed to her part of the bar and stood on her tip toes to reach her drawings.

"Was she alright?" Barret asked, dropping onto one of the leather stools that screamed in protest as he did so.

"She was fine." Was Tifa's automatic response as she sat besides the man. He gave her his genuine smile as he watched the girl dart about the place collecting her things.

Marlene's words were still echoing in her mind. That the little girl wished her father had more help in trying to save the planet. Tifa knew there had to be more than just Barret in his team, or else he wouldn't have gotten very far.

Tifa realised the little girl was actually afraid for her father, that she did understand that maybe one day her father wouldn't come back. It pained Tifa to accept that. That the little girl had already been through so much, after losing both her real parents and to lose Barret as well would destroy her.

Tifa was a fighter and a good one at that. But the idea of joining Barret in overthrowing a company scared her slightly. She knew the cause was a great one, but simply wouldn't be able to bring herself to do what he did. Surely the man had to have shot a few Shinra guards down. She eyed his metal gun arm as she thought before tearing her eyes away. The idea of having to take someone's life away frightened her, to take someone's son, husband or father away killed her inside.

How could Barret sleep at night?

For that matter how could Zack and Cloud sleep at night? Surely their job entailed dispatching any threatening people.

Tifa shivered at the thought, remembering the next time she'd see Cloud gigantic sword she'd know it had cut down not only monsters but on the occasion people. She shut her eyes, trying to close out the scene of Cloud's gigantic blade falling down on someone.

"You okay Tifa?" She heard Barret's concerned voice. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, she nodded at him before passing her sudden antics of as a headache. He laughed before saying he hope it wasn't him. Barret was a kind and loving man despite his appearance. She understood how lucky Marlene was to have this man as her father, she was sure he would be overprotective but she knew it would be for the right reasons.

Tifa turned away, unable to destroy the thought of Cloud and Barret at one another. She knew the damage she was sure Barret could deal out what with his Gatling gun for an arm and she was yet to see Cloud fight all out, but she was sure from what she'd heard about Soldiers with their inhuman strength she believed he had to be a force to be reckoned with as well.

Tifa looked to Marlene and felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of wanting to make sure the girl would always be safe and not get mixed up in any of this. Then suddenly an idea struck her, like a light had been switched on in her mind, banishing away the gloomy thoughts from before and were replaced with this idea.

"Barret?" She began, knowing the man might not actually like the idea she will give to him. "Would you like to use this place as your headquarters and then you can leave Marlene here, safe with me?"

Tifa hoped she didn't sound selfish at the idea of keeping Marlene here with her and tearing her away from her father. "Why, you think she'll get hurt?" Barret asked suddenly, his voice sounding much more angered.

"No, I just, thought she might be safer here with me. So you can do whatever needs to be done and not be worried about her." Tifa answered truthfully watching the girl in the corner of her eye continue with her drawings.

"I think you got a point Teef." Barret sighed, his voice more relaxed as he leaned back onto the bar. "I think you're right." Tifa was sure there was a hint of resignation in his voice as he spoke. "This place as Avalanche's base?" He asked, mostly to himself while he glanced round the place.

"Before the bar is up and running, it's just going to be me here by myself most of the time and then when it is going who's going to suspect a group of friends in the back corner?" She smiled, the scene already being played in her mind.

She watched the man mull the idea over in his head before turning and facing her, his dark eyes locking with her own. "Why?" He muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Tifa sighed and glanced away. She didn't want to say it was because she believed the little girl was unsafe. "Because you're my friend and I want to help you." Barret took her words in a faint look of surprise on his features. "You've been so good to me, I want to return the favour." She added, her cheeks flushing with colour.

"Okay, Teef. We can try it out, but there better not be anything funny in this."


	14. Clash

**New Record!! **15 reviews in total for the last chapter, we're impressed! Anyways, thanks goes to the following: **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****Vladimir the Hamster****, HeroineofEarth, ****busard****, gibs, ****pinkparis****, ****SRC1983****, ****vLuna****, ****Iskra revoir****, ****Evil Soul****, ****Tsukia13****, ****Vanilla Raindrops**and**City-of-Dimes****.**

Let's get straight to it, shall we?

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter 14:**

**Clash**

_A beginning._ Tifa thought. It was like a new chapter to her life was opening and she was welcoming more people into her life. People with strong beliefs, who wanted to save this world and everyone on it, even if it meant they had to risk their lives and go unnoticed. To be known as _terrorists _and as the enemy, where in fact they were the unsung heroes, that would hopefully save their beloved planet, for all of their own reasons.

Tifa knew Barret's reason. It was the little girl that was currently sat on his lap, her small arms wrapped round his neck and laughing as he spoke to her. It was a beautiful picture watching father and daughter sitting together, like there was nothing wrong in the world. But there was and Tifa was becoming to understand it more and more she heard Barret speak about what the powerful company was doing to the planet. She knew how hard it was going to be to convince people to give up their main source of energy and perhaps live in darkness for a time before new energy sources were found.

She was yet to meet the other members that made up Avalanche.

It was the first meeting in the Seventh Heaven tonight and she was eager to greet the people and show them how safe this place would be. The doors opened and she watched as two men walked in, with red bandanas across their foreheads. One of them was tall, slim and muscular. His short brown hair was swept backwards with help of his bandana, he looked the every image of a Soldier Tifa had always imagined. His shirt and shorts were both a deep green and his gloves and boots were a dark brown. His skin had a faint tan to it, like Midgar wasn't his hometown, like he'd come from somewhere much warmer.

The other man by his side looked like he was almost his complete opposite. He was short and large, but there were faint signs of muscles in his thick arms. His bandana that matches his friend's was wrapped over his head with small spikes of black hair spiking through. He didn't particularly look like he was a fighter, far from it. But there was a faint smile on his face like maybe he held this group together. His yellowish shirt was tucked into his light blue cut off jeans and his dark brown boots almost looked the same as his friends.

The two men smiled at her and Tifa couldn't help but feel like she'd seen them before. The door opened once more and she twisted round to face the next member. Her mouth almost fell to the floor when she realised who it was.

Jessie walked inside a smile spread across her face as she turned to Tifa. "I knew this had to be your place!" She cried as she stepped forwards and embraced her brunette friend. She caught the attention of the three males and the little girl who was all sat round a table with drinks set down.

Tifa let go of her friend and stared at her. Her long dark hair that was normally resting on her shoulders had been swept up into a ponytail and she like the two men had a red bandana across her forehead. She had a blue short sleeve shirt on along with dark green shorts. Her smile was still fixed on her face. Jessie was part of Avalanche?

Tifa was finding it hard to understand, she couldn't believe that the pretty young woman she had shared a flat with for so many weeks was actually part of Avalanche and was helping in overthrowing this company. She'd always imagined the woman as fragile but now that she looked at her, she was clearly far from it.

"You're with, Avalanche?" Tifa stuttered, having to hear the woman say it for herself so she could believe it.

"Sure am, are you now?" Jessie asked, glancing to the three men. Tifa was unable to see their faces and simply shook her head.

"Not sure." She muttered, before looking to the other brunette unsure if she had actually said the words. She could feel the cogs in her mind twisting and turning, memories being brought to the forefront of her mind. "Those bruises you had a while back, was that from that, bombing?"

Jessie laughed and it made Tifa stare in disbelief, she hadn't expected the girl to laugh. "Yeah, it was pretty hard to cover up, you seemed determined to find out what it was, I was thinking about telling you then and there so I wouldn't have to make up a stupid lie!" The woman laughed.

"And, and, those guys." Tifa began turning to two men who had entered their eyebrows raised as she stared at them. "They were in the Honey Bee Inn and I was going to throw them out."

"Yep, that's Biggs and Wedge." Jessie laughed once more, before placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. The two men waved slightly at Tifa, smiles on their faces.

These people seemed nice, far too nice to be doing what they were doing. Tifa wondered how much they would lose if they were caught and felt herself pleased in being able to help these people who wanted to just do good in the world.

Jessie strolled over to the three men and gave Marlene a small smile as the girl rushed away to Tifa, knowing it was time to leave her father to get down to business.

The door opened once more and Tifa turned to greet the other members, they were laughing as they entered and her eyes landed on Zack, Aerith and Cloud.

She stood in shock, were they all part of Avalanche too? Wouldn't they have told her?

Tifa turned to the four sat at the table and from the looks on their faces the three who just walked in certainly were not part of Avalanche. They all twisted round to face Tifa, like she had lied to them and lead them to their deaths. The looks of Barret and Jessie's faces cut her open, obviously thinking she had betrayed them.

Tifa's mind was racing unsure how she was going to stop a brawl in her bar. She didn't want to have to witness any of her friend's deaths, she was sure it wouldn't take a minute for Barret raise his metal gun arm and shoot the two Soldiers and the innocent flower girl down.

"What's going on in here?!" Zack voice called out. Tifa hoped he didn't know they were part of Avalanche, she prayed to whatever god there was that they didn't know.

"They're friends!" Tifa cried a tone of urgency in her voice. Zack and Cloud turned to face her, both their faces sporting frowns, whilst Aerith smiled sympathetically. "They came to help out with the bar."

She wanted to turn back time to stop this ever happening, so that Avalanche could have their meeting and decide what was needed to be done. But she knew that wouldn't happen. "Well, I guess the more the merrier!" Cried Zack. Tifa thanked whatever god there was once more, for Cloud having such a carefree friend who wouldn't dig deeper for the truth and accept whatever was given.

Tifa smiled and turned to Cloud, there was a deep frown set on his face like he knew there was something being hidden and his eyes flashed from Barret to her and he studied her for a moment, like he was waiting for a small signal so he could rush forwards and attack the group. Tifa felt fear flush through her, simply at the sign of Cloud just needing a signal and he might cause havoc on this group of strangers.

"Well, no worries." Cried Jessie. Tifa heard Zack laugh once more and cried a hello to Jessie and began asking her if she minded Tifa running off to her own bar. Tifa sighed slightly pleased that there was some fake evidence that these people were a group of friends who had come to help out, she was beginning to see Jessie's coming was much more of a blessing. "We're about to head off anyways." Smiled Jessie standing up straight, her eyes landed on Cloud and she smiled and waved slightly at him and he merely muttered a hello.

The chairs screeched and the three men followed Jessie's lead. "We can head over to my place." Jessie spoke, her voice laced with instruction. Barret nodded in agreement.

"Marlene." He spoke quickly, his voice deep and threatening. He held his hand out and Marlene rushed over tucking her tiny hand into his palm. He glanced once to Tifa and gave her a concerning look, whether it was because two Soldiers could have easily just walked into their meeting or it was because he was going to leave her alone with them. Tifa smiled reassuringly and watched the group leave.

The door chimed shut behind them.

The tension was that thick that it hung in the air and Tifa was sure it could be sliced through. "Tifa?" Cloud spoke first, his voice full of concern. "You need to be careful."

She glanced up and looked into his worried face, he walked towards her whilst Zack and Aerith dropped into the chairs that surrounded the table. "That guy, we think he might be part of Avalanche." He placed a reassuring hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, his way of showing his affection for her.

_Think. _That pleased Tifa a little, they weren't positive on the fact, they just thought.

"What you think that was some meeting Cloud?" Zack cried out, his voice didn't seem to have his normal playful tone hidden inside. The martial artist was beginning to hate that Zack was able to just guess something and hoped he wouldn't begin to find reason and then go and hunt the group down. "Jessie was with them, she's just a waitress at that bar." He added. Tifa kept herself from letting out a sigh seeing Cloud was standing just besides her.

The blonde turned away, his eyebrows still furrowed while he stared down at the floor, obviously not accepting what Zack had said.

"Barret wouldn't be involved with anything like that anyways." Tifa cried, wanting to build on Zack's assumption to try and win Cloud over. The blonde stared up at her, his eyes clearly saying 'he-has-a-gun-for-an-arm-what-do-you-think-he-does. ' "He has a little girl to take care of, Marlene. He wouldn't risk his life if he's got a child to take care of."

"Tifa's right." Aerith spoke suddenly, catching their attention. She had her bright smile on her face again and her eyes held this great reassurance that couldn't help but be accepted. "He wouldn't risk his daughter's future like that." Tifa stared into the woman's green eyes and wondered if this young woman knew Barret's secret. Aerith stared back into Tifa's eyes and Tifa was sure she'd seen a small nod off of the woman before she smiled even brighter.

She watched Cloud mull over their words before looking back at her. "You're right; I'm looking too much into this." They heard Zack sigh and then begin chatting away to Aerith.

"Also, I'm sorry about not making it the other day." Cloud mumbled turning away from Tifa, he heaved himself up onto one of the stools and rested his elbows on the back of the bar. "Zack said he'd seen how much you'd put into it."

Tifa turned to Zack and saw the small smile on his face, knowing he'd heard Cloud. She turned back round and saw Cloud's sorry face. "It's okay, maybe some other time. Zack had said how sorry you were anyway." She watched Cloud face turn from apologetic, to surprise to embarrassment. Tifa laughed as she watched the colour rise in his cheeks.

"Cloud." Zack muttered, catching everyone's attention. "Time to go." Tifa watched the Soldier push himself out of his chair and stand up straight. He turned to Tifa with his small smirk on his face. "We just wanted to drop by and make sure everything was okay." Tifa saw Cloud nod in the corner of her eye in agreement.

"I'll walk you back Aerith." Zack muttered, drawing Aerith into a hug and smiling brightly.

"But that's right out of your way!" Cried the flower girl, pushing the man's arm off of her. Tifa frowned, wondering why this twenty three year old woman would need a man to walk her home. Tifa had always coped by herself and Zack had never offered her to walk home. "I'll be okay Zack!" Aerith protested.

Tifa turned to Cloud who was simply watching the two, obviously waiting for their decision. "Look!" Tifa cried out, too loud for herself. "If it's that bad, I'll walk Aerith home." Tifa answered, folding her arms across her chest while staring at him. Zack had a strange frown on his face, like he doubted her for some reason.

"Tifa can handle herself." Cloud muttered in reply, giving Tifa's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Tifa vaguely remembered telling the blonde she was a fully fledged Martial artist, before he laughed and said he'd like to see that one day. Tifa pouted slightly at the thought and wondered if she'd be able to take on the First Class Soldier. She could suddenly feel her fingers itching at the idea.

"See Zack, I'll be okay!" Aerith pleaded once more giving the man a tight hug. She stared up at the man and at his puppy-dog look while he had his arms folded across his broad chest. "Stop whimpering." She muttered, poking his arm and bringing a smile to his face.

Cloud slowly turned to her and smiled slightly, Tifa stepped forwards and was caught in surprise when his strong arms wrapped round her and held her tight. "Be careful." He whispered close to her ear. His peaceful voice sending chills down her spine. He pulled away a smirk on his face noting the affect on Tifa he'd just caused while the martial artist tried to hide her embarrassment. She then slowly stared at him, wondering what she should be so careful about before thinking it had something to do with Aerith. He let out a low laugh before turning back round. "Okay, let's go Zack." Cloud muttered, heading towards the door. He glanced to Tifa she smiled at him. He had a look in his eye like he didn't want to leave just yet, before he hung his head in disappointment.

She heard Zack say his goodbyes and he followed the blonde outside, just being able to hear him cry how pleased he was that he wasn't going to have to ride on the blonde's gigantic bike.

The two women stood in silence for a minute, before Tifa offered the woman something to drink. Aerith politely declined before sitting in the stool besides Tifa and brushed off her beautiful pink dress. "That little girl, Marlene is Barret's adopted daughter, isn't she?" Aerith suddenly said.

Tifa turned and looked to the woman's soft questioning face as she waited for an answer. Tifa merely nodded before curiosity caught her. "How did you know?" The martial artist asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning to face the older woman.

Aerith smiled brightly, memories obviously flooding into her mind. "Marlene has come to my church a couple of times." Aerith answered brightly. Tifa suddenly remembered Marlene telling her about a beautiful church that was full of flowers, which had to be Aerith's church and their paths must have crossed. "She told me how her father is trying to save the planet." Aerith added. "It wasn't hard to work out that he had to be part of this _terrorist _group Avalanche, trying to save the planet." So Aerith did know who those people were earlier and understands what they are fighting for, just as Tifa does.

"You're right." Tifa answered. She suddenly wondered if Aerith had ever told Zack about these people and what they were fighting for and that was why he dropped it so quickly earlier. "Does Zack know?" Curiosity had caught her again.

Aerith shook her head, her braid swaying behind her back as she did so. "No, but, Zack is starting to have his doubts about Shinra. As for Cloud, I'm not so sure, he doesn't share his secrets with me that much." The woman answered. Tifa couldn't imagine Zack having doubts about the people he works for, he always came across to carefree to worry about anything. As for Cloud she wouldn't be so sure, to be a First Class Soldier had been what he'd been dreaming about since he was sixteen and to find out what the company was doing to the planet might tear him apart. "Avalanche are trying to save our planet, their trying to stop Shinra using the planet as an energy source and because their using our planet, they're slowly destroying it. And because of that, the planet is in great pain." She whispered while staring down at the wooden floorboards.

"How do you know this?" Tifa asked, wondering how the lighter brunette can possibly know that the planet is in pain. Aerith turned to her, her bright green eyes focussing on her while she had a small smile on her face.

Aerith turned away and sighed a little to herself before smiling once more. "I'm an Ancient Tifa, a Cetra." Aerith paused to turn and see Tifa's reaction. "I'm able to..." She paused trying to find the right words. "_Connect_ with the planet."

Tifa stared at the young woman. Aerith an Ancient? Tifa had heard about Ancients once, a long time ago maybe whilst she'd been at school. That Ancients or the Cetra had been able to communicate with the planet, hence why Aerith understood the planet's pain.

But as Tifa looked at the woman now, the idea of her being an Ancient, she seemed to fit the description perfectly. Someone who was able to understand the planet and connect with it, Aerith looked the part.

"This is why Zack and Cloud are always worried about me, wanting to walk me home." Aerith paused once more. Tifa frowned not able to understand why this should bother the two Soldiers so much that they have to walk her home. "I'm the very last Cetra on the planet Tifa and the Turk's are always following me, waiting for a moment to take me to Shinra." Tifa stared at the peaceful woman, not being able to understand how complicated her life was. That these Turk's were waiting to snatch her and they mostly left her alone because a Soldier was always with her. Tifa stared at the door suddenly, wondering if she could see a lingering face. She'd heard these Turk's were nasty pieces of work, that they did their job no matter what, that sometimes they were even seen as the scum of the earth.

This had to be one of the reasons why Zack was having his doubts about this immoral company, so he could leave and take Aerith away with him.

"Anyway, I need to get going." Aerith replied, her face still cheerful. The martial artist couldn't understand why the woman could remain so positive when she knew there were people who could quite possibly be watching her every move. Tifa quickly cried that she'd accompany the woman before locking up her bar and followed the older woman out.

The two followed the streets, Tifa allowing Aerith to lead. Aerith had quickly changed the subject away from their previous topic and had returned to her flowers, making Tifa wonder if they grew in the church because of Aerith and that they would blossom back in Nibelheim because of Aerith also. Tifa had even told Aerith about Cloud's gardening skills which had lit up the pretty woman's face.

"Time to go Aerith."

The voice sliced through the stale air making the two stop and turn slowly to see who had spoken. They were Turks, Tifa was sure of it. They were both dressed in black suits, albeit one of them looked like he'd simply thrown the suit on. The one who had spoken had shockingly bright red hair that had been tied into a loose pony tail that trailed down his back, he had a pair of goggles on the top of his head that pushed the red spikes out of his face and his eyes were a sharp green. Below his eyes were two matching red marks, whether they were scars or tattoos Tifa couldn't be sure. His skin was a luminous pale white, like he had never seen the sun before.

The other Turk that stood by the red head's side was taller and looked far more professional. He was bald or rather had his hair shaved off, his ears were pierced countless times and Tifa was unable to make out the colour of the man's eyes from the black shades that rested on the bridge of his nose. He had a neat fashioned beard that was cut short and matched his face. His arms were in front of him and he held his leather clad hands together. He was far broader than his companion and appeared to remain silent. Tifa learnt that the pair's names were Reno and Rude, from Aerith's quiet whispers from behind which made the red head smirk.

"Let's go Aerith." The red head repeated, cocking his head to the side and signalling to nowhere in particular. There was a faint resignation to his voice, like he had to force the words out.

Tifa glared at the two, she wasn't about to let them walk off with her friend, not after both Cloud and Zack had trusted them to make sure Aerith got home safe.

"I don't think so." Tifa replied staring at the two. She'd never attacked a human being apart from Master Zangan but that was simply for her training. She felt for her leather gloves she kept in her back pocket which had been a gift from Zangan on her sixteenth birthday.

She watched the red head laugh and turn to Rude who didn't respond. "Out of the way, yo." Tifa watched the Turk move forwards towards Aerith, she'd be damned if he even lay a finger on the flower girl. She clenched her right fist and flung it at the man's face. Her hand met his pale face with a loud smack and she felt her knuckles instantly shout out in brief pain that left as soon as it had come. She watched him stumble backwards from pure surprise and even heard a small gasp from Aerith.

Reno reached for his nose to check it wasn't bleeding before turning to Rude to check what had just happened _did happen_. He turned back round and stared at the brunette who was still glaring at him, her right hand still balled up in a fist. "You defiantly shouldn't have done that." He muttered. He'd just been hit by a girl and it had been a pretty hard hit as well, maybe even harder than his own punches, not that he'd admit it.

Tifa shook her head, afraid that her words might come out ragged from the adrenaline pumping through her body. She took a protective step in front of Aerith and stared back at the two men. She could see each part of her training running through her mind, Master Zangan's words, telling her she should only use her skills to protect herself and not inflict pain for pure amusement.

The brunette barely had time to notice the red head rush forwards, he aimed a throw directly at her stomach that she just managed to dodge in time but as she turned back round his foot collided with her back. Tifa stumbled forwards in total surprise before being struck by the red head once more. He fought dirty, was all she could think of and she wasn't about to let him off with his dirty tactics.

She fell to the floor, just throwing her hands out to stop herself fully colliding with the cement floor. She heard a snort of laughter from the red head and turned her head seeing his dirt splattered shoes. "Need a hand?" He joked, Tifa just seeing his pale hand outstretched to her.

The martial artist leapt to her feet and turned and blocked the Turk's next punch before flinging her own fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him skidding backwards. She paused as she watched him groan slightly surprised at her own strength. She felt a leather clad hand grab her arm, before she twisted round attempting to grab the other Turk by his collar he quickly caught her fist and twisted her arm round. Tifa caught herself before she let out a cry of agony and wondered why he was simply trying to render her defenceless instead of trying to knock her out like the red head had attempted. She managed to place a well aimed kick at his leg making his collapse and let go of her.

Tifa snapped back up massaging her aching arm before raising her fists as the man got back up. This guy Rude, clearly had to be much more practised in fist fighting than his red headed companion.

Rude stood up straight and pushed his shades further up his nose. Tifa wasn't about to let him get another throw in and swung her leg round and catching him off guard and brought him crashing down to the floor.

Tifa stood her ground and stared back at him her fists still raised in case he jumped back up. She stared at him, there seemed to be a sense of reluctance about him, like he was willing to let the two of them leave.

"Tifa!" She heard Aerith's cry, she turned round and watched Aerith signal for them to leave. There was a smile on her face as she ran down the street and Tifa followed. "You won't believe how many times Zack has wanted to do that!" Aerith cried as she pushed through the small crowd that had formed to watch the unknown woman knock down two Turks.

Tifa smiled to herself, glancing over her shoulder to see the two men standing up staring after her not bothering to follow. "Aren't they going to follow?!" Tifa asked, catching up with Aerith who had come to a sudden stop.

Aerith smiled again before waving at the two men. "Reno and Rude are always _dragging _their feet occasionally." She laughed as Reno waved once before turning away.

Tifa watched the two Turks leave understanding what Aerith meant. That those two men would easily give up the chase when Aerith was concerned, they too must have fallen under her spell. Maybe there were still some people with morals in this city and Aerith would always bring out the best in them. "But I'm not sure how much longer they'll be able to go back to their boss and say I got away again." Aerith mused, her thoughts drifting away.

Tifa looked to her. Maybe someday Zack will come back and Aerith would have been taken whilst he wasn't there, she was sure it will kill him if it did happen. But for the mean time the flower girl was hear with a cheerful smile and that was what mattered the most.

"Thank you Tifa." Aerith added nodding her head and placing her hand against Tifa's bare skin in gratitude. "Just wait till I tell Zack."

* * *

I just wanted to make a few comments before anyone really criticises.

I mainly figured I couldn't see Rude going all out on Tifa or anything, that's why I wrote it like I did, that he wasn't really reacting that much and almost let her get away with some strikes because I simply couldn't picture him doing that. As for Reno, I guessed if he got hit by a girl I thought he wouldn't let it slide as easily. ;)


	15. Dense and Decisions

**A/N: **Hey, hey,hey... We just want to say we think some people are under the impression that we're following the exact FFVII story line. So we want to clear it up and say that we are not. Obviously we can't give away the whole plot for our story so there will be some similarities but we're not planning on following the game's storyline, as for example the whole Nibelheim incident did not happen.

Right.

Anyways, our thanks once again goes to: **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****SrgntDrew****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Vladimir the Hamster****, gibs, ****busard****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****pinkparis****, ****Stryper****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****vLuna**and**Pyra Sanada****.**

Also, Sarah (aka Mirrorshine) was overjoyed that no one was like "OMG Turk's that was a rubbish fight scene, go back to first school and learn how to write" etc... So, on her behalf thanks for all your kind comments.

Onwards we go!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Dense and Decisions**

Their swords clashed and metal on metal rung through the area. It was a piercing sound that could split anyone's ears but to do so would mean a lapse in concentration and it was no longer allowed for a Soldier of their class to be affected by such a small thing.

The wind was howling around them picking up the sprays from the waves of the sea and throwing them up towards the two combatants. The sun was low almost close to setting and the sky was a light pink but behind them the sky was already darkening.

They forced each other apart sending one another in opposite directions. They both paused as they caught their breath staring at one another. "So." Zack's voice called over the wind his smirk plastered on his face despite his messed up hair and the beads of sweat running down his face, he spun his Buster sword round staring at the gleaming blade.

His violet blue eyes glanced over to his blonde haired companion who was holding onto his own broadsword while flexing his fingers around the hilt. He was standing in a half squat clearing waiting for the next blow.

Zack spun his blade once more in front of him, listening to the _swoosh _as it swung round. "Zack!" He heard Cloud snarl, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at his sparring partner. The black haired soldier smirked and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his free arm. "What's going off between you and Tifa then?" The older man called the corner of his lips twitching up as he began to notice the younger man's cheeks flush a little more. He waited for an answer, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Did you hear how she kicked Reno and Rude's asses?!" He cried, suddenly remembering Aerith telling him how the young woman from Nibelheim had sent the two Turk's packing.

Cloud rolled his eyes, noting how Zack had told him the same story at least three times that day and how he'd wished he was there to finish the two Turk's off. The blonde knew Zack loved to stop mid sparring to simply strike up a conversation on whatever was going on in his mind at the time. He'd told the older male that stopping in the middle of their training wasn't that beneficial but Zack had brushed the comment off.

Cloud suddenly rushed forwards throwing his whole weight into his next strike, throwing Zack backwards slightly who managed to fall into a squat before standing up straight. "There's no need to get angry!" Zack laughed, leaning against his sword as he watched his infuriated friend. "I was merely asking."

"We're not here to talk." Cloud snapped shouting louder than needed over the blowing wind from the blue sea.

"You are, I'm not." Zack smirked noticing the slight twitch in his friend's face. "It's quite obvious the girl is head over heels." He added in a softer tone, watching the man's face relax and his arms becoming slack and simply held his sword in one hand as he stood up straight.

Zack smiled at his friend, he'd like it that Cloud would find someone he could talk to and actually tell his deepest secrets to. He was sure Cloud needed it, like he needed to let off some steam and bring his well built defensive walls crashing down around him.

The blonde just had to realise what he was missing and maybe he might be a little more reluctant to build those walls back up.

The black haired man reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone and looked through the options to eventually end their training session. The world around them suddenly dissolved into a metal room and the cool wind disappeared and was replaced with the slight cooling breeze from the air conditioning set around the room. Zack glanced round the room, checking they hadn't done any damage to the building during their sparring, briefly remembering General Sephiroth telling him how he'd practically destroyed the training room, that being one of his much light hearted days when he liked to talk.

"Are you surprised?" He called, noticing Cloud hadn't said or done anything since he'd told the blonde he'd noticed Tifa's clear feelings towards him.

He was sure Cloud had to have a problem, like a problem where he was too dense to notice people's feelings sometimes. He wasn't even sure if Cloud ever really noticed Jessie's feelings towards him even when they were thrust straight into his pretty face.

"It's quite obvious, you're just too dense to realise!" Zack voiced, pocketing his phone. He saw the younger man lift his head to stare at him. Zack couldn't help but laugh and see the annoyed look upon his face, he knew he said that sentence far too much, but that was the best way to describe the quiet blonde Soldier.

Cloud stared at the black haired man who headed towards the exit; he slowly followed him allowing his own smirk to pull on his face. He swung his blade onto his back and wiped the sweat beads off of his forehead. He pulled his black worn leather gloves off and pocketed them before glancing once round the room and then wiping his sweaty hands down on his pants.

Tifa always meant more to him than a friend and since her coming to Midgar she'd resurfaced those feelings he had buried those years ago. He always thought they were long gone and had been replaced with his drive and ambition to be where he is now. But obviously he couldn't be more wrong.

"What are you smiling at Chocobo head? Practising for a photo shoot?" He head Zack cry as he slung his sword onto his back. Cloud looked up seeing his friend's puzzled expression as well as his trademark smirk. He hadn't realised he'd been smiling and let out a small laugh.

Zack didn't understand that what he had with Aerith was what he wanted with Tifa. Cloud looked up at Zack and walked past him heading down the corridor.

It had to be this time Zack was too dense to realise Cloud had his own feelings for Tifa and had already shown them to her. He smiled his true smile, glad that his back was to the black haired man.

"Nothing, _you're just too dense to realise." _He cried back turning to see Zack laughing and shaking his head as the two disappeared from each other's view.

* * *

Open.

That was what the sign said.

The Seventh Heaven was open.

Tifa stood behind her bar her hands on her hips as she stared at her completed business and home. The walls had been finished and the wooden chairs, stools and tables had been moved round so much Tifa could no longer remember where they started. There was a pleasant smell, replaced by the stench of fresh pain. It was perfect, that was the only way to describe it, although she wouldn't mind having Cloud standing beside her at this very moment in time. She told him it was ready to open and he'd simply told her to go ahead with it and he'd visit her when he got the chance because he was just too busy.

Her bar wasn't exactly bustling but there were a few customers inside who had come to venture into the new bar to see what had been going off in this place and also to see the young woman who had struck down two infamous Turk's. Either way it had brought customers in.

Tifa smiled at one of her customers who had given her their life story as they stumbled out of the bar while Jessie courteously held the metal door open for them. Tifa had been overwhelmed at the fact that Jessie had quit her job and came straight to the Seventh Heaven. She watched the young woman wipe down the tables and take the glasses away.

Jessie had been the first on commenting on how the place looked and it didn't look tacky in any way or form compared to the Honey Bee Inn. She was sure some customers would stray from the Inn and come to the Heaven and be pleasantly surprised. Jessie had said it was just going to take some time before more customers came in as word still had to spread.

Tifa couldn't help but admit that she had pictured the minute she opened the door to the bar the first time that a load of people would come rushing in. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

"Teef?" The brunette's ears pricked up and she turned to face her friend who had come back round the bar. Jessie smiled sweetly at her and Tifa frowned knowing the other woman was going to ask an awkward question. She quickly wiped her frown away replaced it with her trademark smile.

"What's up Jessie?" She asked. Tifa turned to cleaning the glasses that Jessie had brought back as she couldn't bare standing there motionless.

Jessie sighed loudly before glancing round the bar and then took a step closer to Tifa. "You know the Soldiers that came in the other night?" Jessie asked in a hushed tone.

Tifa couldn't help but frown; it was hard to hear Zack and Cloud as Soldier like they weren't people. Only a month back maybe more the two men had been Zack and Cloud to Jessie as well. "Zack and Cloud?" Tifa couldn't help but reply.

"Yeah." She mumbled, glancing round the bar once more making Tifa wonder how Jessie hadn't been caught for simply looking suspicious. "They don't know it was us, right?"

Tifa smiled and laughed slightly in return. "They did." She answered making Jessie gasp and look round the bar like they were there right now. "_But _I managed to throw them off the course." She added with a wink watching the sigh of relief escape Jessie's gleaming lips.

Over the past few days since the incident with Avalanche and Cloud, Zack and Aerith, she couldn't get Aerith's words out of her head.

The planet was dying, she'd come to terms with that. But what was worse was that she simply felt powerless and useless to help. Like she was waiting for whatever was going to happen, happen. While here was Jessie standing beside her who was willing to risk everything to save this planet and everyone on it.

Tifa could hear Jessie talking, but was too wrapped up in her thoughts to listen properly. What could she possibly do? She wasn't a Soldier. She was Tifa Lockheart from Nibelheim the owner of the Seventh Heaven.

She turned to Jessie and realised she didn't have to be anything to help this planet, she just needed to be herself and be another person who had understood what Shinra was doing to the planet.

Tifa could feel the words on the end of her tongue that they wanted to spill out but she couldn't form them together to say it.

"Jessie." She began, stopping everything she was doing and leaving her hands in the lukewarm water as she thought her words over once more time.

_Is this really what you want to do? _Her rational voice inside of her head was crying out to her. The whole idea, the whole prospect seemed too far out of her reach like she was child again who wanted to play a game.

But this won't be a game, it'll be real and she'll be risking everything she has for the planet. She'll be risking Cloud, what would happen if he found out she'd joined Avalanche? She caught herself for a moment, surely he understands what the planets going through and then he'll come around.

_He doesn't need to know._

"I want, I want to help you guys. I want to join." The words tumbled out faster than she imagined and she closed her eyes for sounding so stupid. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder before it twisted her round sharply and was pulled into a sudden embrace.

Tifa opened her eyes and stared round her bar as Jessie hugged her. "That's amazing Tifa!" She cried. She pushed the other woman back to see Jessie's beaming face. "After I've finished here I'm meeting Barret, I'll ring him and get him to call over here!"

Everything suddenly happened in a flash and Jessie disappeared in a scurry of claps and cheers catching the attention of the few customers. Tifa paused, she wasn't sure of what she'd let herself fall into.

* * *

Barret clasped his hand on the young woman's shoulder and smiled at her. "You sure about this Teef?" He asked, as he watched her lock her bar up and flip the sign to closed.

"Yes, I need to do this." She replied, turning round to face Barret and Jessie. Jessie had stuck to her word and rung the leader of Avalanche and had him come to the Seventh Heaven to hear Tifa's decision.

Barret glanced at her, and gave her a worried expression. He sat himself onto one of the chairs and scratched the back of his head. "I don't want ya getting hurt, that's all." He replied, scratching the stubble on his chin. Tifa smiled at him knowing deep down Barret was a big softie he just needed to be in right company to be so. "An' I know you can take care of yourself, I've heard." He laughed as he tapped the side of his head.

Tifa felt the colour rise in her cheeks and fell into the seat besides Barret in defeat. "I want to help you, Barret."

The large man waved a hand and twisted round. "What 'bout Marlene?" He asked. Tifa thought the idea over; she knew the girl was currently in a block of flats asleep alone. Marlene wasn't a stupid girl, she knew right from wrong and knew when she had to stay put somewhere and keep safe and not open the door to strangers, things like that.

"She can stay here, this place is safe and there are enough people around outside. And I know someone who can take care of her!" Tifa replied. She remembered Aerith saying how Marlene had come to her church and seen the flowers and knew the flower girl and young child would get along brilliantly.

Barret sighed in defeat and didn't continue the conversation, making Tifa wonder if he already knew who she had in mind. "Well, we need all the help we can get, so you're welcome Teef, just don't get ya self hurt or else I'll never live with myself." He answered, lifting the glass of whisky Jessie had poured for him to his lips.

Tifa leapt forwards and brought the man into a tight hug almost making him spill his drink over the pair of them. "Thank you." She whispered to him, before he gently pushed her off of him with a smile telling her not to make a scene.

Barret shuffled in his seat and turned to Jessie and asked her to sit down. "I've already talked this over with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge and they know what they're doing, I just gotta tell the guys about our new recruit." He said with a smile, before his face fell into a far more serious state his voice had fallen much deeper and stern, obviously showing the importance of his words. He coughed loudly to clear his throat and then cast a warning glance around the bar in case there was anyone still inside or any chance of a pair of Soldiers strolling in side. Tifa had managed to smooth that one over with Barret and although he'd been angry at first he had quickly dropped it and told Tifa not to worry about it.

"Anyways" he began. "We're planning on bombing Sector three's reactor in two nights; we've had this planned out for a while." He added, stopping Tifa's question of asking isn't this plan too soon.

Tifa felt her adrenaline suddenly kick in, the idea of destroying one of Midgar's reactors seemed so horrendous but at the same time exhilarating.

"Jessie is our resident bomb maker." Barret laughed, his voice returning to its normal self as he spotted Tifa's surprised expression.

The brunette turned to the other woman who had turned red and simply shrugged. Tifa let out a laugh, there was far too much she didn't know about this girl and every new thing she learnt about her had surprised her so far. The idea of this slender woman being able to make a bomb that will destroy a reactor seemed so unbelievable.

"And I want you Tifa, to stick with Jessie while she's setting it up. Me and the guys are gonna hold of any guards or if any Roboguards show." Barret muttered pointing straight at her. "And you holler if anything happens." Tifa heard Jessie snicker behind them both and watched Barret twist round and answer to the resident bomb maker that if anything happens they should shout.

Tifa smiled and nodded, she didn't mind Barret's overprotection, and it was nice to have someone so concerned about her welfare. She was sure nothing could go that wrong but it was best to agree with Barret for the time being.

She was much more enthralled at the idea of taking her first step in trying to save the planet. She wanted to go outside and shout at the top of her lungs and tell everyone what they were doing to the planet and make more people join them. Tifa looked at the lights above her, which were being powered by said mako energy. It would clearly be a harder thing to do than it appeared, to take the city's main power source away would be stupid and no one would agree with it, unless they had a replacement there ready and waiting.

But that undying fear of Cloud finding out was starting to haunt her. Surely he shouldn't be angry when he knows want she's doing is for the planet and he should refer to Aerith if he's still going to be angry. Tifa couldn't picture Cloud angry, maybe just a little more silent but she wasn't sure what would be worse.

Zack would be on her side wouldn't he? Because of Aerith and then surely Cloud would understand if his two closest friends had already agreed with her.

_He might not even find out! _

She'd be incredibly lucky if that were so. Tifa was pretty sure that Cloud didn't work around the reactors that much, that is was left to the lower ranks to do so. Tifa smiled when she was able to convince herself that she was right and Cloud would never find out and if he did it would be okay.

She turned back to Barret and Jessie who were both going over their master plan and listened carefully taking in every little detail. She didn't want to let Barret down and she was going to do everything possible to make sure she won't.


	16. Trust

**A/N: **This is a short chapter, much shorter than normal. I simply couldn't make it any longer and I didn't want to add anything that was unnecessary. It just felt right as it was and I hope everyone is okay with that. Maybe at some point I might come back to it and play around with things but we shall see.

But here I am, updating instead of revising for my Biology Test tomorrow. I hope you all feel for me when I fail ;). Just kidding, I felt guilty for not updating in a while so here it is.

Also our thanks to: **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****busard****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****gibs, ****vLuna****, ****pinkparis****, ****Dhampire12 **and **Bmonti.**

**

* * *

**

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Trust**

The bar had been closed after it's much busier second day since it had opened and it had taken Tifa longer than she had expected to finish cleaning everything up. She'd let Jessie finish early after they had managed to get all the customers to leave, but was silently wishing she'd asked the girl to help clean the place up.

Tifa had rung Cloud and asked him if he wanted to come round. The blonde had quickly said yes and Tifa had run about the place cleaning the bar that he had brought for her.

She wiped the last table down just in time as she heard the lock of the door turn. She flung round in case it was an unwelcome visitor then smiled as she realised it was only Cloud. He quickly locked the door behind him before holding up his hands in defeat. Tifa frowned at him and finished wiping the table down. Since she'd stopped Reno and Rude taking Aerith away, not only were Zack and Cloud indebted to her, but were also enjoying trying to humiliate her at every chance they had.

She heard Cloud pocket his keys and wondered if he was intending of giving her second key back. She smiled at the thought and listened to him sit down in a chair. "Hard day?" She asked, turning back round and walking towards him.

"You wouldn't believe." He mumbled, running his fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

Tifa tossed the cloth to the side that she'd been using and signalled the blonde to follow. She took him to a door behind the bar and flung it open. She decided to make the unoccupied room behind her bar in a lounge for her to relax, but also somewhere Barret could hold his meetings out of sight during working hours.

"You really got this place up and going." Cloud answered, walking inside before dropping himself into the aged sofa. Tifa winced at the screeches of the springs hoping he hadn't broke it, the blonde look unperturbed as if it was a daily occurrence. The bar maid headed over to him and sat beside him.

He placed his arm round her shoulders and brought her closer to him. They sat in silence for a minute as Tifa rested her head against the man's slowly rising chest. She listened to the slow rhythmic beat of his heart that was almost lulling her asleep. It was a strange feeling, that Cloud was willing to hold her close to him, but she didn't want to comment on the fact in case he misunderstood her. She guessed he was simply growing bolder each day. She shifted herself closer to him and tucked her own arm round his waist, to see how much he would take until enough was enough for him. He moved himself so she could wrap both arms round him and then sighed contently to himself.

Tifa closed her eyes smiling sweetly as she felt the blonde subconsciously twirl her long dark hair in his gloved hands. She'd been waiting for him to realise what he was doing, but it felt nice for her to know he was relaxed with this and that maybe he had come to understand their feelings for one another. In rights it was an odd relationship they had going, neither of them had actually confessed their feelings to each other and they were just going along with it. But Tifa liked it the way it was, she had feelings for him and she knew that he knew and she guessed her had feelings for her or else he wouldn't even be here. She couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at him, before looking up at him clearly still lost in his thoughts.

His mako eyes suddenly swung down on her and he stared back at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "You're thinking." She mumbled, as she swung her legs up onto the sofa. She couldn't help but stare at him, he looked incredibly handsome in the low light and he seemed so peaceful. He hummed in reply before giving her his bright smile which she couldn't help but return.

These moments they had were incredibly rare, most of the time Cloud was too aware of himself to even hug her, especially when he was in someone else's company besides the two of them. Their first kiss must have been a miracle and even his brief smiles had to be as well. But as they sat together on the sofa in silence holding one another, it felt perfect. Like Cloud was totally comfortable with it.

"Thank you for getting me this bar." She whispered to him, closing her eyes while resting her head against his muscular chest again. She felt him shift his weight but didn't bother to move she heard a soft sound of something hitting the floor and slightly opened her eyes to see his leather worn gloves had been tossed onto the floor. She felt his warm hands suddenly rest on her arm and despite the calluses and dry skin his hands felt soft and comfortable as he slowly traced circles on her arm. "Why did you get me the bar?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

"Can't someone do something out of good will anymore?" He asked. There was a playful tone to his voice making Tifa smile. She liked hearing Cloud speak; his voice wasn't too deep or too high nor was it too gruff or too soft. She found it hard to describe someone's voice, but Cloud's was almost perfect and it seemed to suit him.

"What have you been doing?" She asked.

She felt him shrug before resting back into the sofa. "We've come up with a concept." He began, his fingers moving back to her long strands of hair that he began twisting round his fingers. Tifa hummed slightly, just to show she was still listening and hadn't fallen asleep. "About Avalanche, we think they might try to bomb one of the reactors soon." He mumbled.

Tifa's eyes shot open, she tried to remain motionless hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden concern. "How did you, how do you know that?" She spluttered. She didn't dare look up at Cloud, knowing he'd easily read her face, he must have been trained at some point in reading people's body language.

"There's been two guys hanging round Sector three's reactor every night, just standing there looking at the place." _Biggs and Wedge! _"I don't think they realised we saw them." He added with a laugh. Tifa felt her heart begin to race, wondering if the two had been caught. "But they didn't show tonight, the general thinks they might try in the next few days."

Cloud glanced down at her, practically feeling her tension radiate off of her. "You okay?" He asked quietly. He tried to lean forward to see her face before placing one of his rough hands against her porcelain white skin.

Tifa pushed herself up, feeling his hand move away from her face but still didn't dare look at him. "I just, don't want anyone to get hurt." She lied quickly. She felt a knife stab into her heart for lying straight at him.

"Just keep away for Sector three and you'll be okay. Try not to go too close to any of the reactors for that matter." He said, placing his hand on top of hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Tifa nodded and turned to him and smiled back. "I'll be okay."

He nodded in return and stared at her face for a moment checking she wasn't going to faint or breakdown for some reason, Tifa was stronger than that anyway.

"Anyways, I better be going, I've got an early morning tomorrow." He whispered, still not moving and simply watching her. He suddenly moved his hand back to her cheek before leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Cloud simply couldn't help it anymore, he felt like he'd been trapped under her spell. Her warm skin had felt good underneath his fingertips and he'd felt so comfortable he couldn't remember ever being so happy.

After his eyes locked with hers checking that she was okay with that and she couldn't help but smile at the blush that was rising in his cheeks. She leant forwards and planted a gentle kiss on his warm cheek before laughing and rubbing away any trace of the mark.

She felt herself beginning to lose herself in his mako eyes again and felt peaceful once more. She wanted to beg him not to leave and to stay with her here in this perfect moment, but knew it wouldn't make any difference, he had to leave.

"Where are we Cloud?" She asked the dying question. She needed to know that he understood that they were in a relationship now.

He snorted with laughter once before glancing round the room and then back at her. "Your bar." He muttered with uncertainty.

Tifa rolled her eyes and punched him slightly in his arm making him hold up his hands once more in defeat before smiling. "_No! _I mean us silly!" She cried, holding back her laughter.

She watched him nod his head in understanding and then he pushed himself closer to her. "You know I care about you Tifa, I always have." He stopped and he didn't look like he was going to carry on. But Tifa waited a little longer hoping he might say more, but nothing else was going to come.

_Maybe that's all he can manage at the moment. _She said to herself as she watched Cloud's eyes flicker over her face. Tifa nodded and smiled at him. What he said was enough for her.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he heaved himself off of the sofa, picking his leather gloves up as he did so. She watched him slide them on with practised ease before turning back round to her. "I'll see you, tomorrow?" He asked. Tifa shook her head, remembering she had somewhere to be tomorrow.

"I'm going out with Jessie tomorrow, sorry." She answered, seeing a flash of hurt flow through his eyes. He nodded in acceptance and then glanced round the bar.

"Just make sure you stay away from the reactors, promise me you will." He replied.

Tifa stared up at him, it was like he knew and was trying to emphasise how much he didn't want her to do this. But she knew he didn't know, or else he might be begging her to not do it. "I promise." Was her automatic reaction. She felt the knife again, knowing it was killing her to lie to him.

He smiled in belief and headed outwards, Tifa quickly followed him to the door as he let himself out. "The day after?" He asked suddenly, turning round as he made his way to his bike.

"The day after." She answered, slightly laughing at him. "You're a big softie Cloud, I think that's why your mum named you Cloud."

His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he swung a leg over his bike. Tifa was sure she could hear him murmuring that he wasn't a big softie to himself. She held back a laugh, knowing he'd get more teasing off of his black haired friend once he arrived at work and decided she'd leave it to him.

"I'll see you Teef, be careful." He answered as he placed his riding goggles across his eyes that seemed to suit him for a strange reason.

Tifa nodded again. "And you." She saw his fleeting smile and his bike suddenly roared to life, catching everyone's attention that was in the area.

Tifa watched him disappear and then at the dust that still hung in the air behind him. She looked round outside before heading back into her bar and locking behind her.

She dropped herself into the closest chair and held her face in her hands. She'd lied straight to him twice and he believed her, he trusted her and she had just broke those bonds of trust.

_He might not even find out! _She cried to herself. She couldn't back out now, she was going to save this planet and she couldn't give in already.

The bar maid suddenly remembered Barret's words and quickly leapt to her feet to the phone that was behind her bar. If she didn't say anything and the army arrived Tifa would hate herself if Marlene would lose her father and knew she'd never forgive herself.

She dialled his number quickly and stood silently waiting for him to answer. She coiled the cable round her finger as she waited, feeling her patience beginning to wear thin.

His gruff voice suddenly filled the other line and she felt a wave of relief rush through her. "Barret, Shinra knows we're going to bomb a reactor and they think it's going to be three." She explained quickly. She heard Barret ask how and she told him how they'd seen Biggs and Wedge hanging around.

Barret cursed and muttered that the two needed a talking too.

"_Well, if they're thinking three, we'll go the opposite side. We'll go to sector six." _Barret answered, his voice full of determination showing he wasn't going to give up either. He mutters how they'll all meet at Sector six's station and then head on over.

"_Thanks Teef. Good job we've got you." _

The other line went dead as Barret put the phone down and Tifa sat herself down her phone still hanging loosely in her palm.

Barret's theory seemed right, if Shinra was concentrating on Reactor three and they were all on the opposite side there was less chance they'd get caught.

But she couldn't help but feel so wrong, that she'd gone behind Cloud's back and given the information to Barret that he had told her so casually. Clearly showing he trusted her with the information and believed she wouldn't tell anyone.

She prayed to whatever gods there were, that Cloud will never find out.


	17. The Bombing of Reactor Six, Part One

**A/N: **First off before anyone asks, no Genesis and Angeal are not in this story as the main reason is neither of us have played Crisis Core and although we have a small idea at who they were we're not going to risk messing the whole thing up and then we're going to have to incorporate another two characters into this story and we don't actually have anywhere to put them. So if they were in this chapter you'd only hear of them this one time and we just thought it would be better not to add them as later on people might be thinking "What are Genesis and Angeal up to I wonder...?" I hope everyone is okay with that and understand what I'm trying to explain.

To our reviewers... **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Vladimir the Hamster****, ****busard****, ****Bmonti****, gibs, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****pinkparis****, ****Iskra revoir****, ****Kaarina Helvete** and**vLuna** thanks again!!

Also short chapter, but it's like a part 1-2 chapter.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Bombing of Reactor Six, Part One**

Cloud paused to look at the group of cadets in the corner all of them muttering to themselves. He would have been there not too long ago. It felt strange for him every time he even saw a cadet; it was a soft reminder of what he used to be, not the Jenova and mako induced man he was now.

Sometimes he would wonder if he made the right decision on becoming a Soldier, but the small voice in his mind reminded him that this was what he always wanted to do and the question would be disregarded. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Even now when he's in Soldier he couldn't quell the nerves rising inside of him, the nerves about the General Sephiroth arriving. Cloud had had brief dealings with the silver haired warrior, but it was mostly Zack the general called on. The general would in some aspects always be the person he looked up to, even though now they were practically 'work colleagues'.

He glanced back at the nervous cadets, who clearly understood an impression was to be made seeing the silver haired warrior was on his way. Cloud smiled in sympathy for them, for all they knew this might be a good start of their possible Soldier careers.

The cadets suddenly saluted as the familiar black haired soldier walked in, who quickly waved them off. Zack strolled across the basic metal hangar that was being used as a meeting place before the night's proceedings. "I'm not sure who's more nervous you or them." Zack laughed jerking his thumb in the cadet's direction. Cloud turned away choosing to ignore his closest friend for the time being.

The cadets then fell silent, catching the two Soldier's attention.

The sound of heavy footfalls could be heard from the corridor attached to the hangar. The cadet's instantly fell into formation, their rifles hung over their shoulders and their back's straight.

The General finally fell into view. His silver long hair was gleaming in the low light and his bright green eyes shone far more than any of the Soldier firsts or seconds in the room. His long black leather trench coat and practically matching black boots was clean and had no signs of wear or tear. His infamous sword the Masamune was against his back and sheathed, but all of the cadets glanced at the weapon in pure awe, that a weapon so long could be wielded with perfect ease.

"At ease." He muttered casually. His voice was cold and seemingly soft and held no gruffness in his tone. There was always a strange aura whenever the General Sephiroth was present and it varied from person to person. Most of the time it was admiration but there was always a hint of fear wherever he went.

Cloud and Zack watched on as the General gave orders to the cadets quickly, none of them daring to question him or even reply. Once he'd finished the cadet's all snapped a perfect salute and disappeared down the corridor that Sephiroth had arrived from.

The two of them would never be sure if the man played with this aura he had created. That he used it to drive fear into people's hearts and was in no rush to correct this reputation that had been made.

There was no one on the planet that could surpass the man's skill in battle and it would most likely stay that way for a long time. From what the two soldiers had heard General Sephiroth had grown up in Shinra, his main purposed drilled into his head a young age. He'd practically had his life stolen almost, that decisions that should have rightly been his had been made for him. But there never seemed to be a sense of bitterness about him, he could cloak his emotions quite easily.

The silver haired man went on to explain the other Soldier's that were still in the hanger their own routine for the night. Each one left the moment they'd received their orders.

The general paused, not yet moved from where he'd been ordering the previous Soldiers, like there was something on his mind. A sigh escaped his lips before turning around.

The man finally strode over to the two remaining Soldiers. "Jeez Seph, there was no reason to scare the hell out of those cadets!" Cried Zack, his beaming smile spread across his face. Zack was the only person at the whole of Shinra who spoke to Sephiroth like he was speaking to anyone else.

The General's emerald eyes stopped on Zack's face for a moment before narrowing once and then finally fixed on the two of them. "That was not my intention." He replied, a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips before it quickly disappeared. The two younger men had never been sure if the man's occasional humour or sarcastic words were actually on purpose but the look on his face would quickly show he was just speaking.

"The army has been spread across Midgar, the Turks have also got their hands in the situation." He began, his eyes staying longer on the black haired soldier than the blonde mainly to check he was still listening. "My orders are to catch this terrorist group at all means." He paused once more, before turning on his heels with his back to them both. "I will be at reactor three, in case our suspicions are correct. Zackary." The silver haired man stopped once more to look over his shoulder and at the younger man who smiled in return. "You will be based at reactor four, together with a group of cadets."

"No problem!" Zack cried with too much enthusiasm needed.

Sephiroth frowned slightly before shaking his head once and then returning to his explanation. "The Turks have been spread across reactors two, five and seven together with some other parts of the army. While the seconds are at reactor one."

The man spun round quickly, his silver hair fanning behind him briefly. His eyes fell onto the blonde, his usual piercing stare being held by the pair of blue mako eyes.

Cloud held his gaze watching the pale man in return. He could no longer feel his fear of this hero anymore and wasn't even sure if he admired the man as much as he used too. But all the same General Sephiroth was a now a hero, after his return from Wutai.

"Cloud, you will be based with a part of the army at Reactor six."

* * *

So far everything had gone to plan; there had been no major issues besides Barret slightly yelling at the two other male members of Avalanche for being so careless the previous days as they were caught looking at reactor three, thanks to the information Tifa had given him.

Their paths had crossed a few Shinra guards and the team had allowed Tifa to knock them unconscious instead of causing any fatalities.

They knew what they were doing would quite possibly cause some causalities but if they could keep it at a minimum would be best. Jessie had said that for some of the young men, even boys, that joining the army was their only option. That some had no education and they had no choice that they hadn't wondered into Shinra willingly.

The adrenaline was pumping through Tifa's veins and she found herself constantly tugging at her leather gloves to calm her twitching fingers. She was on edge to say the least and was determined to keep her friends safe.

The city was strangely quiet where they were, there were only faint noises of trucks in the background but that was it. There were no voices, no music just silence.

Jessie was leading the way with Biggs and Wedge close behind her. Tifa followed the two men, glancing over her shoulder occasionally, checking that the hulking man who was bringing up the rear was still there and not in any danger.

"I can't believe how smoothly this is goin'!" Barret's rough voice sliced through the silence and Tifa wanted to ask him to be silent. The large man could be such a hypocrite sometimes, giving out orders to only speak when needed but he would rarely follow them himself.

Also, those kind of sentences would always be someone's famous last words, then the exact opposite would happen straight away and Tifa had instantly clenched her fists, ready to strike another unconscious due to Barret's carelessness.

"Must be 'cause all those suckers are at reactor three!" Wedge cried out, winking once at Tifa before standing back on guard as Jessie punched in a set of numbers to continue their journey to the centre of the reactor.

Tifa hid her smile as she heard Barret whisper out an order, telling Wedge not to yell out their plans to everyone in the city.

They _were_ all reactor three and here they were at the opposite side of the city. Because of her, because she broke the bond of trust Cloud had willingly placed. Her guilt would consume her when these thoughts arose, but it was only Jessie who could banish the emotion away with her cheery smile and positive words. That what Tifa had done was for the best, that she was helping save this planet, but had also saved her friend's lives.

Her guilt slid away for a moment, at that thought. That if she hadn't told Barret they might currently have all been shot to the ground.

"Keep going Teef." Jessie whispered, her optimistic tone still being heard despite the whisper. Tifa looked up and saw her beaming smile making her wonder if the woman had seen her falling into her reverie.

The martial artist nodded and followed the three, making sure that Barret was still following. She flicked her tied dark hair over her shoulder and followed as they walked across the metal bridges, to and fro through rooms.

Biggs hand suddenly shot up, stopping all of them. He raised his rifle, digging it into his shoulder ready to fire. He tilted his head down the darkened corridor to their left and they all turned to face it. They all stopped and stared into the darkness, Barret with his gun arm raised ready to rattle off as many bullets as he could muster as soon as he heard a single crack of fire.

Wedge had forced his way in front of the two women protectively. Making sure their code breaker-slash-bomb maker and the martial artist was safe.

Gun fire was Tifa's one problem, she couldn't dodge bullets or even run fast enough to reach the soldier before he let off a shot, so she knew when to let the men take over.

They stood in complete silence, the only sound being their heightened breathing. "What was it?" Barret managed to whisper, his gun arm still held in place aiming at the darkness.

"I heard footsteps, at least I thought I did." Biggs muttered back, his dark eyebrows furrowed in humiliation and embarrassment.

Then on cue they heard the single pair of footsteps. The group moved slightly and almost huddled closer together. "We've come to set this damn bomb and that's what's gonna happen, right Jess, Teef?" Barret ordered, in a much more relaxed tone. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." Barret signalled into the black before they fell into silence once more.

Tifa could feel her pulse racing over not knowing who or what it was that might be able to see them and was simply enjoying waiting and watching them stand in fear.

There was a sudden crack of metal against metal and Barret instantly let off rounds after rounds. Tifa spun on the spot searching for the sound before her eyes widened in terror as she watched as a flash of blue light began hurtling towards them, tearing up the floor as it did so.

"Barret!" She cried in instincts, hitting herself as she did so.

The man twisted round firing down the opposite corridor. Tifa forced the man out of the blue energy's path before jumping backwards and tugging Jessie along with her.

The light hit a wall and exploded with a deafening crack. Barret jumped back to his feet and let out an angered roar before shooting wildly into the darkness.

It sounded like the bullets were meeting something further down like metal and Tifa fell into paralysis down to fear.

She watched Biggs and Wedge jump to stand either side of their leader and let off their own shots at whatever lay in the dark. Tifa could just make out Barret's roars of ordering whoever it was to come out and act like a man over the gun shots and ringing of metal.

A hand suddenly grabbed her bare arm and Tifa snapped up raising her fists ready to strike down whoever it was. "Tifa!" Jessie cried, tugging her friend whilst smiling at her. "We have to keep going, we need to set this bomb, that's why we're here. Just like Barret said!"

Tifa stared at her friend and then at the three men. She wanted to stay and help them, she couldn't bear going back to Marlene and tell her, her father wasn't going to be coming back. But at the same time she understood the urgency of needing to complete this mission.

Jessie tugged once more and Tifa nodded. Wedge turned to her and shouted "go" before returning to fire at whoever it was that had found them.

Fear struck her once more. What if it was Zack? He must have heard Jessie cry her name. He'd go and tell Cloud that it had been her in this reactor. Even worse, what if it was Cloud down there? What if he had heard her name and she'd break his heart and he might go on a sudden rampage? What if he killed her friends, or they killed him? She was yet to see any of her friend's strengths in battle but was sure if she had to place a bet that Cloud would win. She wished quietly that the three men would go and run.

What if it wasn't Zack or Cloud, what if it was the infamous General Sephiroth, she was sure that the other three members of Avalanche would not be able to hold him off.

Her world was falling apart around her as Jessie pulled her away from the battle and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_Why did you have to do this? Why did you think this would work? What are you thinking, you shouldn't be here?_

All these questions were running through her mind as she followed her friend and she felt herself drowning in it, that she was losing her hold and might lose her grip and not be able to climb back up.

The gunfire drowned away.

Tifa glanced up and spotted the two young army soldiers their guns raced. She raced past Jessie and struck the first young man with a well aimed kick to the face before twisting in the air and smashing her clenched fist into the back of the other's head. They both dropped to the ground and Tifa kicked the rifles away before turning to her friend.

There was a smile on Jessie's face, mostly in surprise that she didn't believe the beautiful caring woman would be able to unleash a chain of kicks and punches.

Tifa stared at the woman. Her red bandana was catching the sweat on her forehead but a few droplets had escaped and ran down her cheeks. Her bangs hand been pushed out of her face and she stood slanted, a rifle hung over her shoulder but with a smile on her face.

Her priority right now was this young woman. She had to make sure Jessie would set this bomb and then leave and make sure all the while that she was completely safe.

"Let's go."

* * *

Uh oh.... Sure everyone's guessed who's in that reactor with them. Will their paths cross...?? Haha thank god for cliff hangers!


	18. The Bombing of Reactor Six, Part Two

**A/N: **I think this is what you call a late update... You wouldn't believe how bad this month has been so far. Failed Driving test because 'I went too fast down a one way system.' (I'm still trying to work out why I failed because of that, as there wouldn't be anything coming up the other way!!) Coursework has been bombarded on me and my English teacher practically hates me and refuses to accept my answers which are right, so when I told her something was a simile she disagreed and the student teacher actually spoke up for me and said it was! Etc.. She hates me... And Biology is one hard subject to study for, and stupid university applications grrrr!!! Boyfriend is leaving for like 2 month to somewhere I don't remember! And also got distracted by new kh game...but that's no excuse really...

Anyways... **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, **yep that was her youtube account!! Would have said earlier but totally forgot, so sorry!

Thanks to: **Vladimir the Hamster****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****vLuna****, ****busard****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, semi-fi, gibs, ****Dani-Chan Sprite-Monster -13-****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****Bmonti****, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, trbl **and **Kaarina Helvete**for all reviewing. And of course to everyone who's still sticking with us after this almost month break!

So without further delay here's part two.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Bombing of Reactor Six, Part Two**

* * *

The gunshots had drowned into the silence; the only sound was Tifa and Jessie's footsteps. Their light shoes designed for running hit the metal floor hard, making a loud harsh noise that echoed through the building. There was no point trying to hide their positions anymore, they'd already been found out.

Jessie was leading the way, her fists were clenched and she was constantly checking that the back pack on her back was still there. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder and gave Tifa a reassuring smile and to check the other woman was still with her.

Their race had gone unnoticed mostly, save for a few cadets that were wandering the building with their rifles held tight and fear blatantly in their eyes. Tifa had leapt forwards aiming perfect kicks and punches to render the young men, even teenagers unconscious.

There were countless ladders and stairs and Tifa had lost her count by now. It felt like they had ran across the planet and were in Wutai by now.

The two ran into one of the many elevators and Jessie quickly punched a code in, to send them further into the reactor.

They stood in silence, listening to each other's pants and gasps for breath. Tifa turned to the other woman and saw the sweat running down her cheeks and resting on her jaw. "It's not normally like this, it normally, goes much, smoother." She panted, before tossing her head back and letting out a laugh.

The brunette martial artist couldn't help but smile at Jessie amazing ability to keep a smile on her face all of the time, something Tifa greatly admired and wished she could easily pull off the same facade.

The elevator stopped and the doors screeched open. Tifa walked out first, her fists already clenched as she glanced round the floor they were at now. Jessie stood beside her and they listened to the doors shut behind them. "This way." Jessie whispered, deciding it was time to try and be as quiet as possible once more.

They both crept round the reactor, while Jessie muttered instructions to her companion. Telling Tifa that once the bomb was set they had twenty minutes to get out of the reactor and as far away as possible, simply as a precaution, before Jessie answered that she'd made the bomb with the intention of only destroying the reactor and hopefully not catching any homes outside in the city.

It had grown eerily quiet as they continued walking. Jessie had said they weren't far now and guessed that was why there were no guards down here, that they didn't think Avalanche would have gotten this far.

Tifa was much more sceptical. Maybe the Soldier was down here as he would have seen them run deeper into the reactor and he'd sent the army away. The thought made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, wondering if the great Sephiroth was down here with them and watching their every move.

She quickly glanced round, in case that idea was right, but couldn't see a single person besides Jessie.

The peace was suddenly torn apart by the loud screeches of metal. The noise made Tifa wince and the two women turned on spot in search for the noise.

Their eyes finally fell on the gigantic robot that was stalking towards them. "Just when I thought what good luck we were having." She heard Jessie whisper.

It looked like it was in the shape of a scorpion almost, with a tail like a sting swinging behind it and two metal arms like pincers. It was a vibrant orange and yellow making Tifa wonder why she didn't spot it before.

Jessie raised her own gun and stood her ground, Tifa turned back and raised her fists. She wanted to tell the other woman to turn and run and set the bomb, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take care of this gigantic robot by herself. She guessed this was the reason why Barret came with them, with his Gatling gun for an arm.

Tifa wasn't even sure how she could stop this machine. She didn't have a gun or a sword only her fists and she was sure by she hit the machine once her knuckles would be bloody and bruised. "We can handle this." Jessie smiled watching the machine carefully. It was yet to make a move and the two wondered if it had even seen them.

It raised one of its metal arms and sent it crashing down into the ground. The two jumped apart and stared at the demolished metal floor at where they had been standing only seconds ago. Jessie jumped to her feet and started firing at the machine while Tifa raced to her side.

She spun back round and watched her friend dodge the machine's metal sting. Tifa tried to race to her friend once more but before she could get there, there was another metallic screech like metal on metal and the machine stopped working suddenly as sparks began flying off of the robot and it collapsed into the floor in a heap while dust flew into the air.

Jessie was panting for breath while she slowly lowered her gun and stared in surprise. "What happened?" Tifa asked staring at the clump of metal and at her friend who shrugged in return.

The dust finally settled and Tifa spotted their saviour. A pair of glowing blue eyes were focused on her, piercing through her.

Tifa caught her breath as she stared at the Soldier and he stared back. The rifle in her hand slipped through her gloved hands and clattered to the floor. The man held his heavy looking broad sword in his right hand and she could see the muscles in his arms quivering. The huge sword was suddenly heaved up and then the tip collided into the ground so he could lean into the blade. "Cloud." She heard Jessie whisper. But the martial artist couldn't dare to look to her friend.

She could see the hurt in his eyes and the raw anger hidden deep inside. "How could you?!" He roared, but not with anger, with a hurt and pained tone to his voice. Tifa flinched at his loud harsh voice surprised that he could shout that loud.

Tifa stood silently, lost in between two worlds. Unsure whether to run to him and beg for forgiveness or stay here rooted to the spot and wither under his piercing hurt gaze. "Cloud..." She began, knowing she had to say something but still unsure what to say.

She watched him swing his blade onto his back, before running his fingers through his spikes. She watched his mako eyes glance round the room they were in, clearly looking at something. Tifa followed his gaze and stared at the cameras. She turned back to Cloud and instantly understood what situation she had forced him into. Shinra will see that he has stopped and not attacked them and that he struck down one of the reactors defensive mechanisms.

"Get out." His voice was much more controlled. There were no hints of anger but Tifa could still hear the pain in his voice.

She'd betrayed him and after all her fears of him finding out, this was the worse way possible.

"Get out before others arrive." He muttered, he turned away his back to them both.

Tifa dared a step forward, the sound echoed through the room before she ran the last few steps towards the man she loved.

She placed a gloved hand against his bare arms and he instantly flinched and took a step away. "Are you angry?" Of course he was angry, she knew it, but it was an automatic question. Whenever you did something wrong, you would always ask if the other person was angry even if their emotions were quite clear.

Cloud remained rooted to the spot, not bothering to turn and face her.

Tifa could feel the tears burning in her eyes. After everything he has done for her, she has just thrown it into his face. After how much he had asked her to stay away from the reactors and she promised she would, it was all a lie. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much this was tearing him to pieces.

"I said get out." He murmured once more.

Tifa heard Jessie come close and turned to her friend. "Let's go." She whispered jogging away from the two of them. The martial artist stared at the young man once more and saw he was locked away in his thoughts. She decided it was better to do as he said and turned and followed her friend out of the reactor.

* * *

After an hour of racing round Midgar and checking they weren't being followed, but also looking for Barret and the other two, Jessie and Tifa headed back to the Seventh Heaven, only to find the three men already sat inside.

Marlene who had been left safe and sound had opened the bar for her father and was currently sat by him. "We ran out, the other army guys followed us, thinkin' we were alone." Answered Biggs, who was sat beside Wedge and nursing a few bruises and scrapes.

Wedge pulled off his red bandana and pushed it into his pocket, letting his short dark hair fall into his eyes.

Barret had already checked the two girls were alright and ordered them to say if they were hurt, before mumbling an apology saying he should have called the whole thing off after what Tifa had told them.

The five sat round one of the many tables and Marlene had disappeared back upstairs after Barret had asked her too. They all barely spoke, trying to get over what just had happened in their own way.

Tifa had fixed five drinks and set them on the wooden table before sliding into a chair besides Biggs. She hadn't told any of the men what had happened with Cloud and she guessed Jessie was going to remain silent as well in case she thought Tifa didn't want to say anything.

Tifa took a sip at the strong beer before setting it back down and turned to Barret. "The Soldier in there, caught up with us." She began, looking away from Barret when she saw his eyebrows furrow already asking her why she didn't say. "He let me and Jessie go. The cameras in there will see he let us go." She mumbled partially to herself, wondering what will happen to the young man and how he'll explain himself.

"I don't give a shit about what happens to any god damn Soldiers." Barret answered gruffly taking a large gulp at his beer.

Her anger suddenly rose up inside ready to burst like an erupting volcano. "He's my_ friend_!" Tifa cried, her anger getting the better of her. She turned on Barret and glared at him, making the other three remain silent and motionless. "He was the one who told me all that information and he could have caught me and Jessie and take us in, he could have easily killed us, _but_ he's let us go!" She cried, feeling the tears prick in her eyes once more; the realisation of what she had done slowly hitting her.

Barret looked at her in shock; he hadn't expected such an outburst from the twenty one year old. Tifa fell back into her seat in a slump and remained silent.

Biggs and Wedge muttered something about leaving and heading to their own apartments and they would call tomorrow before leaving the other members and disappearing into the darkness. Tifa had already offered Jessie and Barret to stay and was glad that they would. She didn't think she could deal with being alone, especially if Cloud walks in.

Tifa silently wished to herself that none of this had ever happened; maybe it would have been better if she had stayed in Nibelheim and none of this would have ever happened. Tifa glanced up at her two friends both of them wearing solemn expressions like they had been at a funeral, obviously wondering what the future of Avalanche would be.


	19. All is Lost, Hope Remains

Anyone see my Barret and Cloud short story? I hope so. But it's there, so if anyone has any spare time unsure what to do, go for it!

And people are asking questions, have we caught your attention? Humm... well we can't say too much, but as a treat to all you reviewers, alerters (that should be a word), favouriters (and so show that) and readers, does it help if we say **VINCENT **will be in this story... but that's it no more off of us!!

Anyways, here's the next chapter and our gracious thanks goes too: **ken08002****, ****busard****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Dani-Chan Sprite-Monster -13-****, ****itsanobsession92****, Gibs, ****vLuna****, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****JuneZz****, ****jeanixx****, ****Bmonti**** and last but not least ****celticskyedancer****.**

Also this is one of those chapters where you just put it up to continue the story, but I WILL be reviewing it at some point because there's just so many points of it I don't like, so flame all you want but it may be ignored...

I'm not entirely sure why I put lyrics at the start of this, I suppose I thought it fitted and I was writing this whilst listening to the song. So there's my justification!

* * *

_All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over_

_Shattered: Trading Yesterday_

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**All is Lost, Hope Remains**

The headache that had been growing over the last few hours had reached its peak. Cloud desperately wanted to massage his aching temples, but his hands had been bound since the moment of the footage of Reactor Six had been seen and he had been spotted allowing two members of Avalanche escape. Since then he'd been sat in the same chair he was in now, watching the footage himself whilst Turk after Turk had walked in asking him who were the other two people?

Where did they live?

What were their names?

How does he know them?

Why did he let them go?

He'd been trying to guess the time all the while, he figured it had to be about midday by now maybe earlier and only a few hours ago was he in reactor Six.

But the blonde had remained silent, his lips pursed. All the time he'd been trying to work out a plan, where Tifa would be free.

The thought of her name hurt him and despite all the anger and hatred that was burning up inside of him he would always care for her. He wouldn't voice his anger to her, he wouldn't lay a finger on her, he cared for her too much to do so.

The moment he'd seen her porcelain face in the dark reactor he felt his heart shred to pieces, he hadn't expected to see her there. Of everyone he knew she was the last person he'd expected to see, especially after all the promises she had made too him. After how he told her to keep away from the third reactor and she said she would. In a strange irony she did, her group, Avalanche just went to the opposite side of the city.

He could feel his anger burning again inside of him like an erupting volcano. Voices were screaming at him, asking him why he didn't want to shout at the woman who had betrayed him. That she had lied to him knowingly possibly used him for information.

That idea cut him up. She was just using him? He clenched his fists and felt the harsh metal dig into his wrists instantly. Tifa wouldn't do something like that to him, would she? He grumbled to himself, all these questions but no answers. He wondered briefly if he would ever get any answers, he'd been wondering about his fate from now on. Surely Shinra wouldn't allow him to take back his post as a Soldier First and neither would they fire him and send him off into the world. They wouldn't allow a Soldier to leave. He wouldn't be sent to Hojo would he? That thought made an unbridled fear build up inside of him, he knew the terrible things Hojo would do for the name of science, the times young cadets had gone missing, only to be found battered and bruised in his laboratories.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard the Turk in front of slam his hands down on the metal table in front of him. He glared into the brilliant green eyes in front of him, while Reno glared back his patience worn thin unable to deal with the blonde's silence much longer.

Suddenly Reno's pained expression was wiped away and he slumped back into his chair, resting his left arm on the back of the chair and lifting his feet up onto the table. He turned to the Soldier a smirk spread across his face. "How about you tell me something and I'll tell you something?"

Cloud frowned at the older man, albeit maybe a few years older. Normally when Reno had that trademark smirk spread across his face never meant good news. "Like?" Cloud muttered, his voice cracking slightly from the silence he had forced onto himself.

Reno snorted with laughter. "He can speak." He muttered and then dug into his pockets searching for the packet of cigarettes when suddenly there was a loud bash against the one way glass that took up one whole wall. Cloud held back a laugh when he heard the head of the Turks, Tseng order the red head not to smoke.

The room they were in was usually used for criminals Soldiers had been ordered to bring in, which was normally incredibly rare as Shinra much rather have these criminals dealt with and not bother with the long antagonising talks.

Cloud was not sure if he was lucky or unlucky in this case. "Okay, now I've caught your attention Blondie." Began the red head, smirking at the nickname. If there was anyone who would talk to a Soldier like a lower being Reno was the person. "How about..." He began once more, leaning into the back of the chair and making it rock back and forth. "You tell me who the leader is?" Reno raised an eyebrow at the younger man and smiled at his question. "And answer this time, I can't deal with your silence yo, I might have to start talkin' to myself."

Cloud paused his mind racing through the ideas he had been formulating all the while and smirked at the thought. He glanced back up at the red head through his mako blue eyes.

"It's me." He muttered, loud enough for the red head to hear.

Reno instantly stopped his rocking and slammed the chair forwards his eyes fixed on the blonde's face and at the small smirk growing on the man's face. "You?" He snapped, his eyebrows furrowing in utter confusion. He'd read the background knowledge on the young man, this guy had wanted to be a Soldier all his life and now here he was admitting to being a traitor. He watched the Soldier nod once.

Reno shook his head in amazement and glanced to the one way mirror and shrugged his shoulders at the other Turks he knew were standing on the other side of the mirror. "Well that's just too bad." He answered, ignoring his boss's orders and dug into his pockets for the pack of cigarettes he always kept with him. He smirked once more as he lit it up and took a long drag before blowing the smoke up into the air. He turned to Cloud and saw the frown on his face. "'cause we were looking through all your records and found you brought some place down in Sector Seven, some dump, but we've found out that it's some bar now right?" He paused to take another drag and to see if the blonde would answer. "So indulge me as to why a Soldier First would own a bar, yo?"

Cloud looked away from Reno, anxiety building up inside of him while all the anger and hurt was being pushed to the side. He felt such a fool. He had kept the bar in his name, in case Tifa wouldn't be able to get the place going and as soon as she did he'd get the bar down in her name. What he thought was a good deed had turned into a horrific problem.

"The guys are thinking this is some 'top-secret base', am I right?" Reno laughed turning away once more staring at the glass enjoying his moment. "I guess you're not gonna answer that one, yo?" He snorted with laughter afterwards whilst knocking the ash off of the burning cigarette. "So anyways, people are being sent down there in a while, to collect whoever is working there, bring 'em in and we'll have a chat. Then maybe you'll be lucky and have someone to come and join you in your death penalty." Reno held back a laugh at the blonde's shocked face and watched his eyes dance round trying to find means of escape. "They need someone to blame and this city needs justice, yo?"

Cloud felt his world tumble around him, he thought by saying he was the leader of the terrorist group Avalanche, he'd be saving Tifa, but now he'd thrown her straight into the equation. That she'd be dragged into here possibly thinking he had told the Turks everything. The metal door opened and he watched as a group of Soldiers entered, ready to lead him away from this place, clearly knowing everything that was needed.

Reno tossed the cigarette butt to the floor and put it out with his black boot. He stood up straight and brushed his black jacket down before turning to First Class Soldier. He sighed loudly and motioned his head towards the First class, for the group of Soldiers to lead away.

He watched the blonde's mako blue eyes flash up at him, filled with anger and hatred. Reno laughed once before heading outwards.

* * *

It was nearing six pm, as Tifa glanced at the clock that she had hung on the wall. She sighed quietly to herself, in her job she couldn't be quiet or depressed, she needed to be able to keep that smile on her face and listen to any other people's problems who had come to sit by the bar and tell their life stories to whoever was working at said bar.

All the while she had wanted to spill out her own problems, but knew they had to be locked away like a safe with the key thrown away.

When Jessie passed she would give her a supportive squeeze of the shoulder or a pat on her back, just to show her she was here and they would pull through. The other woman had said when they finished up they'd talk about things and sort them out.

But all the while Cloud was on her mind. She had no idea what was happening to him right now and hoped he was okay.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard tiny footsteps and turned round to face Marlene who had walked down the wooden staircase to see her. As young as Marlene was, she seemed to understand what was going on. She would give Tifa her best smile and tell her that everything would be alright and that sometimes things had to get worse before they got better, and then this moment of amazing maturity would be smashed apart as Marlene held up a drawing to show Tifa.

Tifa placed the glass she was cleaning down and crouched down and smiled at the little girl. She praised the girl at her amazing drawing of a chocobo and then listened to her say how she'd never seen a chocobo before and would like to ride one.

Tifa smiled at the idea. "How about I take you to the Ranch that's not far from Midgar one day and take you riding?" Tifa laughed, she didn't know when this one day would be, but she knew how important it was for children to have something to look forward too.

Marlene clapped her hands together and cried out with joy before jumping onto the stool behind the bar and began telling Tifa how there were different colours of chocobos each one meaning something else.

"Jessie did you know there were different coloured chocobos?!" Marlene cried with overexcitement. Jessie laughed and shook her head and leant across the bar to stare at the little girl. "There's yellow, black, blue, brown, gold, green, red and white." Marlene began counting the colours on her fingers as she went on. "And, and Jimmy at school said there's a multicoloured one, but I don't believe him." Marlene concluded a proud smug look on her face.

Tifa smiled as she carried one with her work listening to Jessie telling Marlene not to trust what guys say and then when she's older she'll understand. Before suddenly Tifa's eyes caught sight of a familiar picture on the T.V she'd set up in the corner of the bar.

She almost dropped the glass in shock and heard Jessie's laugh warning her to be careful, before Jessie followed Tifa's gaze.

The photo that was up on the screen was the same one that had driven her to come to Midgar. She stared at Cloud's bright mako eyes and his pale skin before rushing round for the remote to turn it up.

Tifa frowned when she realised she'd missed half of the report but managed to catch the last few sentences.

"_...has admitted to being the leader of the terrorist group Avalanche..." _

The report continued but Tifa faded out from the rest. Cloud, saying he was the leader of Avalanche?

"He says...he's the, leader...?" Jessie mumbled, turning away from Marlene to stand near to Tifa. "He says he's the leader?" She repeated, turning to Tifa hoping she would be able to shed some light on the situation.

"_...will face the death penalty later this month..."_

The report ended and it changed to talk about the Shinra Company.

Tifa wanted to throw everything out of her hands and race across Midgar and find Cloud. _"All this because of me?" _Those same words had been echoing in her mind all day, because of her Cloud was going to be killed, murdered even for something he hasn't even done.

He must have known something like that would happen if he said he was the leader, surely he did! But even so, he has said he's the leader. While all the time Barret was out walking the streets. It made her angry to think Barret didn't care about this young man, who was practically saving his life for him.

"We have to go and save Cloud!" Tifa cried in a hushed whisper. She turned to Jessie and saw her pessimistic look on her face. The martial artist wanted to strike the woman; it made her so angry to think that Jessie as well will allow Cloud to die.

"Tifa, Cloud's my friend too, and what he did was brave enough. But there's no way we can break into Shinra and find him. I'd love to, I want to. But there's no way." Jessie whispered grabbing Tifa's arm, hoping to control her friend.

"No _way!_ Meaning you won't try!" Tifa screamed, catching the attention of all of their customers who turned and stared. Jessie spun round and gave them all a fleeting smile, before rushing round behind the bar, grabbing Tifa and leading her into the room behind the bar.

She closed the door quietly before spinning back round. The annoyance and frustration was written all over Tifa's features, but she knew she needed to explain herself. "Look Tifa." Jessie began; she pushed the other woman into the sofa and followed her down. "Why do you think Cloud has done this?"

Tifa thought for a moment, the answer was all too clear. "To save us."

"Exactly!" Jessie nodded, giving her friend an encouraging smile. "So do you think he'll be _grateful_ for you to go running in after him after what he's done?!" Jessie's voice had turned harsher to try and force her point onto Tifa. "You'll be throwing everything he's done for you away. He's tried to save you and you return it by getting caught!"

The brunette faced Jessie, she made sense Tifa knew that. But it still hurt her to leave Cloud to the fate he's made for himself. "I know you probably hate me for this Tifa; if there was something we could do I'd be running right now!" She laughed slightly before her tone became serious again. "Just don't do this to him."

Tifa dropped her face into her hands and held back her burning tears. "I can't just leave him." She mumbled and heard Jessie's sigh.

The other woman fell back into the couch and looked to the troubled bar owner. "I can't stop you Teef, but, I just needed to tell you that so you would understand what you'd be doing to him." Jessie pushed herself up and watched her motionless friend before heading back into Tifa's bar.

The door clicked shut and Tifa wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to disappear. All of this because of her! Maybe she'd be able to save Cloud, but if she was caught everything Jessie had said would come true. Cloud's attempt at saving her would be all for nothing and his life would be wasted.

She slammed her fists into her thighs in frustration, the idea of him being locked away in that building just waiting and alone hurt her much more.

Maybe Zack could do something? Maybe he'd be able to get Cloud out of this? What about Aerith, maybe there was something she could do, she's an ancient there might be things she could do to fix this.

Tifa sighed and fell back into the couch, she was clutching at straws and she knew it. She'd never have a chance to explain herself. And what about Cloud's mother? How could she ever return to Nibelheim knowing she'd see her every day and she'd have to live with the burden that it was her fault that Cloud had died.

She had to try she knew it. Tifa couldn't let Cloud go this way without her trying, if she was caught she was caught, but at least she tried.

Tifa jumped up, a new intent burning in her mind and pulsing through her veins.

Her thoughts were shattered at the sound of smashed doors and glasses and she raced to the door and threw it open. He eyes landed on a group of Shinra guards that had burst their way in, a few of them with their rifles tucked under their arms and others standing at the behind as back up. The few at the front began shouting at everyone to stand up with their arms up in the air. Jessie had ducked behind the bar and Tifa raced besides her catching the attention of the guards as she did so.

"They've found out, they had too!" Jessie mumbled, ignoring the orders of the guards ordering whoever was behind the bar to stand up. Tifa glanced round, hoping for a way out, she needed to get out she had to save Cloud. She couldn't leave the man to this fate. There was an abrupt sound of gunshots, like a Gatling gun. Tifa prayed it was Barret and not someone else.


	20. Escaping the Inevitable

Next chapter is here. Nothing to report on, next driving test in two weeks, vroom vroom... Not sure why we're telling you this, but hey...

This chapter was unbelievably hard to write! I must have re-written it so many times its unbelievable and I'm still unsatisfied with it, so this is going on the "Rewrite List!" This is quite possibly the chapter that made me/us stopping from updating like a month or so ago, because I simply refused to update until I'd completed this chapter to a _good _enough standard.

Thanks goes to **Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****itsanobsession92****, ****Dani-Chan Sprite-Monster -13-****, ****Stryper****, ****ken08002****, gibs, ****Vladimir the Hamster****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, Caramel, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****vLuna** and**Teegirl**once again for reviewing the last chapter, but also to everyone else who is reading this, cheers guys!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Escaping the Inevitable **

The blue lights had an eerie glow, setting the whole room in an unnatural state. Its thick metal walls were cold and grey along with the floor like the dark clouds that were above Midgar. There was a single bed pushed against one of the walls, its white sheets crisp and harsh against anyone's skin. There was a single pillow that was normally at the head of the bed, but was tossed against a wall for the occupant to lean against.

It was totally silent, despite it being in a gigantic busy building. There was a stale smell in the air, like the room had been locked for centuries and had not been opened for a single gust of fresh air.

The occupant of the cell was sat in silence, leaning against the pillow and one leg drawn close to him to rest an arm on his knee. His other leg was outstretched with his foot hanging off the side of the bed.

Cloud shifted his weight and moved to the edge of the bed, his feet falling onto the floor with a heavy _thump. _He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his pale face, trying to keep awake.

He was so tempted to lie down and sleep away his remaining hours, but his mind was plagued with terrible thoughts. Mostly about Tifa and what was happening to her right now, was she safe? He prayed she was, as he ran his fingers through his hair. A single thought ran through his mind and it tore him apart, piece by piece.

He had broken her promise that she got him to make. That if she was in a bind, he'd come and save her.

His anger boiled up inside of him and he refrained himself from punching the wall behind him. He'd broken their promise! _But she broke yours. _That voice spoke, the one that would try and reason with him and make him see sense sometimes. She'd lied to him, betrayed him even, and used him.

Used him for information, was that all he was to her? Them moments they spent together, when he'd gladly let his guard down because he trusted her was just time for her to get information from him. It made his skin crawl at the thought, but deep down inside of him he couldn't think of Tifa doing something like that. She'd always been the girl next door, who would give him the occasional smile and wave, not someone who would use people for her own benefit.

There was a sudden harsh bang against the metal door, making Cloud turn in surprise and frown at the door. He could just make out some arguing and then the door slid open. Standing in the doorway was the smiling black haired soldier, who was pushing the unconscious guard to the side with his foot.

"Zack?" Cloud muttered in disbelief staring at the Soldier who seemed pleased with himself.

"This place its way too easy to crack open." Zack said to himself, shaking his head side to side before frowning again at the unconscious guard. "Well, what are you waiting for, can't sit around here all day!" He cried. Zack disappeared for a moment as he scurried away from the door before returning with the blonde's own broadsword and flipped it in the air before holding the blade out to his friend. Cloud stared at the man and at his smirk before taking hold of his sword's grip and taking it out of Zack's hands. He stood up straight and swung it onto his back and stared at his friend. "Time to go!" Zack spun on his heel and headed off, with Cloud following him behind.

Their feet echoed through the hallways as Zack retraced his steps. It felt surprisingly empty and the eerie silence made a shiver crawl up the blonde's spine. Cloud frowned briefly. What was Zack doing?! Had he realised that he'd just broken out his friend who claimed to be the leader of a terrorist group _out? _

Maybe it was just another 'Zack' thing, deal with the situation and details will follow after. Then again, maybe he knew perfectly well what he was doing.

Zack skidded round a corner causing his blonde companion to almost collide into him from the sudden turn. He heard Zack cry something but it was inaudible and then man laughed before running forwards. How was it possible for the Soldier to keep his carefree persona in such a situation? The black haired man turned another corner and raced down a flight of stairs before jumping the final flight. He almost flung himself at the door and it swung open, Cloud was quick to follow and realised Zack had led him to the ground floor, where all the army trucks were kept.

He paused for a moment, glancing round the huge open space just to make sure no one was waiting before his eyes landed on his polished bike that was parked up in the corner. He heard Zack's laugh. "It'll still be here when we get back." Zack cried in a mocking voice. He tore his gaze away and followed the man to a parked truck and watched him leap into the driver's seat.

The blonde slammed the door shut and watched as the black haired man glanced round the truck obviously looking for the keys. Cloud had been surprised that none of the army or even the Turks for that matter hadn't been chasing them down the halls.

"Why do you always leave things to that last minute?" Cloud half mumbled, whilst watching Zack twist and look in the back of the truck and then glancing out the windows in case they had been followed.

Cloud sighed loudly and leaned forward to try and hotwire the car into life. "Whoa, whoa whoa!" He heard Zack cry and then man's gloved hand was suddenly shoved into his face to push him backwards.

Zack dangled the keys in Cloud's face with a proud smile on his lips. "I'm seriously starting to worry about this lack of faith you have in me Spiky." Zack smiled as he turned the engine on.

He brought the car into life and began stepping harshly onto the accelerator making the engine roar in protest. Cloud frowned wondering if the man could actually drive, before glancing out the windows checking they weren't being followed once more.

The truck jolted forwards and headed out of the building. Zack was half laughing to himself as he made sharp turns, scaring the few pedestrians outside. Cloud glared at him wondering if the man realised the terrible situation they were in. "Jeez, lighten up Strife!" Zack cried, shuffling his weight in his seat. "You're seriousness will be the death of you." He added with a heartfelt smile, his attempt in trying to ignore the horrifying incident they were falling into, like they'd practically jumped into this with no questions asked and not afraid of the consequences.

There was a long quiet pause as they drove away from Shinra and the tension was heavy in the air. "Shinra guards have already been sent to Tifa's bar." Zack suddenly said seriously, not daring a glance at his friend's face, he was sure there would be a pain stricken look in his friend's face.

"Then why aren't you there?!" Cloud abruptly yelled, not bothering to think things through.

Zack turned and stared at the man briefly. He couldn't truly remember Cloud ever being so urgent and angry before. "Because I came to save _you_ and your chocobo butt head!" Zack shouted back. "And you're welcome by the way!" he added whilst holding back a smirk as he saw Cloud's apologetic face. He shifted his weight in the chair as he kept driving, realising he had to give the blonde all the details he knew. "They were sent to find other members of that group, Avalanche."

Zack felt the horrid silence creep in; knowing Cloud was falling into his guilt instantly blaming himself if anything had happened to Tifa. He sighed to himself, wondering if the blonde was angry with Tifa. Sure, Zack was a little angry at Tifa, that she'd been against her friend all this time but she was fighting for her beliefs, which she simply wanted to save this planet and everyone on it. He guessed he could sympathise with the brunette woman only because he'd heard the truth from Aerith and if she said it was so, it _was _true.

Zack cast another glance at his friend and saw he was deep in thought. Of course he probably had some serious thinking to do, Zack didn't know all the details that had gone of last night or even the days before. He'd only seen the recording of a silent and broken Cloud with his back to his childhood friend who had screamed at him. He hadn't been able to hear everything they'd been saying but it was enough to get the gist. The only fortunate thing that had come out so far was that Shinra had no idea who the other two people had been with Cloud. Hence why all the Turks had fallen upon him like vultures.

The silence was starting to become unbearable and Zack took a final swift glance at his friend before speaking. "It was her decision Cloud. She wants to save the planet and that takes some guts to stand up to Shinra and especially to someone she loves." He paused, hoping for a reaction. "You just gotta understand that." Zack muttered, as they headed deeper into Midgar and towards sector seven. He shrugged once more for emphasis and turned to the blonde for a final glance. "Aerith says the planet is dying because of Shinra and them using mako and stuff, and that's what this group is fighting for. We can't just stand on the sidelines Cloud." Zack didn't really want to say it like he did, like he was trying to force the man's decision on forgiving Tifa. But the Soldier needed to know that it was true.

Cloud turned to him. The planet dying? If anyone would know Aerith would.

Cloud stared out of the windows, so would everything just disappear? He watched Midgar whirl past as Zack sped forwards. Would everything just not be there anymore? How is the planet dying? Cloud shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he glanced in the mirror to see if they were being followed.

The idea seemed unbelievable, but if Aerith said so, he wouldn't doubt her. The thought of everything crumbling to nothing and that the planet would just die made a shiver race up his spine. He wasn't sure how to deal with that information, he wasn't sure what to do. But all this time, this terrorist group knew that and that's what they've been fighting for, practically fighting for everyone on the planet.

Zack was right; if the planet is dying they couldn't just stand here and let it happen, just like Tifa had made her decision as well. His decision seemed far too abrupt, but there was no way he'd question Aerith, but for the time being their main priority was to get out of Midgar. "You're right Zack." Cloud mumbled.

Zack laughed and turned to his friend quickly. "Did you just say I was right?" He laughed, seeing the blonde turn away. "So, are you actually the leader of this group then?" He asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"No!" Cloud shouted glaring at his friend.

"I'm just messing with you." Zack attempted to reach for the blonde's spikes before his hand was forced back on the wheel. "Alright I'll be serious." He paused before he rammed the breaks down realising where they were. "I've got to get Aerith." He paused and turned to stare at Cloud. There was a deep serious look on his face like it might actually kill him if he didn't go and find the woman he loved. "I won't leave without her." He stopped once more. "She says this Barret guy has got a daughter and that Elymra will take care of her." He shrugged again and stared at Cloud. The blonde nodded and threw open his door and jumped open. Aerith meant a lot to him too and he wouldn't want to leave her alone here unprotected so Hojo could practically jump on her.

"Meet you at the bar, be quick." Cloud answered, watching Zack nod in return, before quickly reversing and speeding away. Cloud turned round and was sure he could hear gunfire.

It seemed like total chaos. Some people were running past him not looking where they were going as they attempted to push him out of their way before he quickly headed in the opposite direction. He could hear his feet pounding on the floor as he ran above all the gunshots, simply wanting to get to Tifa's bar and make sure she was safe.

There was Barret Wallace outside, the actual head of Avalanche, shooting down any soldiers that were daring to get close to the bar. The large man turned briefly and their eyes met, before he twisted back round and began firing once more.

The doors were already broken to Tifa's bar and he could hear gunshots inside. Something instantly caught his sight and he watched as a flash of silver ran towards him, he rolled forwards and pulled his sword off of his back in an automatic reaction and then spun round. His eyes landed on the silver haired general and his infamous sword, the Masamune. This couldn't be happening, not right here. Not right now. Not when he knew Tifa was so close but he still felt like miles away.

The news that he had escaped must have reached him somehow, or that he was already here. Cloud prayed that the latter wasn't true or else he knew the brunette woman wouldn't have had a chance. He wasn't even sure if he had a chance against this warrior!

Cloud brought up his sword and tightened his fingers round the grip watching the man's every move, knowing a single slip could cost him greatly. Sephiroth stood quite relaxed, his sword held in his left hand and watching the blonde in front of him. There was an air of confidence like he already knew the outcome will be in his favour and there was a faint smirk on his face. "I should have known better that Fair would have come to your rescue." The general spoke quietly but loud enough to be heard. Cloud grumbled slightly to himself as he flexed his fingers round the hilt of his blade. He knew how he needed to make this fight quick before anymore Soldiers arrived, but he knew it was more important in trying to stay alive against the imposing man. He'd only briefly fought the man before in a training session, but he had had Zack by his side then and they weren't in the middle of Midgar with someone he cared about so close to him and he had no idea if she was safe, hurt or even alive for that matter.

The street had emptied, like everyone outside had known they had better not get in the way of a clash between two First Class Soldiers, especially when the General himself was concerned. Cloud didn't have time for this, he wanted to race into the bar and check Tifa was alright, but in doing so he'd only endanger Tifa's life more by making Sephiroth following him inside.

Sephiroth raised his blade with two hands and held it near to his face whilst pointing it straight at the younger man. He waited for the blonde to make the first move and watched his back leg shift slightly, showing he was about to race forwards. Sephiroth took off and swung his sword at the blonde.

---

Tifa spun round and kicked the next soldier square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. She clenched and unclenched her fist before turning once more and striking another soldier in the face. The muscles in her arms were starting to scream in protest and asking her to just stop, but she knew she couldn't give up yet.

Barret suddenly burst through and began firing before tightening his own fist and striking a man who had crawled to his feet with a powerful blow. Tifa took a chance to glance to him before looking for Jessie.

_**Where was Jessie? **_

Panic suddenly flooded through her as she spun round looking for her friend, she glanced out the door and her eyes landed on the blonde young man outside. Relief rushed through her, just to know he was alright. She barely realised he was fighting before she watched him raise his huge blade and to see the infamous general rush forwards and swing his gigantic sword at him and send him flying. He disappeared from view and saw Sephiroth run forwards. Tifa made to follow him; she had to make sure Cloud was safe even if there was the most famous and powerful soldier out there.

An arm wrapped round her and pulled her away and she was ready to strike the next man. She flung herself round and was met with Barret's pleading stare. "That's suicide Teef!" He answered, nodding his head at the door.

Tifa stepped away and looked round her ruined bar, there were a few motionless soldiers scattered across the floor that she had managed to knock unconscious and only her and Barret were standing.

_What if Sephiroth killed Cloud? _

She'd never have a chance to tell him she was sorry, that all of this is her fault; that she loves him more than anything. A lump formed in her throat and it instantly went dry with threatening tears. Barret had walked away and she took another glance out the window, still unable to see the two soldiers.

"Tifa!" the brunette turned when she heard Barret's voice and saw him crouched behind the bar. She leapt over the bar and landed besides him and felt the lump in her throat grow once more at the sight.

---

Cloud swung his sword in front of him, hoping to create space between him and Sephiroth but the older man flew forwards at such a speed Cloud barely saw him. Sephiroth struck him across his face with his fist with such a strength that it was unimaginable, he stumbled for a moment and felt another blow at his stomach, he instantly doubled over before he was suddenly thrown backwards.

He collided with the building behind him and he heard the metal screech in protest. He caught his breath and stared up at the taller man. Sephiroth stood there glaring down at him, he raised his sword once more and ran forwards.

Cloud quickly leapt out of the man's way and heaved his sword up, feeling it getting heavier and heavier in his hands after deflecting blow after blow. Sephiroth spun round and swung his masamune at Cloud, watching the blonde just managing to block the attack. He swung the sword once more intent of ending this fight now, he forced all his power into the next swing and frowned when the blonde managed to move out of the way. He caught the other man's sword with his own and managed to force it out of his hand.

Cloud felt his sword slip from his grasp and he cursed loudly as he leapt backwards away from the man's reach and looked for his sword. This was the last thing he wanted, to be in a fight with the general was one thing, but to be completely unarmed was even worse.

His eyes flashed frantically before they landed on his beloved sword, it was embedded into the floor and he turned back round to see the masamune directly on him. "I suppose Fair just quickened your end for you." Sephiroth paused, staring at his prey. It had been a surprise to find out a first class Soldier had been working against the company, he would admit it, and he had not seen it coming. But Strife had made his decision and to go against the company was to go against him. "Such a waste of two Soldiers, but you can both be easily replaced." He muttered, laughing slightly to himself as Cloud was met with another wall, knowing he had nowhere else to go.

Cloud stared into the brilliant green eyes and at the horrific smirk on the man's face. To know this was what Sephiroth was made for was terrifying, that this man had been taught from a young age that this was his future. Cloud stared round him hoping for a sudden escape route to escape what was most likely inevitable.

The masamune was brought up and Cloud glanced away. The blade never fell but was met with something else. The blonde turned back round and stared at his friend. Zack swung his buster sword with such strength that he flung the silver haired man away. "You owe me." He muttered quickly before rushing forwards.

He watched Zack strike at the man with such vigour, showing he was clearly fighting for something. Cloud glanced round looking for Aerith and saw her standing with Elymra, adoptive mother. She was talking quickly to Barret and besides him was Marlene. Cloud could read the anger in his face and he wanted to yell at him and tell him to help Zack. Outside was much quieter ignoring the fight going off between Zack and Sephiroth. He was caught in a moment, unsure whether to run to Zack's aid or check Tifa. Feeling his emotions getting the better of him, but knowing he should banish them away he ran into the bar and at its ruined state.

"Tifa!" He shouted his chest feeling like it would suddenly collapse as he did so. When he didn't see her at first he cried again. He raced round the bar his legs protesting from the cuts and gashes before he suddenly saw her sitting on the floor. All his anger and frustration that had been building up inside of him was washed away as he saw her sat there. She turned round and her face was stained with tears, her hair was a mess and there were some cuts and bruises across her arms. He just needed to know she was safe. She looked completely innocent and she stared up at him with fear and pain.

Tifa turned to Cloud, she winced as she saw him bruised and battered, his shirt was torn where Sephiroth had caught him if she'd been in any other situation she would have instantly jumped up and threw herself into his arms. But instead she was let speechless as she turned to her friend who lay on the floor. Tifa took Jessie's hand and felt the woman squeeze it in return; she carefully brushed the few strands of Jessie shorter strands of hair out of her sweating face.

"Is there something you can do?" She asked Cloud and looked up at him. He slowly took in Jessie's state and stared at the countless gun shots that had hit her directly in her stomach. He remained silent and in shock before swallowing loudly and then leapt besides Tifa and leant over the young woman. He felt his anger build up inside of him, that some army soldiers had stormed in and shot straight at the woman, not knowing if she was innocent or not.

He wasn't the greatest person at offering comforting words, but he took Jessie's hand out of Tifa's and squeezed it tightly. He wouldn't allow the woman to give up, this was his fault he knew it and he wouldn't allow this to be her end. "I'll get you to Aerith." He whispered to her, before picking her up into his arms. She instantly let out a piercing cry and Tifa ran to keep besides her, offering her comforting words telling her who Aerith was and that she will be okay now.

They rushed outside into the empty ruined street. Tifa saw Barret glance over and leave Marlene in a woman's care, he stormed over glaring at Cloud, like he'd been the one to attack Jessie. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" He roared rushing forwards. Tifa glanced between the two men.

"There's no time, I need to get her to Aerith!" He almost shouted back before running past Barret. Tifa turned and saw Zack fighting the General and wondered if she should go and help him. "Jessie needs you." Cloud suddenly said, noticing her staring at Zack and Sephiroth.

Tifa followed Cloud towards a parked truck and spotted the pink clad Aerith smiling brightly, before her eyes landed on what Cloud was carrying. Barret threw open the back of the truck and watched as Cloud carefully placed Jessie down despite her moans and screams. He glanced to Aerith and she nodded instantly understanding.

"Barret we need to get out of Midgar, you start going, and me and Zack will catch up." Cloud ordered quickly, before spinning on his heel and racing to help Zack. Tifa watched Barret stare after the younger man, wondering if he was going to argue. She watched Cloud for a moment as he tore his sword out of the ground and swung it in his hand as he chased after his friend.

Tifa sat besides Aerith and Jessie still comforting the injured woman. Everything felt so strange, that there was a raging battle going off so near while here she was, sat beside her closest friend wanting to scream at her not to give up. She saw Barret embrace Marlene quickly, before wiping her tear strewn face and tell her to be good. The brunette frowned wondering what was going on, but knew now was not the time.

"Marlene?" Aerith suddenly called, taking a second away from caring for Jessie. "Will you take care of my flowers whilst I'm gone?" She asked with a smile, pleased when her intention worked and the girl's face lit up. Marlene nodded eagerly. Tifa glanced to the other woman and saw her bright smile that Tifa couldn't help but return.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed around them and she watched as the woman named Elmyra wrapped Marlene up in her arms. Barret cried another good bye before forcing himself away from the girl he cared so much for and rushed to the driver's seat, wiping his face quickly. It was hard to see Barret break down like that and turned to see Marlene if she was okay, but the woman had already ran behind the buildings to disappear before anymore soldiers arrived.

Tifa looked back up and saw as another group of army Soldiers arrived and that they had spotted them. Tifa cried for Barret to go as he started the engine up and they speeded away. Tifa turned to the two men who were still fighting, hoping they'd catch up.

---

Cloud turned to Zack briefly and saw he realised the truck was leaving as well. Cloud swung his sword, using all his energy he had left and collided it into Sephiroth's sword. The general instantly caught it, making Cloud's muscles almost shake at the sudden impact.

Zack then swung his own blade slamming it back at their General and the force sent him flying backwards. He stopped for barely a second before spinning on his heel and dashing towards the other with Cloud quickly following.

The two of them almost jumped in unison and landed in the back of the truck careful not to hit the three women. Cloud glanced to Zack and nodded thanks which the black haired man waved off before turning and staring at the young bar maid who lay on the floor of the truck slipping in and out of consciousness as Aerith attempted in healing her wounds.

Zack glanced at her face and saw it locked in deep concentration before turning once more to Cloud to see his own worried face. He fell back against the stolen truck and stared outwards checking they weren't going to be followed. If it had been in any other situation that he was leaving Midgar with Aerith in tow he'd be jumping in joy, but the main plan of what they had done and their plan on saving the planet hit him in the face striking him dumbfounded.

He turned once more to Cloud and watched him stare out at the canvas opening of the truck, knowing he must be thinking the same thing. He looked to the three women and watched Tifa clutch on Jessie's hand, brushing the hair out of her face and then to Aerith.

He had no idea where to go from now, they were leaving Midgar, but soon enough the army will be on their tails and by the looks of it SOLDIER will be too. He'd been surprised that both he and Cloud had managed to get away from Sephiroth all limbs intact. He turned to the three women once more and at Cloud, how were they all going to outrun Shinra, especially if Sephiroth himself decides to come down on them all. He wondered briefly if this had hit the man pretty hard and his anger had boiled up inside of him which had made him to fight with such fury. Normally the general came across with no emotions, but Zack had seen the anger in each swing he'd sent crashing at him and Cloud.

Zack rubbed his sweating face and then ran his fingers through his dark spikes the sincerity of everything he knew they needed to do striking home.


	21. Can’t Walk Away

**Okay, **we're fully prepared for any onslaught of 'Where the hell have you been?!' or 'I'm not even going to bother reading this anymore!' And to be honest, we probably deserve it. Last updated on the 6th of December and now is.... the 30th. Yeah...

Well I'm sure Christmas is a good enough excuse surely? And also we've done a major and I mean major re-working of _the_ 'plan' and edited the story and things. So it's all in your best interests really ;).

And while we've been gone we've hit the awesome 200 review mark! I think you guys all deserve a glass of champers, or whatever you've all got left over from Christmas! So to those who got it above the 200, **Dani-Chan Sprite-Monster -13-****, ****Infinite Freedom****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****busard****, ****Bmonti****, gibs, ****celticskyedancer****, writer, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, Skykhanhunter, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, ****vLuna****, ****Feathery-Dreamer****, ****LadyZaidey****, ****Kaarina Helvete** and **Teegirl****. **Also many thanks to the other readers who are still there! I'd list you all but because you're all great it might take some time! So here it is in its overdue glory!

Happy New Year (for when it comes!)

See you all in 2010!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Can't Walk Away**

**

* * *

**

The truck came to a slow stop in the wastelands that surrounded the city of Midgar. Their escape had been a strange breeze; like they were being allowed to leave but the group still remained silent and counted their brief chance of luck as something they most likely will not come across again.

Aerith was still trying to hide her tears that were streaming down her face as she threw herself out of the truck and took a moment to herself except Zack was quick to follow her and threw a caring arm round her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Barret was still hurting inside for leaving his daughter behind, but knew it was for the best. He was also being torn up for abandoning Biggs and Wedge after them desperately calling, telling him they were being chased. They hadn't called back yet.

Cloud was silent, standing by himself staring out at his two friends and then back down at the ground.

Tifa sat in the back of the truck in a squat. She held her face in her hands, trying to smother her sobs. Her hands were covered in dry blood and she instantly tried to brush it away. Her eyes landed on her pale friend, who was motionless whilst lying at the back of the truck. Her once brilliant gleaming eyes had been closed by Aerith just before she screamed at Barret to stop the truck and threw herself out.

"It wasn't your fault, Teef." His sudden voice made her jump and she spun round to face him. Zack smiled at her, his eyes flickering to the body besides her. "I know I shouldn't be the one saying this but" he paused and then sighed "he's eating himself up at the minute." The Soldier laughed slightly, turning and glancing at Cloud and the flower girl in front of him.

"He blames himself?" Tifa whispered quietly, watching Zack nod. She frowned in confusion, how can all of this possibly be his fault? She briefly remembered Zack telling her how he had a serious guilt problem like it was a ravenous disease; the idea brought the faintest smile to her lips. Tifa turned back to the body besides her and lent forwards to brush the brown hair out of Jessie's face. Surely this had to be her fault, if she never invited Jessie to the Seventh Heaven, she would have never been found out and would have been safe back in her apartment. "Will you help me bury her?" She murmured to Zack feeling the tears starting to well in her eyes. Jessie had been the kindest, sweetest person she had ever met. That she'd welcomed Tifa into her home, not afraid of meeting new people, just wanting to help. But now Jessie was gone.

The thought made a dry lump form in Tifa's throat, making it feel like she would choke. She couldn't leave Jessie's body lying in the wastelands, waiting for a passing monster to come by. It was the least they could offer for the heroic young woman. "Of course." Zack replied, leaning forwards and pulling the lifeless body into his arms. The woman meant something to all of them here, maybe not so much Aerith, but Tifa knew how much it has hurt the woman in not being able to save her.

Tifa slid out of the truck and pushed her hair out her face. How could this be happening?

This woman had died because she'd been trying to save the planet. How did those young Soldiers even know she was a culprit? Why had they not shown a single sign of mercy? Why had it been so easy for them to pull the trigger and shoot the young woman?

The brunette could feel the tears welling in her eyes and it caused her vision to blur. She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and spun round hoping no one to see her. She didn't feel ashamed for crying, but it was an automatic reaction.

The one thing that hurt the most was that no one would ever know what Jessie had been fighting for. The only way they would know was that they would come out victorious against the raging corrupt company. Their chances suddenly seemed incredibly thin.

Tifa stared up at the sky; she'd barely noticed she could see the greying sky above her. Everything suddenly felt so minute in comparison. She turned away and watched as Barret suddenly rushed forwards and took Jessie out of Zack's arms. Tifa could see the tears creep down his cheeks and couldn't even begin to understand how much this had broken the man. He had to leave his daughter in the care of a woman that he could only take her word for, his two male companions in Avalanche were most likely dead and the other member lay in his arms.

The martial artists suddenly understood that everyone was blaming themselves for her death. It was easily done. Tifa was sure Barret blamed himself because he was leading this attack against Shinra and Jessie had got caught up in it. Aerith must have blamed herself because she'd been unable to save the dying woman. Zack and Cloud must be thinking, if only they'd gotten there earlier, if only they'd been standing in the bar with her. But Tifa felt deep down it was her fault, she hadn't protected her friend.

"Don't blame yourself Tifa." Tifa stood up straight and slowly turned away from the broken leader of Avalanche. Aerith was standing close to her, her cheeks were red and stained with tears, but her eyes held that glimmer of hope they always carried. She smiled slightly before stepping forwards and pulling the other woman into an embrace. "You didn't pull the trigger, Tifa." She whispered into her ear.

The two let go and Tifa looked into the woman's comforting face.

The two turned to face the three men, all of them speaking quickly before they started digging with their swords and hands.

* * *

It had taken them an hour or so until they had been satisfied they had dug a deep enough hole so no passing monsters wouldn't be tempted to remove the earth. No one spoke as the two men covered the hole, as Jessie slowly disappeared from view.

It was so easy to lose something, Tifa had decided upon. She'd lost her mother and now lost one of her closest friends. That they had both been snatched away from her, not given a chance to apologise or to say everything that was needed to be said. It made her realise how much she had taken for granted in her life and knew that could have quite easily been Cloud that they were burying. If it had been she knew she would have been torn to pieces, unable to apologise to him and tell him how much she cared for him.

It was like how much everyone took the planet for granted and suddenly she felt a heavy weight fall on her shoulders as she realised that it was up to the five of them to save this planet now. For them to show that Jessie, Biggs and Wedge had all died because they wanted to save the planet.

Barret placed a final rock down and stepped aside, he'd done it just so they would know where to find the woman once all of this was over. He looked at everyone around him, at the three people he barely knew and a pain stricken Tifa. They all turned and looked at one another, not sure whether or not they should say something in the dead girl's memory, but for some reason it felt unfitting for them to speak so soon like none of them wanted to come to terms that this waitress, fighter, hero and friend was gone.

"I'm sure Biggs and Wedge will get out alright." Barret spoke suddenly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to stare at the screen in a desperate hope that they might call and say they were alright. But deep down Tifa knew the two men were gone. It destroyed her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to bury the two brave men, who might be forgotten eventually if the five of them don't strive onwards. What she would have given to be with the two men in their final minutes, like she had been with Jessie.

"What do we do now...?" Aerith asked. If anyone else would have spoken Tifa was sure Barret would have caused uproar and said it was too early. But she knew he must have realised they had to keep moving and that time was against them.

"We need get away from here a-s-a-p. We've already spent too long." Zack said suddenly, like he'd been planning their route for a long time now. Barret stared up at him anger held in his gaze, but Zack simply stared back making the man accept the truth.

"We can't keep running for the rest of our lives!" Tifa cried, she wasn't going to allow everyone to just run. They had to do what Avalanche had planned from the beginning, they were going to save this planet and make sure her three friends wouldn't be forgotten.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started your ragtag band of terrorists." Zack laughed slightly, before falling silent. There was a plain truth in his words that she might have missed if she'd not fully listened to him. In a way he was right, what were they possibly thinking? How could they have ever thought they would overthrow the gigantic company with an army at their call.

"They think I'm the leader." Cloud began, shifting his weight uneasily under everyone's gazes. "And they were going to get whoever works at the Seventh Heaven and seeing that the bar is in my name, they can't trace it back to you." Cloud finished. He looked at everyone in turn, like he was saying this was all his fault and he'll deal with everything himself.

Tifa shook her head, she wasn't sure if he was simply directing this at her or at all of them but couldn't contain herself much longer. "So I should just go back to _Nibelheim_?!" She cried, her voice tearing through the eerie silence in the wastelands. Cloud looked back up at her, his blue mako eyes holding a pleading look. "After what I've learnt from Barret and Aerith, that Shinra are _killing_ the planet we have to do something. "_We can't_ walk away." She argued, she looked round at everyone hoping for someone to back her up. "We can't!"

"You want to take on this company? The company that's practically in control of this damn planet?" Cloud muttered, Tifa frowned and glared at him. Where was this pessimistic attitude coming from?

"Tifa's right!" Barret suddenly yelled, catching everyone's attention. Tifa turned to him and he nodded to her. "That was the plan from the start, we can't stop now, and after everyone we've lost, Jessie, Biggs..." He stopped himself and turned to the stone grave not far from him.

"The planet is dying." Aerith spoke up, mostly talking to the two Soldiers besides her. "We're the only ones that can stop all of this now." The burden suddenly fell on all of them, the reality of their plan striking home and making them realise the enormity of what needed to be done.

"Aerith's right." The black haired soldier added, he turned and looked to Cloud. "We have to stop this now."

The blonde haired Soldier stared down at the dry and cracked floor that could have once possibly been lush and green but because of the use of mako energy in Midgar it had been sucked bone dry. "Alright; but it's no good just standing here." He answered, looking north to see if there were any trucks or helicopters to come chasing after them.

"We need to disappear for awhile." Zack muttered scratching his head deep in thought whilst his eyes narrowed, clearly thinking through all of their options. "We need to find somewhere safe for a while to sort out a plan." Tifa held back a smile at Zack's obvious thoughts.

"Your face has already been plastered across the TV, Cloud." The martial artist nodded remembering seeing the cold mako eyes pierce at her through the screen. He turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Yeah, hiding this Chocobo head is going to be fun." Zack said, clearly speaking his companion's thoughts. Cloud turned to him and glared before noticing Aerith's quiet laughs. Tifa saw the flash of a half-hearted smile before it disappeared.

"I think I know somewhere we can go, who'll take us in." Aerith spoke returning to the formality of the situation. "Maybe Cosmo Canyon, they're close to the planet, if they know our cause how can they reject us?" Aerith made sense; they had to go somewhere away from Shinra.

"What about Wutai?" Barret asked, staring at the black haired younger man, like he'd just been made the new leader of this group. Zack instantly shook his head in disagreement.

"That would be the first place they would look." Zack answered, his normal carefree face screwed up in concentration. "We need to leave this continent quickly; as soon as we have it'll be easier to hide." He looked to the other Soldier who stared back he shrugged his shoulders and pulled at his torn shirt. "What about the Gold saucer? It's busy there this time of year, anyone can disappear there?" He looked at Cloud first who nodded once in agreement, before Zack turned to hear everyone else's views.

"Sounds like the only option we've got so far." Barret agreed, he glanced at the grave a final time before heading back to the truck. Zack was quickly behind him along with Aerith. Tifa turned to Cloud who was staring at the grave, his face expressionless before he realised Tifa was watching him.

"Let's go Tifa." He answered whilst half smiling. Tifa nodded and walked besides him towards the truck.

They watched as Zack and Barret argued over driving the truck, a clear competition as to who was going to be the leader of this group. Tifa glanced to Cloud, wondering why he wasn't forcing himself up there for leader of this group before deciding it might be better to have a silent warrior there, ready to catch them all if they fall.

They all crowded into the truck, with Barret allowing Zack to drive but with the condition he rode up front. "I've got somewhere we can stay for the night." Zack cried over the engine as they started off. "The owner's a friend of mine!" He added, before falling silent.

Tifa smiled knowing practically everyone who met Zack would end up becoming a dear friend to him, it was incapable of hating the bright charming Soldier. She turned to Cloud who was staring out the back of the truck, clearly looking for any following vehicles. Tifa wanted to reach him and tell him everything will be alright and they were all going to pull through this. But it felt wrong and that she should leave him for a while.

* * *

They'd been driving at a fast pace, possibly as fast as the truck would allow. It had been another two hours or maybe three until they pulled to a stop. They all crept out and stared at the wasteland, it was like they had simply gone round in a circle and were back where they begun. It was Barret who turned on Zack, asking him where he had driven them and why they weren't at this 'place'.

The Soldier had quickly explained that they were going to have to walk the rest of the distance that Zack couldn't allow them to leave a Shinra army truck outside of the Inn, as it would be a beacon for any passing Turks or the army and they would come running straight in. Barret had mumbled an acceptance and that his logic did make sense.

The temperature had dropped suddenly and Tifa stared up at the cloudless black sky. The stars were shining in the black back drop and the moon glowed and lit up the ground. It made her remember her promise with Cloud and it brought a smile to her face. She turned to the young man, hoping for that jacket to suddenly drop round her shoulders that he didn't need.

He was currently walking behind everyone, occasionally glancing over his shoulder and staring off into the distance. Tifa briefly wondered if there was something that had caught his eye, but instantly brushed the idea away. Zack was walking ahead of them all with Aerith besides him, he was smiling his brilliant smile and Aerith would push him away before laughing. Barret walked besides Tifa, both of them remaining silent. She wanted to offer him some comforting words but knew it was most likely too early.

Tifa lost track of the time again but eventually they could see the small lights from windows and their pace suddenly picked up, the idea of being in the warmth and for somewhere comfortable to sleep. They walked up to the Inn and Zack turned with a triumphant smile spread across his face as he waved his arms at the inn and turned to Barret. "And you doubted me!" Zack cried proudly, Barret laughed once before shaking his head and following the black haired man in.

The five walked inside and Tifa was grateful for wherever the warmth was coming from. There was a man behind the reception desk who cheered out when he spotted the black haired Soldier and she watched as Zack eagerly shook the man's hand and clasped a hand onto his shoulder. The man's eyes suddenly flickered over to the blonde Soldier and he turned and frowned at Zack. The said Soldier glanced to Cloud before leaning across the desk and began speaking quickly. His face had dropped to one of seriousness, no longer holding his normal bright smile.

The entrance was comforting enough, there were a few chairs scattered around that Aerith instantly fell into. Barret gave the room a once over like he was looking for any hidden cameras, whilst Cloud strolled over to a window and allowed Zack to smooth things over with the owner of the inn. Luckily there was no one else still hanging round and it made Tifa guess it had to be late into the night. She eagerly looked round for a clock but found none.

Zack suddenly came bounding over waving a set of keys into Tifa's face before pushing them into her palm. "One for the girls." He began before tossing another set of keys into the air and then caught them. "And one for the guys." They all turned to one another at Zack's ability to remain positive before eagerly following him up a set of stairs before waving a simple goodnight to the man at the desk before wondering how Zack had managed to persuade him into allowing them to stay.

"We're next door." Zack spoke softly as he pushed the key into the door and turned to both Aerith and Tifa. "So if anything happens you come running in, right?" He raised an eyebrow like he was daring them to question him. Aerith laughed and pushed the door open as Tifa unlocked it.

"We'll be fine." She smiled and Tifa watched as Zack smiled back. It made her feel suddenly jealous at how the pair we so deeply in love and how much it hurt Zack to be torn apart from Aerith, even if they were only next door. It made her suddenly wonder about herself and Cloud.

She wasn't even sure if he was angry at her. They had barely spoken to one another and the thought made her suddenly feel incredibly uncomfortable, it was like they were strangers all over again. But where were they now? A few nights ago they'd been sitting besides one another in her bar with Cloud twirling her hair in his fingers and now anyone would think they were nothing.

Tifa followed Aerith in and quietly closed the door behind her. These thoughts were plaguing her mind and she heard Aerith speak but was to focused on her thoughts that she wasn't sure what she said.

Aerith gave her a concerned look that she missed before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Tifa dropped down onto one of the beds. The springs screeched slightly and tore the silence in half. The room was comfortable enough, the walls were a dark blue and the carpet a matching colour. There was a t.v standing on a small table in the corner of the room and there were a few pictures hanging up on the walls. The curtains were thin enough for the moonlight to shine through, but still blocked the view.

She heard the sound of water running and the clunking pipes making her guess Aerith had decided to have a shower.

She could feel her weariness starting to grow and Tifa fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was still coming to terms with everything that had happened so far. How could she possibly do this? Maybe Zack, Cloud, Aerith even Barret have a chance in this fight, but herself? She felt like just a tag along, this was Barret's plan, Aerith knows what needs to be done and Zack and Cloud are needed to protect the young ancient.

The door opened and Aerith walked out, her long hair was loose and fell down her back. She smiled brightly and she seemed to fit the perfect description of an angel. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly as she walked forwards and sat in front of the other woman.

"I'm fine." Tifa replied, she pulled on her brightest smile, remembering Jessie's ability to forever have that smile across her face and stay strong. Aerith smiled back and Tifa hoped she believed her lie, she walked and headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. As much as she enjoyed Aerith's company she didn't want to sit there and lie to her. She quickly ran the shower and undressed before stepping into the warm water.

She was sure at some point she heard the door open and heard Zack's cheery voice and Aerith's laughter, before the door closed and it fell silent. After showering and dressing Tifa stepped back into the room to make sure her suspicions were right. There was a quick note on Aerith's bed, telling Tifa that she was with Zack.

Unable to deal with the silence Tifa walked out of her room and headed to the three men's room. She wanted to speak to someone, even if it had to be Cloud. She flicked her wet hair over her shoulder and knocked softly on the door, it opened slowly and Tifa held back a laugh as she heard a booming snoring fill the room. Her eyes landed on Barret's form as he slept on one of the beds and she glanced round for the blonde young man. The light was still on in the bathroom and she stood by the door before quietly muttering the blonde's name. "Tifa?" She heard him answer and she took it as she could come in.

Tifa stepped inside into the steamy room and stared at the mirror. There were signs that someone had written something on the steam filled mirror and Tifa narrowed her eyes to try and read it. She was sure there was a drawing of a chocobo but half of it had been wiped away."That wasn't me." She turned and almost jumped forgetting Cloud was in there. "It was Zack." Tifa smiled at the idea and glanced at the mirror a final time. The blonde was sat on the toilet with one leg outstretched onto the bath tub, his feet were bare and his black cargo pants hung loosely round his waist. Tifa stared at the pile of belts and his black boots that had been thrown in the corner of the room. His and Zack's swords had been propped up against the wall back in the main room.

His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he held his black sleeveless jumper in his hands. Tifa stared at him, there were cuts and bruises up across his arms and chests making her wonder why she hadn't noticed them earlier. He looked almost god-like, there were droplets of water still clinging to his muscular chest and his hair was damp and his normal spikes hung slightly. "You're staring at me." He muttered suddenly, not bothering to turn and look at her.

Tifa darted her eyes away, knowing she'd been staring too long. She looked back to the man and saw the faint sign of a smirk play across his lips and she frowned at him. Tifa wanted to scold him but instead just sighed and smiled in return.

"Are you alright?" She asked, staring at one of the larger cuts across his arms. Tifa sat on the edge of the bath, wondering why he hadn't gone to Aerith for her to heal them.

He turned to her with a clueless expression before he sighed in realising what she meant. "Yeah, they'll be gone in a few days." He answered, subconsciously rubbing his arm before staring back at his shirt. Tifa had barely noticed what the young man had been attempting to do before a laugh sudden rose from her throat. He turned suddenly to her, before his cheeks began to redden. "What?" He asked defensively.

Tifa leant forwards and snatched the small pack of thread and eyed it. "You carry a thread and needle on you?" She shook the packet at him and he laughed sarcastically at her once before snatching it back.

"Zack found it in the cupboards and threw it at me." He muttered, poking a finger through one of the holes in his shirt for emphasis. Tifa sighed and leant forwards and pulled his shirt out of his hands and took the needle he'd been attempting to thread. She held back a laugh as she watched him open his mouth to protest.

They both fell silent and Tifa could feel Cloud's mako blue eyes on her. The silence would be abruptly broken from a sudden snore from Barret and each time it caused a smile to spread across Tifa's face. It sometimes felt like that everything that had happened, hadn't.

Suddenly Cloud reached forwards and grabbed Tifa's hand. The young woman paused and looked up at Cloud from underneath her bangs. His eyebrows were furrowed and there was a deep pleading look in his eyes. "I'm not angry." He whispered, his eyes for the first time burnt right through her with desperation. "It's killing me seeing you like this, like you think I _hate _you." He continued. He licked his lips nervously and Tifa wondered how long this had been on his mind. He suddenly reached up and placed the palm of his hand against her cheek. She could feel his thumb moving over her soft cheek and she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't angry! "You're safe and that's all I care about." He moved forwards and caught her lips with his own.

His shirt fell from her fingertips as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel a few tears spill from her eyes and she clutched onto his hair. He suddenly moved away from her and Tifa stared back at him. Cloud pulled her closer, his hands wrapping round her waist. "Why are you crying?" He whispered, moving his hand to brush away her few tears.

Tifa wanted to tell him everything but she knew her voice would betray her. Instead she leapt forwards and pulled him into a tight embrace. They were going to get through this; she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

I have to admit, this is my favourite chapter so far. Because I've been able to write in a 'scene' which was missed. It was one of the most annoying points in the game for me really. Basically: Jessie, Biggs and Wedge are dead, oh no!.. And there we go.

Know what I mean? So I've been able to write that in. Yes I admit it, there probably should have been more about Biggs and Wedge, but there's only so much depression I can take to write. And so I had to end it on a happier note. Pleased?


	22. Zack's Plan

Thanks goes to **LadyZaidey****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, ****busard****, ****vLuna****, gibs, ****Kaarina Helvete****, ****Pookyilicous****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****Pyra Sanada**and**silverdigger**for all their lovely reviews! We really were touched at how everyone responded to the last chapter!

So, Exams are over and done with! No need to worry until March! Things are starting to look up! So hopefully, there isn't going to be massive delays between updates now!

Anyways, **we need some light heartedness**, right! Well, me and Sarah had a _mini-competition _of 'Who can come up with the most strangest, but serious way to get all the characters onto a ferry, without anyone noticing?' And boy, did we come up with some ideas. But this one just made us smile and no matter how odd it appeared we couldn't help but smile. And when I finished writing it neither of us could think of anything else and neither did we have the heart to delete it and start again. So here it is the greatest plan ever, Zack's Plan.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**Zack's Plan**

* * *

It was one of the most stupid, foolish, idiotic plans that Tifa had ever heard and she couldn't even begin to figure out how it would work. Even Cloud had a look that clearly said 'Zack this isn't going to work and this is one of your worst ideas yet.' Aerith thought it was hilarious and that made Tifa wonder if the woman actually realised that this was Zack's plan of how they were going to board a ship and get to Costa del Sol without even having to hide. Barret had simply stared at the man, before yelling at him and asking him if he actually wanted them to get caught. Despite all of this Zack remained adamant that his plan was foolproof and '_would be a breeze!' _

"Strategically planning was one of my best traits in Soldier!" Zack cried as he leant against the truck he'd managed to barter off of the owner of the inn they'd all been staying at, but with the condition that they eventually brought him a brand new truck back, or else Zack would have _the wrath of hell _brought down on him. "And this plan has a Zack Fair seal of approval!" He smiled once more and gave them all a thumbs-up which was returned with stern glares.

"It won't work." Cloud mumbled as he stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at his fixed sleeveless jumper thanks to Tifa. "I can't see how."

Zack folded his arms across his chest and Tifa was sure the young man was pouting. "Well, let's hear anyone else's plan?" Zack replied, lifting his chin in the air defiantly. "And that doesn't include _goin' in all guns blazin'!" _Zack added quickly and putting on his best imitation of Barret he could as he saw the man open his mouth to speak.

"Anythin' will be better than your half-assed plan!" Barret answered glaring down at the newly made leader of the group.

"It might work!" Aerith cried desperately, throwing herself in-between the two men. The three of them against Zack's _awesome _plan stared at her with pleading looks and she smiled sweetly in return. "I think it's our only option."

"Of course it is, those little cadets won't even question you!" Zack smiled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper with his own scribbled writing. Cloud quickly snatched it out of his hands before starting to read it. Tifa stopped to watch Zack try to jump onto the younger man to snatch the paper back.

Cloud shrugged the black haired man off of him. "Allow these people free passage due to their mission, signed General Sephiroth." Cloud spoke aloud, turning to Zack and handing the paper back to him. "That _definitely_ won't work."

"Come on, what cadet has even spoken to the General, or even seen his handwriting. Personally I just think it'll be funny when Seph finds out it was him who let us out of Junon..." Zack laughed, his smile spread across his face. Cloud had to admit, he would like to be there when Sephiroth finds out that he had been the person to authorise their leave.

"It's not what's damn funny, it's whether we get caught or not!" Yelled Barret pointing threateningly at the soldier. Tifa brushed away her smile at Zack's joke as she heard Barret's voice of reason.

Zack's face dropped and he raised his hands defensively. "You guys have just got to trust me on this one. If those cadets at the gates see two Turk's driving this thing, it'll be a breeze and once we're on that ferry we're free!" Everyone remained silent as Zack casually patted the hard metal of the gleaming black truck like it was his only friend. "And if not, we'll go to Barret's plan. Although...it would be better if we could be as quiet as possible, instead of starting a mini war at the docks."

Barret grumbled loudly and sighed in defeat. "Alright Soldier, we'll trust you on this, but if anything goes wrong and Teef and Aerith get caught up in this..." Zack nodded and smiled before reassuring the older man that nothing will or possibly could go wrong. Zack suddenly spun round and dived into a bag and rummaged through it.

After bartering the owner of the inn's spectacular black shining truck that even Cloud approved of, they'd driven towards Junon and pulled up in the fishing village and Zack dashed off, saying he needed to get some things for his _awesome _plan. He'd later returned with two poorly made suit jackets and matching white shirts along with some deep black shades, a black woolly hat and some fishing rope. They hadn't questioned him at first at why he'd spent their money on what appeared as useless items but when he began to tell them his plan his items seemed to fit perfectly, despite how ludicrous his plan was.

In the end Zack's plan was that both Tifa and Aerith would appear as Turks with three fugitives (as he was positive that he himself would be along with Cloud as their most wanted and he also said it was impossible to hide Barret and they shouldn't even bother to try) they were transporting away from Midgar to somewhere more secretive on General Sephiroth's orders. That was where his 'command' from Sephiroth came in and his perfected signature.

"It won't work." Cloud repeated as he watched Aerith and Tifa shrug on the plain white shirts over their normal clothing.

"Don't be so negative Cloud." Aerith answered as she pulled on the suit jacket and then twirled round on the spot. "How do I look?" She cried, smiling innocently.

"Nothin' like a Turk should." Barret answered as Cloud nodded in agreement.

"I've had my dealings with Turks, I can pull this off." The flower girl replied as she eagerly took the pair of shades Zack offered and put them on. "Just as long as they don't ask me to stand out the truck." She laughed quietly, staring at her bright pink dress that stood out from underneath.

Zack turned to the two other men. "It'll be a breeze, trust me!"

* * *

"_It'll be a breeze, trust me!" _Tifa muttered under her breath as she flexed her gloved fingers round the steering wheel and stared at the huge ferry. She felt Aerith give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they both tried to ignore Zack and Barret's arguing at the back of the truck. "Shut up!" she cried, closing her eyes tight wondering how pathetic this was going to look.

"Are we moving?" Zack called, followed by a sudden kick to the metal backing behind the front seats. Aerith looked to Tifa sympathetically and gave her that reassuring smile once more. Tifa nodded back and switched the engine on and allowed it to roar before moving her foot off the brake.

They rolled forwards slowly, whilst Aerith began calling at the three men at the back to be quiet and to show Tifa some respect. The ground crunched under the heavy tires and Tifa eyed at the cadet that began to wave them down. "We're going to get caught." she mumbled as she pulled the truck to another stop. She looked to Zack's scribbled letter and just knew how pathetic it looked before stopping herself letting out a laugh in worry.

The cadet suddenly tapped on the window, almost making Tifa jump in surprise before remembering how much she needed to appear as a harsh and stern Shinra Turk. The brunette wound the window down and turned to the boy. He had to be at the most sixteen as she stared into his youthful face, she frowned slightly when she saw his own worried expression and she wondered if Zack's idea of appearing as Turks was working.

Tifa heard the rustle of paper and turned to Aerith who was smiling slightly, despite the image she was supposed to portray. Tifa took the appalling letter out of Aerith's hands and thrust it at the boy, not daring to speak and neither did he it seemed. She watched his dark brown eyes scan it before widening in horror and then glancing up at her and then at the back of the truck, like the supposed fugitives were standing right there. "I-I have to get this checked!" He stuttered before spinning on his heel and dashing away.

"We're gonna get caught Fair!" Barret suddenly grumbled just loud enough to be heard. Tifa winced at his voice and eyed the cadet as he spoke to someone else.

"It'll work, trust me!"

"Why, you done this before?"

"Shut up!" Tifa cried as quietly as she could as she watched the cadet return with three other cadets in tow. She thanked that the men listened as they fell silent.

"We need to look in the back." One of them murmured his rifle in hand as he signalled at the back of the truck.

Tifa felt the beads of sweat suddenly rise from her skin. "You need to _look in the back_!" Aerith cried far too loud, making Tifa flinch at her sudden loud voice. The four cadets nodded slowly and stared at the flower girl. Tifa snatched the keys out and held them out the window to the four young boys, knowing if she stepped out of the truck they'd possibly start to wonder why a Turk had a pair of black shorts on and the other a pink dress.

One of them swiftly took the keys out of her hands and walked slowly to the side of the truck. Tifa glanced through the side mirror as they watched them open the door with their rifles aimed. She gripped tightly onto the wheel again and turned to Aerith briefly, who was peering through the mirror as well. The beads of sweat ran down her neck and she shivered slightly as they ran down her spine. Their good luck had to be over by now.

The door slammed shut and the first cadet returned and handed Tifa the keys back. "You-you're good to go." He muttered and signalled at the ramp. Tifa smiled thanks and turned the engine back on. She hastily wound her window back up and let out a sigh of relief. She quickly drove the truck up into the ferry and glanced into her mirrors, waiting for the young cadets to suddenly turn and open fire on them all.

The moment she parked up and she cut the engine Tifa sighed with relief as they sat in the darkness inside the ferry. There wasn't a single noise as they just listened to the quiet. Was that it? Had Zack's plan actually worked?

The silence was broken by Zack. "I told you it would work." She heard Zack cry triumphantly and Tifa laughed slightly as she took the black shades off and rested them on the dash board.

"Yes we're all sorry Zack." Aerith answered as she shrugged the black jacket off and fell back into the chair. She turned to Tifa and rolled her eyes before laughing slightly to herself.

"There was no reason to drool on me Zack." The two women heard Cloud mutter and they held back a laugh wondering what had been happening whilst they'd been making sure they all remained undetected.

"I was keeping to the plan, I was _unconscious_!" Was Zack's prompt reply followed by a groan of disgust.

"I wish you were." Tifa was sure she heard Barret mumbled. The two women listened to the three men stumble round in the dark, none of them daring to get out until they were safely moving away from Junon and towards Costa del Sol.

"I still don't believe they took that letter though, what I'd pay to see Seph's face."

Unable to sit for any longer Tifa swung open her door and peered round. The cargo hold seemed pretty empty, save for some wooden boxes piled in a corner. The door she'd driven through slowly began to close and their last remaining source of light disappeared. She caught her breath as she sat in the dark before fidgeting around for the trucks inside light. She switched it on and turned to Aerith who was glancing round the room herself.

There was a loud _bang _against the side of the truck and Tifa listened to Barret ordering them to let him out. She slid off of her seat and quickly unlocked the side door and pulled it open, she watched Barret stumble out followed by a frowning Cloud and an overly pleased with himself Zack. "We should try and stay down here and out of sight." The black haired Soldier mumbled, his blue violet eyes glowing brightly in the dark as they scanned the room. "We'll be fine down here." He gave them all a reassuring smile before stretching his arms and walking round.

"You okay?" Tifa jumped slightly when she heard the blonde Soldier's voice. She spun round and locked her eyes on his own. She'd never realised how brighter they looked in the dark, almost like they actually sparkled. She could feel her blush rising in her cheeks and hoped his eyesight was not that great that he'd notice. She nodded quickly in return and quickly narrowed her eyes when the ship's lights suddenly switched on.

The whole room was lit up and they found they were the only ones down there. They could feel the ship begin to move and Tifa frowned slightly as she tried to steady her legs. Tifa turned back round and looked at Cloud seeing his brilliant blue eyes were no longer sparkling like they had been.

"Tifa." She turned when she heard her name and looked to Aerith. "Do you want to have a look out?" She added her smile brightening up her face. Would it be safe? Tifa looked to Zack and watched him nod as he yawned. Tifa smiled in return and followed the older woman out.

They ran up some steps and Aerith threw open the heavy metal door. They were met with a sudden wave of fresh sea air. They could smell the salt in the air and it felt so refreshing. Tifa stood for a moment with her eyes closed as she took it in, before closing the heavy door. "Isn't this amazing?" Aerith asked as she leant over the side and stared down at the blue sea.

Tifa glanced round, checking there was no one around and smiled when there were no strangers or guards standing by. "I used to be scared of the sky." Aerith spoke aloud, her head backwards and her glistening green eyes staring up at the endless light blue. "I don't know why, it's so beautiful. I can barely remember it." She said with a laugh.

"Has Zack never brought you out of Midgar?" Tifa asked as she leant against the side and stared at the blue. Aerith spun round, her long braid swinging round her and her pink dress swinging round her legs.

She shook her head but there was still a bright smile on her face. "It would have been hard for me to leave." Aerith answered. Tifa looked back at the woman, caught in curiosity before asking how she met the black haired soldier. "He fell, through my roof." Aerith laughed as her eyes glazed over as she obviously raced through her memories. "And right in my flowers." Aerith paused and a small pout formed on her face. "He's just like a...puppy!" She mumbled to herself before letting out a short laugh and her smile growing across her face.

Tifa laughed at the strange comparison and looked to the metal door, starting to feel guilty that the three men were going to have to ride the journey out inside the ship. "You would never think that he and Cloud would be the closest friends." Aerith paused her eyes still glazed over. "I remember when I first met Cloud; he was so quiet even more than he is now!" Tifa stared at the other woman, wondering what she thought of him when she first met him. He eyes suddenly fixed back on Tifa and her smile pulled across her lips. "There's something special hidden deep inside of him, that I think he's afraid of showing. Maybe he sees affection as a weakness, I don't know. I'm sure you do." Aerith spoke aloud, like she was telling Tifa all of her thoughts. "He's just a box waiting for someone to come along and open it."

Tifa laughed again and twisted round back to the sea. "You sure have strange ways of explaining things, Aerith!" She laughed, getting a sweet laugh from the other brunette in return.

The door behind them slowly creaked open and the two women turned round to stare at the soldier. "The coast is clear, Zack." Aerith called, watching the man stride out. He unfolded the black shades he brought earlier and pushed them up his nose, his triumphant smile still there.

Tifa watched Barret walk out and watched his eyes land on their surroundings. There was a faint smile across his face, like he truly missed everything out of Midgar, but she knew how desperately he wanted his little girl besides him, safe in his arms.

Cloud slowly crept out, his own shades pushed to the bridge of his nose and his spiky blonde hair hidden beneath a black woolly hat. Tifa held back a laugh but saw the frown across his face knowing that she was laughing at him. "Zack says my hair is too noticeable." He mumbled carelessly, walking forwards to lean against the railing.

At the sound of his name the said Soldier spun round and threw an arm around the smaller male. "No, it's not that, I just didn't have the heart to dye your chocobo butt hair!" Zack smiled before laughing at his friend's glare like he'd just told everyone his biggest secret. Tifa laughed and listened to Barret's own hearty laugh.

She wanted to catch the moment and hold onto it forever. It felt like everything that there were going to have to work for, the burden that had been thrust upon them and all the heartbreak so far had been washed away for a moment in time like the waves that crashed against the ship's steel side below them. That they were really just a group of friends on their way to the sunny capital of the world. It felt strange that they should be somehow enjoying themselves after everything so far, but Tifa knew these moments were unlikely to come again and she needed to enjoy every moment they all had together as much as they could.

"Anyway, some fun we're going to have hiding you!" Zack added dipping his head at the large now ex-leader of Avalanche. The man smirked once before laughing again. Tifa wondered how the man easily allowed the black haired soldier to take over his role of leader. Maybe Barret just understood that that needed to be done. She smiled at him, realising how there was much more to him than what first appeared.

She watched Barret punch the soldier slightly in the arm before disappearing back down. "Are you coming?" Zack asked them both as he was about to follow the man. "We don't want to get too much attention." Cloud nodded in agreement.

"We'll be down in a bit." He muttered, turning back round to look out to sea. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd said 'we'.

The metal door closed behind Aerith as she followed Zack down.

The two of them stood in silence as they looked out to sea, enjoying the fresh air. She felt an arm carefully wrap round her waist and pull her closer to the young man besides her.

Tifa smiled to herself when she suddenly felt a memory flash through her mind. "Remember when we first met in Midgar Cloud?" She paused waiting for an answer, before he nodded once. "I said I'd only go to Gold Saucer if you took me and you said you would; well here we are!" She laughed to herself, she hadn't really expected that to truly happen. She saw a brief smile flash across his face as he clearly remembered the moment himself. Tifa stared back at the blue sea and sky and at the white sea gulls that flew above the ship as they made their escape. "I never really realised how much I missed the outside, away from Midgar." Tifa muttered, gesturing at everything around her. It felt like a year since she'd last left Midgar with the blonde who had taken her to Nibelheim.

"Something's you can't take for granted." He replied, as he turned slightly to her his small smile lighting up his face.

Tifa nodded and glanced round at everything again. It all felt so odd, that last week she'd been in Midgar and now she was here running away from a giant company with Cloud Strife. "I never expected everything to turn out like this." Tifa whispered to herself, but sure the man heard. She hadn't expected any of this. When she left Nibelheim she wouldn't have ever dreamed of this happening.

"Neither did I."

Tifa looked up at him, his smile had faded and Tifa could just make out his glowing eyes stare out at the sea. She wondered for a moment if his words had a deeper meaning. "It's all my fault that you're mixed up in this Cloud." Tifa replied, feeling her guilt starting to well up. She'd tell him to turn and leave, but it was defiantly impossible for him now. He couldn't return to Shinra after claiming to be the leader of a _terrorist _group and that his face had been plastered across the news and he couldn't go to Nibelheim because he'd simply get his mother mixed up in all of this. She could feel the tears form in her eyes as she realised at what she'd done to him. At what she'd forced him into.

Cloud seems to realise and turned and caught her gloved hands in his own. "Tifa, don't get upset." He murmured, lifting his hand to brush away a stray tear. "I made a promise to keep you safe." He added, making Tifa laugh wanting to tell him that was just a stupid childish promise. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Tifa glanced up at him and saw that small genuine smile and could see his bright mako eyes fixed on her through the black shades. She nodded once, wanting herself to accept that but wouldn't be able to forgive herself that easily_ just_ yet.

The young man pushed open the heavy metal door and caught her gloved hand in his own, he pulled her along slightly and allowed her to walk in before following her and closing it behind him.


	23. Flash of Colours

**A/N: Okay **this chapter took longer than anticipated... mainly because of one factor.... I have a CAR! Yes, you most likely think this is a poor excuse, but as soon as you get a car you have an urge to just drive everywhere and anywhere! So that has been my month and now I'm scrambling for money to pay for petrol! But anyways there we go...

Thanks goes to **LadyZaidey****, ****busard****, ****Pookyilicous****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Inferno Phoenyx****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****vLuna****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, gibs, a fan :) **(Major credit to you for reading the whole thing so far in one night!!)**Fanfiction Fanatiction****, ****TenkaCat****, ****Kaarina Helvete**and**MinnieMouse8990** for all their amazing reviews, we love how you all liked the last chapter!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Flash of Colours**

* * *

The journey to the Gold Saucer had been a strange one. That was the only way Tifa could describe it. They had stopped briefly in Costa del Sol before Zack, Cloud and Barret had all decided to keep driving onwards and they would take it in turns to drive. Despite Aerith and Tifa's slight pleadings in staying and spending a night in the holiday hotspot, Zack had remained stubborn on his decision on that they needed to keep moving. It wasn't long before Tifa had felt Cloud walk up behind her and gently whisper in her ear that he would bring her back here once everything was done and over with.

From there they left the coastline town and headed south. Tifa had wondered how long it would take for them to get there but decided she didn't want to know. She could vaguely remember seeing a map when she was younger and the distance between Costa del Sol and to the Gold Saucer. They barely stopped along the way, unless Zack spotted a truck in the distance and cried out that they needed to siphon some gas. Watching Zack, Cloud and Barret argue over how to actually steal the gas from someone's parked truck had been a spectacle to watch and Aerith and Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the three men.

Tifa treasured these moments. It was like all of them were trying to forget their task and were simply trying to enjoy themselves. It was the same feeling she had felt on the ferry, like they were a bunch of friends set about travelling the planet. She had wished she'd brought a camera with her, but at the time whilst they were escaping Midgar, a camera wasn't high on her priorities list.

The men had set up a routine. Barret would drive throughout the morning, then Zack would take over and Cloud would drive throughout the night. Tifa had found herself barely having time to talk to Cloud, as when she woke up from an uncomfortable night sleep in a seat besides Aerith, Cloud was outstretched in the two seats behind her in a deep sleep.

Tifa had found herself pitying the blonde young man. As it was often for Zack to turn the radio on and begin to sing as loud as possibly capable. Zack had said Cloud couldn't hear him, but on their first night Tifa was sure she could hear Cloud laughing and talking at a trying-to-sleep Zack.

It all felt too strange. It felt like there was nothing wrong with the world and nothing had happened. That the planet wasn't dying like Aerith had said and there was no need to worry. Sometimes Tifa felt like this was all wrong, what about Jessie, Biggs and Wedge? They hadn't forgotten them had they? They'd lost their lives and here they all were laughing at Zack's singing and Barret ordering Cloud about his driving skills. Tifa had guessed Aerith could read her quite well, as the woman had leant across to her and said, "We haven't forgotten, people deal with things in different ways." Aerith had smiled and Tifa had returned the gesture. The Cetra was right; everyone dealt with things in different ways.

Tifa had found herself with the window down and hanging her arm half out into the fresh air and staring out into the field after field. She'd missed everything like this and for some reason she felt like she needed to enjoy it while she could.

The moment Tifa had spotted something in the distance she was sure that had to be the Gold Saucer. She'd heard people talk back in Nibelheim about the place and how it was a towering amusement park and she'd decided she needed to see it for herself. It was odd to say the least and she wondered if that was why Zack brought them here; it truly was the last place Shinra would think they would go to. Would Avalanche actually go to an amusement park?

"Remember when we came here last Cloud?" Zack cried as he carried on driving towards the park. Tifa turned and looked at Cloud and saw the frown creeping over his face. Cloud grunted a response and Tifa smiled back. She wondered if Zack had a passion for embarrassing Cloud as much as possible. The brunette turned back round and watched as Aerith leant forwards to Zack, clearly asking him what happened. "Well!" Zack paused and Tifa saw the young man stare into the rear mirror to see if he could see his Soldier companion. "I entered Cloud for a chocobo race." Zack smirked and stared into the mirror once more. "And he won it naturally, but the old regulars were sure he must have cheated somehow..." Zack laughed.

"Yes and my hair looks _slightly_ like a chocobo, we've heard it before Zack." Cloud mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Barret let out a hearty laugh and forced himself up to stare into the mirror and at the blonde's growing frown.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that Spiky, your face might end up like that." Smiled Zack as he began to slow the truck down. "I jest, I jest!" He added quickly whilst waving his hand in the air like it was a kind of apology.

Tifa smiled at the man and listened carefully as Aerith leant forward and began asking her friend about the place. A smile grew across Tifa's face and she turned round in her seat. "Are you going to show me round?" Tifa asked quietly and Cloud snapped out of his brooding frown and turned to her. She waited for an answer before impatiently saying "well?"

"If we have time." He answered giving her a faint smile. Tifa nodded in understanding before twisting back round and sitting firmly in her seat. What was she thinking? They didn't have time to waltz around an amusement park!

Zack had been quick to pay entrance and not bother to give them a fleeting smile or even thanks and headed straight inside. Tifa eyed the outside as Zack carried on driving, she could hear people laughing and the noise sounded like music to her ears. The bright lights flashed and it reminded her slightly of the various bars and clubs back in Midgar. There were children running along the paths and she turned to Barret when she remembered his adopted child was still in the planet's largest city. He seemed to notice the kids as well as Tifa noted his glazed over eyes and he hastily turned away and stared through the window in front of him.

The truck came to a slow stop and Zack let out a long sigh. "Boy, am I going to look forward to a comfortable night sleep." He yawned and stretched as much as the truck would allow. He twisted round in his seat and faced everyone with a tired smile. "We should be safe here for a while." He paused. "As long as we don't draw too much attention to ourselves." He added, pointing threateningly at Barret besides him. Tifa let out a quiet laugh wondering how two men with gigantic swords and a man with a gun for an arm wouldn't be drawing attention to themselves. "There's a hotel around here, I just got to remember where..." He paused and stared outside, whilst drumming his fingers on the steering wheel like the place might appear suddenly in front of him. Zack sighed loudly and he threw open the door and everyone eagerly followed.

Tifa stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly as she stared round at everything. It was slowly turning dark and she found herself suddenly eager to sleep. She spun round and watched as Cloud waited for her as everyone headed on. He smiled briefly before walking after everyone else and her quickly following.

She carefully looped her arm into his and he turned to stare down at her. "Where do you want to go?" He asked quietly staring round at his surroundings. Tifa shrugged and followed his gaze. "That's if you're not too tired." He added and Tifa was sure she noticed the mocking tone in his voice.

They continued to follow Zack along the various pathways and turns, wondering if he was actually leading them anywhere at all. He would pause, stop and stare at his surroundings before a light suddenly flicked on in his mind and he would face everyone with a beaming smile and carry on walking. It was only Aerith who questioned him and asked whether or not they should stop and ask for directions. Before he hastily turned round and cried out that his memory was one of the best in Soldier. Tifa saw Cloud roll his eyes and wondered if there was something he could remember and decided to keep it to himself.

Zack eventually led them all away from the loud cheers and laughs to what seemed to be a totally remote spot. It was Barret who had begun speaking before the black haired Soldier pointed at the aged building in front of them all to silence the man. Tifa stared at the looming building and looked from Cloud to Zack. There were tombstones in front of the building and Tifa leaned forwards to read them. "_Speed?" _She muttered under her breath as she stared at the various stones.

"We're staying here?" Aerith asked suddenly resting a hand on her hip as she stared at the decrepit building. Zack spun round a half hurt look on his face. "I mean it looks, fine, I was just wondering if there's somewhere else?" She added in an attempt to repair his hurt feelings.

"Unless you want to spend another night in that truck!" He answered back, he watched the frown form on her face and he rolled her eyes. "It's the only hotel here, its fine." He reached forward and grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Tifa watched Barret laugh and then he too turned to stare at the tombstones. "Had worse in Midgar." He laughed and turned to Tifa who nodded once in reply. The three followed the Soldier and Cetra into the building and for a moment Tifa thought the staff behind the reception were going to burst into welcome as soon as they saw Zack. The four left the young man to it and stared round the building. Tifa wasn't sure whether or not this place was more welcoming than the motel back in Junon. The building inside tried to replicate the outside's exterior. The floor was a deep blood red and the walls were all a wooden brown. There were barely any lights and instead were candles that were all along the walls or hanging in chandeliers. It reminded her of creepy children's stories and she smirked at the thought.

Zack quickly came back waving the key in front of Aerith and Tifa before pushing it into her palm and then signalled at the two other men to follow him. The three men were next door to her and Aerith exactly like the time they had all stopped at the small motel before leaving Junon. Aerith and Tifa both listened half heartedly to Zack's warnings, that if anything happened they should come running to him before nodding once and then heading into their separate rooms.

The moment she saw the bed it felt like it had a welcome sign hanging above and she couldn't help but throw herself on top. She sighed loudly as she closed her eyes and stretched across the plain white bed, she couldn't remember ever being so grateful for a bed before. She turned to Aerith and saw the woman was doing them same and Tifa held back a laugh.

The ceiling was a dark brown like the rest of the walls and a single chandelier hung down. The floor was still a blood red and the room had a quiet but ominous feel, no doubt being exactly what the owners wanted to achieve, especially after naming the hotel, Ghost Hotel.

"I don't remember ever missing a bed so much." Aerith spoke aloud and Tifa let out a hum in reply. She could feel her conscious slowly being drawn to sleep and she kept her eyes shut from the flickering flames. There was a sudden knock on the door and Tifa knew it was most likely Zack to come and find Aerith.

She allowed Aerith to believe she was sleeping, no matter how selfish it was but was completely surprised the moment she heard Cloud's voice. She fluttered her eyes open and turned to see Cloud standing in the doorway talking to Aerith.

"I'm awake!" She cried urgently and threw herself off of the bed and ran to the two. Aerith turned and laughed slightly at her and Cloud stared at her. "I'm fine." She answered to the question she knew was in the blonde's mind.

"I'll see you later then." Aerith said with a brilliant smile and Tifa saw the blush creeping across Cloud's cheeks. Tifa nodded and walked out to the blonde. The door shut behind her and she turned to Cloud.

"Where are we going then?" She asked looking up at the blonde besides her. She allowed him to lead her back outside and then rounded on him once more, asking the same question. She watched his shining eyes glance round the area. Tifa watched him patiently, noting that his gigantic sword wasn't on his back and his bright blonde hair was no longer being hidden under a black hat. Tifa smiled at him and grabbed his gloved hand in hers and pulled him along. She raced down the small stairs that led to the hotel with the man in tow; she turned and saw his half smile as he watched her.

Tifa headed back into the crowds, surprised how many people were still here even though it was well into the night. She kept Cloud's hand firmly in hers as she glanced round the busy street and decided where to go. She smiled softly to herself in that Cloud wasn't questioning where they were going, that he was almost trusting her in a strange way. Tifa stepped to the side to allow two men to pass as they discussed something about a materia thief in the area. She turned to Cloud and watched him eye the men, like he was listening to their conversation. "It's rude to stare." She muttered and tugged his hand to pull him along again.

They walked along the streets and Tifa carefully looped her arm back into the man's besides her and she felt a reassuring squeeze as she did so. She hadn't realised how much there was at this place and she found herself peering through windows at the few arm wrestling competitions she saw going off. She'd tugged on Cloud's shirt to get his attention and he simply said "It wouldn't be that fair if I had a go" with a small playful smirk spread across his face.

Tifa had even asked if the man wanted to go chocobo racing before she'd added that they better not draw too much attention, like Zack had said.

"Think we can come back here another time?" She asked, looking back into his glowing mako eyes. He smiled and nodded before tearing his gaze off of her.

Something suddenly caught Tifa's eye and she smiled at the ride and pulled her childhood friend along once again. "What's the rush?" Cloud cried behind her as he carefully dodged the people Tifa was practically pulling him into. He heard her laugh and she pulled him into a clearing. "You want to go on the Gondola?" He asked as he stared at the waiting carriage.

Tifa laughed and quickly asked for two tickets before hurrying into the carriage with Cloud behind her. The doors slowly closed and then the carriage rocked back and forth before it began to move. Tifa couldn't help but to stare out of the window at the end as they slowly began to go higher and higher until they could almost see the whole park.

It was a strange feeling; a week ago she probably didn't expect any of this happening. It was almost a week ago that she was in the reactor in Midgar and had seen Cloud's heartbroken face, it might even be a week since the night the two of them had sat besides one another on her couch back in her bar. A week ago Jessie, Biggs and Wedge were alive.

The thought made her throat go dry and a horrible lump formed there, she could feel her eyes prickling with threatening tears.

She felt a hand suddenly cover hers and she twisted round to face Cloud and his questioning stare. "Something wrong?" He asked, his voice low and quiet. Tifa shook her head and gave him a smile, which made him lean back against the carriage and give her an unconvincing stare.

She moved her eyes away and stared back outside, determined to not let her thoughts plague the evening and ruin her moment with Cloud. After all, she didn't want to ruin it for him, as he'd been the one to bring her out even though she'd been the one to drag him somewhere.

What were they though? It was the one question that haunted her mind. The term boyfriend and girlfriend felt so childish and wrong, but the term just friends wasn't true either. Whatever they were she wouldn't change it for the world.

"This is our first, date." Tifa mumbled mostly to herself but it was Cloud's short laugh that made her realise she spoke aloud. She turned to face his small smile and she felt her embarrassment rise up inside of her. "I mean, our first _real _date, together." She added quickly.

Cloud shifted his weight on his bench across from her and cross his arms across his chest. "I guess you're right." He replied with a tone that felt so serious.

Tifa was about to reply when she saw a flash of light outside. She turned in her seat and stared at the fireworks that began to explode below them. "Look!" She couldn't help but cry even though she knew the blonde was staring outside. Tifa couldn't believe her luck, it was like they had been waiting for her and Cloud to get on the ride and then reach this point to see the amazing display. She'd never seen something so spectacular in her life and it felt like a fire was burning inside of her. Tifa couldn't help but laugh and smile at each flash of light or the loud boom that followed.

The martial artist turned and looked to the blonde who was staring at the lights himself. She could see the lights illuminating the sky in his glowing eyes and she watched the corner of his lips turn up slightly. "It's rude to stare." He mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from the display. Tifa saw his smirk that he most likely learnt off of Zack play on his face and she couldn't help but smile while turning away to watch the display herself.

The ride eventually came to a stop and Cloud was the first off and Tifa quickly followed. "We should head back." Cloud spoke aloud, his eyes glancing round for a clock as Tifa nodded in agreement. She allowed the man to lead her back as she looked round the busy streets a final time.

Tifa suddenly paused as she stared up the street making the blonde come to an abrupt stop.

What was that?

She was sure saw something had caught her eye!

It was a brilliant flash of red, she was sure.

But what she wasn't sure of was why she stopped. "You see something?" Cloud muttered, staring up the street his azure eyes narrowed as he tried to spot whatever it was that had caught his friend's eye.

Tifa shook her head taking a final glance at the spot before turning to Cloud. "No, it was nothing."


	24. Snatched

**Hahah, **I'm sorry, but Sarah was ranting how she had her car last chapter...She might now have a speeding ticket after I (apparently) told her to try and get to do 100mph down the M1 (like in the Inbetweeners) and she did it and then we zoomed past a cop car. Hahaha I'm sorry, but I just think that's hilarious. So expect sooner updates from her now, as she refuses to drive anywhere now!!

**LadyZaidey****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****TenkaCat****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****Iskra revoir****, ****MinnieMouse8990****, ****Fanfiction Fanatiction****, ****vLuna****, ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, gibs, ****Pookyilicous****, ****Portrait of a Scribe****, **and**silverdigger**for all reviewing last chapter! High fives to you guys, as well as those who added it to Alerts and Favourites and such!

Also celticskyedancer said about Cait Sith. We would just like to say that unfortunately he won't be in our story. We tried to fit him in somewhere, but it just felt like "We're clearly just putting him in for the sake of it." Understand? I hope no one's that disheartened about our decision, but we just thought if we included that part in our story it would just sound, like we've forced him in.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**Snatched**

* * *

The morning had been peaceful and calm. There was barely a sound out or inside showing that everyone who had enjoyed a night around the amusement park were currently sleeping or had long left the place. The sun had risen to a deep red sky and the clouds were pink and orange hues. All signs of weariness had left the group and each one of them were feeling refreshed after a relaxing night, away from driving, a cramped truck and looking out for any signs of Shinra. They were all finding it hard to admit that they were going to have to leave this place at one point as it would be dangerous to linger in one place for too long. Yet none of them had the guts to actually ask when they would be leaving. It was good to see other people laughing and smiling, but none of them knew the true horror that was clutching the planet in a vice tight grip.

Tifa had woken to Aerith's soft breathing in the other bed in the room and besides that everything was silent. She could see the sun trying to pierce through the closed curtains and Tifa was eager to see the sky again. It hadn't been long till a fully revived Zack had come banging on the door waking them up and ordering them it was time for food. Tifa had watched Aerith's feeble attempts in trying to earn a few more hours of sleep but the black haired Soldier had switched on his infamous kicked puppy look and his beloved girlfriend had given in.

Barret had appeared fully awake, although the stubble growing across his chin started to look untameable and she wondered how long it would take until Zack did something about it. On the other hand Cloud looked terrible, it was the only way Tifa could describe it. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and his skin was deathly pale although when he turned to her he smiled a beaming smile and all her doubts and worries washed away. She wouldn't be surprised if the man had stayed up all night in case something happened, like he had expected Shinra to come running in and shoot them all whilst they were sleeping.

They were all now sat in the three men's room quietly. Zack was stretched out on one of the beds with Aerith besides him and Barret was sat on the unmade bed besides them. Cloud was sat silently in the high backed leather chair in the corner, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes glazed over like he was deep in thought. Tifa casually ran her hand across the creases of the bed sheets she was sat on and turned when Aerith spoke quietly.

"So what do we do now? Wait for all of this to blow over?" She asked. There was a pained tone in her voice, like she was desperate to know that this wasn't their plan. That all of them weren't intending on living at the amusement park despite how comfortable the place was. Aerith's green eyes stared at each of them in turn, waiting patiently for an answer. The whole reason the five of them were sat in the room was to discuss what they should all do now. But all of them had been reluctant to start.

"Yeah, what about the planet?" Barret began, his booming voice echoing through the room. Cloud shot him a look that said 'Keep your voice down' and the man waved the look off. "We can't sit here and let them kill the damn planet; soon there'll be nothin' left!"

In truth Tifa wondered if any of them had a plan and she expectantly turned to the black haired Soldier along with another three pair of eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head like the wall above him held all their answers. When Zack made no attempt in speaking Tifa rolled her eyes and turned to look at the others. "We have to show what Shinra are doing to the planet somehow." Tifa called. She wasn't sure how they would, or if Shinra would even listen to them for that matter. But Tifa knew this was the only way they could save the planet.

"They know what they're doing." Aerith spoke softly, her eyes staring at the floor with disdain. There was a look of pain behind Aerith's green eyes, like her determination was slowly fading away from her. She suddenly looked up at them all, obviously noticing her moment of weakness and put on a beaming smile to everyone and all of the sudden her strong resolve was back. Tifa wasn't sure where this came from, maybe Aerith felt like it was up to her and no one else, maybe because of her being an Ancient and all?

"We have to stop them." Barret added, looking round at everyone waiting for anyone to add anything. Tifa saw in the corner of her eye Cloud shift his weight in his seat like he was awakening from his deep thoughts.

"By destroying some reactors?" Everyone slowly turned to Cloud, wondering if that was a sarcastic comment. There was a faint smirk across his face that confirmed their beliefs and Tifa held back a laugh when she saw Barret's angered face.

He shifted his weight once more and his smirk slowly disappeared. "And where did you plan on going next?" His mako eyes were on Barret, almost burning right through him. Tifa saw the anger flare in Barret's eyes and she knew it was just a matter of time before something snapped in the group. She never expected everyone to get along, but she hoped deep down that they would. She watched Cloud lean forwards in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. "The planet is practically _run _by Shinra."

What was Cloud saying? Tifa shook her head at his words, was he angry at the fact that he was here? "Why are you so negative?" The words spilled out of Tifa's mouth before she had a chance to realise what she was saying. She watched Cloud's mako eyes flick up and land on her. "We don't need this."

Cloud sighed and fell back into his seat, the screech of leather echoing through the silence as he did so. "I'm trying to show you all the truth." Cloud's answer came fast and his eyes burnt right through her. Tifa knew it wasn't time for everyone to hear someone's negative feelings that they needed to keep going. "We can carry on pretending that we don't know what this is, or we can act knowing the truth." She watched him turn once to turn to Zack. She watched the blonde shake his head and sigh before turning away. Tifa took a quick glance and saw Zack's small smile.

"Alright, look." Zack began; he offered everyone a small smile. "We have to look at the options. Blowing up the reactors isn't going to get us anywhere like Cloud said." He paused briefly, just to throw Barret a small smile. "We need to find someone who'll help us stop Shinra." Zack glanced round waiting for responses.

"Wutai?" Aerith muttered quietly.

Zack shook his head instantly. "No, Shinra will be waiting for us to get past this time."

"I think finding allies will be a little tough." Cloud spoke aloud staring Zack straight in the face. "Then I guess we go to Cosmo Canyon, I can't think of anywhere else." Cloud added staring at Aerith who nodded in return.

They were totally alone. That was the one thing that struck Tifa. No one would want to go up against Shinra. It was going to be hard enough to convince people to stop using mako as their main energy source let alone find people who'll stand by them against Shinra. The enormity of it made Tifa feel like she would drown and she wanted to escape, to run free for a while, maybe for a final time. It would be so easy for her to leave and return to Nibelheim and allow things to run their course, but she needed to keep going for Jessie, Marlene, for everyone.

Tifa stood up straight and pulled on her fake smile. "I need to get some air." She smiled with a nod and everyone returned the gesture. Aerith jumped to her feet and walked besides her.

"I'll come too." The Ancient smiled and Tifa saw that hint of pleading in her eyes. Zack suddenly leaped to his feet and caught Aerith's wrist, his violet coloured eyes staring into hers with words unspoken. Everyone stood in silence for a moment watching the two of them and Tifa silently wished that the silent blonde would be so concerned for her safety.

"I promise I'll take care of Aerith." Tifa answered for the Ancient. Zack turned to her his mouth slightly open as he stared. Tifa raised an eyebrow before resting a hand on her hip. "Why, do you doubt me?" She added casually pulling at the straps of her gloves around her wrists. She smiled when she heard Barret's booming laugh and even saw Cloud's faint smile. Zack waved his hand in defeat and crashed back onto the bed.

The two women headed outside and sighed when they walked out into the somewhat fresh air. The sky had turned to its normal light blue with speckled clouds and the soft blowing wind. "He's just worried." Aerith spoke suddenly. Tifa turned and watched the older woman walk down the final few steps, her pink dress swinging round her legs. "Cloud I mean." She added with a laugh. Cloud worried? Was that why he seemed a bit, _offish? _"He just wanted us to all know the severity of the situation. We can't keep going on carefree and relaxed, we need to still be a little aware." Aerith paused "or as aware as Zack can be." She laughed as she kept walking.

Tifa knew everything wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but she didn't feel the need to remind everyone. Tifa followed after Aerith as the other carried on walking. Was it simply because he was worried about everyone? So far Tifa had to admit the journey from Junon didn't feel like she had expected it to be, quite the opposite in fact. So was that the reason Cloud felt the urge to remind everyone what was happening?

Aerith sighed loudly and stood up straight watching Tifa lost in her thoughts. The brunette came to a sudden stop and her deep brown eyes locked with Aerith's emeralds. "He didn't mean it in a malicious way, so just forgive and forget." Tifa couldn't help but smile back at Aerith before nodding. Aerith really was the glue in their group, she was the one who knew everyone for who they really were and Tifa knew they were lucky to have someone like her with them.

The two kept walking through the streets, the conversation before in the back of their minds.

When Tifa suddenly heard a small snort of laughter, the sound was followed by a quiet _tap-tap _of something repeatedly being dropped. "Why have these Soldiers sent out a girl to do a man's job?" The mocking voice laughed. Tifa paused catching Aerith's wrist in her hand and slowly turned to see why the voice sounded so familiar.

She stared at the bright shocking red hair that shone in the sunlight, at the tattoos below his bright green eyes, the half open white shirt that and the black jacket that hung across his shoulders. She found herself suddenly sure that the flash of red she'd seen last night had to be his infamous hair. Her skin crawled for a moment, thinking that this man may have been watching them all this while and her precious moments with Cloud had been intruded by him. In his hand he held a long metal rod that he casually continued to tap across his shoulder.

Besides Reno stood a taller man who wore his signature shades on the bridge of his nose, his hands were covered in black leather and were held together in front of him. Rude stood quietly his eyes staring ahead of them and at the crowd of people that slowly began to form in the streets and walk along the paths. Tifa stared at the imposing figures of the two Turks.

Should she run back to the hotel? Would she be able to out run the two Shinra employees?

Tifa squeezed Aerith's wrist in reassurance before slowly letting go; she clenched and unclenched her fists, listening to her cracking knuckles. "Don't remember how it finished last time?" She whispered through gritted teeth, they weren't going to lay a single finger on Aerith. Tifa slowly lifted her fists and squared her stance, ready if Reno decided to fight dirty. "I can easily remind you." She added with a smile. She defeated the two men before she can do it again, although she was sure the two men were bound to be more brutal this time.

A faint frown flickered across Reno face before it soon disappeared and was replaced with his sly smirk and he let out a small laugh. "I like a strong woman, yo." He laughed with a wink, his red bangs falling into his green orbs. He moved the metal rod off of his shoulder and pointed it at the two women. "But somehow, I doubt it Girly."

Tifa had barely time to register that the red head had moved, he moved at with such speed and grace she wondered if he was actually a Soldier. He swung his leg and kicked her in her side before she had time to block the attack. Tifa grimaced through the attack and clenched her fist and swung it at the man's face. Reno quickly dodged it before Tifa threw her foot into slammed it into his face.

She caught herself before she dropped to the floor and jumped another metre away from the two men. Tifa glanced over her shoulder to look at Aerith, checking she was still there. Tifa wasn't sure whether she should tell the Ancient to run or to hide. Tifa twisted back round and looked to Rude, he'd barely moved a muscle and she wondered if he would. Reno had finally gotten to his feet and she watched him check his nose before glancing back. He shrugged once before casually dusting his sleeve off. "If you don't wanna play nice." He shrugged a final time before glancing at Rude his smirk still spread across his face and then suddenly ran forwards.

Tifa flung her arms in front of her to block the red head's aimed hit before feeling the wind whooshing from her chest as she felt the Turk swing a well aimed blow at her stomach. She heard Aerith cry her name and Tifa took a risky glance to watch Rude reach for the woman. "Aerith!" She watched the flower girl hesitate before racing down the street with the man behind. She needed to deal with Reno as fast as possible before she could chase after her friend.

Tifa swung her leg round ready to strike the man straight into his side, she felt him instantly block it and quickly flipped herself round to use her other leg to strike him. Suddenly she watched a flash of red streak behind her and felt him slam his metal rod into her back. She felt her spine crack and a sudden wave of electricity course through her body. Tifa dropped to the ground when the energy stopped and she quickly winced away the pain.

Tifa ignored the gathering crowd and hoped somehow it might catch Cloud, Zack's or even Barret's attention. She leapt to her feet and spun round before gripping onto the Turk's jacket and spun round gripping tightly onto the clothing to throw him across the street. There was a loud crash and shatter of glass when the Turk smashed into the building Tifa had aimed for. She took the moment as he got to his feet to catch her breath as she lifted her fists a final time and to banish the slowly burning pain in her sides. She saw the frown grow across his face and he glared back.

Reno ran straight towards her dropping down to try and catch her legs, she flipped over him and spun round kicking him in the side before throwing a punch at his chest with all her strength. Tifa watched him flip to recover before letting out a small laugh. "Jeez, I think you better calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you Girly." He smirked a final time and raced forwards. Tifa readied herself for a similar attack and quickly jumped in the air to dodge his attack, she saw the red head leap after her and felt his heavy black boot slam into her chest as hard as he possibly could.

Tifa fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away from the red head and clutched her aching stomach, she heard him laugh a final time and Tifa flung herself to her feet, simply at the thought of the promise she made to Zack. Tifa couldn't allow the Turks to take Aerith away from them, only minutes ago she'd thought of Aerith as their glue and without her would they all just fall apart?

Tifa made to strike the Turk and he quickly blocked it again, he followed it by throwing his own punch and Tifa made her best to block it but the strike still hit her across her face and she stumbled for a moment.

She could see stars dancing in her vision and reached to check her nose. Tifa opened her eyes and spun round looking for the Turk her anger boiling up inside of her, she stopped dead and looked round not finding any trace of him.

"Aerith!" She cried over the loud crowd as they slowly dispersed hoping she might hear Aerith's faint cry to at least help her in which direction to run. She stared at them all, not understanding why none of them tried to help her, was it because they recognised Reno as a Turk. She stared at the blood on her black gloves and instantly checked her nose a final time making sure it wasn't broken before racing down the streets.

She could hear her heart beat in her ears and could feel the blood rushing through her veins like an unstoppable river. This couldn't be happening, Aerith will be fine. Her adrenaline continued to pump through her body, urging her to run faster and faster to find her friend like a mother protecting her children.

Tifa raced through the streets hoping to find her friend in hiding somewhere. She kept running and running, her aching muscles screaming in protest. The pain in her stomach and her sides began to grow and grow with each stride she took and she skidded to a stop. Tifa glanced round a final time. She spun on the spot hoping to see something, _she's not gone, she's not gone yet! _She kept screaming at herself. _Keep running, she's here somewhere, she has to be!_

"AERITH?!" The ancient's name tore from Tifa's throat as she carried on turning. Picking up her feet Tifa raced down a small alley, hoping to see any sign of her friend. The martial artists forced her way through the emerging crowd who'd come to enjoy the park, none of them having any idea why a young woman was rushing through the streets.

Tears began to prickle in the corner of Tifa's eyes as she came to another stop to catch her breath. She ran a hand through her long hair, pushing away her bangs from her eyes as she spun round. Tifa wiped her face, to remove the fallen tears and the slow trickle of blood from her nose that she could taste on her lips.

Deciding there was nothing left to do Tifa jogged back to the hotel as fast as her legs would carry her continuing through the streets whilst crying out for her friend, hoping Aerith might cry back in reply but heard nothing.

How was she going to tell Zack what had happened?

The hotel slowly came into view and Tifa ran up the stairs to the hotel. She hesitated for a moment unsure how she was going to explain herself to the three men, she could feel her warm tears on her face as they trickled down her cheeks. Aerith was her friend and she'd allowed her to be snatched out of her hands. After Zack had trusted her to keep Aerith safe, she'd allowed the worst to happen.

Tifa steeled herself before throwing the doors to the hotel open. The small staff at the reception turned and stared at her a moment, some of them frowning at her messed up appearance whilst others stood in shock. Ignoring their gazes Tifa rushed forwards and headed up the set of stairs and way through the various corridors to the men's room. She threw herself at the door, ready to break it down and was relieved when it opened. She stopped quickly and glanced at the three who stared at her.

Barret was outstretched on the bed staring out of the window with a smile on his face, Cloud was still sat in the high leather chair with his legs crossed at the ankle and propped up on the corner of one of the beds whilst Zack was in the middle of the room in a mid squat his arm hanging by his sides when he turned to look up at Tifa.

The three men all stood paralyzed for a moment as they took in her sudden appearance. The smile on Barret's face slowly washed away and Cloud signature frown grew across his face as he leapt to his feet.

"Tifa!" Cloud quickly rushed to her side, pushing himself out of the chair. Tifa watched his azure eyes taken in her bloody nose and the scratches across her arms. The man ran his gloved fingers across her tear strewn face, his mouth half open as he stared at the scratches. "Who did this?"

Tifa was unable to avoid the black haired soldier who was now standing up straight with Barret besides him. She looked to Zack and saw his horrified expression as he took her in. She knew he already knew what she was about to say as she watched his mako eyes stare at the door behind her like he was hoping Aerith would slowly stroll in with her bright smile.

"I'm so, sorry Zack!" She cried her voice breaking in between her sentence. She saw Cloud twist and turn to look at his fellow SOLDIER and stare whilst his hands still gripped onto Tifa's arms. Tifa swallowed the lump forming in her throat before speaking again. "The Turks, Reno and Rude..."

Zack eyes flashed with a foreign emotion and Tifa saw the anger burn inside of them. The SOLDIER didn't bother to speak and snatched his sword and race out of the room. Cloud gently pulled Tifa to the side to allow his friend to rush past. Cloud giving her arm a reassuring squeeze and her deep brown eyes locked with his mako blues. "It'll be alright." He whispered quietly, slowly releasing her. He heaved his sword up and took one glance at Barret, who nodded in understand before the blond haired SOLDIER ran out of the room chasing after Zack.

Tifa listened to Cloud's dying footsteps and his voice as he shouted after his friend. She stood rooted to the spot, her arms trembling. She knew Cloud had to race after Zack, but wished he was still here to hold her close and soothingly whisper that everything would be fine.

Tifa barely noticed Barret walk towards her and she slowly lifted her head and stared into his deep black eyes. They stood for a moment both staring at one another before Tifa turned to him and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Barret quickly returned the hug, his muscled arms wrapping around Tifa's slender and shaking frame. He gently ran his fingers up and down her back quietly soothing her.

"Don't worry Teef, they'll find her."

She heard him mutter above her sobs.

What had she done?

* * *

Tifa and Barret had waited patiently together in the room. Tifa stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection as she washed her face before collapsing onto the bed besides the man. She felt so weak, so pitiful, she'd been trained to fight and she'd been unable to save her friend.

Barret had calmly told her that the Turk's fought dirty before smiling and saying that was what, maybe her third proper one on one fight. Tifa had smiled in return before staring through the window hoping she'd see Zack and Cloud with Aerith in tow.

What would Zack do? He must be dying inside. Tifa knew how much he feared Aerith getting caught and now here she was.

The door behind them opened and the two turned to watch a tired looking Cloud and a heartbroken Zack walk in. Cloud shook his head before collapsing besides Tifa. She felt Cloud's arm slowly wrap round her and felt him squeeze her arm. "I'm so sorry Zack." Tifa cried watching the man drop down onto his bed.

Zack raised his hand and waved it before giving her a small smile.

The silence enveloped them all and Tifa couldn't help but to stare at Zack's defeated face.

Tifa wanted to apologise again and again, but knew no matter how many times she did it would never replace what had happened. "Don't worry Tifa." Zack said with a small smile once more. "Aerith will be alright." There was a shine in his eyes as he said that, like he was convincing himself as well.

"She will." Barret agreed whilst Cloud nodded.

Cloud slowly lent towards her. "Are you alright?" He whispered quietly into her ear and Tifa nodded once. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hold him tight and just apologise to him over and over, to say how horrible she felt and how this was all her fault. But instead she put on her small smile and turned to him and watched him buy it.

Aerith is the last remaining Ancient on the planet, she was most likely the one person who would be able to convince Shinra to stop what they were doing. Aerith was the glue to their rag-tag of a group and now she'd been snatched away and Tifa had no idea how they were going to possibly get her back.


	25. Doubt

**A/N: **Okay this chapter is one of the shortest and we know it. Once I'd finished it and Grace checked it over we decided to finish it where we did instead of continuing. So there you are.

**Pookyilicous, Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, MinnieMouse8990, ken08002, Nobody-XV, busard, vLuna, celticskyedancer, Vanilla Raindrops, **and** absolutedisaster13** thanks guys for reviewing the last chapter.

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**Doubt**

* * *

Everyone was being torn apart. Their small group was being made smaller and smaller and none of them could do anything to stop it. They'd lost Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, Aerith had been snatched away from them the previous day and now Zack was ready to leave and head to Midgar to find and save her. It felt like a gaping hole was growing and growing threatening to pull each one of them down into it. How long would it be until another of them had to be torn away?

Tifa Lockheart stared as she watched Zack tie his boots a final time before brushing down his baggy dark blue pants down. "You can't go alone!" She turned and watched as Cloud grabbed onto his arm and tugged Zack round to face him. The two men stared at one another long and hard, both mako eyes flaring and holding unspoken words as each one of them held their gaze. "I'm coming with you!" Cloud roared, his eyes narrowing as he kept his grip around his friend's arm.

Tifa had never seen a pair so close as them. They practically depended on each other. Even though they are complete opposites, they seemed to complement one another. With Zack's bright and happy personality and his ability to make anyone smile and to forget all the terrible things in the world he was indeed a complete opposite of his blonde companion. It was hard to describe Cloud without sounding negative, but he was the one who kept everyone grounded, the silent one who brought up the rear. But the two men shared many things in common, one being that they wouldn't hesitate for a second to throw themselves into something head first for the sake of their friends.

And this where the problem arrived. Neither one of them wanted the other to leave the small group and head for Midgar alone, both of them felt it was their duty to save Aerith and they were practically fighting for the job.

Tifa had heard Cloud and Zack argue throughout the night, mainly Zack saying it was his duty to Aerith, which he'd promised to keep her safe. Whilst Cloud argued that if something happened to him Aerith would never forgive herself and she'd be alone. Tifa had felt a pang of hurt at that comment, didn't Cloud realise that if something happened to him, then she'd be alone?

Tifa had no idea what was happening between herself and Cloud. The first night they arrived she'd never felt so close, yet now something had happened. Like how he'd forced the reality into their faces. None of them were running away from it, they knew about it but chose not to speak about it. Tifa had wondered if he felt like everyone was sweeping the truth underneath a carpet like a speck of dirt and that's why he said what he said.

But what Aerith had said struck her the most, which he said it because he was worried and didn't mean it in a harsh way. Tifa hoped that was true. Even then when she could hear him shouting back at his closest friend had surprised her, but then again maybe he was desperate to keep his friends safe? It was a vicious circle that was spiralling downwards and even further with each of Tifa's thoughts.

Barret had come to her room that night with a smile on his face saying it would be far too awkward for him to sit there whilst the two Soldiers argue. He'd even joked to say he didn't want to be the one having to tear two mako pumped SOLDIER off of one another. Tifa knew Barret was trying to keep her spirits up and she'd returned his joke with a beaming smile and a laugh.

She could understand, if she'd been in there with them she would have been tempted to come between the two men. But she and Barret understood that this was between them and them alone. That right now Tifa and Barret's places was away from them to come up with a decision.

Tifa wasn't sure who she'd prefer to leave to save Aerith. If she had it her way she would go and find her friend herself, but knew that idea had never crossed Zack's or Cloud's minds and most likely never would. When she knew Cloud had been caught a week ago, she'd felt a fire burn inside, screaming at her to go and save him and Tifa guessed Zack was going through the same thing. So Tifa had sat in silence, besides Barret in her room listening to Cloud and Zack decide who should go.

She couldn't bear to allow either of them to leave, it seemed a bit of a suicide mission but none of them would leave Aerith in Shinra's clutches.

"I should go." Tifa suddenly said. The two arguing SOLDIERS fell silent and Barret's dark eyes were fixed on her. "It's my fault she's there, I should go." Maybe Tifa would have more of a chance of rescuing Aerith, Shinra wouldn't expect a young woman to turn up to rescue the Ancient. She knew she would be afraid if she did go, but she was willing to quash her fears to save her friend, that was the one important thing at the moment.

"No." Cloud's answer came flat and quick as he shook his head. "It's too dangerous." There was something the two SOLDIER's weren't telling her, Tifa was sure. Like they knew what would happen to Aerith and that was why they were so desperate to get her back safe and sound. The martial artist was tempted to ask, but deciding against it. Believing whatever it was it would most likely be better for Zack if he didn't hear it even if he knew it.

Tifa stared back. She was fed up of how everyone thought things would be too dangerous for her; she had equal rights to everyone else in the room. "No, you can't stop me Cloud, I'll go if I want to go!" She argued back instantly. The blame was hers and she would rectify it.

Cloud turned to look at her, taken aback from her sudden and direct reply. He licked his lips as he stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed from complete surprise. "I don't care." He replied, tearing his gaze off of her once to look to Zack. "Zack and I, even maybe Barret are the ones caught up in this. They don't know anything about you. You should go back to Nibelheim." Tifa was too taken aback by Cloud's words. She hoped he didn't mean them in a malicious way like yesterday, but Aerith wasn't here to tell her so. His eyes weren't burning with anger and Tifa was sure she could see a hint of pleading like he wanted her to leave. But after everything she wasn't going to be pushed into the dark and left to wait. She wanted Cloud to understand that that she would stand by him right until the end.

"Don't you talk to Teef like that!" Barret roared, he jumped to his feet and crossed the room glaring down at the blonde soldier. Tifa reached for the larger man, gripping onto his arm to try and pull him away. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out between them all just because of her. She could feel Barret's muscles twitch underneath her fingers and he turned to look at her pleading gaze before his muscles slowly began to relax as she squeezed his arm in an attempt to make him understand without her having to say it.

She knew as she looked at the blonde that he was worried for her and she offered him a small smile to show she understood.

"STOP!" Everyone fell silent as Zack's suddenly loud and ordering voice slashed through the tension and made everyone froze. His hands were held up in front of him like he was trying to defend himself and his eyes were shut tight. His true SOLDIER first class voice breaking through after so long. It was hard to believe that this carefree young man is or rather was a Lieutenant in Shinra's army, second to only General Sephiroth.

"This is stupid. They'll be expectin' us to all come in." Barret muttered waving his hand at the black haired soldier but threw a threatening glance at the other. He dropped back down onto the bed and everyone silently agreed with the large man.

"Then I'll go." Zack said suddenly, his small smile spread across his face as he beamed round at everyone.

Cloud sighed loudly and turned on the spot before leaning against the wall behind him. "They'll be expecting you to come Zack." Cloud paused. "So they won't be looking for me, so I'll go." Tifa stared at Cloud's concerned face as he folded his arms across his chest.

Tifa saw a light switch on inside Zack's face as his smile grew and grew across his features. "So then...they'll be expecting someone else to come and not me, so it'll be an even bigger surprise if I turn up!" Zack said triumphantly as he looked to Cloud and watched the blonde shake his head. Tifa let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes at Zack's reply.

"If they don't know who I am, I should go." Tifa spoke up once more. If what Cloud said is true, then surely her going would be the most logical answer!

"No, I'm going to Midgar." Zack held up his hands like he didn't want to hear anything else. Cloud made to argue when Barret quickly interrupted.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's the only way." The man paused to scratch his face before turning to everyone else, ignoring Cloud's death like stare. "I can't go, I'll be spotted too easy." He stopped once more waving his gun arm with a smile like it was a piece of evidence. He waited for a moment to see if anyone else had something to say before continuing. "An' two SOLDIER's can't go, what if ya get caught? Then there's just me and Teef left." Barret was right. Tifa watched the man's words sink into the two younger males as they looked to each other. As much as Tifa knew Barret hated to admit it, having a SOLDIER on their side would help their chances greatly, but alone it was going to be much tougher.

A heavy sigh escaped Cloud's lips as he closed his shining eyes in defeat. "Then it's decided, Zack will go to Midgar, get Aerith and meet us at Cosmo Canyon." Tifa smiled at him slightly as she could tell how desperate he was for Zack to stay and for himself to leave.

Zack nodded in agreement and stared round at everyone else. He sighed himself and placed a hand on his hip as he shook his head before laughing softly to himself. "We sure are a mixed up bunch." No one answered him as the realisation that another member of their party was about to leave. Tifa stared at the black haired soldier and hoped she'd see him again, not just for herself but knew if anything happened to him it would tear and shatter Cloud to pieces. As much as she knew he would not admit it, Tifa knew Cloud depended on the older soldier. "Am I going to get a farewell leaving do?"

Cloud let out a low laugh and stood up straight to follow his friend to the door. Tifa looked to Barret to check he was following and she closed the door silently as they left. It felt like a funeral procession, like Zack was being led to his death and that she might not see him again. They all followed the two Soldiers into the main reception and glanced round, pleased that it was almost empty.

Zack spun round on his heels and gave them his brightest smile. It lit up his entire face and no one could help but to return it. It made his violet eyes sparkle even more and his black hair shone in the low lights of the hotel. "I'll be back before you know it, you won't even realise I've been gone." He added with a smile. "I'm not a Soldier First Class for nothing!" He laughed the last comment and they all paused to watch him. Tifa prayed he would come back, she loved Zack as much as the rest of them and she would miss his smiles and jokes every day until she saw him again.

Barret stepped forwards and gripped the younger man by his shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "You take care and make sure you bring Aerith back, you hear me?" He rumbled, his deep brown eyes staring into Zack's whilst a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Zack mock saluted, before giving the man a one arm hug. Tifa saw the surprised expression cross Barret's face and smiled as she realised how much Zack and Barret had actually bonded over the last few days, even though they were worlds apart.

Tifa glanced to Cloud and saw his mako eyes staring at the floor. She stepped in and threw her arms around Zack's neck. He carefully placed his muscular arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Please be careful." She whispered into his ear as he rubbed a gloved hand up and down her back. She heard the small snort of laughter escape him and she closed her eyes tight, she knew she'd see Zack again, but she prayed he'd be well when she did.

"Take care of him, right?" Zack whispered as quietly as possible and Tifa nodded in the man's embrace. She kissed him softly on his cheek before letting go to stare into his violet orbs.

"Please be careful." She whispered once more. He nodded once, his smile gone from his face.

Tifa slowly let go of the man and stepped away. She eyed the SOLDIER before her and he took a shaky breath. "I will." He muttered, winking once as he slowly turned to the other SOLDIER.

Tifa looked at the two, seeing the concern in Cloud's face and the frown that screamed '_it should be me leaving.' _The pair stood in silence and Tifa caught Barret's arm and tugged onto it to pull him away from the two.

She knew Cloud wasn't overly emotional so when the two man practically smashed together and hugged Tifa let out a surprised small laugh. She watched Zack clutch onto Cloud's shirt as he spoke to the blonde. It was a strange sight, to see the two soldiers embracing one another in the middle of a hotel reception and Tifa realised how close the two young men actually were. She remembered Zack saying once how he'd mentored Cloud when he was a cadet and how he'd cared for the kid and the thought brought a smile to her face.

The two men took a step apart and she watched Cloud shrug his shoulders like he was embarrassed for his emotional slip. There was a deep seriousness in Cloud's face as he ran his gloved fingers through his spiky hair and Zack waved a hand before laughing. Cloud spun round to the them both and Barret and Tifa slowly walked to the man's side. "Wait!" Zack's voice tore through the emerging silence and his hand instantly latched onto Cloud's arm.

The blonde turned and stared at his friend. Zack released the blonde and instantly dug into all of his pockets, patting himself down as he searched. A look of triumph spread across his face as he held his phone in his hand and hung it in the air like it was a trophy.

Cloud stared at the small device before checking his pockets and pulling out his own phone before looking back at his friend. "We use it, only if we have to, right?" Zack mumbled, flipping his phone open to show the blank screen and then flipping it shut. Cloud nodded in understanding and couldn't help but admit he felt a little more relieved that if anything went incredibly, disastrously wrong Zack could leave at least a short message.

With a smile Zack pocketed the device as did Cloud and Tifa and Barret slowly walked back to the two men.

Tifa carefully wrapped an arm around Cloud and gripped onto his pant's belt as he snaked a hand round her waist and held her tight. "I'll be back before you know it!" Zack laughed again, once more giving the three a mock salute with his two fingers to his eyebrow before turning and heading out of the hotel.

The three remained silent as they watched the figure with his gigantic Buster sword held on his back slowly disappear from view.

"It should have been me." Cloud muttered softly, his eyes still staring through the window as if he could still see the black haired man.

"He'll be alright." Tifa replied turning and looking at her childhood friend. He turned to her and she couldn't help but think his expression read,

_I doubt it. _


	26. Unlikely Heroes

**Pookyilicous****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****Tiny Cherie****, ****celticskyedancer****, Nobody-XV, ****MinnieMouse8990****, mystery science seed 3000, ****Pyra Sanada****, ****Bmonti****, ****oodball167****, ****vLuna****, Angee, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****Portrait of a Scribe**** and ****silverdigger**(I think we missed mentioning you last chapter, sorry!) Thanks for all reviewing!

Also apologies for how long this has taken to update, but we've both been MAJORLY distracted for the last week mostly because of some random game that was released last week :3 Must say FFXIII is pretttty good.

**Warning! **Would just like to warn any...sensitive (?) readers of a use of profanity on Reno's part in this chapter.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Unlikely Heroes**

* * *

The room in Shinra HQ was basic, two couches opposite one another and a coffee table in between. There was a single long wide window opposite the door that looked across Midgar and straight into the distance although the smog still clouded part of the view. The smell of coffee hung in the air and a radio in the corner of the room was on. The white washed walls were clean and the floor shone from the light that hung from the ceiling. The smoke from a single cigarette rose into the air and the smell blended with the smell of coffee.

Reno put the cigarette out in the small dish on the table and returned his arm behind his head. He sighed loudly as he stared at the pale white ceiling before glancing once at his partner, Rude who sat on the opposite couch, his coffee hung loosely between his fingertips as he stared into the wall across from him.

The flight from the Gold Saucer to Midgar had taken its toll on Reno and he was ready to throw himself into the first bar he came across and lose himself. The whole tracking down Avalanche had been enough and he made a mental note to make sure he got his extra money for all the overtime he'd done. From going to Nibelheim with the silent but deadly General, who was actually yet to get back from the damn town and then from there to the Gold Saucer had been enough for the Turk. His green eyes watched the trails of smoke disappear into the air before he looked outside the window and at the smog filled sky.

What if the girl was right?

Reno rubbed his nose wincing at the small ache that was still there. That woman sure packed a punch! The Turk shifted his weight on the couch and carried on looking out of the window. Aerith seemed pretty sure she was right.

The thoughts of the helicopter ride from the amusement park had been continuously running through his mind over and over again, too much for him not to notice much more.

Aerith had begged and pleaded for them to take her back, he'd never seen the normally confident and smiling Aerith like that. Tears had formed in her eyes as she cried out for them to stop and to let her go and Reno couldn't help that behind the small smirk he'd felt a pang of hurt.

Reno looked to his partner, wondering if the man felt the same as he did.

Aerith had even begun crying out at how the planet was dying, that it would soon crumble to nothing and every living thing on the planet would perish. If anyone else had said that, Reno would have turned to them and laughed before grabbing them by the collar of the shirt and throwing them across the street. But Aerith wouldn't lie like that and if the planet was going to _die _the one person who would know, would be the Ancient.

Reno sighed loudly and threw himself upright. "What's up with you?" Rude asked quietly, bringing the steaming coffee to his lips and drinking it slowly. Rude had been watching his red headed partner and knew the normally vocal young man was deep in thought. Rude had been quick to guess what was on the other Turk's mind and believed it to be Aerith and her words. They struck a chord with him as well, remembering her shining eyes as she begged for him to let her go. Those beautiful green eyes shone so brightly as she looked into his face and begged for him to see reason.

Rude subconsciously adjusted the neck of his tie before looking to his partner who was still silent. "Think she's right?" Rude called quietly, placing his empty coffee cup onto the table and leaning into the cream leather couch, bring his arm up to rest on its back.

Reno shrugged once, his eyes still fixed on the window. He'd never got so _mixed up _in his thoughts before and was trying to make sure that this wasn't going to be a beginning to his downfall of a Turk. He was a good, no, a great Turk and he knew it, he did what his orders were and did them better than anyone else here could.

But as he had held tightly on Aerith's wrist as he pulled her through the Shinra building and felt her squirming and pulling as much as she could, he had hated his job for a single second. He'd looked into her pale, tired and tear strewn face and felt an emptiness well up inside of him. She gave up crying out and begging and instead gave him a stern stare that cried out for help. Her emerald eyes held so much emotion that for a moment he'd stopped and stared back. Besides Reno was waiting to be on the end of Fair's gigantic Buster Sword sooner or later.

_What the hell are you thinkin', you wouldn't be able to get the girl outta there Reno! _He screamed at himself and his protesting thoughts.

Reno swung his legs off of the couch and sat up right. He dug his hands into his pockets and brought out his packet of cigarettes and fumbled for one. He quickly lit it and placed it between his lips before falling back into the couch. Rude gave him a hard stare that shouted them're-going-to-kill-you-one-day. The red head blew smoke up into the air and let out a relaxed sigh. Now he knew why he was a Turk and not in Tseng's position, he just did what was asked and didn't give it a second thought.

He glanced to his partner and they held each other's gaze for a moment, both of them thinking the same thing. "For fuck's sake." Reno stubbed the cigarette out and stared at his friend. "We can't do anythin'!" Reno cried to Rude shaking his head whilst grumbling under his breath.

"What if she's right?"

"And what if she's not?!" Reno shouted back. "What if there's fuck all wrong?" Reno was sure he could see Rude's eyes roll behind his shades. "What if she's just makin' all this shit up so we'd let her go?" Reno shook his head again, his red bangs falling into his eyes. He pushed his goggles further up his head to push away his falling red spikes. He could see Rude's gaze still on him and stared back up.

"What if she's right?" Rude repeated a final time.

Reno sighed loudly. If she was making this all up, then nothing would happen and everything would be flowers and butterflies. But what if she was telling the truth, that those tears weren't fake and her pleas were as strong as anything else she'd ever said. What if she was right that the planet was dying and everything on the planet would crumble along with it?

That emptiness inside of him began to swell again and it felt like someone had placed a heavy weight on his shoulders. Reno ran his fingers through his spikes and along his long red pony tail. He was a Turk! He didn't decide these kind of things!

If the planet crumbled and everything fell to pieces he was sure as hell, even if he didn't want to admit it, he'd blame himself.

If they did this, they were turning their backs on Shinra. They would be hunted down just like Avalanche.

Reno looked a final time to Rude and grumbled loudly. "Alright." He paused once, to look out of the window and at Midgar. Everyone out there would die and disappear; maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be the hero for a change? "But you better damn well know that this is your god damn fault!"

* * *

Cloud lifted his calloused hand and wiped at the steam filled mirror. He stared at his reflection and let out a heavy sigh. His mako eyes burned right through him and he couldn't help but think that Zack was staring right back.

Zack shouldn't have left. Zack was the one who kept them all going and gave them all a smile, he was the one who believed in what he was doing and made everyone else around him so confident. Above all else Zack was their leader.

And here he stood, the quiet pessimistic Soldier, who couldn't turn around and promise everyone that everything will be fine. The only people he'd ever had to lead was a group of Shinra cadets, who he didn't know their names and wouldn't recognise their faces if he ever saw them again. Now he might have to lead this tiny group across the planet and make sure they were safe.

He clenched his fists and rested his forehead against the cool mirror, this was all wrong.

There was a loud bang on the door that brought him back to reality and it was followed by Barret's booming voice ordering him to get out. Maybe Barret would take over now? Although Cloud wasn't sure he'd trust the man's judgements, then again he wasn't even sure of his own.

After dressing he threw open the door and an angry Barret stormed in. Cloud paused to watch the door slam in his face and turned to Tifa. Her long dark hair fell down her back and shined through the sunlight of the window. She seemed to realise his eyes were on her and she turned round and smiled at him.

Her smile could make him forget all the terrible things in the world and if he could he'd take her hand and run away together and he'd protect her right until the planet falls. She spoke his name softly and he nodded to show he was listening.

If it had been Tifa that was caught by the Turks, he would have gone running full speed until all his energy left him and he fell to the ground completely exhausted. He guessed Zack was going through that right now.

Her deep brown eyes were still locked on him and her bright smile was still there as she simply watched him. "I need to go and get some things." He mumbled quietly, checking his pockets for the remaining gil. Tifa nodded before standing up and brushing her black vest and shorts down.

"I'll come with you." She answered as she walked to the bathroom door and called out to Barret as to where they were going.

What if Tifa was their leader?

Everyone loved her, it was impossible not to. She seemed to make fair decisions and her heart was defiantly in the right place. But no, she seemed contempt in standing on the side lines, ready to catch anyone as they fell.

Cloud smiled softly as he headed towards the door with her behind him. He felt her fingers entwine with his and he gripped them tightly. As much as he adored Tifa and as much as he wanted to spend every moment of the day with her he was still reluctant to shower her with affection. What if something happened to him and then she'd be alone? Sometimes he wondered if it would be much better if he kept her a good distance away then if anything did happen it wouldn't hurt her so much.

Her melodious voice snapped him out of his dreary thoughts and he decided that the time they had together he'd make sure they were the best time they had. He stared into her porcelain face and smiled, there was a faint bruise across her skin, where he was sure Reno had struck her. His anger boiled up inside of him, knowing if he ever saw the red headed Turk he would have to control himself from slicing the man in half.

He'd promised to protect her and instead she'd been punched and kicked by the red headed Turk. He turned away from her and followed the path, what if she gets hurt again and even worse?

"Cloud?" Tifa asked quietly, watching him slowly begin to space out. His mako eyes swivelled onto her and she smiled back. She needed to make sure he didn't fall into any guilt pits along the way. He led the way to a small corner shop and she let his hand slip from hers as he wandered around the busy shop.

Tifa stared round the various objects not paying all that much attention. _I wonder how Zack's doing? _She thought to herself. She had no idea how the young man planned on getting to Midgar as he'd refused in taking the truck that had got them here so far. She couldn't believe him walking or running the distance at all, although she wouldn't put it past him. The man was practically full or energy, so much so, he would most likely be able to run right across the planet and not break a sweat. The idea made her smile.

Tifa spun on her heel at eyed at the blonde who was still standing not doing much, his head tilted up as he looked at the top shelves. He clearly was lost in his thoughts and not thinking about what needed to be done. She frowned when she was sure something caught her eye and took a few steps forward into the crowd. Tifa frowned at the small gloved hand that was diving into the blonde's back pocket and wondered why the man hadn't realised or let alone felt it at all.

"Cloud!" Tifa instantly called and the blonde swivelled round as the small hand snatched something out of his pocket. The crowd split for a moment and Tifa caught sight of the teenager who'd been standing close to him, in her hand was two glowing small balls and her brown eyes widened for a moment as she stared at the blonde she was pick pocketing.

Tifa wondered if the teenager was actually stupid for trying to steal off of a SOLDIER or just fancied her luck, surely the girl must have noticed the gigantic sword across his back? The teenager suddenly darted through the crowd with Cloud on her heels. Tifa frantically chased after the brunette as she burst out of the shop. Tifa skidded to a stop and stood on her tiptoes, able to just make out Cloud's blonde hair disappearing through the street.

The martial artist ran down the street following her childhood friend as she pushed past people in the street. She could just make out Cloud's roaring voice, ordering the girl to come back with his materia. Although the fact that thief had managed to steal something off of Cloud was terrible Tifa couldn't help but smile at the fact that he hadn't realised!

Tifa came to a slow stop as she saw Cloud's blade and stood beside him. In front of her stood Barret and in his hand he held the teen as she struggled in his grip. "Hey, finders keepers!" She cried as she clawed at Barret. The man let out a booming laugh and he turned to the blonde.

"It wasn't there to _find _in the first place!" Cloud seethed. He reached forwards and his leather gloved hand curled round hers and tightened forcing her to release the two small glowing orbs.

"What happened to _please?!" _The teenager instantly replied as she snatched her hand out of the Soldier's. Tifa couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the young girl's reply to the Soldier.

Barret let go of the girl's short black jacket and she fell in a heap on the floor. She quickly jumped to her feet and spun round to face them. Tifa had barely had time to notice the boomerang like object on her back. It had four sharpened points and almost seemed far too big for her to wield. She promptly dusted off her short green shorts before standing up straight.

"What do you think you're doing anyway, attacking the great ninja Yuffie like that, you're defiantly going to regret that later you know!" She jabbed her finger into Cloud's solid chest and earned a glare in return. Her wide brown eyes narrowed slightly as she stared up into his face before taking a step back. "Whoa whoa whoa, you're that, soldier guy, that leader of that group, although you don't really look like some leader, more like a chocobo breeder to be honest, you really need to work on your apperance..."

Tifa turned to the blonde and knew her words most likely cut deeper than she realised. "I'd be quiet if I was you kid." Barret rumbled patting the girl's head. The three stared at the girl a final time and Tifa briefly wondered why a teenager would be here at all and by the looks of it alone.

The girl, Yuffie so she'd proclaimed herself rocked back and forth on her heels her hands behind her back and a mischievous smile across her face. "Shinra's sucking the planet dry, right, that's what you guys are going on about isn't it?" She asked suddenly. The three froze and turned to face her. She stood with her hand on her hip and a smirk across her face, pleased that she'd caught her attention. "How about you hand me your materia and I won't tell them that you're here?" Tifa let out a small laugh at the girl's brashness.

Tifa had to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing the blonde as he reached his sword, but instead just rested his hand on the hilt, like it was a threat. "I doubt it." Cloud muttered before turning and heading away. Tifa paused and watched as the girl frowned.

"Don't think I will Soldier boy? And was that supposed to be some kinda threat, because that really sucked, I've seen five year old kids make better threats than that!" She cried suddenly a triumphant smile across her face. Tifa couldn't help but smother her smile, the girl sure had guts to carry on shouting at a SOLDIER.

Cloud stopped suddenly and turned and faced her, he looked her up and down and watched the girl tilt her head to the side with a single eyebrow raised. "Because it's quite obvious you're from Wutai." Cloud turned away and made to continue. Tifa gave the girl a short smile and Barret let out a laugh before following the SOLDIER.

Tifa looked at the teenager a single more time and at her short black hair, brown eyes and pale skin and wondered why she hadn't noticed from the start. "Ah, so you know all about me!" The girl bounded after them a bright smile across her face. "The great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi the _single_ white rose of Wutai." The girl cried, her face triumphant, she waggled her eyebrows as she muttered single and got a long sigh from the SOLDIER. "Well lucky for you, I guess I can help you guys out. Looks like you're gonna need a ninja on your side to take down this company."

Tifa looked to Cloud and at the self proclaimed ninja. Was she offering to help them? In a roundabout way.

The blonde turned round and faced her. "Go home." Tifa saw the fury build up in the girl. "This isn't your fight." The blonde added quietly. Tifa wondered for a moment if he was actually trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, by the looks of it the thieving ninja was going to run into some bad luck at some point.

"Fine." The girl muttered, bringing herself to her full height with her hands on her hips and her chin tilted up in the air defiantly. "Well I'm going to go now!" She cried, her brown eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Cloud didn't answer and simply turned ready to leave. "I mean it; you'll never see me again!" She cried eyeing them all a final time.

"Go ahead." Barret mumbled receiving the glare from the teen.

"You'll never see me or my ninja skills ever again you know!" Tifa gave the girl a small smile before turning to leave with the two men. "Or is this that old reverse psychology thing? Where you're just pretending you don't need me when you actually do...?"

"No, that's not it." Cloud mumbled with a snort.

"Okay then you spiky-headed jerk, you asked for it!" Tifa smiled at the Yuffie's reply and turned to watch the ninja reach for her four pointed shuriken. "Yeah, you better run away!" The girl cried after them.

Cloud pushed his way through the crowd with Barret and Tifa following. "She sure has a screw loose." Barret mumbled with a smile.

"Hey, I heard that!" Everyone came to an abrupt stop when the dark haired girl appeared right before them. "Alright, I'll help you guys, as it's pretty plain you're going to need my skills." She sighed as she brushed her short bangs out of her face. Cloud rolled his eyes before stepping past the girl. "In return, I think I better keep-a-hold of your materia right there buddy." The girl prodded at Cloud's pocket again making the SOLDIER brush out of her way.

Tifa briefly remembered them speaking the previous day, how they needed as many allies as they can get and she turned and looked to the ninja. Yuffie certainly didn't look like she worked for Shinra and seeing as she was from Wutai that was extra evidence that she wasn't with Shinra."She can help!" Tifa cried instinctively. She caught Cloud's bare arm and squeezed it slightly. Tifa looked to the ninja and saw the smile across the girl's face. Surely any help they could get at the moment would be a bonus? Yuffie seemed like she genuinely wanted to help.

"Listen to the lady." Yuffie smiled as she swung her shuriken onto her back. Cloud turned to Tifa and stared with a pleading look.

"We need all the help we can get." Tifa smiled with a shrug. Cloud turned and kept walking with Barret besides him. Tifa turned to Yuffie.

"Tough crowd huh?" Yuffie stretched and followed the two men. "I'm sure they'll warm up to me."

* * *

Reno threw open the science lab doors, he turned to Rude and got a single nod as they crossed the room. A sterile smell hung in the air, threatening to suffocate anyone. Reno wrinkled his nose at the smell as he scanned the room.

His eyes finally landed on the pink clad woman sat in what was normally used as a mako pod. "The cameras are all off." Rude muttered as he glanced to the few cameras set up in the corners of the room.

"Hojo is going to be pissed." The red headed Turk muttered as he walked to the glass. He tapped it lightly watching Aerith's green eyes flash up to his own. In truth the pure satisfaction of annoying the horrific scientist was one of the greatest things in the world and Reno would be more than happy as saying this was his excuse why he broke the ancient out, but of course that was only if they got caught.

Rude had set about disabling all the cameras in the area whilst Reno had checked that there were no staff in the area and made sure their helicopter was ready to go as soon as they got out. It was going to be tight, Reno knew it and if they got out without being seen would be a miracle. But if what Aerith was saying was true, they could risk it.

Aerith's confused stare made him pause for a moment, as he search for the latch that would open the glass pod. He eventually flicked the switch and the glass door slid open. "What are you doing?" Aerith asked quietly as she stood up straight and looked at the two Turks.

Reno smirked. "We had a change of heart!" Reno reached for her wrist and made to pull her out before she threw her arm out of his grasp.

"Not without Red!" Reno spun round and faced the Ancient in utter confusion. The woman pointed defiantly at the glass pod besides her and he stared at the bright red beast.

Reno took a step back as the beast glared at them from behind the glass. Was this another of Hojo's experiments? What was there to say that the moment they opened the pod that the wolf/lion thing would lash out at them. Aerith raced forwards and quickly opened the cage to allow the monster out.

Reno looked to Rude who shrugged. "We came to save you, and just you, not a-a pet, yo?!" Reno cried, rolling his eyes as he realised Aerith was paying him no attention.

"Thank you." It said peacefully looking up at Aerith who smiled in return and couldn't help but run her hands across the beast's red fur.

The red furred animal slowly walked away from the glass cage, shaking its entire body and stretching it's back legs. _Wait a minute_. Reno thought. _That thing just talked! _Reno looked to Rude and saw the equally confused frown across his friend's face. The animal turned and stared back up at them, it's dark eyes boring into theirs with a look of impatience.

"Well!" Aerith cried suddenly staring at the two Turks that had brought her here in the first place. Reno opened his mouth to argue but watched as Aerith stormed past and headed out with the red beast besides her. Reno glanced to Rude once more before they raced after her.

Reno gripped onto the woman's bare arm and quickly pulled her along. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do ya think you're doin'?" Reno cried. It wouldn't be long before someone came down here and realised that not just one but two of the _specimens _had gotten out and by then Reno wanted to be as far from Midgar as possible.

"We have a helicopter outside." Rude began, glancing from that red beast that ran on its all fours besides them and to Aerith.

Reno stared at his partner and stuttered. Hadn't Rude just heard what he'd said?! They were taking Aerith, not some animal from the zoo! Rude stared back and waited for the Turk to continue. "But-but-we're gonna-we're..."

"Well get you to Junon but then you're on your own." Rude added, ignoring his once lost for words and stuttering partner. Reno sighed loudly and shook his head before racing down the white hallways checking that there was no one waiting round the corners. Rude gripped on to Aerith's wrist and began pulling her along, with her red furred companion bounding along at her feet.

The three stopped when they caught up with the bright red head who turn to Aerith. "There's a guy in Junon who's pretty pissed with Shinra and he might give you a ride." Reno paused once more as he checked a corner in the mass of corridors before looking back to the light brunette woman. "He might just need a little, er_ persuading_."

Aerith looked to him, wondering what kind of persuading Reno meant. "Who?" She asked, her other hand subconsciously touching Red's soft fur.

"Cid Highwind."


	27. Pray

Sorry for the late update everyone, it's easter holidays now so I can get more done so hopefully the next update should be within a week. Also we've put this chapter up straight away, so hasn't been checked or anything, so if there's any mistakes you know why and when we get around to it we'll go through it and replace it. We only put it up like this just not to keep you guys waiting any longer!

Also seen we've almost been doing this for a whole year! That's gone pretty quick! Erm....anyways...

**Pookyilicous****, ****oodball167****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****silverdigger****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****MinnieMouse8990****, ****LeonHyuga****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****vLuna**and**celticskyedancer****, **Thanks for all reviewing on the previous chapter guys!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

**Pray**

Weariness was gnawing at his mind as Zack Fair stalked through the corridors of Shinra. His legs and arms were aching as he took one step after another. It probably would have been wise if he'd took a night sleep, he'd considered going to Elmyra's just to rest before he stormed in to Shinra. But the thought of Aerith' being stuck here alone pained him too much.

So far his luck hadn't run out. Back in Gold Saucer he'd managed to find an unattended bike which had taken him a few minutes to hot wire before he left the amusement park and headed straight to Costa del Sol. He rode through the night and day and along the dirt tracks, determined to reach Aerith as fast as possible.

When he'd reached the holiday hot spot of Costa del Sol he'd managed to sneak onto a cargo ship and get across without being found out. As he was sure security would have tightened after his ingenious plan when they had been leaving Junon to cross the sea. He hadn't risked taking a moment sleep, in case someone came to check in the cargo hold and found the sleeping Soldier.

After a while he'd found someone who was heading to Midgar and managed to get a ride to the city. He'd been struggling on how he was going to enter the metropolis but his luck was yet to leave him as he'd managed to sneak inside.

He'd been ready for a sudden downfall of his abnormal luck and wondered if everything had been going okay back with Cloud, Tifa and Barret. He'd prayed that Cloud would be fine on his own and that he'd be able to get the others safely to Cosmo Canyon. No, he was sure that the younger Soldier would get them safely to the Canyon, he just hoped the blonde hadn't done anything reckless that had meant he endangered himself for the sake of the other two. At that moment Zack had fumbled with the phone in his pocket, deciding whether or not he should call his friend and check everything was going fine. But remembered how they decided to only use the phones they had on them for dire situations. So calling to check everyone was fine didn't seem that much of a dire situation, as Zack was a hundred percent sure they'd be fine.

The moment he'd entered the city he wished he was out of it. The air seemed thin and poisonous and filled his lungs like he was drowning. The sky had been blocked from view and he longed to be back with his friends and more importantly with Aerith away from the horrendous city. He wanted to feel the cool wind rush through his black spikes and against his skin, he wanted to be back with his friends, sat in the driving seat and singing loudly with a smile on his face.

He'd kept telling himself that it won't be long until he found Aerith and he'd take her away from here and they'd be safe. But the thought of knowing exactly where she would be chilled him right to his spine. Zack knew she'd been in Hojo's clutches and prayed that she would be unharmed when he found her. Sometimes he wished that Hojo would be there when he found Aerith and then threaten the man to never pursue Aerith again. He couldn't bring himself to say he'd attack the black haired scientist, but if he found Aerith had been hurt he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his reactions.

His footsteps echoed slightly in the corridors and he wondered why it was so quiet. He continued checking behind him in case he was being followed. His hand was ready to reach for his Buster sword but prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

A sterile smell hung in the air and threatened to choke him as he continued walking. There were cameras dotted around the walls and he knew he needed to be as quick as possible. He'd hoped the security might be a little lax and that the recording might be overlooked as he knew there were hundreds of cameras scattered throughout the building.

Zack slowly came to first room. He knew the directions to Hojo's main laboratory and had decided to go straight there. The metal doors were already open and Zack peered inside. There was a faint smell of mako in the air and Zack wrinkled his nose. There were two glass cages at the end of the room and both were open. He glanced round again, hoping Aerith would be here somewhere.

He could feel panic rising up inside of him. He raced forwards a few paces and placed his hands against the glass as he lent forwards to look inside the glass pods. Where was she? Zack spun on the spot and raced to a few scattered files and flicked through them, hoping he might come across something to do with the Ancient.

They hadn't locked her up in the cells where Cloud had been had they?

Hojo had always been desperate to get his hands on an ancient, so why wasn't she here? Had they seen him coming and took her away from here?

His panic was increasing as every second raced by. She had to be here! Where else could she possibly be?

Maybe she'd gotten out herself?

Maybe she wasn't here at all? Like in Junon instead?

What if they expected someone to come running and they took her somewhere else?

What if Hojo had done something that one day he will regret?

No. Zack knew Aerith would still be alive. They wouldn't dare harm her.

His heightened senses suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps coming down the corridors. Should he fight? His hand itched for his Buster sword across his back before quickly deciding against it. Zack glanced round the room before diving besides the filing cabinet and pressing his back against the cool metal of the wall behind him. He scolded himself mentally for not finding a better hiding place before the sound of voices caught his ears.

Zack watched as two men walked into the laboratory, one dressed in a white lab coat and the other in a white suit. Zack didn't even begin to doubt who the two men were. A white suit was almost the president's son, Rufus Shinra's trademark. The young man stared round the laboratory and ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair before resting the hand against his hip. The man's blue eyes took in his surroundings and Zack was sure a faint smirk tugged on the president's son's lips as he eyed the open pods.

The other man was grumbling to himself as he stared at the glass. Zack couldn't help but loathe this scientist. Hojo was quite possibly one of the most hated employees of Shinra. His long black hair was pulled into a messy tie and his round glasses rested on his crooked nose. The man's thin lips were pursed in disgust as he continued glaring at the empty pods.

They very idea that Aerith could have been in this man's clutches sickened Zack to his stomach. He could feel his fingers itching once more to grasp the hilt of his blade and send it colliding at the black haired scientist.

"Someone must have broken the Ancient out." Zack fell silent as he heard Hojo's voice and he watched as the man paced through the room. "The camera's show nothing." He continued to mumble.

Someone had broken Aerith out? Zack's heart leapt at the thought that she was safe, although he had no idea where she was. Nonetheless she wasn't here and anywhere was better than here. Zack watched as Rufus remained silent with a small smirk on his face at the plain misfortune of the scientist.

So _who _had broken Aerith out? It was safe to say that AVALANCHE were short on allies so Zack couldn't even begin to think who it possibly could have been.

Zack looked back to the two men and instantly caught his breath as saw Rufus' gaze was upon him. The man's blue eyes were almost staring straight through him and Zack waited for the president's son to erupt and shout for anyone.

Hojo's voice seemed to break Shinra's concentration and began to follow the scientist back out of the laboratory. Zack sighed a sigh of relief.

Aerith was safe and that was all he was concerned about. The problem was where was she? Zack stood for a moment longer as he heard the president's son and Hojo's footsteps die away before he stepped out of his feeble hiding place.

He chewed on his lip as he fell deeper and deeper in thought and glanced round the room a final time, hoping for some sort of clue as to who it was who broke Aerith out. Well whoever it was they had to be some sort of professionals at what they do. As Hojo said the cameras that litter the place don't show a single thing, which means somehow whoever it was managed to switch the cameras off and stop the recording whilst they carried out their mission.

And also, they had to know where the hell they were going in this labyrinth. And a reason as to why they needed to break Aerith out. Didn't Tifa say there were another two members of AVALANCHE? A Biggs and Wedge? Maybe they did it? Although Barret seemed pretty certain they'd gone on to the lifestream. And they didn't even know who Aerith was! Then again, whoever broken Aerith out could have done it just because they saw she was stuck with Hojo!

Zack sighed and dropped his arms by his side, one thing was simply leading to another and he had no idea where to begin. It seemed most likely it was a Shinra employee, who knew the place through and through, what cameras to switch off and all sorts of other things.

Anyways, there wasn't much point loitering around much longer, he needed to find Aerith and get her to Cosmo Canyon back with everyone else! Zack made to head out of the laboratory when a sudden noise picked up in his ears. He paused and leant against the frame of the door to hear the noise clearer. He could hear a stampede of heavy boots against the tiled floor, the rattling of rifles and someone shouting orders over all the noise. Shinra must have seen him!

Zack threw himself out of the door and bolted down the corridor, he reached for his heavy blade and snatched it off of his back ready to fight his way through. He tightened his grip round the hilt as he skidded round the corners. What if it was another SOLDIER? What if it was Sephiroth? Zack smirked at the thought, the General most likely wasn't in the greatest mood to hear that he'd somehow signed AVALANCHE out of Junon and to Costa del Sol!

Zack skidded round another corner and came to a dead stop. He stared at the group of Shinra soldiers all before him, some on their knees with their rifles trained whilst more stood behind them. He'd spent too long in the lab, he should have left the moment he got the chance! Zack made to race back and spun round the corner listening to crack of gunfire behind him. His eyes widened as he watched another group of Shinra soldiers turn the corner further at the end of the white corridor.

Zack glanced round, hoping for another door for him to burst through and make his way out. The sound of the soldier's heavy army boots falling against the tiled floor filled his ears, they all stopped and he heard the _click _of rifles being trained on him.

His grip tightened round his heavy blade and he stared at the group in front of him and knew there was more behind him round the corner. No matter what he did more would come and he knew it would be a matter of time before a SOLDIER got here along with the Turks.

"The planet is dying!" Zack's voice erupted through the corridor as he glanced at the group spreading his stance ready to block anything that came his way. Why didn't Shinra understand? Surely they knew what was happening? He had to get out of this place, he needed to help his friends, to find Aerith and make sure she was safe! "Don't you understand that's what we're fighting for?" He called out again and watched at the unmoving soldiers.

This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as Tifa Lockheart finished speaking. This group was messed up to say the least! These guys didn't know if they were coming or going or even coming again! Tifa had explained to her everything that had happened, everything that Shinra was doing to the planet and what this group AVALANCHE were planning on doing. Also that the spiky headed chocobo guy, Cloud, wasn't the leader of this group at all. Which made Yuffie wonder who was, she certainly hoped that the large guy she'd run into, Barret wasn't, he seemed like the guy to race into somewhere and blow it to the skies. Tifa didn't particularly look like a leader; she seemed like the sensible one.

This mission needed subtlety and a good head for planning. Seemed like a good idea that she joined this group, they were practically begging for her help anyways.

"So this Zack, he's a Soldier right?" She asked as she fell back into the truck's seat. She raised her hands and knotted them together behind her head and watched as Tifa gave a small exasperated sigh but along with a smile.

"Why you know him?" Yuffie heard Barret cry from behind her as he loaded their truck up. Yuffie spun in her seat to face the large man and glared at him, ready to say that she was speaking to Tifa and not him. Barret gave out a small laugh before disappearing and Yuffie twisted back round in her seat. Tifa's deep brown eyes were on her with a faint smile.

Zack Fair. The name seemed to ring some bells and she allowed a smile to tug on her face. "I _might_ have come across him a while back..." She mumbled.

Tifa laughed, knowing there was more behind the _greatest ninja of all time _Yuffie's smile. Which Tifa guessed most likely included stealing his materia or something along those lines. Yuffie was a ray of sunshine that burst through their darkening sky. She reminded Tifa of Jessie a little, with that carefree smile and the quick jokes.

The teenager seemed determined to regain her country's honour. And if this was the way Yuffie had decided she was going to do it, Tifa wasn't going to stop her. Not that any of them really had a choice anyway. Tifa turned in her seat as Yuffie stretched out in the three seats behind her and she listened as Barret closed the back door as he finished loading everything in.

The driver's door swung open and Tifa watched Cloud slide in. His hand's quickly gripped the steering wheel and he fell silent. Barret opened the other door and jumped in besides Tifa, like he knew Cloud needed his space at the moment.

Cloud let out a slow and steady sigh and tugged his hands off of the wheel before sitting quietly. There was something playing on Cloud's mind obviously and Tifa didn't need to ask what it was. He'd been turning on his phone occasionally, checking to see if there were any calls, but as of yet there was none. He was obviously thinking of what to do next. Nothing had been said, but it was clear that Cloud had been their newly appointed leader.

"Get a move on Blondie or I'll drive!" Yuffie cried from the back. Tifa gave out a small smile hoping that maybe it might knock Cloud into place and get him moving. When the man made no attempt to start the truck, Tifa leaned forwards and hooked her arm round the seat and looked to Cloud.

"Are we heading on Cloud?" She asked him quietly. Cloud turned to her and held her gaze for a moment before nodding and pulling the truck's keys out of his pocket before starting the engine.

"I have to stop at Nibelheim." He muttered, just loud enough for both Tifa and Barret to hear, causing Yuffie to erupt and question him on what he just said.

"Isn't that where your folks live?" Barret called, leaning forwards as Yuffie clambered over the seats to hear the conversation. "Won't Shinra be waiting for you there?" He continued, not getting a reaction from the blonde as he remained seated. "I'm not letting you throw us straight into trouble" Barret roared suddenly. Tifa could understand Barret's frustration and she too believed that maybe Shinra would be expecting Cloud to turn up in Nibelheim at some point to check his family.

"Then get out!" Cloud shouted, turning to face the larger man. Tifa watched the SOLDIER'S pained face and could see how close he is to breaking down. It had been a lot for the blonde no doubt. That he'd raced away from his comfortable life in Midgar, lost Aerith, now Zack and most likely wanted to make sure that his last relative, his mother was still alive and not in trouble.

Tifa felt a rush of sympathy run through her and wanted to console the young man and tell him that his mother would be fine. Tifa turned and watched as Barret fell back into his seat. She wanted to tell Barret how this was the same as himself and Marlene and Cloud had no idea how his mother was. If Shinra had arrived at his home and kidnapped his mother to use her as leverage to force the SOLDIER out of hiding, or if they had hurt her in hope that they'd gain information on AVALANCHE'S whereabouts.

Tifa nodded in agreement and reached forwards to grip Cloud's bare arm to give it a reassuring squeeze. He turned and looked at her and gave her a small smile in thanks. The brunette fell back into her seat as Yuffie scrambled back to her three seats and sat back down.

Tifa then turned to Barret and placed a hand on his thick arm and gave him another smile. "We won't be long." Deep down Tifa wanted to go back, just to make sure her father was safe and well. An idea suddenly cropped into her mind and she smiled at the thought. "I know somewhere we can stay too."

Barret gave out a grumpy sigh and turned to glare out the window like he accepted their decision. "There's a reactor there right?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Tifa answered quietly.

"So..." Yuffie suddenly called above everyone. "We're _driving_ the whole way there, aren't we?" Tifa turned and nodded to the teen. The ninja let out a low sigh and fell back into her seat. "What do you guys think about _travel sickness?"_

* * *

The helicopter landed smoothly and the blades above could still be heard. Aerith opened her blurry eyes and stared round the inside of the helicopter. She looked to the beast, or rather Nanaki as it had told her his name, at her side and subconsciously clutched onto the soft bright red fur for a moment.

Nanaki raised his head and looked to the paling young woman. Aerith smiled at him and she was sure Nanaki did the same, although it appeared much more of a bearing of fangs.

"Alright." Reno suddenly spoke up. The red head turned in his seat and looked to the two in the back. He let out a tired sigh after the long flight from Midgar to Junon and knew himself and Rude needed to get back to the city as soon as possible.

Aerith's grateful face looked back at him and Reno looked back at Rude. It felt strangely uncomfortable, he wasn't used to people thanking him. He was used to their hard stares and glares, their harsh words and bad language. This was something totally different.

"You will need to extra care when leaving Junon." Rude began looking at the two fugitives. He gave Nanaki a hard stare which the beast returned with an understanding nod. Nanaki knew Aerith's importance to the planet and also knew it was up to him to keep her safe until she reached her group of friends.

Aerith hadn't said much of what their group were doing. He just knew she wanted to save the planet and that was enough for him. He wondered if she was still wary in saying anything in case the two Turk's might use it against them, even after what they had done so far. "I will keep her safe." He muttered, catching the two Turk's off guard once again, obviously not used to a talking four legged animal.

Aerith ran her fingers across his spine and he took it as a thank you. He never appreciated anyone touching him like he was a house trained pet, but he would willingly put up with Aerith's caring strokes.

Reno frowned as he looked at the two and glanced round the helicopter. He daren't get out of the machine yet, in case they would be spotted. He wasn't sure what Shinra would do if they found out it had been him who broke out their prized possession. He'd made sure he had landed the copter away from Junon, but not too far for Aerith to walk and find a way across and hopefully find Cid Highwind. His eyes finally landed on Rude's phone and he quickly dived for it before his partner could protest. Rude seemed to realise what was happening and instantly dived for the machine, the two men silently squabbling over the phone before Reno tugged it out of Rude's grip with a triumphant smirk.

Reno twisted around and reached for Aerith's hand and snatched it up in his own, feeling her soft delicate skin against his tough calloused hands. He pushed Rude's phone into her hand, hearing a small grumble from Rude. "You call us when you need us." He paused as he looked to Aerith's beaming eyes. "Try not to use it too much 'cause they might track you yo, and then wonder what the hell Rude is doin' wherever you are!" He added with a wink, causing Aerith to let out a short laugh.

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she stared at the phone in her hand and then looked back up at the two Turks. "Aren't you coming?" She asked quietly, her eyes flickering between himself and Rude.

The red head shook his head and gave her a small smirk. "Would be too suspicious." He laughed. "They might have even figured out already, yo!" He saw the sudden terrified expression flash across Aerith's delicate features.

"We'll be fine." Rude quickly replied as Aerith's face softened although kept the look of concern. She suddenly leapt across to the two of them and threw her arms around them, bringing the two Turks close to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes, praying to the planet to keep the two men safe and for her to see them again soon, alive and well. She slowly let go and saw the genuine smile instead of a cocky smirk across Reno's face and the faint blush in Rude's cheeks.

"Watch your back, yo" Reno answered with a wink. He looked through the window and at Junon in the distance. "You gotta find Highwind and get the hell outta here ASAP."

Aerith nodded in understanding as Rude slid open the side door for them both. Nanaki leapt out and turned round to wait for her. She pushed herself out of the helicopter, careful of the blades still turning above her.

The door closed behind her and Rude was back in his seat. She waved at the two men as the helicopter began to ascend and prayed a final time that the two men would not get caught for what they had done for her.


	28. Crimson

**Thanks to ****oodball167****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****silverdigger****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, HazzaTL2, mystery science seed 3000, ****MinnieMouse8990****, ****Pookyilicous****, ****Vanilla Raindrops**** and ****xamss**** for all reviewing on the last chapter.**

**Sorry this is kinda late to what we said before, but we have an **_**epic**_** explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

**Crimson**

* * *

The truck came to a slow shuddering stop. The engine fell silent finally after so many hours of constant driving, as the driver refused to stop for a single second unless he couldn't help it. They had reached their destination and everyone fell silent as they waited for the SOLDIER to speak. They had followed the dirt paths to the small village of Nibelheim and had found a small but convenient bunch of trees to park the black truck, away from prying eyes.

"I have to go into Nibelheim..." Cloud began slowly, his fingers curled round the steering wheel. He slowly spun in his seat and looked to the two original members of AVALANCHE and at the young Wutain ninja. His mako eyes looked at each one of them in turn before finally stopping on Tifa. The martial artist smiled under his gaze and instantly knew what he was asking.

"I'll come with you." She replied quietly. Cloud nodded once before opening the door and stepping out with everyone following him.

Yuffie instantly began arguing as to why she had to stay with the truck and couldn't _snoop _around the place for nothing in particular and Barret too joined in with the quarrel, as to why he had to stay and _babysit_ the ninja teenager. The two in turn started their own argument and Tifa began to doubt whether leaving the two alone would be a good idea. Cloud didn't give the two a second glance and instantly reached for his heavy sword and headed towards the town.

Tifa watched him leave and turned back to the teenager and the large man. "We'll be right back." Tifa smiled as she pleadingly looked to the two who both glared. Barret shook his head and sighed loudly as leant against the truck which screeched under his weight whilst Yuffie turned to argue with the large man once more as if he was to blame. Deciding it was time to exit, Tifa made after the SOLDIER.

Despite it being the middle of the year and supposedly summer, Tifa turned and looked up at the darkening rain clouds. They hung threateningly in the air, ready to burst and pour down on them all. There was a damp smell in the air that seemed to scream thunderstorms. The whole area was eerily quiet and Tifa felt incredibly uncomfortable. Never before had she felt her home town to feel so...unwelcoming.

Cloud was a few strides ahead of her and she picked up her pace to walk besides him.

They slowly entered the quiet village and glanced round. The place was exactly the same as they left it but there wasn't a single person in the streets and Tifa sighed as she placed a hand against her hip. _Maybe it's the rainclouds? _She thought to herself, wondering why there was no one around and that the looming clouds were forcing everyone to stay inside. Cloud was standing before her, his arms held by his sides and his own head tilting up to look at the darkening sky.

What was he waiting for?

Tifa took a step to stand beside him and he barely moved. "I know why you've come here." She began slowly, wondering if he didn't want to admit to Tifa why he'd forced the party to come to Nibelheim. His head lowered slowly and he dragged his mako blue eyes to focus on Tifa. There was a slight frown on his face as she began to speak. "Because of your mother, right?" She asked with a smirk.

Cloud's eyes scanned her face and he didn't speak. An awkward silence filled in between them and an ominous feeling began to grow between them. Tifa stared into his face, this wasn't the reason he wanted to come to Nibelheim at all! She could feel the true answer on the tip of her tongue but knew she had to wait for him to confirm it. She took a slow and shaky step back.

Tifa hadn't realised she'd moved but guessed she must have as Cloud gripped her shoulders and gave her a pleading look. "You'll be safe here." He spoke quietly, almost in a whisper like he didn't want to say what he had to.

Tifa wanted to turn and cry out back at him but her voice caught in her throat like someone was suffocating her. He was abandoning her! He'd brought her here to leave her behind! "You'll be safer here." He repeated with a slow nod. _Safer here? _How could that be right? She'd be dying inside, wondering what was happening to everyone else! Surely if AVALANCHE don't succeed nowhere on the planet will be safe!

"You're abandoning me?" Her voice finally croaked. She wasn't sure if what she said was a question or a statement, but she stared into his pleading eyes. His leather gloved hands left her bare shoulders and trailed down her arms before snapping back to his side. Tifa stared into his pale face, there were small dark rings forming under his eyes from refusing to sleep and drove through the night. His blonde spikes were in a mess, much more than usual. There were faint scars across his arms where Sephiroth had caught him over a week ago that had almost faded.

She shook her head in disbelief. He wouldn't do this to her! She loved him, he loved her right? Then he wouldn't do this!

"I have to..." She began slowly, tearing her eyes off of him. "I have to help the planet!" She tried to control her voice, afraid that the two of them might be overheard. Tifa looked up and down the empty street and back at Cloud. She couldn't turn away now. This is what she'd said those days ago, when they were all standing in the wastelands near Midgar, saying that they couldn't stop now, not after Jessie, Biggs or Wedge.

The SOLDIER sighed and turned away. "I just..." He stopped himself and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed loudly and his arms dropped down by his sides. He nervously pulled on the longer leather glove around his arm and then at the smaller one. One hand dug into his back pocket as he continued to glance around their hometown. He sighed once more before finally speaking. "I don't want to lose someone else."

Tifa stared at his back and at the large blade. A small laugh escaped her lips and Cloud turned to look at her. Was that why he'd been so quiet recently, he was afraid of losing her? She smiled at him and felt a wave of tenderness run through her. He was worried about her! She'd never truly felt like someone cared for her so much and the feeling was unbelievable. She looked back up at him and saw his questioning gaze. "I promise you won't." She answered and took a step towards him. She caught his hand in her own, she saw him part his lips ready to answer her back but she slowly but gently pressed her lips against his own, silencing any more of his qualms.

They stood for a moment together before Tifa took a slow step backwards. There was a desperate look across his face like he was still set in his decision and Tifa arched an eyebrow waiting for him to question her. Cloud sighed loudly and let out a low laugh. "You really shouldn't do those things to me..." He mumbled as he glanced round the town. Tifa let out a shaky laugh and followed his gaze.

Cloud suddenly set off once more, his hand still caught firmly in Tifa's as he pulled her along through the town, taking the exact turnings down the streets. Tifa allowed him to lead her to their childhood homes and she then hesitated as to whether or not she should follow him into his mother's house.

They stood for a minute outside the house. The white painted fence still stood proudly, with not a single sign of the paint stripping. The yellow and white flowers were blossoming in the front garden and the two of them stared at the flowers for a moment. Both of them knowing what the other was thinking of.

Aerith would be safe. Zack would find her and bring her back safe and sound to them all.

Tifa looked to Cloud's paling face and squeezed his hand as if to bring him back to reality. The door suddenly creaked open and the sound of footsteps rushing down the path broke Cloud out of his thoughts. He quickly opened the gate and his mother rushed towards him. Tifa allowed her hand to slip out of his and stepped to the side and watched him pull of his heavy sword before embedding it into the ground before her eyes lingered on her own home.

Cloud smiled softly as his mother's weight was thrown against him as she wrapped her arms around him. He carefully returned the embrace and clutched onto the folds of the dark green shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders.

He could hear her quiet sobs and felt her fingers practically claw against his back, grasping his black sleeveless shirt. "Cloud, what have you done? I've seen your face everywhere! Are you trying to destroy Shinra?" Her voice was croaky and Cloud tightened his grip around her. Her quiet sobs suddenly turned louder and began to wrack her frame as she held him tight. "What's going on Cloud?" He gently ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her cries. He carefully turned to Tifa who nodded and signalled at the house. He nodded thanks before turning round and rested his chin on top of his mother's head.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, as he soothingly ran his hands up and down her back and as she cried dry sobs into his shirt. His guilt started to envelope him like something was gnawing his mind of all his other thoughts. The guilt being that he'd caused his mother to worry about him and to break her into tears.

Cloud gently broke the embrace apart and led his mother back inside his home, casting a glance to Tifa and watched her deep brown eyes study her own home, obviously debating what to do. He half closed the door behind him so he would be able to hear Tifa's cries in case something was to happen.

The small living space hadn't altered since he last came and his mother's arm left his as she sat down on the worn out couch. Cloud looked her over and at the small television set in the corner, wondering what her first reaction had been at seeing her son being branded a criminal. In less than a year he'd gone from hero to terrorist. He smirked at the thought before dropping down besides his mother.

He pulled his leather gloves off and stared at his callused and dry hands before taking Ms Strife's hands into his. She gave him a weak smile despite her bloodshot eyes and the faint circles below her eyes. She reached forwards and gently caressed his cheeks with her aged hands and rubbed at her son's own dark circles below his shining bright eyes.

Deciding he couldn't keep his mother in the dark, Cloud slowly explained what AVALANCHE'S plan was. He made sure to miss out vital details as to who was with him but explained what was happening to the planet because of Shinra.

As soon as he finished Ms Strife took in her surroundings. She stared at the lights that were switched on in the corner, thinking how the planet was dying because of humans. "Has anyone been here?" Cloud asked slowly. She turned and looked to her son.

She smiled at him weakly. If she knew this would happen the moment he left for SOLDIER those years ago, she would have stopped him. His whole appearance looked tired. She eyed the scratches across his arms and the faint scars and her heart got caught in her throat. She instantly leant forwards and rubbed her fingers across the pinkish marks, like she could make them disappear. The idea that her son was a fighter scared her occasionally; she could barely imagine him as the caring quiet boy who grew up here. "Mom?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to him. She read the worry in his eyes and knew deep down, despite the SOLDIER facade he was still her caring son.

Ms Strife raced through her memories of the last few days. "Yes three men arrived." She paused as Cloud's eyes narrowed. "One with bright red hair and the other was bald. Both dressed the same." She watched the flash of anger run through his eyes and assumed Cloud knew the two men. But the final man, she'd seen from the newspaper years ago. _A hero apparently._ Ms Strife couldn't understand why a man who had brought Wutai to its knees, who must have killed countless people could ever be called a hero.

"And the other?" Cloud slowly encouraged.

The man had possessed a steel and cold demeanour. He didn't speak a word and he didn't even enter her house. She searched for the man's name, which she knew she should remember but couldn't bring the name to the forefront of her mind. Ms Strife grumbled to herself and at her memory. "Silver hair..." She began, rubbing her forehead as she tried to remember.

"Sephiroth...?" Ms Strife looked up and nodded eagerly. Cloud turned away and stared down at the floor. He clearly knew the man.

"He came here once and then I never saw him again." She added quietly.

Cloud glanced round the room. What if Sephiroth was still here? What if Sephiroth had decided to wait for them, believing Cloud would lead them here? What if Barret and Yuffie were fighting Sephiroth right now?

Cloud was ready to leap out of his seat and race back to the others and lead them away. He'd led them straight into a trap! Cloud turned to his mother and saw her concerned look. No, he couldn't leave, not yet anyways. He couldn't let her worry anymore. "Where are you going now?" She asked him quietly. Cloud turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"I can't say." He replied, as much as he cared for his mother and hated lying to her, he knew he couldn't risk her safety by telling her so. What if Sephiroth returned? "I need to get going." He answered and stood up. His mother followed him and clutched onto his arm. She looked at him pleadingly, her voice failing her. "I'll come back." He added as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I promise."

As Cloud walked out of his mother's home he felt his heart tearing in two. If he stayed here to protect her the planet might crumble and Barret, Tifa and Yuffie would have to fend themselves against everything Shinra sent against them. And if he left, he would have to face everyday not knowing whether or not his mother was safe and alive.

Cloud looked up as he closed the door behind him quietly. Tifa was still standing outside his home, her deep brown eyes locked on him along with the smile that scared all of his fears and worries away. Deep down he was glad Tifa had refused to do as he had asked, as he knew he needed her with him every waking day.

"I'd go and say hello." She began, signalling at the house next door. "But if he sees me and then you, he'd call Shinra." Cloud instantly knew who _he _meant and knew her father wouldn't take a moment to call the company and say where Cloud Strife was and that he had Tifa Lockheart hostage.

"We need to get back to the others." Cloud answered. He wasn't ready to say that Sephiroth had been here and might even still be. If it were true, he wasn't sure if he could fight the General away as last time he'd needed Zack's help. Tifa frowned at him and he knew she could read his every move, but decided he wasn't going to explain himself.

He quickly walked down the street, swinging his sword back onto his back as he did so. Tifa remained silent behind him and he was grateful for her understanding. As they made their way out of the village Cloud could hear Barret and Yuffie's voices in the distance. He sighed as he heard them arguing and Tifa looked up at him with a puzzled stare. It took him a moment to realise Tifa most likely couldn't hear the two squabbling.

He made a mental note to remind everyone they need to try and be at least a little quieter, as if he could hear them Sephiroth most certainly could.

Tifa let out a low laugh as she eventually heard the two and both her and Cloud came to a slow stop in front of the pair. "I'm glad you're still here Tifa." Cloud mumbled as both Yuffie and Barret fell silent. "Or else I don't think I'd survive." At that remark, Yuffie instantly began talking how they didn't need a SOLDIER anyways.

"So where's this place then Teef?" Barret asked, silencing the ninja who turned and glared.

"Oh!" Tifa muttered, remembering how she'd come up with a place for them all to stay. Even Cloud turned to her waiting for a response. With all three sets of eyes upon her she walked straight past them and signalled for them all to follow her.

The path to where Tifa thought they could all stay the night was set in her mind. She could still remember the route from her childhood days and she occasionally looked over her shoulder at Cloud to see if he realised where she was leading them. Instead there was a stern look across his face, his eyes were scanning the area like he was looking for something specific, she even noted the slight bend in his right arm like he was ready to snatch his blade from his back.

What for she didn't know why. Of course there were Nibel wolves about, but Tifa couldn't understand why that would set him on edge.

Tifa stopped suddenly when a noise caught her hearing and she paused and glanced round the area. She felt Cloud instantly brush against her back and knew he was gripping his sword tight. Barret instantly raised his gun arm, twisting on the spot, whilst Yuffie had her shuriken drawn, her arm swinging slightly ready to swing the deadly weapon.

The four stood for a moment, all of them holding their breath. Tifa knew if she heard something Cloud mostly likely did and it couldn't be nothing.

Barret let out a long grumble and lowered his arm and turned to the blonde. "There ain't anythin' here." He mumbled.

Tifa nodded in agreement. "Mostly likely a Nibel wolf or something." She said with a smile. She watched as Cloud's blue eyes scanned the area a final time before he reluctantly agreed as he sheathed his sword.

Deciding everyone was ready Tifa set the pace once more and led the group through the trees, ignoring Cloud's darting eyes and reluctance to keep moving.

Tifa pushed the few branches out of her way and stepped into the clearing that surrounded the building. Tifa looked to Yuffie and Barret who stared at the mansion before them. "We're going to set up camp, here?" Yuffie asked, her eyes staring at the magnificent gates, even if they were rusted with age.

"Everyone thinks this place is haunted, so they won't come near." Tifa shrugged with a smile. She looked to Cloud and watched him survey the place, waiting for his approval.

Before any decision was made Yuffie rolled her eyes and stared at the group. "Afraid of some ghoulies?" She asked with a smile before spinning on her heel and racing to the building. Even though the place was decrepit and not exactly perfect for a grand ninja warrior, she could make do. Any place this old always had some hidden _secrets _surely?

Yuffie squeezed through the half open gates and turned as she heard Barret grumble something about the size before turning round and rushing to the front doors. She rushed through the wild and overgrown grass and up a few wooden steps before coming to the mansion's entrance. Yuffie pushed her all weight against the heavy wooden doors and heard the hinges creak. The smell was stale and she coughed loudly as she stepped inside.

Yuffie stared round the aged building, the walls were decorated with cob webs and all the furniture had a layer of dust. "Jeez, what a dump." She cried aloud as the other three members of the party walked inside.

Cloud stared around the inside of the building. He couldn't help but feel like there was something incredibly wrong with the place like a fish out of water. All his senses were screaming at him to get out of the place although he wasn't sure why. He eyed the dusty floor and squatted down to stare at the softest footprints. There was just one set and his eyes followed the prints as the disappeared round the corner.

Someone else was here!

"There's something not right about this place." He muttered, his fingers itching for the familiar weight of his sword in his hands. He glanced to Tifa and saw her confused stare. He shook his head and signalled to get out the building. He couldn't help but feel like they shouldn't have come. What if it was Sephiroth that was in the building? He'd already know they were here by now.

They had to get out!

Cloud heaved his heavy sword off of his back and narrowed his eyes to look into the darkened corners. "Cloud?" Tifa quietly asked. Cloud heard the click of Barret's Gatling gun as the man slowly stood beside him.

"You think they have materia around this dump?" Yuffie cried aloud, completely ignoring the SOLDIER and Barret with his heavy gun arm ready to fire. Cloud winced at her sudden loud voice. The ninja turned and looked at them all after not getting a response. "Well...let's go!" She raced forwards and disappeared into the building.

"Yuffie!" Cloud cried after her, he didn't expect the teenager to come running back. He turned to both Barret and Tifa. "Get out and wait outside, I'll go find her." He mumbled, receiving a nod from Barret.

Cloud followed after the teen as he strained his ears and listened for Yuffie's quiet footsteps. He didn't exactly want to attract any more attention to whoever was in the building as he was sure SOLDIER or not, no matter how quiet he made his footsteps they would still be heard on the creaky floorboards.

As he passed each door he took a glance inside, hoping he'd find the ninja curled around a chest and rummaging through the contents. The further and further Cloud went into the building the darker and darker it became. So much so he started to wonder how Yuffie knew where she was going.

It wasn't until he took a flight of stairs down that a strong smell struck him like a blow to the head. It was a repulsive smell and made him want to heave. He hesitated on whether the girl had gone down this way but thought perhaps as his senses were so heightened only he could smell the repugnant smell.

He followed his feet down and into the basement. There was a long corridor with more doors along the way. He could see a flicker of light in one room and carefully looked round the door only to find a candle still burning. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stuck up, knowing that someone had been here recently.

The candle had almost been burnt to nothing and it stool in a pool of wax. Cloud finally sheathed his sword as curiosity caught him. What had brought someone down here? The room was a library with paper scattered across a wooden table in the middle of the room. There was a single chair that had been pushed to the side whilst another had been thrown across the room and smashed to pieces like it had been thrown in a fury.

Cloud reached for the few sheets of paper and flicked through them all. The few in his hands were mentioning mako treatments and a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the bright green substance entering his own system a while ago. His eyes caught sight of someone's scribbled rushed handwriting. The journal had been left open on the table and Cloud picked it up. The name _Jenova_ was constantly repeated throughout and eventually another name appeared.

That Jenova had been excavated a long time ago and it was a Cetra. The thought instantly reminded Cloud of Aerith and he tried to push away any thoughts as he continued reading.

He slowly flicked through the pages, scanning the scrawled writing for any information. Page after page seemed to speak of countless projects, one of them being JENOVA project S. The JENOVA projects were all named so as they related to experiments using Jenova Cells. That JENOVA Project S went through many failed experiments to create the perfect weapon, the perfect monster as it were. And that the final Project achieved this, that being Sephiroth.

Cloud knew Sephiroth had grown up in Shinra but the idea that he'd been _created through an experiment _seemed, strange! That he was declared as nothing more than a weapon. What if thesilver haired general found this all out? His skin crawled once more, his mako eyes dancing around the room for any sign of the silver haired general.

Maybe he'd been down here and found it out?

The sound of voices suddenly snapped Cloud out his thoughts and he heaved his sword off of his back and followed the noise down the corridor. He took a single glance back at the library before pushing his findings into the back of his mind.

There was another open door and Cloud slowly pushed it open to see inside. Sure enough Yuffie was standing there talking to someone in the stone built room. Cloud frowned as he walked inside and stared at the few coffins scattered across the room. In the centre of the room besides where Yuffie was standing was another open coffin and inside was a black haired man.

Cloud made himself ready to order Yuffie away and allow people to rest in peace but who the hell was Yuffie talking too?

"Who is it?" A voice suddenly tore through the silence. The voice was albeit quiet and smooth but was deep at the same time. "Get out of here." The man added. Cloud frowned even more as he realised who was speaking was actually sat inside one of the coffins.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Yuffie cried defiantly.

"Yuffie!" Cloud ordered, making the ninja spin round and sigh at him loudly. She eventually jerked her thumb at the open coffin with a small smirk on her face that clearly said Look-What-I've-found.

"Don't worry Cloudy; I'm pressing the guy if he's got any materia hidden down here." She added with her triumphant smile.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he sat up in his deep brown wooden coffin. Cloud tightened his grip around his blade as he stared at the black haired man. His hair was long and almost fell to the middle of his back. He had a deep blood red like cape wrapped around his shoulders and hid half of his deathly pale face. Cloud could make out the deep crimson eyes from beneath the man's black bangs that were staring straight at him. The man had a clear look of annoyance in his eyes but the rest of his face was completely passive.

"We're gonna kick Shinra's ass that's what we're doing!" Yuffie cried back adamantly. She pumped her fist in the air and gave out a short laugh. Cloud waited for the man's reaction to Yuffie's childish response before sheathing his sword. He carefully walked towards the two when the man ordered Yuffie to get out before lying back down in his wooden coffin and then attempting shutting it.

Cloud stared at the display in disbelief as Yuffie tried to hold the coffin open. Was the man trying to seal himself in a coffin?

Cloud wasn't sure whether he should order Yuffie to leave the _strange _man alone or to tear the lid off himself and tell the guy to get a hold of himself. Not that he was the greatest of givers of advice.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked. His voice echoed through the room and he stood besides Yuffie as she carried on forcing the lid back. She gave out a small laugh when the man's eyes flickered open and fixed on them both. The man forced the lid back and sat up straight, his red eyes surveying the SOLDIER.

"I am Vincent Valentine." The man spoke quietly ignoring Yuffie's snort of laughter. "Ex-Turk." Cloud noted how the man said the words bitterly and smirked slight. "I have nothing to do with Shinra anymore."

"Then why are you buried here, even though you're not actually buried and become a vampire?" Yuffie asked suddenly, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Vincent.

"Shut up Yuffie." Cloud mumbled. He stared at Vincent a final time before turning and heading out. "We're leaving." He heard Yuffie's own grumble but he carried on heading out. Cloud had decided they'd spent long enough in the building and his main priority was to get as far from Nibelheim as possible. He didn't have time to care about a Turk, even if he said he was an _ex-Turk. _Nor did he have time for some guy who wanted to lock himself up in a coffin. His main priority was to get himself and the others out of the building.

"If I come with you." Vincent suddenly began. Cloud stopped and twisted round to face the pale man. Yuffie stopped in her tracks. "Will I meet Hojo?"

The name of the horrific scientist made Cloud's blood freeze. His own encounters with the scientist had been enough and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to ever find the black haired man. His mind suddenly rushed to Aerith and he hoped that she wasn't with the man. "What have you got to do with Hojo?" He cried aloud, as Yuffie turned to him and asked who Hojo was.

Cloud watched as Vincent scrutinised his every movement, like he was looking for any flaws. Cloud folded his arms across his chest, he knew all Turks were calculating thinkers and guessed the man was running through all of his past traits. Cloud guessed it wouldn't be hard for Valentine to work out that as they were against Shinra, as Yuffie had so carelessly said, and that their paths may cross with the scientist and especially as Vincent would figure out that he was a SOLDIER. "I'll come with you."

Vincent flawlessly stepped out of his coffin. He stood at least six foot, Cloud felt his fingers twitch at the sight of his golden claw and the pointed golden boots and the deep red crimson ragged cloak fell almost to his knees. The black haired man reached into his coffin and pulled out a triple barrelled gun that made Cloud almost smirk as it practically screamed that the man used to be part of the Turks. He wondered for a moment how Vincent actually managed to leave the Turk's as no one could simply walk out and not come back the next day. How come Cloud hadn't heard about a renegade Turk, the man didn't look a day over twenty seven and besides if anyone was sent out to attack a Turk it would have been a SOLDIER.

"YOU weren't invited buddy!" Yuffie answered back as Vincent strolled past her. "But I guess you can tag along!"

Vincent walked past Cloud without giving a single glance and Yuffie was straight after him. Cloud couldn't help but letting out a small laugh as he heard the teen tell the enigma like man who she was.

Cloud followed the pair out; careful to check over his shoulder in case his original suspicions were correct. Perhaps Vincent had left the footprints and had been poring over the papers in the library. His thoughts rushed back to his findings, that Sephiroth had been created by an experiment, with the purpose to be a perfect weapon. What if the general found this out? Cloud wasn't sure what the silver haired man's reaction would be, but knew he wouldn't want to be around if he did. If Cloud found out he indeed was created in the same way, with his purpose being to fight and nothing more he wasn't even sure how he would react.

He eventually found his way out and was greeted by Tifa's worried smile. Cloud gave her a small smile back, deciding he'd best keep the information he'd found out secret for now.

"You got a vampire?" Was Barret's first response at the red clad man. Cloud watched as Yuffie introduced the new party member to the two and felt his heart lift slightly that there was someone else with this plan. Then again they hadn't even explained what they were doing; Vincent just seemed to have a desire to meet Hojo once again.

"Let's get out of here." Cloud ordered. Everyone turned to him and waited for an explanation that they weren't getting. "We're not staying."

* * *

_**We're really sorry about this chapter guys. No matter how many times we've written this chapter, then checked it over and then the other tried writing it we just couldn't sort it out.**_

_**It felt kind of forced and rushed as well, so we intend of coming back and re-writing this chapter at some point, when we do we'll make sure to give a little mention.**_

_**Anyways like we've said this chapter is out a LOT later than we expected, mainly because we've been putting it off updating the story with **_**this **_**but we decided we better just upload it and then once we've got chance tweak it.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	29. Smirk

Thanks to **busard****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****oodball167****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****lyss222****, ****xamss****, ****Pookyilicous****, ****whitespace****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****celticskyedancer**** and ****vLuna** for reviewing last chapter and also to everyone who is still reading this of course.

Again, we apologise how long this has taken to update. We've both been incredibly busy with end of term mocks, revision and coursework. But we've both still got end of year exams next month and then afterwards we've got an epic 3 month break, so hopefully things will get moving then again.

Also, yes we've uploaded two chapters in one go, simply because they're both short. We've spent all our spare time writing and re-writing these and then trying to beta them, and then re-writing them, basically it was an endless spiral.

So naturally, an update is better than none at all right?

We're definitely going to review these at some point, possibly once we've finished exams to try and make the chapters a little longer and more descriptive. If you're gonna flame this chapters, go for it, as currently we aren't going to waste our time with any people of that sort.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

**Smirk**

Cloud was pleased when they all left the mansion although the nagging, gnawing thoughts in the back of his mind were still distracting him. He'd thought Tifa had seen straight through him with her concerned gaze but he quickly attempted his best poker face and returned the gesture, but she still didn't seem overly satisfied with the reply.

He wondered for a moment whether or not to mention that his mother had spotted Sephiroth here and that it could be a clear coincidence that a load of papers and notebooks had been scattered across the library in the mansion, that all had something to do with Sephiroth.

Their newest recruit, Vincent Valentine an ex-Turk had remained silent since the quick and informal introductions. Cloud wasn't even sure if he felt like trusting the man yet. Trusting a man who'd locked himself up in a coffin in a mansion that was crumbling to pieces, which was covered with notes to do with experiments seemed like something hard to do.

Although the other three had welcomed the enigma quite easily. Cloud wasn't sure if it was because they were desperate for help, or maybe it was their caring nature. The second seemed to fit Tifa perfectly, but Cloud couldn't exactly see Barret with a _caring nature. _That being said Vincent didn't seem like he was returning the favour anytime soon. The man seemed much more comfortable hanging at the back.

But what was an ex-Turk doing locked up down there, with a keen desire to see Hojo again?

If it wasn't for the fact that Cloud was leading them away from the place he would have been much more eager to linger behind the red clad man with his hand ready to reach for his blade in case the ex-Turk didn't turn out to be an _ex _at all.

"Isn't there a reactor around here?" Barret called aloud. He spun on the spot as he looked for any tell-tale signs of the metal structures.

His voice snapped Tifa out of her thoughts and she looked to the large man before back at Cloud. There was a reactor around here, right?

She'd been too busy occupying her thoughts on the quiet blonde. Something had rattled the blonde's cage she was sure. The way he pulled on that fake smile unnerved her and she was tempted to demand him to tell her what he had found. But what if it was something he was keeping secret for the sake of everyone. She'd ask later she'd finally decided.

Tifa had also been thinking about their new companion. Not much had been said about the man, although she'd found it rather strange when Yuffie had cried out how Vincent was in some coffin in the basement. She was about to scold the teen for being so rude when she looked to Cloud and saw the faintest smirk across his face along with the single nod that confirmed the teen's words.

Vincent was a quiet man and Tifa guessed he liked keeping that way. He'd been carrying a triple-barrelled gun that Barret had laughed once at before waving his gun arm and asking the black haired man _if he was any good with that! _Vincent hadn't replied and simply followed Cloud out of the building.

The man was defiantly an enigma and Tifa already thought Cloud took up that description pretty well; Vincent made a whole new meaning for the word entirely. For starters Tifa had been trying to pinpoint the man's age as childish as it was. He didn't look a day over his late twenties and was already an ex-Turk? Cloud had briefly said he'd never come across the man whilst he'd been in the army and had never heard of a renegade Turk. Tifa had frowned at Cloud's answer and then watched him glance over his shoulder, his fists clenching and unclenching.

But so far Vincent seemed like an okay kind of guy. Sure he was quiet and could give cold glares, but for anyone to willingly help them they had to be a brave person.

"Yes" was Cloud's downcast answer as he pivoted on his heel to look at the large man.

"The why ain't we shuttin' it down?" Barret asked, his eyes narrowed as he waited for an answer.

Cloud remained silent as he mulled over Barret's question. They certainly didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to themselves especially if the silver haired general was around; they'd be practically like a beacon of shining light in a pitch black night.

But if he said not to, they would all ask why not and then he'd have to say how they might be being tracked by the most fearsome warrior around. Cloud wasn't sure which was better, although having Vincent around seemed to make him feel a little more confident. An ex-Turk would defiantly be helpful if Sephiroth did put in an appearance.

"We need to shut it down!" Barret answered when Cloud did not and Yuffie quickly agreed.

Barret was right, Tifa thought. They were here now and as Shinra most knew they'd been at the Gold Saucer, Nibelheim could be their next port of call, so what difference would it make? This is what they needed to do anyways. "This way." Tifa replied and headed towards the mountains.

She could still recall the route in her mind and could remember her father warning her to stay away from Shinra's mako reactor.

Cloud held back a sigh as Tifa lead the way with Barret and an energetic Yuffie who was crying out how she was going to bring down Shinra.

"Something you need to say?" Vincent's quiet and cold voice broke through Cloud's thoughts and he turned to look at the taller man.

Vincent's blood red eyes were fixed on him and he barely moved a muscle as he waited for the SOLDIER's reply. Cloud looked at the direction where everyone had headed and back at Vincent. Would it be better if someone else knew that Sephiroth may be here? It would defiantly help if he wasn't the only one panicking and Vincent certainly didn't seem to be the type that would suddenly have a nervous breakdown and head back to the comfort of his coffin.

"We need to be on our guard." Cloud muttered and Vincent nodded once in understanding before the two followed the other three fighters.

**

* * *

**

Tifa glanced over her shoulder as the trees thinned once more and the green grass was replaced with hard light brown stone. Both Cloud and Vincent were behind them and both were in deep conversation, although Cloud seemed to be speaking the most.

She assumed that the SOLDIER was filling Vincent in on everything so far, just like she had with the young ninja that was currently crying out as to why they had stopped.

"It's just up there!" Tifa cried as she pointed up the mountain. Barret let out a loud annoyed sigh as he followed Tifa's finger. She held back a laugh at the large man's groan before turning round and heading up the path.

She quickly warned everyone about the hazardous cliff edges they would most likely to come across and it made her remember her dead end _job _of working as Nibelheim's tour guide of the mountains to the nonexistent tourists. It had been a routine to list off all the mountain's hazards, but knew they would be wasted on the other four. Yuffie would most likely laugh them off, Barret would cry out that he didn't need no _damn instructions _on how to climb a mountain, teaching a SOLDIER how to climb a mountain seemed wrong and Vincent looked like he'd be quite capable even if one of his hands was actually a golden claw.

Everyone nodded in unison and allow Tifa to start to lead them up into the mountain.

She was sure the route she was taking was the same one she took when she'd been young and was trying to find her mother who had passed away. Cloud had been the only one who had followed her and tried to talk sense to her before she completely ignored him and cross the rope bridge. In truth the two of them had been lucky, sure she'd come out in a short coma whilst Cloud just had scraped knees, but it could have been much worse.

She really had been a stubborn kid. A small laugh escaped her lips and she paused for a moment to look over her shoulder to check on everyone. Barret was at least ten meters behind her and was holding up a frustrated Cloud who couldn't get past him. She watched as the SOLDIER muttered something and Barret turned and glared at the smaller male. Whilst Yuffie was behind Cloud and was chatting away nonstop to a passive Vincent who stood waiting as Barret finally caught up with Tifa.

Tifa called out a break as she looked at Barret's tired face. She pitied the man and knew if you didn't live in a place like this you would most likely struggle. The large man gave her a smile and sat down on the stone floor. Yuffie followed and sat down whilst Vincent kept walking past. She went to stop him when Cloud caught her arm.

"He'll be alright." Cloud answered, before letting go of her arm.

Tifa turned and looked into the distance. The dark clouds still hung in the air but from where they stood they could see the sun trying to pierce through the clouds. They could see the small town and Tifa could even identify her house among them, Cloud let out a small laugh when she pointed their two houses out. She wanted to turn and ask him what was on his mind as he lifted off his broadsword from his back like it was a piece of paper and dug it into the ground. She watched him as he lazily stretched his arms.

"We better keep going." He mumbled as his mako eyes were still focused on the town. "I don't want us travelling down here at night." He added with a final stretch, before swinging his sword back onto his back and then leading the rest of the way.

Barret grumbled loudly before getting to his feet and following the SOLDIER.

The path widened as they carried on ascending the mountain and soon enough the large reactor came into view. There was a flight of stairs that led to a single door that hung open on its hinges. Everyone fell silent as the metal hinges creaked in the soft wind. Cloud could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Had Sephiroth come here, expecting that they would come to the reactor?

Barret was the first to move and Cloud quickly followed him. Barret's heavy footsteps crashed against the steel steps and echoed around the mountain. Eventually everyone followed the two and Cloud made sure he was the first to enter.

The room had a deep reddish glow. There was another long flight of stairs leading to another door. All around there were countless metal pods, each one with a single circular glass pane which glowed a bright blue. It took a moment for Cloud to notice the single open pod and what each pod was harbouring now lay on the floor.

The SOLDIER instinctively reached for his sword and slowly walked towards the motionless monster. Its skin was scaly and blue and its hands were almost like talons. Vincent followed the blonde and the two stood quietly staring at the creature. They both frowned at the creatures human legs and a shiver ran down Cloud's spine. "This was human." He muttered before glancing into another pod and seeing the exact same creature.

"Looks like Hojo's work." Vincent mumbled following Cloud's gaze.

Cloud stared round the reactor and wanted to shout at everyone to get out. He wondered if Sephiroth had been here and that was why one of the pods was open. He looked to the other three who were all standing by the door. Tifa held a hand to her face as she stared at the monster before she turned to look at Cloud.

He stared round before gazing up the stairs. He frowned as he read the word above a smashed door. "Jenova..." He mumbled mostly to himself, but noticed Vincent's albeit small reaction. Cloud's thoughts ran back to what he'd found in the library back in the mansion. Had Sephiroth come across this and then went to the mansion in hope to shine light on what all of this was?

Unable to control his curiosity he walked up the stairs that echoed his footsteps. He flexed his fingers around the hilt of his blade and then tightened his grip as he stared at the demolished door. That had to have been Sephiroth. Cloud stopped at the smashed door and casually ran his fingers across the jagged metal ages, knowing a SOLDIER must have demolished the door, as he wasn't certain what else could. The smashed door lead to another room and the stench of mako filled the air.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to check that no one was following him before continuing through. All of their eyes were on him as they watched his every move. He raised his hand and waved it at them to stay back. The room was lit in a green glow from the mako below. The stench made Cloud wrinkle his nose and narrow his eyes slightly. The whole building didn't seem like a reactor at all! There was a small platform and then from it a small red bridge almost led up to a second platform.

He stared up at the second platform and at an empty glass pod. Cloud slowly walked towards it, straining his ears as he did so, listening for any noise to show that he wasn't alone in the room.

He frowned as he spotted torn wires in front of the glass, like something had been connected there at some point. Cloud glanced round and spotted what looked like a metal statue almost, that appeared like it had been thrown across the room.

He eyed the empty glass pod and wondered what should have been in there. He carefully lifted his fingers and ran them across the gleaming glass. He checked his gloves expecting there to be a layer of dust and instead there was nothing. Whatever had been in there had been moved and recently.

Cloud swivelled round and looked at the entrance he'd just come from. Was Jenova supposed to be in there? The _thing _that they excavated all those years ago had been here all along, just above his hometown.

"CLOUD!"

Tifa voice slashed through the silence and Cloud spun round. He dashed down the red bridge carefully not to slip and fall into the green mass below. His footsteps pounded out behind him, breaking the silence that quickly formed. He raced back into the first metal room and skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs and froze.

A pair of green eyes fixed on him from the entrance and slowly a man took one single stride into the room. In his hand was the infamous masamune that shone in the bright lights. It was held steady in his left hand despite the two guns that were held directly on him.

The man lifted the blade and pointed it straight at him.

But despite the threatening infamous weapon that the General held was being directly pointed at Cloud, that wasn't what scared him the most. It was the strange horrific smirk that Cloud had never seen on Sephiroth's normally passive face that scared him right to his core.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Everyone froze.

All their eyes were trained on the silver haired general who stood at the entrance.

Barret kept his gunarm steady on the general, determined to protect everyone around him and to make sure he saved this planet. Yuffie was clutching her shuriken, her deep brown eyes flashed with anger at the fact that this was the man who had helped in destroying her home and had killed so many people along with it. Vincent had his gun perfectly aimed, although he knew it was going to take much more than a single gunshot to stop the man.

Tifa couldn't see Cloud but knew he was at the top of the stairs watching. She clutched her hands tight and raised her fists ready to strike. She slowly moved her feet apart ready to dodge any attack the general would make. She wished silently that Zack and Aerith were with them right now. She could see his glowing cats like eyes were focussed on Cloud at the top of the stairs and she knew truthfully that they needed Cloud now more than ever. She cast a quick glance at the unmoving Vincent and hoped that he'd be able to help Cloud.

"Move away from Mother." His voice was silky yet threatening. Tifa wanted to turn round to see who Sephiroth was referring too, but knew she can't take her eyes off of the man for a single second.

Cloud frowned at his superior. He lifted his sword tight in both hands and watched the man. There was a strange glint in his eyes and the twisted smirk on Sephiroth's pale face unnerved Cloud. He'd never seen such a horrific glare in the man's eyes and he couldn't help but admit it almost scared him.

_His Mother? _The word didn't make sense, did he mean Jenova?

Sephiroth must have come across the information on everything and Cloud wondered what it had done to the famous SOLDIER. "There's no one here, Sephiroth." Cloud muttered, the man's name tumbled from his lips in utter confusion. Something wasn't right.

"My Mother came to this planet to destroy it, yet here it still stands." Sephiroth spoke slowly as he eyed the people in the room. Cloud frowned at him still confused by the man's words. "This planet belongs to her and will rot as her will wants. This planet will crumble and be demolished to nothing more than a speck of dust in the universe, a simple piece of evidence of my Mother's strength."

Cloud glared back a final time, shifting his feet apart ready to block any onslaught of attacks he was sure he would receive. "What are you talking about?" Cloud cried, speaking everyone's thoughts. Does Sephiroth understand what Shinra are doing to the planet and _wants_ it to die? That he's come to stop them so the planet does die?

Cloud watched as the man's eyes narrowed as he glared up at him. "I will destroy everything on this wreck as my mother wants and take back what is rightfully hers, until you fools stole it from her." Cloud stared at the man. He couldn't even begin to understand what Sephiroth was trying to say. "If I am indeed a weapon, I can easily crush this planet."

The man's last words finally made sense.

Sephiroth must have read the notes back in the mansion and it had brought him crashing into this state. Into someone who appeared like they wanted to destroy the planet for his _mother. _

"You've lost your mind, Sephiroth." Cloud mumbled, loud enough for the general to hear. Cloud heaved his sword straight in front of him, ready to swing it easily. He tested its weight in his hands, flexing his fingers around the hilt. He knew he had to defeat the silver haired man before he hurt anyone else.

The same sadistic smirk across Sephiroth's face grew as he slowly lifted his sword up and gripped it into both of his hands as he held it besides his face. "What a foolish decision you have made."

Unable to wait any longer Cloud leapt down the stairs and swung his sword into Sephiroth's own. Sparks flew in the air as the two blades collided and the two swung their blades away from one another. The silver haired man flipped above him as Cloud brought his sword crashing down into the floor where the man had been standing just a second before. The metal was torn apart from the incredible weight of the blade and Cloud swung his sword back up spinning around to face the man.

The sound of gunfire filled the room as Barret shot at the silver haired general; he followed the man as he moved through the reactor hoping he might catch him. Vincent leaped after the man his hand gripping onto the rail along the stairs to throw himself up into the air and then gracefully land on the next level behind them all and shot at the man. Vincent ducked out of the way to reload his weapon as he heard a shuriken swing through the air after the man who quickly swung his sword to deflect the Wutain weapon away from him.

Yuffie frowned as she watched her cherished weapon be flung across the room and one of its four points become embedded into the wall.

Cloud took a quick glance to Tifa and prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid before racing after Sephiroth once more.

Tifa saw Cloud's quick glance on her before he raced up the stairs slamming his sword into Sephiroth's. More sparks flew into the air as the two men flipped apart before smashing their swords at one another. Barret instantly stopped firing, fearing he might catch the blond whilst Vincent attempted to fire when the two SOLDIER's broke apart.

Yuffie had raced after her deflected shuriken and Tifa stood at a loss of what to do. Suddenly she watched as the silver haired general flicked his sword with practised ease and sent Cloud crashing into the other room. His name slipped past her lips as she heard the screech of metal. All sane ideas of keeping safe flew out of her mind and Tifa rushed forwards her fists clenched. She watched as Sephiroth walked into the adjoining room and she prayed Cloud was up on his feet by now.

She heard Barret cry her name and Tifa ignored it, determined to chase after the man. Tifa paused as she walked into the room, it glowed from the mako below and the stench filled her nose and made her want to choke.

The general was staring at the empty glass pod, his face twisted in anger. Tifa took her chance and ran forwards up the small red bridge. The man spun round and swung his sword in the air, Tifa quickly dodged the blade, hearing the _whoosh _as it swung past her. She lifted her foot and felt it collide into the man's side. Tifa heard Cloud cry her name and heard his heavy footsteps. She ducked out of the way a final time, adrenaline pumping through her blood as she swung her fist into the man's stomach, throwing all her strength into the blow.

She gracefully black flipped out of the way as the silver haired General fell backwards into the glass pod. The glass shattered around him as he fell to the ground. Tifa raised her fists, ready to fight the man once more. Cloud was instantly by her side as Sephiroth leapt to his feet, his eyes glaring with anger at the brunette.

He made to swing his sword and Cloud rushed forwards with another blade in his left hand. He swung his larger sword up into the way to block the attack from hitting Tifa. She heard Cloud wince as Sephiroth's blow sent him flying across the room. Tifa tore her gaze off of the blonde when she made sure he'd managed to land onto one of the pipes below and not into the glowing green below them.

Tifa ran forwards, hearing Barret yell once more. She lifted her arm ready to smash it into the man's face. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her fist and stared into the General's green eyes and at the smirk across his face. She felt her knuckles crack as the man crushed her fist in the palm of her hands. A short cry of pain escaped her lips followed by Vincent's loud gun shots. She tightened her other fist and threw it into the man's face, feeling his jaw smash under her blow. Sephiroth's knee suddenly jerked and hit her in the stomach. She instantly doubled over and felt herself lose her balance. He released her hand and Tifa opened her eyes as she felt her feet slip off of the red bridge and she widened her eyes as she stared at the glow of mako below her.

"Tifa!"

The martial artists heard the screech as metal was torn and something suddenly gripped her black vest shirt. She looked up, her hands instantly reaching for the hand that gripped her shirt, making sure it wouldn't let her fall. She stared at the blonde who'd dug his weapon into one of the metal pipes and held tightly onto the hilt with his right hand as he hung down to hold onto her.

"Ready?" He muttered above the gun shots and Barret's roars. His grip suddenly tightened around her shirt and Tifa couldn't help but nod as the blonde tugged her back over the side with such a strength she thought she was going to be thrown across the room.

Tifa flipped in the air hoping to land on her feet. She eyed the silver haired man and swung her foot into his back, careful of his long sword. She pushed all of her strength into the kick and knocked the man away before rolling onto the floor and jumping back to her feet.

Tifa turned when Sephiroth leapt into the first room with a quick Vincent after him. She watched as Cloud threw himself back up, swinging his sword down into the platform in case a waiting Sephiroth was there.

The young man didn't hesitate and heaved his sword back up and snatched his shorter discarded blade and raced past Tifa.

She heard him race down the stairs and Tifa made after him.

Sephiroth couldn't be seen in the room and Tifa watched as Cloud raced outside with Vincent behind him as he dragged his heavy sword after him that screeched as it went along the metal floor.

Tifa along with Yuffie and Barret followed the two men outside and watched as Vincent caught up with the blonde before grabbing his arm and pulling him back, stopping him from racing down the stairs.

Tifa saw the flash of anger in Cloud's eyes at being stopped and glared at Vincent.

They all paused, staring around the mountain waiting for Sephiroth to be heard. Barret was turning on the spot, his gun arm up in front of him as he held it steady with his other hand. There were beads of sweat running down his forehead as he stared around the mountain, his breaths coming out short and ragged.

Yuffie stood besides Tifa, her shuriken back in her hand as her arm swayed once more. There was a burning anger and revenge in her eyes as she turned around, her breathing slowing.

Was even Sephiroth against them now? None of it made sense, what had the general been talking about? Returning the planet to his mother? Had he gone insane? Tifa stared around the mountain top a final time. What was Sephiroth thinking? Had he come looking for something? She saw him freeze at the empty glass pod in the supposed reactor, what was meant to be in there?

When the silver haired man didn't appear once more. Tifa, Barret and Yuffie slowly eased out of their stances. "He wouldn't have stood a chance anyways." Yuffie muttered, spinning her weapon in her hand before swinging it onto her back.

Cloud's voice suddenly tore through the silence. "I have to go after him, who else can?" Cloud cried at the red cloaked man. His mako eyes flashed with anger as he stared at them all in turn. He was right in a way, who else could go after the infamous General?

Tifa walked towards the two men who both turned to look at her. The wind had picked up and the cooling breeze brushed against Tifa's bare legs, making her shiver once. Cloud's angered face suddenly dropped and was filled with concern. He quickly walked towards her, swinging his sword back onto his back and opened his mouth to speak as he took in her appearance.

Tifa lifted her hand to stop the man from speaking. "We need you here." Tifa began, knowing she actually said _I need you here. _"We'll go together." She added watching as Cloud stared at her and then at the path they took to get to the reactor like the silver haired man was there watching them all.

None of this made sense. Sephiroth wanted the planet to die that was all Cloud could work out. That he wanted to return it to his mother? He sighed loudly before looking back at Tifa. He wanted to scold the woman for being so reckless, but knew deep down Tifa could take care of herself. He couldn't go around protecting her in every fight, but wished he could. If Tifa hadn't come running through and not distracted the silver general as Cloud had gotten to his feet, the fight might have ended a lot differently.

"It is clear Sephiroth knows of the Jenova project." Vincent suddenly spoke. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and along with everyone else they turned and looked to the quiet man. Vincent was slowly checking his gun over before holstering the weapon. His blood red cape blew softly in the wind as he turned and looked to everyone else.

Cloud frowned at the man wondering if the ex-Turk had read everything in the library himself. "He does?" Cloud asked slowly, hearing Yuffie's sudden voice, asking them what this project was.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vincent asked before continuing. "He was referring to Jenova as his mother." Everyone frowned at the man, each of them questioning how he knew so much. "I was assigned to supervise the Jenova project here in Nibelheim." He replied, answering all of their slowly walked towards them all, his blood red cape swinging around his shoulders in the breeze. "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth was a beautiful woman, Lucrecia." Vincent paused and Tifa was sure she'd seen a flash of hurt in the man's eyes. This woman, Lucrecia most likely once meant something to the ex-turk. "She was an assistant working on the Jenova project." Vincent quietly added. The man's crimson eyes were all on them like he was inspecting their reactions like a trained Turk should.

Vincent fell silent once more and everyone stood for a moment. Cloud mulled over Vincent's words before looking up at the man. "And this information, Sephiroth's come across it in the mansion and it's made him...lose his mind?" The very sentence sounded insane and Cloud watched Vincent nod his head once. "So he's going to try and destroy the planet?" Cloud mumbled aloud. He sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And we thought Shinra was enough..." Barret answered before giving out a slow laugh.

* * *

_**Yes originally, we weren't going to have Sephiroth as a loon. But after going through our plot and things we deicided against keeping him sane, as somethings we just thought "Well, why would that happen then?" And so on and so forth. But not sure if this is an added bonus or not, because we altered that we've managed to create an extra 10 chapters... Maybe not so much of a bonus for us I guess...**_

_**Anyways, thanks to everyone for being so patient and we will TRY to get the next chapter asap.**_


	31. Turk Business

Pookyilicous

**, ****oodball167****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****dark knight writer****, ****StrawberryPencil****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****busard****, ****vLuna****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****MinnieMouse8990****, ****A Morning Star**** and ****Zack13****,** thanks for reviewing on the previous chapter(s). Am uploading this at 12:30ish am in the morning and after a day of revision and exams, it's safe to say, I shouldn't be awake! But here we are, the next instalment!

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Thirty One:**

**Turk Business**

The flames licked up the wood that had been tossed into a pile. The wood crackled under the intense heat before collapsing. The only sounds were the crunches of wood and the faint sound of bugs in the trees. There was a soft but cold wind that blew around the small camp that had been made in the forest, away from prying eyes.

Barret's sudden snore would tear through the silence occasionally and Yuffie's own mumblings would follow suit. Vincent was propped up against the tree asleep, although no one could actually admit if the man was asleep or not. Tifa had fallen asleep besides the blond who was sat on watch.

Cloud twirled a small branch in between his fingers as he gazed into the orange and red flames. He sighed before tossing the branch into the fire which was instantly eaten up. He couldn't help but feel that this was his entire fault. If they had never come here everything wouldn't have gotten worse, but if they didn't come here they would have had no idea about Sephiroth's abrupt descent into insanity. But Cloud couldn't figure out which of the two would have been better. They had searched long and hard the rest of the day for the silver haired man, but he had disappeared without a trace. Barret had said with a laugh that they'd driven the man away, so maybe their luck had turned. But there was no Aerith here to help explain things and no Zack to lead, he felt lost.

He had no idea where to begin. Another heavy burden had been placed on his shoulders as he knew it was up to him to find the General. But when he found the man, what should he do? Try and talk to him and bring him back to his senses or would they end up fighting it out? He didn't even have any idea of what the man was planning to do. Cloud knew that his ultimate goal was to destroy the planet but how the man was going to do it Cloud had no idea.

The woman besides him stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at the blond with her bright smile that made Cloud want to believe that there was nothing wrong in the world.

"You need to get some sleep." Tifa said quietly as she smothered a yawn. She shuddered in the wind as she pushed herself up and sat besides the young man to stare into the fire.

"I'm fine." Cloud answered, his eyes not leaving her face. Tifa watched the short smile tug at his lips before he turned and watched the fire in front of them.

She wanted to reach forwards and pull him into a tight hug and say everything would work out at the end and that they just needed to keep going. Tifa understood the pressure he was under too, but hoped he wouldn't allow it to eat him alive. Sephiroth was the greatest warrior on the entire planet and it had taken both Zack and Cloud to force the man away back in Midgar. Tifa absentmindedly placed a hand against the blond's warm skin.

He'd be okay, they'd pull through this together.

"We've just got to wait for Aerith and Zack now." She said with a smile, hoping his closest friends' names might wake him from his plunge into guilt. "And keep going to Cosmo Canyon." She added as she squeezed his forearm with a smile.

The blonde grunted and Tifa took it as a reply. She let out a low laugh and he turned and looked at her. She stared into his face, noticing his gleaming mako eyes and the reflection of the fire in them. She lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek, feeling the short unshaven stubble under her fingertips that she couldn't see.

She leant towards him as did he to her and caught his lips in her own. His hands slowly lifted and wrapped round her waist, tugging her towards him. He slowly moved his head and brushed her long hair away from her neck before kissing the soft untouched skin. Tifa smiled to herself as she ran her hands down his back, feeling the bumps of his spine and strong muscle under her fingers. She opened her eyes briefly and stared at the red and black clad man who had barely moved. She was sure she'd seen a flash of red eyes on them both and she slowly pulled away from the blonde.

She could feel her cheeks flush from embarrassment and glanced away from Vincent.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked slowly as Tifa gently pulled herself out of his grip whilst his hands still rested on her hips. He saw the pink hues in her cheeks and turned his head to look behind him. "Oh." He muttered quietly before removing his hands from her hips.

His own cheeks started to flush with colour and Tifa laughed quietly at him.

"Not exactly appropriate then." He replied his own smirk crawling across his face. He leant forwards and twirled another twig between his fingers.

"I don't think so." Tifa answered, the very idea of Vincent or even Barret or Yuffie waking up to see the two of them holding and kissing each other when Cloud was supposed to be on watch made her flush with embarrassment.

"There's a kid too I guess." Cloud answered staring at the murmuring teen. He flicked the twig in his hands at the Wutai teen that instantly fell silent and he let out a short snort of laughter.

He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out behind him. "You should get some rest." Tifa spoke softly, looking at the tired blond. He raised an eyebrow in question before she answered. "I'll stay on watch, you haven't slept recently, don't think I haven't noticed!" She prodded him softly in the ribs and he muttered something whilst yawning that sounded something like '_that's true.' _

Cloud fell back onto the grass and stared up into the sky. The dark clouds had long disappeared and the dark night sky was able to be seen. The small stars lit up the sky but the moon couldn't be seen from the small break in the trees.

He allowed Tifa to grab his shirt and tug him onto her lap. He smiled as she continued to struggle before he moved himself and dropped his head into her lap. "When this is all done, I'm putting you on a diet." She laughed to herself and prodded his muscular stomach. The man laughed before batting her hand away.

He closed his mako eyes and smiled to himself. He folded his hands across his stomach, before opening one eye to catch sight of his sword that he'd left besides himself. He slowly closed his eye again and rested his head in Tifa's lap. He could hear the beat of her heart and he taped his fingers to the beat. He felt her piano fingers slowly begin to twirl one of his longer spikes around her finger before she slowly brushed through his hair gently.

"I'm glad you're still here Tifa." He muttered as Tifa continued to slowly run her fingers through his spiky hair.

Tifa smiled back at him before turning to stare at the fire and around the camp. Eventually his breathing slowed and his chest rose in rhythm. She stared into his face and watched as the light from the fire danced across his features.

Tifa was sure that everything will be fine as long as they were together.

* * *

Despite everything that was happening, Aerith Gainsborough wanted to rush into the seaside town and explore. She wanted to stand at the sea's edge with her boots off and feel the cool sea wash up onto the beach and between her toes. She couldn't help but feel that childish urge creep up inside of her but quickly repressed it as she felt Nanaki brush against her legs.

Since Reno and Rude had dropped her and Nanaki off, they had walked to the town and she'd been thinking how she was going to convince this Cid Highwind, into giving them a ride to Cosmo Canyon all the way. She'd hoped the man might be kind hearted and look upon them both with a brilliant smile and cry 'welcome aboard!'

But how very wrong she had been.

Both her and Nanaki had crept throughout Shinra's base in search for the pilot. Reno had given her a brief description, saying the man was tall, broad and blond. Even though it was hardly any information, it was actually plenty, as the two of them had quickly spotted the man standing in the hanger, smoking a cigarette.

Nanaki had wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to Aerith. "It's our only chance." She had said with a smile. Of everyone Nanaki had ever met over his life he was sure Aerith would be the one to charm someone into giving them a free ride across the planet. The Ancient had a calming aura around her and her sweet smile could melt the coldest of hearts. He'd wondered if that had been the reason why those two Turks had returned to save her.

But, back to the matter in hand. Cid Highwind was a foul mouthed, arrogant, stubborn pilot. He chewed on his cigarette as he stared at them both before tossing the stick to the floor and squashing it under his foot.

"Please, you have to help us!" Aerith cried, clutching her hands together as she looked into the man's face. His blue eyes narrowed on her and he scratched his unshaven face. Nanaki was nervously glancing round the hanger in case anyone appeared, although he wasn't sure what difference it would make as neither himself or Aerith could hijack and also take control of an airship. He'd remained silent whilst Aerith pleaded with the man, as he'd decided if he suddenly began talking the man might dash onto the airship and race away.

"You want me to take you an' your pet for a ride?" He asked, leaning forwards to stare at the young woman and the bright red animal besides her.

"Please Mr Highwind!" Aerith cried, her bright green eyes turning watery.

"No, no, no, don't give me any of that shit!" He muttered, waving his hand at her face. The woman in the pink dress straightened up and lifted her chin in the air defiantly.

"Someone said that you would help us, not turn us away!" She snapped back as she crossed her arms across her chest.

The pilot scoffed and stared round the hanger. "Well you got a pack o'lies there girl." He watched the woman roll her eyes.

"I need all the help I can get!" She cried again. "I'm trying to save the planet and all I need is a ride to Cosmo Canyon!"

_Trying to save the planet? _Cid stared at the deluded woman. _What the hell was she on? _He sighed loudly and stared at the woman. He knew he'd get a beating if he told Shera he'd left some girl and her cat thing in Junon alone and didn't give her a ride.

"Alright." He began as the woman suddenly cried out in joy and threw her arms around his neck. He instantly tore her off of him and pushed her back. "But I don't want any of this _mushy _shit, you hear?" Cid snapped back, frowning when he was sure the animal besides her looked up at him and snarled like it understood what he said. Aerith nodded eagerly and followed the man onto his airship.

* * *

"Shinra can go fu...rot in hell!" Cid shouted to the pink clad woman. Aerith smiled at him, knowing anyone would think the shouting, cursing pilot was drunk, when actually he was completely sober. Cid Highwind had explained to her and Nanaki that Shinra had _blown off his deal _to restart his space program. Aerith guessed it had really struck the man as he constantly referred to Shinra as something she didn't want to repeat.

It hadn't been long into the flight when Aerith had told the pilot the truth. "Well, you're a bunch of numbskulls." He'd answered and smirked. She'd told him everything from Shinra to the planet. The man had seemed a little sceptical and stared at her with narrowed eyes before Nanaki stepped in and backed her up. Although at the time that hadn't really helped as then Cid's attention turned to the talking animal.

"Are you with that terrorist group then, Avalanche, who are goin' round sayin' they've gotta save the damn planet?" Cid asked staring straight through the Anicent. Aerith had never heard such a description of Barret's group but eventually she nodded. Cid had let out a low whistle.

Eventually Cid came around before answering "Well Shinra deserves what they've got comin'!" He smiled and lit up a cigarette. Aerith wasn't too sure if the man was agreeing to help her as he'd then continued to shout how much he hated the company.

Aerith stared out of the glass window and watched the world below her whirl past. She'd prayed to herself that everyone was safe and sound.

Suddenly voices erupted her mind, smashing against her mentally and shocking her to her core, like a powerful waterfall. Each one sounded like they were crying out for her help, like they were begging for her to do something. Eventually the voices actually became audible and Aerith could just make out what they were saying.

_____Lifestream,weapons,mako,stop,now,dying,stop,weapons!_

The young cetra slowly began to unscramble the continuous sentences in her mind, trying to find where one voice finished and the next one started. They were screaming at her to save the planet, that they needed her help now. Aerith closed her eyes tight, tightening her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. The voices grew louder and louder until she could barely hear anything else, that they were flooding her entire mind and drowning all of her other thoughts, that there was nothing else important to her, except listening to these cries. Her head began pounding and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Aerith felt her knees suddenly go weak, but forced herself to stay upright as clutched her head, willing the voices to stop.

The voices grew in number and she tried to make out what they were saying. Each one sounded as desperate as the next. _Please! _She cried out. _Please stop! _She kept crying. She felt like she was drowning.

She wasn't sure when she had dropped to the ground but it wasn't until she felt one of Nanaki's heavy paws rest on her leg that she realised, but also the voices stopped. She snapped open her eyes and turned to the creature. His deep eyes bored into hers that were filled with concern and worry. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Aerith touched her wet cheeks, not realising that she'd been crying.

She opened her mouth to speak and turned round and saw Cid standing not far away. He was staring down at her his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched her.

What were the voices screaming for?

"I think..." Aerith began, her voice failing her. Cid walked forwards and hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She smiled a thanks at him before looking down at Nanaki. Aerith paused for a moment, trying to sort out what the voices had been saying in her mind, before she came to a single conculsion. "I think the planet is...close to dying." She tried her best to say what she thought and that was the best sentence she could form. Cid's frown grew more and he glanced out of the window.

His frown grew across his forehead and he slowly stepped towards the glass window. The girl sounded pretty deluded, but she said herself she was an ancient, maybe that was why she could feel the planet, _dying. _He shrugged the thought away and padded his pockets down as he searched for his packet of cigarettes. Cid grumbled to himself when he couldn't find his beloved box and tore his gaze off of the window before freezing.

Something suddenly caught Cid's eye and he slowly turned his head back around to stare out of the glass window. His frown deepened as he gazed out and he pressed his hands against the cool surface to try and get a better look. "What the hell...?" He muttered as he stared out.

Nanaki bounded up besides the pilot before heaving himself up to stand on his hind legs with his gigantic front paws pushed against the glass window as he stared out. He stared at the sight before him and his eyes widened. "Aerith." He muttered, turning to look at the young woman. He motioned his head to the window for the woman to come and look.

Aerith stared at him before looking out of the glass pane. She pressed her hands against the cool surface and looked as the world below them moved.

The sea below them was rippling and large waves were being created as something dashed under the surface. The three watched as whatever it was under the water suddenly broke the surface. A single long, large scaly tail swung out of the water and smashed back under the sea. It was easily longer than the airship they were in and the three jolted backwards in surprise before eagerly pressed their faces against the glass to try and see the creature again.

They watched as it reared its scaly head from under the water. It was only there for a moment as with a swing of its fins it disappeared under the dark water away from view. The creature was gigantic and swam at such a speed the three could no longer see it.

"What the _hell _was that?"Roared Cid, turning to the two of them. He glanced around his airship, seeing some of his own crew had been distracted by the monster below them.

Aerith paused and looked to Nanaki. She could remember brief tales of these monsters. Her skin trembled as she thought back to the screaming voices in her mind. Was it the planet talking to her? "They're...weapons..." She mumbled quietly, unsure if she was correct.

She heard Nanaki beside her hum in reply as he dropped back down on all fours. "The weapons come when there is a dire threat to the planet." Nanaki paused as both Cid and Aerith's eyes flickered to him. "They then proceed to destroy the threat, whatever it is, their goal being to protect the planet." He saw the frown grow across Cid's brow and Aerith small gasp of horror.

"So what's gonna be this _threat _then?" Cid asked, scratching the back of his head as he took another glance out of the window.

Aerith thought over the question in her mind. What is a complete threat to the planet? _Shinra...? _She thought to herself, hoping one of the voices would scream out and confirm her suspicions. Then if that was right, the weapons would go to Shinra, meaning Midgar! "They're going to Midgar!" She cried. It made sense, the planet's largest city where all the mako was being drained from.

Aerith hesitated looking at Nanaki to Cid, should they go to Midgar and warn everyone? Or find Zack and the others to tell them the weapons had arrived? Surely they were going to have to stop the weapons somehow?

Cid watched as the young woman's eyes glazed over with worry and concern and he couldn't help but pity her. He turned to Nanaki before back to Aerith. "You go get some rest yeah?" He muttered, not sure what else he could do for the young woman.

Aerith looked to Cid's half smirk and she hesitated for a moment, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Go on!" He practically barked, waving his hand in a direction towards one of the doors that led away from the bridge. Aerith glanced over her shoulder and stared back at the man, ready to protest before seeing his stern gaze. She smiled meekly before thanking him. He was practically a stranger hours ago and now he was trying to help her as much as possible. Despite his foul mouth and appearance the man was kind hearted deep down. Cid pointed at a door and Aerith slowly walked away from the two.

She pushed open the double doors and could feel a headache slowly beginning. She rubbed her temples as she walked round the ship before finding a small room that contained a small neatly made bed. Aerith dropped down on the bed and held her head in her hands.

What was she supposed to do?

She could feel a few tears burst out and trickle down her face. Aerith leant back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling feeling weariness tug at her consciousness.

_

* * *

_

It was raining in Midgar. The heavens had opened and were pouring down on the city. Although Aerith assumed it was Midgar. The plate above the city had been destroyed and the Shinra building at the top was crumbling and had been partially destroyed.

_She outstretched her hand and watched as a few raindrop splashed against her skin. She couldn't remember it ever raining Midgar, she couldn't even remember feeling rain fall against her skin. _

_The city was empty. She couldn't see a single sign of life in the normally busy and bustling city. _

_Aerith walked forwards slowly dragging her feet behind her. She stared at the floor below her and squatted down slightly to stare at the small tracks of rain. The clear water was stained with red and she looked up to see what the source was._

_Aerith followed the stained water and gasped when she stared at the sight. Her hand went to her mouth and she looked at the man crouched on the floor. His leather bound hands were clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath. There were cuts across his arms and legs as he sat gasping. His sword lay in front of him, stained with blood that was slowly being washed away. _

_His hair was being flattened against his head and his spikes drooped down. She stared into the young man's paling face as he sat alone in the pouring rain. His brilliant mako blue eyes were slowly dulling and each breath he took looked harder than the last._

_She stared at the soldier before her. She stared at Cloud._

* * *

Aerith snapped her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. It took her a moment to realise where she was and she swung her feet off of the bed. She caught her breath, gasping for air as she took in her surrounindg. _Just a dream. _She told herself, yet unable to deny the truthful feeling it had. What if it was like those voices, which warned her about the weapons?

Was Cloud hurt?

* * *

The red headed Turk smirked to himself. His plan had been a pretty damn good success. He'd heard that Cid Highwind had left Junon and he hoped that the Ancient and her pet were on board. He'd been checking his phone since he handed Rude's over, in case the woman had called him to say after all his hard work it had turned out to be a disaster. But so far, nothing had happened like that.

He'd only thought that his plan was a success because himself and Rude hadn't been found out.

Reno looked to Rude when they made their way through Shinra's basement. Tseng had sent the two to the labs to gather any evidence on Aerith's break out. Reno wasn't sure if it was a stroke of luck that they'd been sent, whether it was so they could clear up anything they might have missed. Although the two Turk's knew they hadn't missed _anything. _

The remainder of the Turks had been sent across the planet. Some searching for AVALANCHE whilst others were looking for the disappearing General. Since Reno and Rude had left Nibelheim without the man, the General had been A.W.O.L. The idea that Strife and Fair might have finished the man off had been an idea at the time, but the suspicions needed to be confirmed before the silver haired man could be pronounced dead.

The two Turk's stalked into the laboratory, a sterile smile hanging in the air. "Midgar slums smell better than this, yo!" Reno cried aloud catching the attention of the few scientists in the room.

"What are you doing here? This place is restricted!" Reno's green eyes snapped up and landed on the black haired scientist. He smirked as the smaller man briskly walked towards them, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the two Turks.

"We're here because of your little slip up." Reno smirked once more, pointing at the empty glass pod. "I'll just have a snoop around, Turk business yo." Reno slid past the scientist tapping the side of his nose as he did so. The scientist made to argue but Reno allowed his partner to deal with Hojo.

As much as he would have loved to annoy the detestable Hojo, he needed to make sure they hadn't left any traces of Aerith's escape.

He spun on his heel when he came to a stop and he looked to his partner and Hojo, noticing the man's small eyes were on him. He casually waved as he kept on walking staring at the floor as he did so.

He sighed aloud when he couldn't see a single trace of evidence behind and made sure he hid his triumphant smile. "Nothin' here Rude!" He cried aloud, waving his hand like it explained everything.

"Then would you remove yourself from my laboratory?" Reno raised an eyebrow when Hojo snarled at them both.

"Why, whatcha got hidin' down here Hojo?" He smirked. Reno wasn't sure how many people loved to annoy the scientist and actually did it to his face and wondered if he was the only person who did. Reno didn't fail to notice the flinch from the scientist and let out a low laugh. "Caught you there, ain't I?" Reno smirked once more, earning a warning stare from Rude. "Got some kinda mutated locked up as a pet around?"

Reno stared around the lab a final time and stared at an open door in the corner of the room. Knowing Hojo was watching his every move the red head strolled to the room and poked his head around the corner.

He felt his blood freeze when he recognised the unconscious young man in one of the mako pods, similar to what he'd found Aerith in.

He barely heard Hojo's sudden footsteps and was pushed backwards with surprising strength as the scientist slammed the door in his face. Reno stared at the black haired man and for the first time in Reno's life he was completely and utterly speechless.

"_That _is not _Turk business!"_ Hojo snarled through gritted teeth.

Reno had just seen an unconscious Zack Fair stuck in Hojo's clutches.


	32. Purpose

**Thanks to ****Zack13****, ****Nobody-XV****, ****silverdigger****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****oodball167****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, ****A Morning Star****, ****vLuna****, and ****devil M****.** We'd normally reply and things but unfortunately due to exams and things we haven't had much time. BUT, exams are done so hopefully we will be updating much sooner!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

**Purpose**

* * *

Cosmo Canyon was a magnificent sight. From the canyon below there was a long flight of stairs built from one of the cliff edges which led upwards to the actual Cosmo Canyon. From the cliff face the pilgrimage site was constructed. There were countless flights of stairs that led to one open doorway to another; whilst there were wooden ladders that led up to small wooden huts that were held steady against the face with thick planks of wood. It was a wonder these small huts didn't collapse.

At the very top was an observatory. The building was larger than any other at the canyon and its large telescope stuck out from the top, staring aimlessly into the darkening sky. The clouds were purple and red from the setting sun and made the place seem even more mystical than before.

The place was simple, but was beautiful all the same. It was an incredibly different to the metropolis that was Midgar. There were no signs of machines or reactors, no plumes of mako disappearing above and there was no plate blocking out the sky. Maybe this was one of the last few places which Shinra hadn't tainted.

Tifa sighed and turned to the others. She wiped the slow forming sweat from her brow when they reached the top of the stairs with a smile on her face. Tifa spun on her heel, looking out at the landscape before them.

"What a sight." She smiled, Barret agreeing as he let out a low whistle.

"Wait till you get to Wutai, this place is a dump compared!" Yuffie cried, her hands going to her hips. There wasn't a single sign of fatigue on the girl's face after the long climb. Her bright smile was still there as she looked at their new refuge.

Cloud let out a snort of laughter and Yuffie turned to glare at him. The teen instantly leapt into an argument and Tifa was sure there was a faint smile across Vincent's face. "Kids..." Barret mumbled rolling his eyes.

Tifa smiled at them all. Their trip had been uneventful; it had been a welcome change to see someone else driving besides Cloud. Tifa could still remember the hesitant look on Cloud's face when Vincent had leapt into the driver's seat whilst testing out the accelerator like he was familiarising himself with how to drive.

Their small group was tight knit now. Tifa wasn't sure if it was because everyone was afraid of losing someone else, or that everyone had bonded so well, despite them all barely knowing Vincent Valentine.

Tifa watched as Barret scolded the teen, telling her not to draw so much attention to them all. Barret had become the father of the group. It was a strange comparison Tifa knew, but it was what suited him the most. What with his concerning glances that he would throw her way and then his sudden orders to keep everyone moving.

Yuffie was the young smiling cousin, who you only saw once a month but that was quite enough. But here she was every one minute of every day. Despite her sometimes exasperating traits, the teen really could lift their spirits and would even make them all smile even if it was at her expense occasionally.

Vincent was the omniscient quiet uncle, who kept them on the tracks and Cloud was...Cloud. Tifa smiled as she tried to compare Cloud, but found her thoughts going nowhere.

Her hands drifted to her hips as she stared around them, thinking how far they had all come. When she'd left Nibelheim all those months ago, she'd never dreamed that at some point in her life she'd be running across the planet from the most powerful company on the planet. But here she was, in Cosmo Canyon.

"Where to now?" Tifa cried aloud, she shielded her eyes from the setting sun before looking to her friends. Yuffie shrugged once and turned to the enigmatic man besides her.

"Any idea Vinnie?" The girl asked the red cloaked man. He turned to glare down at her and she beamed up at him with her bright smile, like she hadn't realised what she'd said. Vincent's new nickname was starting to stick and Tifa had to catch herself and make sure she didn't use the ninja's nickname when she spoke to Vincent.

"We should find somewhere to stay." Cloud announced over the other's laughter. "I think we can all do with some rest." Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement, the idea of sleeping in a warm comfortable bed was incredibly appealing.

"I'll go check this place out." Yuffie said with a wink, she suddenly spun around and dashed off towards the closest set of stairs. Barret let out a low sigh before following her and Vincent almost reluctantly followed behind.

Tifa made to follow but paused when she saw the blonde SOLDIER made no attempt to follow. "Aren't you coming?" She asked aloud, surely the young man was looking forwards to relaxing for a while?

Cloud twisted round to face her, there was a small smile on his face as he stared at the red sky in front of them. She smiled slowly and walked towards him before standing beside him. "Red sky at night Sheppard's delight." Tifa said with a low laugh. She heard the low rumble of Cloud's laugh and felt his arm slowly wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him.

"I think..." He paused for a moment, his mako blue eyes staring into the distance. Tifa turned to look up at him, carefully manoeuvring her own arm to wrap it around him whilst avoiding his large blade. "I think I need to leave and...find Sephiroth." He spoke slowly, his eyes slowly clouding over as he fell deeper and deeper into thought. He nodded once before grunting to himself in agreement.

Tifa frowned slightly at him, before squeezing her arm around his waist. She licked her lips as she thought to herself. Was he waiting for them all to find somewhere to stay and then he was going to leave? Was that why he was waiting out here?

She shook her head slightly to herself, no; Cloud wouldn't rush off without saying anything surely?

Tifa looked up at his slightly tanned face unable to hide the small smile creeping across her face, as least he was now telling her his plans and not about to run off. "We're a team." She began quietly, seeing Cloud's head turn to her in the corner of her eye. "And we're here, trying to save this planet so; we need to hold onto the ones we love now, more than ever before." She licked her lips a final time, before nodding her head. She turned to look up at him and saw the faint smile on his face. "We can do this together." She saw Cloud open his mouth to speak and she turned herself around fully to face him. "And, we have to wait for Aerith and Zack and then we'll know where to go from here." She smiled at him brightly and waited for an answer.

His eyebrows furrowed and he turned once more to stare at the setting sun. Tifa slowly released her grip on him and felt his hand slide away from the small of her back.

She looked to him once more before heading away from the young man, knowing he needed some time alone.

* * *

Tifa had left the blonde thinking on the cliff edge and had made her way towards the buildings. Apparently Barret had been too impatient to wait for the two of them and had booked two rooms for them all. Which he'd hastily disappeared into and hadn't returned yet. Yuffie had left the inn to go _exploring _after talking exasperatingly to Vincent.

When Tifa had opened the door to the room she was sharing with Yuffie, she'd been surprised to find Vincent sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

His blood red eyes had snapped up to face her and she watched him slowly move and let out a quiet, '_excuse me.' _

"No please, don't." Tifa cried with a smile. Vincent paused half way between sitting down and standing up. Tifa was about to ask the black haired man what he was doing here when she heard a sudden loud snore from next door. "Oh." She laughed quietly, before making her way towards one of the beds.

The room was far from as luxurious as they were in the Gold Saucer, but this was much better than a seat in the truck or wet grass. There was a single window besides Vincent that was partially open and a soft wind blew in. The room was plain but comfortable enough and Tifa let out a long sigh as she dropped onto the bed.

"Enjoying the trip Vincent?" Tifa said with a small laugh and was sure she saw a brief smile across Vincent's face.

"It has been, satisfactory." He spoke quietly back and Tifa let out a laugh. So the man did have a sense of humour after all! She smiled as she thought about returning to Cloud to say how Vincent Valentine wasn't as humourless as he appeared.

The silence began to fill the room and Tifa could only throw smiles to the dark haired man. She liked Vincent but at the moment she desperately wished she had something to talk to him about.

"Why are you with Avalanche?" Vincent's quiet voice broke the silence and Tifa glanced up at him. His arms were folded across his chest, his glistening gold claw shining in the darkening light. His long black hair fell neatly across his shoulders and made his white face seem even paler. As much as she hated to admit it, Tifa had to agree with Yuffie that the man held some _vampire-ish _qualities.

"I met Barret in Midgar." Tifa began slowly. She'd been taken aback by the man's sudden question and she thought he had realised it was his turn to try and continue the conversation. "What Shinra is doing isn't right, everything about them isn't right... I felt like I needed to do something." She looked back at the man before quickly remembering the man's previous occupation. "I didn't mean..."

"I'm an _ex-_Turk." He slowly answered back and Tifa smiled back at him.

"What about you?" She asked kindly hoping to keep the conversation flowing. She always wondered what had been said in the basement of Nibelheim mansion and what had brought Vincent out and to follow them. She could hardly believe that the over excited Yuffie had anything to do with it and couldn't exactly believe that the proud Cloud had asked for the man's help.

The door behind her opened and Tifa turned expecting to see the ninja with a bunch of materia in her arms but instead Cloud carefully walked in, his eyes glaring at the wall to his left like he could see the snoring Barret. His eyes eventually landed on the two and he opened his mouth slowly. "Sorry." He muttered quietly before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tifa expected Vincent to now remain silent, so was completely taken aback when the man continued. "I have a...grudge that needs to be settled." Vincent answered. He shifted slightly in the chair, his blood red cape falling past his chin. Tifa stared at him, she hadn't expected Vincent to say anything like that. The man certainly had a few secrets. "With an employee of Shinra, a scientist to be exact. Hojo."

Tifa slowly nodded in agreement, she gave him a small smile despite that it sounded like Vincent had murderous intentions.

"Hojo?" Tifa turned when she heard Cloud's voice and she watched the younger male walk in. He'd placed his blade against the wall and was drying his face with the white towel in his hands. "What have you got to do with Hojo?" Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly before tossing the towel to the floor. The blond stood quite still, his mako eyes trained on the man. Tifa wondered for a moment if a fight was about to break out between the two over this one man.

"Hojo was involved in the JENOVA project. It was he who convinced Lucrecia to use her unborn child in the project." Vincent paused, his blood red eyes burning with anger as he spoke. "He was the reason I was in the basement of the mansion."

A short silence formed between the three before Cloud finally spoke. "Do what you want." The blond murmured shifting his weight slightly as he made his way towards the other bed.

Tifa frowned at the two men. "How can you both be so heartless?" She asked, she couldn't believe what the two men were saying. Yes what Shinra has done is wrong, but they don't deserve to be _murdered! _

Cloud turned to her a look of surprise on his face and a half hearted smile. "When you meet Hojo, you will understand." Tifa looked at Vincent as he spoke softly and then back at Cloud who was staring blankly at the ceiling above.

The blond had checked his phone, hoping for some sort of message from Zack saying he was with Aerith and was heading their way now but there was nothing of the sort. What if Zack had gotten caught too? The very idea that both Aerith and Zack were stuck in Shinra chilled Cloud. And what with talking about Hojo, the mad scientist, the idea that the two might be in the miserable man's clutches was even worse.

Cloud fell silent when he heard a noise in the distance. He looked to Tifa and saw her peaceful serene face and then to Vincent, who had a small frown on his face. Cloud sat upright and waited for the noise once more. "Did you hear it?" Cloud instantly asked Vincent. The man looked to the blond and nodded once.

"What?" Tifa asked as the two men stared at one another. She couldn't hear a single thing.

Cloud threw himself off of the bed and stared out of the window. Tifa heard the blond catch his breath before he spun on his heel and dashed out of the room. Tifa looked to Vincent who was also staring out of the window. Tifa slid off of the bed and stared out the window. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the young woman who just climbed all the stairs. There was what appeared to be an airship in the distance, hanging aimlessly in the sky.

Then behind the woman a blond haired man appeared and at his feet was a brilliant red cat like animal. "Cloud!" Tifa turned and looked at the woman a final time who had just shouted for the blond. It was Aerith!

Tifa spun round and rushed out of the room with Vincent behind her. Aerith was here, she was safe!

When Tifa rushed outside she watched as Aerith clung onto the blond so tight. Tifa slowly came to a stop and banished the tears away in her eyes. "What's goin' on?" Tifa turned and watched as Barret came behind Vincent, the man's eyes half closed as he stared at the pink clad woman.

Tifa smiled as she watched Cloud smile softly as he hugged the woman. Tifa carefully made her way down the stairs and towards the other brunette.

"Tifa!" Aerith's brilliant smile was still there and Cloud slowly let her go and turned to look at the stairs that led up to where they all were. Aerith threw her arms around the other woman and let out a cry of laughter.

"I'm so sorry." Tifa whispered as she hugged the woman back clutching onto the folds of the woman's pink jacket.

"Dilly dally shilly shally!" Aerith muttered with a laugh, squeezing the younger woman once before looking up at the large man as Barret cried out her name.

Tifa turned to Cloud and watched as the blond stared at the stairs, ignoring the other blond man and the beast at his feet. "Where's Zack?" Aerith suddenly cried, her smile still bright across her face.

Everyone turned to her and stared and the ancient slowly made her way towards Cloud, her smile slowly disappearing as the realisation that he wasn't here struck her like a dull knife. A slow tension began to build in the air and everyone looked to the top of the stairs, expecting the black haired Soldier to arrive with his cheery smile and a _"told you so!" _

"He's not with...you?" Cloud slowly said, breaking out of the trance that had formed on them all. Aerith shook her head slightly. "Zack went to rescue you!" The urgency in Cloud's voice finally broke free and he quickly walked over to Aerith. "Zack went to Midgar to rescue you." The blond repeated, his eyebrows furrowed and a pained look on his face.

Aerith glanced around them all, they wouldn't pull a sick joke like this! She opened her mouth to speak, but the sudden dryness in her throat made her unable to speak. "The Turks..." Aerith began slowly, her voice croaky and hoarse. "Reno and Rude, they broke me and Nanaki out of Shinra..." She added, slowly gesturing to the red animal that still stood besides the blond man. Tifa took a glance at the pair who were both staring at the whole group.

Cloud glanced from the two strangers and back at Aerith. He could see the shine of water in the ancient's eyes begin to form and her bottom lip quivered slightly before she brought her lips together in a tight line. "The Turks who took you?" Cloud practically snarled. Tifa looked back at him, his mako eyes were blazing with so much anger she'd never seen, before the anger swiftly disappeared and was replaced with a look like he'd completely lost hope. He let out a long shaky sigh and ran his fingers through his spikes.

Tifa walked towards the Soldier and the ancient. "I'm sure Zack's on his way here." Tifa said reassuringly, walking towards the blond, placing her hand on his bare arm.

"Yeah!" Barret called from behind them all, making the three almost jump from his sudden voice. "I bet Zack's right behind those guys!" The large man slowly made his way from the top of the stairs down towards them all. There was a smile on his face, like he'd convinced himself that was the truth.

Yuffie's cheery voice was suddenly heard as she appeared practically from nowhere and instantly began asking what was going on. The ninja soon fell silent and Tifa guessed Vincent must have sent her a look to make her fall quiet.

"Then what's happened to Zack?" Cloud called, turning to face Aerith once more like she had an answer to his question. Had the man been caught on his way there? Had he gotten to Shinra only to find Aerith was gone and was still looking for her?

Aerith bright green eyes danced from one person to the next before she dug into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the plain black phone that Reno had handed her. The ancient carefully flipped the phone open, her hands shaking ever so lightly. Zack had come to rescue her, but now he was most likely in more danger that she had ever been. She took one long breath to calm herself, careful not to allow her tears to get the better of her. She knew right now crying would be the last thing everyone needed. Zack would be okay, she was sure of it. Something was screaming at her, telling her that Zack was still alive.

The phone slowly came to life in her hand and Cloud slowly turned to her, his expression questioning why she had the machine with her.

Aerith slowly flicked through the list of numbers in Rude's phone, or rather the few he had before finding the red headed Turk's name. Remembering what Reno had said she knew she had to keep the conversation short. She quickly pressed call before bringing the phone to her ear.

It rang a couple of times before she heard the Turk's voice. "_Aerith?" _The Turk quietly said. "_What are you doin'?" _His voice had dropped to a harsh whisper, like he'd completely forgotten he'd given her the phone.

"Reno...I..." Aerith paused, her voice caught in her throat. She swallowed the lump forming there and looked to Cloud and saw his plain expression, leaving her unable to read him. She stepped away from the blond slightly, knowing she couldn't allow the young Soldier to shout at the Turk in case he felt tempted to.

"_Hang on a minute Aerith, I got something important to say!" _Reno interrupted, his voice returning to his normal colloquial tone.

"This is more important!" Aerith cried back, noticing Tifa's slight smile. No matter what situation they were in Tifa always had that caring smile. "Have you seen, Zack?" As she spoke the man's name she couldn't help but it come out shaky and full of anxiety.

"_Yeah I've seen him alright!" _Aerith let out a long sigh a smile instantly lighting up her face. Zack was safe! She heard Reno's short cough, like he was trying to clear his throat on the other end of the phone. _"Hojo has him, here in Midgar." _Aerith's smile instantly disappeared and she looked to the Soldier besides her. Zack was with...Hojo? Aerith knew Cloud must have heard Reno and saw his own shocked face. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at her and his eyebrows were knitted together. _"But wait yo!" _Reno instantly called afterwards, his voice sounding a little more urgent. _"Sephiroth has been AWOL for a while, we think he might be after you guys or somethin'." _

Aerith barely had chance to realise what was happening when the phone was snatched out of her hands. She looked to Cloud as he stared at her apologetically before lifting the phone to his face. "Sephiroth has..." Cloud sighed aloud before turning on the spot, ignoring Reno who instantly began asking if it was Cloud before demanding that he wanted to speak to Aerith and not him. The blond contained himself from shouting at the red head for hurting Tifa as his eyes rested on the brunette who was watching him. The blond knew right now wasn't the time. "Has lost it." Cloud clutched onto his spikes with his free hand, trying to sound believable even if the fact was true. "He's found out about the Jenova Project and he's set on, _destroying the planet." _Even the words sounded insane as Cloud said them and he looked to his group who were all staring at him. Cloud waited for Reno's answer. The Soldier knew he had to tell the Turk, if the General put in an appearance in Midgar at least Shinra might be able to respond in some way before the man wrecked havoc. He heard Reno's long low whistle.

Aerith stepped forwards and slowly pulled the phone back out of the Soldier's hand. She knew this conversation was going nowhere and from the sudden information she'd heard, she knew everyone needed to keep their spirits up, even as hard as it would be. "Thanks Reno." She whispered quietly. She heard a mumbled reply before flipping the phone shut.

Aerith twisted back around and looked to everyone. Sephiroth was _insane? _Aerith looked to Cloud and at his glazed over eyes. The sun had finally disappeared and the stars began glittering in the sky. Aerith wanted to ask what had happened while she'd been gone but knew right now wasn't the time. She looked to Cid and Nanaki who were standing closer to the group who were both watching her. Besides Barret was a young teen with her hand resting on her hip as she absentmindedly chewed her bottom lip and on Barret's left was a tall dark haired man, his arms folded across his chest.

Cloud was standing alone and Tifa slowly walked towards him and placed her hand back on his arm. Cloud suddenly ran his hands through his hair, clutching onto his back spike like a confused child.

Cloud had to escape. He took one long breath and stared at the inn behind them all. He slowly walked forwards, feeling Tifa's hand slowly drift away from his arm. He hated himself for ignoring Tifa's comforting words, but nothing could be said that could change what had happened.

He knew _he_ should have left to find Aerith. Then Zack would have been here and would keep everyone moving. Zack would know what to do.

_I can't do this alone. _Cloud slowly thought to himself as he made his way inside of the inn.

He didn't look over his shoulder, knowing everyone thought he needed a moment alone.

The candles inside were burning now and lit up the small room. How could he possibly stop Sephiroth? How can he possibly lead all these people? Everyone needed Zack now more than ever.

Cloud stopped and stared out of the window as he made his way up the staircase that lead to the two rooms. He could see Tifa comforting Aerith. The ancient had finally broken down and was wiping her tear strewn face, Tifa was smiling, her arms wrapped around her friend. There wasn't much Cloud could do right now but knew there was one thing he could do, that would help everyone.

_Save Zack. _


	33. WEAPON

Thanks to **oodball167****, ****celticskyedancer****, ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer****, , ****Vanilla Raindrops****, ****Zack13**** and ****vLuna** for all reviewing last chapter and also to everyone still reading this and those who have added to alerts etc. Hopefully, now we're both on holidays we will be update much more frequently.

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

**WEAPON**

* * *

Cloud knew it wouldn't be long until someone figured out what he was planning on doing. With his leather gloves back on and the comforting familiar weight of his sword on his back he was ready to leave. He had walked out of the inn as quietly as possible, trying to not attract any attention whatsoever. But the moment he had walked out he'd been greeted with Vincent's cold stare and Barret's frown. He'd planned walking this far and knew he'd be greeted with their stares, but he hadn't exactly planned what he was going to do next.

No one had moved since he had left and the moon was shining in the sky above them. Maybe he should have waited till dawn, but right now he had no idea what was happening to Zack, especially if his friend was stuck with Hojo.

Cloud didn't look to anyone and walked past the ex-Turk and headed for the long stretch of stairs. "They'll be expecting someone to arrive now." Vincent's quiet voice broke through the silence.

Cloud stopped for a moment, like his feet suddenly felt like heavy weights and he couldn't take another step as twisted round to look at the older man. Vincent stood quite still, his arms folded across his chest, whilst his blood red cape gently blew in the night wind. "After Aerith's escape, security will have tightened." Vincent spoke again, still not moving from his perch at the top of the stairs.

The black haired man finally moved, his shining golden boots clinking against the stone floor as he made his way towards the Soldier. "They'll be expecting someone to come." Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed slightly as they locked with azure mako. Cloud broke under Vincent's scrutinizing gaze, was Vincent talking from a Turk's experience?

"You can't leave Cloud." It was Tifa who spoke up. Cloud looked up at the beautiful brunette as she slowly left Aerith's side. Her deep brown eyes stared at him and her soft pinkish lips were apart as she watched him with a pleading stare. Cloud sighed quietly, all Tifa had to do was give him _that _look and leaving got a hundred times harder than before.

"They need their leader right now." Vincent slowly added as quietly as possible. Cloud tore his gaze off of Tifa and back on the ex-Turk. He shook his head slowly. Cloud wasn't _their _leader; this was Zack's rightful place! Yes, he'd led everyone here, but now he was at a loss of what to do.

_Stop thinking like that... _That tiny voice in the back of his mind muttered, the voice that he'd come to relate to Tifa, the positive voice amidst the dark thoughts.

"I have to get him." Cloud whispered gently. Maybe he could lead a group, but right now, running and saving Zack was his rightful place. "He should have never left to begin with." Vincent's gaze remained steady and unconvinced. Tifa's pleading look was still there and Aerith's bright green eyes held two sets of emotions. Cloud knew the ancient wanted nothing more for Zack to be safe and sound, but didn't want anyone else to leave in the process.

Aerith slowly moved forwards, her hand gently running along the red animal's fur that was beside her. "I want Zack here more than anything." The Ancient began. "But soon, if we don't save the planet, they'll be no Zack to save." Her thoughts drifted back to the weapon she'd seen, together with Nanaki and Cid. What if their suspicions were right, that the weapons were storming towards Midgar? Zack was in Midgar.

Aerith watched as Cloud battled with his thoughts, before the young man turned and walked away from them all. The Ancient paused, wondering if she should go after the blond when she felt a gentle hand against her arm. "I'll go talk to him." Tifa whispered before jogging forwards a few steps to catch after the Soldier, leaving everyone behind her.

Tifa heard everyone slowly begin to walk into the inn and looked over her shoulder to check they were alone. When Cloud didn't stop she finally called out to him. "You can't stop anything that has already happened Cloud!" She made sure she controlled her voice, to make sure it didn't sound like she was shouting at the young man. Cloud slowly came to a stop but didn't turn to look at her.

"I should have gone." He replied quietly, turning his head far enough to see Tifa. The brunette walked by his side and reached for his gloved hand in her own.

She could feel that small river of anger welling up inside of her. Why does Cloud always do this to himself? Why does he think everything is his fault! "You can't blame yourself for this Cloud!" Tifa cried back, no longer trying to control her tone of voice. "It was my fault that Aerith was caught, but right now blaming one another isn't going to get us anywhere!" The martial artist added. She licked her lips slowly as she chose her words carefully. She sighed for a moment and pushed her hair out of her face. "You can't leave, we'll do this together, and we'll make it through!" She paused as she stepped in front of him and looked into his glowing eyes, forcing him to look back at her and not ignore her. "We'll get Zack back, and save the planet, and all you have to do, is stay with us." She placed her other hand against his firm chest before slowly moving it to his cheek.

His eyes finally moved to hers and stared back. "I need you right now." She whispered, giving him her best smile. She watched as Cloud's frown grew and his hands slowly moved to rest on her hips.

"What did you say?"

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, before suddenly feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. "I said...I said _we _need you right now." She smiled once more, biting her lip before letting out a small laugh. She heard Cloud laugh in turn and she gently rested her head against his chest as she smiled to herself.

"Stop running." She whispered quietly, her eyes closed tightly. "Just, stay." She knew she was asking a lot of him, asking him to stay with their ragtag group and not chase after his friend. But splitting up right now would be a poor decision, they didn't know what was happening with Shinra or the planet and worst of all, none of them had a clue where Sephiroth was.

His gloved hand slowly rose to her chin and brought her face to look up at him. She locked her eyes with his and he moved slowly, catching her lips in his. His kisses were always gently and Tifa moved her hands, wrapping them around his neck and running her fingers through his shorter spikes. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Cloud murmured soothingly as the two broke apart.

* * *

Yuffie yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her. She could hardly say her night's sleep aboard Cid Highwind's flying death trap had been pleasant.

They'd all been hastily introduced to the blond pilot along with the red mammal Nanaki. Yuffie soon learnt that Cid Highwind was a foul mouthed, over-the-hill pilot, who seriously needed to be taught some lessons and she had made a mental note to give said lessons once everything was finished. Nanaki on the other hand was... well she could hardly say she was surprised when the four legged animal opened its jaws and began speaking in such an eloquent accent.

Tifa had taken her time to introduce her to Aerith, who Yuffie had thought was the root of everyone's problems but instantly understood why. Why would anyone want a second away from the woman? Aerith was nice, maybe a little too _nicey-nicey_ that may eventually get on Yuffie's nerves, but the Ancient was kind enough.

The ninja heaved her legs up onto long table in front of her and folded her arms across her chest. She glanced around the room and saw Tifa's death glare. "Okay..." Yuffie mumbled in reply and heaved her feet off of Cid's finely polished table.

Tifa gave Yuffie a small smile when the teen did as obeyed and looked back round at everyone. Avalanche had spent their night aboard _The Highwind. _When Aerith had introduced Cid and Nanaki to the team the blond wouldn't hear about anyone _not _spending the night on his beloved ship. Being polite, Tifa made sure everyone agreed and the night had been more or less comfortable, save for Yuffie's occasionally wretch that tore the night silence apart, which was quickly followed with a: _"Are we even moving?"_

They'd all decided to meet in the morning to decide on their plan of action. As of yet Cid and Cloud hadn't arrived and Tifa couldn't exactly imagine that Cloud had over slept.

As if on cue the door at the end of the room opened. Everyone turned and looked as the two blond men walked in one after the other. Everyone watched from their seats as Cloud sat himself at the head of the table and a disgruntled Cid sat beside him.

There was a short silence before Cloud followed his arms crossed across his chest and gave a short smile. "If what Cid, Nanaki and Aerith have said is correct, we have to speak to Shinra." Cloud paused, ignoring Barret's grunt of dissatisfaction. "We haven't got time to run around playing hide and seek anymore." Tifa looked up at Cloud and smiled.

Something had changed about the young man over night. She watched him as he continued speaking, his mako eyes blazing with such fierce determination. Had her words struck some cord with him last night? She had to hide her smile as she fell back into her chair, afraid everyone might think she's a grinning lunatic. It actually looked like Cloud had woken up and realised he had to lead this group and here he was.

"We have to get them to shut down the reactors before the weapons get there." Cloud stopped again looking to Aerith who nodded once. "It might not even make a difference, but there's not much else we can do."

"And you think they're jus' gonna do what you say?" Barret asked sharply. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back into his chair, which screeched under his weight. "You think they're jus' gonna decide to agree with you after this whole time?"

"Why? Have you got a better idea?" Cloud asked back. He raised an eyebrow, almost daring the larger man to question him once more. The blond paused again and dropped back into his own chair and looked at each person in turn. "If the weapons are going to Midgar, they'll be greater casualties if we don't do anything."

"And if these weapons are already there?" Cid called aloud, pulling a cigarette out of a box before Aerith shot him a look. He frowned once more before lighting the stick. "My ship." He mumbled to her and waved the Ancient off.

Cloud frowned once and scratched the side of his face as he thought. "Then we will just have stop them." He answered matter-of-factly.

Tifa couldn't begin to explain the reaction _that_, caused. Almost everyone except Yuffie had turned and looked at the blond like he'd lost his mind. "I thought he said these things are made to protect the planet from anythin'?" Cid quickly asked, waving his hand in Nanaki's direction.

Nanaki rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from paw to paw as everyone's eyes turned to him. "Yes, they certainly won't be the easiest things to stop." He mumbled, causing everyone to turn to Cloud.

"I guess we'll deal with that when it comes to it." He smirked.

"And Sephiroth?" Everyone turned to Vincent who stood silently in the corner. His deep red eyes were trained on Cloud as he waited for an answer.

Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of the silver haired man that had practically disappeared off the face of the planet. Cloud slowly pushed himself out his seat. His eyes danced over to Tifa before looking back at the ex-Turk. "We'll deal with him after."

Vincent gave a slight nod in understanding in Cloud's direction, before turning to look at everyone else.

"I guess we better get going." Tifa smiled and looked to Cid.

"I know, I know." The older man mumbled, pushing himself out of his seat and disappearing out of the room.

As everyone starting moving from their seats Aerith couldn't help but feel her worry start to increase. They were heading back to Midgar to save the planet. She looked to Cloud and smiled at him. She was pleased that the young man had realised everyone needed him and from the way Tifa had been smiling at him, she knew the martial artist had something to do with it.

But the horrific dream she had of her wounded friend had resurfaced in her mind. Would Sephiroth be there waiting for them?

_Zack._ She couldn't help but thinking of the black haired Soldier. Despite this sudden turnaround in Cloud's character, she still knew the blond would be much more comfortable with his Soldier companion besides him, especially if the General does put in an appearance.

There were a few screeches of metal and the airship slowly began to move. There was a loud groan from Yuffie as she scrunched her eyes shut and covered her face with her arms. "Can't we just walk?" She mumbled aloud before dropping onto the table.

* * *

Rufus Shinra frowned as the alarms in the Shinra base in Junon began to go off. He sighed and turned to look at the blaring red lights above the door. He could hear his father speaking as the man sat behind his desk, but the blond ignored him.

Rufus slowly walked towards the large pane of glass and stared into the crystal blue sea. The sky was dark, with greying clouds hanging in the air. There was a strong sea wind blowing and would cause the huge metal structure built on the side of a cliff in Junon to creak occasionally.

Rufus pushed his short hair away from his eyes to see what had set off the alarms. The doors behind him swung open and Rufus didn't need to turn to know it was two Turk's who had been based to protect his father.

He watched with curiosity as the large metal cannon below them moved, the clunks and metal screeches as it moved position could just be heard above the wind. Then a sudden flash of light like a torch in a pitch black night that flared into life and lighting up the entire area. The light erupted from the end of the cannon before it forced its ray into the distance with such an amazing speed that it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Rufus frowned and narrowed his eyes to look into the distance. What were the army possibly aiming at?

He frowned when he heard one of the Turk's answers, something about a Weapon. Rufus took a swift glance over his shoulder at his father to see the fear in the president's eyes. What a figure of power the man really was!

The sound of gunshots and explosions of ammunition filled the normally serene area of Junon as they aimed at the mysterious creature.

It was at that moment that as the waves began to crash towards the building did Rufus catch a glance of the monster. He could see its shadow dashing under the crystalline waves and slowly the beast emerged. Its scales were shinning from the water and were a deep dark blue. Its huge fins jutted out from the surface and powered through the onslaught of missiles and gun shots as if they were no more than meagre flies.

The president's son ignored the two Turk's as they ordered that he and his father should be moved to safety and it seemed even his father was ignoring his body guards. Both of them caught in watching the mysterious and legendary creature as it attacked the great Shinra Army.

The sapphire monster began to slow down and the waves it created smashed into the building. The structure shook for a moment and Rufus had to throw out his arms to balance himself, catching onto the metal railing just in front of him.

The monster dived under water and briefly Rufus thought that was it, that the monster wouldn't return before it leapt back out. The monster stared straight towards them with its large yellow eyes and slowly opened its massive jaws. Rufus watched as a collection of energy began to increase and Rufus turned to stare down below them and at the supposed great Shinra army.

Why wasn't anyone attacking it?

Why were there no more gun shots?

He growled slightly to himself and stared back at the monster.

Then suddenly the weapon released its mass of energy and struck the building. The building began to shake from the sudden impact and the two Turk's suddenly cried out a final time that they needed to leave. He heard the scurry of feet and a firm hand wrapped around his arm and began to tug him away from the glass window.

* * *

Reno leant against the metal wall and stared out of the murky window. He stubbed his cigarette out on the window ledge before folding his arms to lean once more. His bright green eyes were gazing into the distance, expecting to see a huge monster ambling towards them, instead he couldn't see anything of the sort.

What was the world coming to?

He stared down at the town below him, a small smirk growing across his face. That all those thousands of people who lived in Midgar, some who had come to the city to try and gain a better life, were now trapped, more or less. Maybe these weapons were coming to Midgar, but now Shinra was a little too late to get people moving.

When he'd been a kid, he would have loved to leave this dump. But everyday he sees newcomers coming into this city and every time he does something deep down inside of him wants the smack these kids on the back of their heads and ask them, what the hell are they thinking?

Just like that kid down in the basement.

Reno sighed again, since when did he become so sentimental?

Zack Fair seemed like a good kid, although he used the term kid lightly, the guy was practically the same age as him. Fair seemed like the most human SOLDIER out of the lot, like he'd do anything for you, even if it was out of his way. Fair _is _a true hero, even if the guy hadn't realised yet.

That made the Turk think. If their roles had been reversed and Zack had been the one to see him stuck in Hojo's hands, what would he have done? Maybe the black haired man might have gone running in, swinging his broadsword like it weighed nothing at all, and ignoring the severe consequences.

If he could, Reno would break the guy out. He'd done this once anyways, he's got some experience now! But it wasn't that simple anymore, security had been tightened and some cadets were always placed on guard duty now, just in case one of Fair's friends came running to the rescue.

"What we doin' about these Weapons?" The red head called out, trying to distract his thoughts. His partner Rude stood a little ways off, his shaded eyes gazing into the distance with his arms also folded. "Think Tseng's got a plan?" Reno didn't expect an answer from his friend, so he stood up straight, patting the dirt off of his sleeves and spun round before slowly making his way towards Tseng's office.

Rude was quickly behind him and the pair walked through the sombre corridors and hallways of Shinra HQ. The whole building sounded quieter and the Turk's weren't surprised if half of the staff had scarpered at the sound of some gigantic monster that might be making their way to Midgar.

Eventually the two Turk's arrived at the set of mahogany doors. The dark wood gleamed in the artificial light and without knocking Reno pushed the doors open.

Tseng's office was surprisingly large, especially as it was for only one man. The wall opposite the double doors was complete glass and from it the entire city could be seen. There were a couple of bookcases along the walls, all containing aged books that had been left behind by previous heads of the Turks. Close to the window was a mahogany desk, matching the double doors, which Tseng sat behind.

He was writing furiously, the sound of his pen scratching against the paper was loud and clear. The man's dark hair was tied half up, the longer strands brushing the top of his shoulders. His skin was a ghostly white, screaming out the man's half Wutain heritage. Reno had always been surprised that someone with even as little as half Wutain in him could reach a high position within Shinra, especially within the Turks.

"Judging by the fact there was no knock, I'm going to guess it's you Reno." Tseng muttered, not glancing up from his paperwork to look at his two subordinates.

"Got that in one." Reno muttered back, before dropping into one of the leather seats before the desk. The red head glanced up at his partner, who at least held some respect for his boss and stood upright.

"So..." Reno drawled, watching Tseng filter through more paper work. "You still glad you took up this job and lost out on the field work boss?" The red head smirked. Tseng hummed once in reply, not paying Reno any further attention.

"We've come to find out about the situation referring to the weapons." Rude began, deciding it was time to speak, seeing as Reno was in no rush. Tseng glanced up at him briefly, one eyebrow raised in a questioning stare. "And what about Sephiroth?" Rude added, the general's name suddenly popping into his mind. No one had seen neither hide nor hair of the man since Reno and Rude had left him in Nibelheim.

Tseng finally sat upright, the leather of his chair screeching. "We'll have to deal with Sephiroth at some point." After Reno had explained what Soldier first class Cloud Strife had informed him, the head of the Turks was still finding it hard to believe. What if Avalanche were just making this up? He sighed and looked back at the contrasting pair. He didn't bother to say anymore, as there was nothing else to say. He lifted his pen back up and brought the next set of papers to him.

No one knew if the weapons were making their way here, after all the Junon cannon had destroyed its first encounter with a weapon. He heard Reno's disgruntled sigh but didn't bother to reprimand the young man, there was no point half the time, as any sort of order like that would fall on deaf ears.

Tseng listened to the pair's footsteps when another thought entered his mind, something he'd been meaning to ask the pair. "You broke Aerith out, didn't you?" Tseng called out, glancing up at the pair.

Reno turned to face his boss a smirk playing on his face. "And what if we did?" He replied. Reno's smirk grew, feeling Rude's uneasiness as the man straightened his tie. Reno knew Rude will most likely tell him not to speak to his boss like that, but the red head couldn't help it. Besides, he knew the boss had some sort of deep feelings for the ancient.

"The president will be arriving soon." Tseng answered, ignoring Reno's rhetorical question. "Make sure you're there to meet him." He watched as Reno mock saluted him and Rude nodded once.

A half-hearted smile grew on Tseng's face, as he returned to his paper work. "Then I guess you saved me a job."

* * *

_**Meh, not our favourite chapter...is kind of filler if nothing more. Next chapter up next week hopefully, maybe sooner.**_


	34. Mosey

Our thanks goes to **oodball167****, mystery science seed 3000, ****Zack13**** and ****Kisdota-The Freak Gamer** for all reviewing on the last chapter.

But hey, this is turning into a weekly thing now, right? Also we've almost already finished the next chapter, so expect another update soon!

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

**Mosey**

* * *

President Shinra sat behind his metallic desk in his deep black leather chair. His hands were folded together and rested on his stomach as he stared out at his kingdom below him. His office was on the highest floor of the Shinra building and three walls were simply glass panes. The night sky was black like someone had drawn a curtain over his metropolis. He couldn't see the moon or any stars, but the smog from the city below hung right before him.

The smog was the price to pay for the life he had created for these ungrateful people. Some people would complain about 'using the planet' as an energy source, but the moment you take that away from them, they would realise how important it truly was to them.

The thought brought a smile to his face. He had everyone on this planet in the palm of his hand. He brushed his greying blonde hair from his forehead and pushed himself upright as he twisted round in his high backed chair.

A startled gasp escaped his lips as he saw the man standing in his office. He let out a sudden laugh, attempting to hide his shock.

"You surprised me there General." He laughed, he leaned forwards and attempted to shuffle the piles of paper across his desk, trying to find something to do.

The silver haired man cut an imposing figure as he stood there silently before the president. Sephiroth stood in the middle of the room, not moving a single inch. His left hand rested on the hilt of his blade and his pale face remained completely impassive. His brilliant glowing green eyes were narrowed ever so slightly as he stared straight back at him.

"Everyone's been wondering where you've been." The president murmured, when the general didn't bother to answer. Shinra reached for the wooden carved box he kept on his desk and flipped the lid open, he picked up one of the expensive cigars before twisting the box round to offer one to the motionless General.

When the man didn't say or move, Shinra glared before closing the box and tilting his head to the side to see the metal doors at the opposite side of the room were wide open. Where were those Turk's that were supposed to be accompanying him? Shinra grumbled to himself as he lit up the cigar. He made a mental note to complain to Tseng about new choice of guards for him, those Turk's hadn't been much help in Junon either.

"What can I do for you General?" He asked, blowing a perfect smoke ring into the air. The silver haired man was starting to cause Shinra to lose his patience. He may be the General, but Shinra was still his boss.

Shinra barely noticed the General's sudden movement, but it wasn't until he felt the sudden harsh pain in his chest did he realise the man had moved.

The cigar fell from his mouth and Shinra froze. He slowly looked down at his chest and stared at the gleaming metal of the General's infamous sword. With another flick of Sephiroth's hand, the blade was tugged out of Shinra's chest.

The large man lurched forwards, following the momentum of the blade and slammed into the desk in front of him. He gasped for breath as he could the warmth of his own blood seep through his clothes and run down his chest.

Where were his Turks? Where was anyone?

He felt the sudden cool metal of the blade once more against his cheek. He quivered from the sudden touch and tried to flinch away from the weapon, before the pain in his chest intensified.

He let out a low gasp and moan and closed his eyes tight. What was the General thinking? He couldn't do this? Was the man insane?

The blond haired man forced himself to stare at the General before him. There was a malicious glint in Sephiroth's cat like eyes and despite his actions his face remained completely emotionless. Shinra opened his mouth to speak, to question the General, but the coppery taste of his blood flooded his mouth and threatened to choke him. A smirk suddenly tugged at Sephiroth's thin lips and he pressed his blade more against the man's cheek.

Shinra let out a sudden whimper, not longer trying to hold the persona he always had to hold, as he felt the blade draw blood.

"President." Sephiroth began, his cold voice breaking the silence and making Shinra jump once more. Shinra kept his face against the cool metal of his desk, losing the strength to push himself upright and to face his murderer. "Where is _she_?"

* * *

Midgar was before them, the catalyst of everything that was wrong in the world stood proud before the terrorist group Avalanche. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he watched the few helicopters start to escape the city. He pursed his lips in annoyance, the fact that the heads of Shinra were already leaving their kingdoms and willingly leaving their _people_ behind to rot. If none of this had happened, he would have mostly likely been assigned to accompany some of those heads of Shinra, to make sure their journey to wherever they were going was safe. The thought made him feel sick, that he was and would have been nothing more than muscle to Shinra.

He turned to looked at the people around him, who too were all staring into the distance from Cid's airship. They'd all made it this far and now that they were here, Cloud knew how much of a turning point this fight was going to be.

Yuffie stood the furthest from the glass panes of the airship, not daring herself to get any closer. But her curiosity over what Midgar truly looked like had caught her unaware. Her pale face still made her look unwell but there was still determination in her eyes. Barret was close by, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared forwards, his signs of worry for his adopted daughter were apparent and Cloud hoped that this wouldn't compromise his actions and put himself in danger.

Vincent had his arms folded across his chest, his face plain as he too stared out. There were no signs of surprise on his face, making Cloud wonder if Midgar had remained the same in all the past years whilst Vincent had been locked away in Nibelheim.

Cloud watched as the plume of green lit up the air from the mako reactors and he heard Barret's voiced curse about the company that produced the mako energy. Cloud looked into the distance, hoping to see if any weapons were coming towards them and frowned when he couldn't. At least they had more time than he had originally thought.

"The reactor's need to be shut down." Aerith called determinedly. Cloud looked her to, she had her strong smile on her face, but her glassy green eyes betrayed her feeling of worry for Zack.

"Right." He replied. Cloud glanced once more at the city before back at everyone else. He'd made a small plan in his head on their way here and even if it didn't work, he knew he might as well try. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone before switching it on. There was no point trying to hide his position any more, soon enough his appearance was going to be obvious.

He stared at the screen for a moment, a lingering hope that Zack may have somehow called him erupted inside of him, but the screen remained blank. Knowing that everyone's eyes were on him he flicked through his contacts list and found Tseng's name, pleased that he'd actually kept the head of the Turk's number.

He hit call and brought the machine to his ear, ignoring as everyone made a few steps closer towards him to hear the conversation.

"_Strife?" _Cloud couldn't help but hide a smirk at Tseng's obvious surprise.

"Tseng, I need to talk to Shinra." Cloud quickly ordered. He knew wherever the president would be, Tseng would be in tow in moments like this. Cloud turned away from the others who all watched him expectedly and listened as he heard an inaudible murmur.

There was a short cough and a mumble from someone else in the background before Tseng spoke. "The President was found dead in his office not an hour ago." Tseng answered bluntly. Cloud twisted round to stare at the group who he'd known had heard Tseng's words. "Rufus Shinra is now in charge." Tseng added when the Soldier didn't answer.

"That kid's in charge?" Barret cried, causing Cloud to wince and try to muffle the phone so Tseng wouldn't hear Barret's outburst. "Didn't take him long to take over!"

* * *

Rufus smiled slightly as he heard one of Strife's companion's outbursts. He looked besides him and saw the smirk on Reno's face and the frowns on Rude and Elena, another Turk. The amount of Turk's that guarded him had suddenly increased due to his father's sudden murder; the murderer was yet to be confirmed. They hadn't wasted a second to watch any of the video recordings in the building, instead they had bundled him into the closest helicopter and they left. Whoever had murdered his father had managed to slip below radar and infiltrate the building, before cutting down the two Turk's that had been assigned to the president.

Rufus barely noticed Tseng expectant gaze on him and the young new president turned to gaze out at the city below him.

He'd regretted a lot of things in his past, mostly the spoilt brat persona he'd managed to create for himself, but also the growing hatred for simply being the son of the ruthless president of Shinra.

But most of all, Rufus loathed everything his father stood for and how people had simply assumed he would be exactly the same. Rufus brushed the dirt off of his signature white suit and stared at the city his father had created.

He'd found his mind drifting to the black haired Soldier in the building. Who had foolishly thought he'd managed to creep under the many cameras of the building. No doubt the young Soldier was hailed a hero for what he tried to do, foolish or not.

No, it was time to change Shinra's character. No longer was it going to stand as the downfall of the planet or as everything people seemed to hate.

The blond haired male turned away and stared out once more. His eyes suddenly landed on the monster not far from the city. He held back his gasp as he stared at the weapon and didn't need to turn round to see the four Turk's with him had seen the monster.

Rufus could make out its glistening silver armour, as the large monster moved towards the metropolis. In its chest was a glowing red light that he could just make out and the creature slowly moved towards them.

"Shut them down." Rufus answered quickly, turning to stare at the older man. Tseng's eyebrows furrowed for a moment from complete surprise. The weapon was being drawn to Midgar. Rufus grimaced as he watched the monster; they clearly were already too late.

"Evacuate the city." Rufus found himself saying, unable to tear his eyes away from the monster that moved towards them. "Alert the army!" Rufus spun to the black haired Turk and watched as he quickly nodded before flicking through his phone.

Rufus turned and stared at the monster a final time, a sense of dread filling him. Like he knew Shinra was to blame for this and Midgar was not going to live through this attack.

* * *

Cloud stared at the phone in his hand when it suddenly went dead. He'd heard how Rufus had agreed to turn the reactors off, but why Tseng had cut the call he wasn't sure. He turned to everyone around him and saw as they stared at him.

"They're shutting them down." He answered. Smiles suddenly grew across his companions faces, save for Barret's angered glare over the fact that they'd managed to simply call and Rufus had agreed. But Cloud found himself wondering what had managed to change the new president's mind so quick.

"I think they're already too late." Nanaki suddenly spoke. Cloud turned to look down at the red furred beast and watched as he signalled to something outside.

Everyone followed his gaze and stared at the monstrosity before them.

Tifa gasped and found herself taking a slow step backwards. She looked to Aerith besides her and saw the ancient's own shocked expression. "We're too late." Aerith mumbled quietly. "The weapon will destroy Midgar." She added quickly, knowing her assumptions had been correct all the time.

"You think Shinra's gonna get the army on that thing?" Cid called out as he too stared at the second Weapon he'd ever seen. Already knowing seeing one was quite enough for anyone's lifetime.

Cloud stared at the gigantic monster, his fingers itching for his weapon as he glanced back at the city below them. To where Zack was. Despite the voice he'd been following in his mind, the one that had been telling him to save his friend, he ignored it and turned to the rest of Avalanche.

"Vincent, Nanaki, Cid and I will go after the weapon." Cloud began staring at the three other members of their makeshift group. Nanaki tilted his head in agreement and Vincent slowly moved forwards, as he too nodded once. Cloud saw the angered expression on Yuffie's face, but kept talking before he could be interrupted. "Barret, you're in charge of evacuating as many people as you can with everyone else. When you've done what you can, come help us out." Barret nodded in agreement. Cloud allowed him a small smile, remembering his daughter was down in the threatened city. "And make sure those Reactors get turned off." The Soldier added quickly.

Cloud paused for a moment as he heard his friend's answers of agreement and look at each one in turn.

"Okay, let's mosey."

* * *

The airship had lowered to the ground, allowing Avalanche to all scramble down the rope ladder and land onto the dying ground that surrounded Midgar. The group paused for a moment, each one of them staring another in the face like they were trying to memorise them in case something terrible happened.

With a roll of his shoulders, Barret brought himself upright and stared at the three Cloud had placed in his charge. "We got a job to do!" He answered, jerking his thumb at the city behind him. The three women turned and looked up at him and nodded once.

Tifa turned and looked to Cloud, his own mako blue eyes on her. He took a quick step forwards and caught her arm, squeezing her pale skin slightly. "Don't do anything stupid." He muttered with a warning glare.

"You too." Tifa mumbled back, her eyes moving to the diamond coloured monster in the distance and then back at her childhood friend.

She watched as Cloud's mako eyes flickered over to Aerith as she followed a disgruntled Yuffie and Barret. "Take care of Aerith." He gave her arm another single squeeze of reassurance before he twisted round and followed Vincent, Cid and Nanaki towards the monster.

Tifa froze for a moment, her eyes lingering on the blond's back and his gigantic broadsword before snapping out of her thoughts and looking to the ancient who had hung behind for her.

"They'll be okay." Aerith said with a smile and a nod, before twisting round and following after Barret and Yuffie. Tifa jogged after the three to catch up, glancing once more over her shoulder to watch the four race towards the monster.

The sounds of helicopters suddenly erupted in the sky and Tifa and Aerith glanced up at the sky to watch as a few machines glided through the air towards the Weapon. "They've even got back up." Barret said with a laugh, as he watched the Shinra army fly towards the weapon.

Tifa pounded after them all, knowing Barret would rush into the city to find Marlene. The thought brought a smile to her face, surprised how sympathetic Cloud could be on occasions.

"Zack's still alive..." Aerith mumbled suddenly, her eyes focused on the largest building of Midgar, like she could see Zack standing there. "I know it." Her hand had moved to the pink ribbon in her hair and her finger and thumb slowly rubbed the aged pink material like she needed to clutch onto something.

"Zack's okay." Tifa said, snatching her friend's hand up in her own as they stood for a moment in the desolate area. "We'll find him." Tifa added reassuringly. The ancient turned and looked to her, her brilliant green eyes once again betraying her smile. Tifa looked to the building and back at Aerith. "Let's go find him." Tifa smiled. They could find Zack, she knew it. She looked back at the weapon and then at Aerith.

Aerith stared at the Shinra building. She wanted nothing more but to find Zack, but what if something happened? What if Cloud came running to find her and she only caused more trouble for him? With a reassuring squeeze of her hands from Tifa, Aerith nodded.

It was high time she did some rescuing for a change.

* * *

Just to say, I wanted to portray Rufus in a different light, hence the character change. I always thought of him more having a hatred towards his father, like a rebellious streak as it were, but meh... there we go.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**We're **so sorry about how long this has taken and appreciate anyone who's still reading this. As it's currently the summer break, one of us have been off on holiday, only to return for the other to leave. So that put a holt on updating of course.

We've actually spent a lot of time revising the story and such and cut out parts if we're honest. So we're now actually drawing to a close. (But there are still a few chapters left!)

Again thanks to those that reviewed last time and to everyone still reading this of course.

* * *

**E S C A P E**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

* * *

People were running wildly through Midgar, their screams and mothers cries for their children filled the area. The sight of the helicopters leaving Midgar had been enough for people to realise something was wrong, but it was the sudden crashes and explosions from something no one could see that had instilled fear into everyone's heart.

Tifa had her hand firmly wrapped around Aerith's as she pushed their way through the crowd and towards the large Shinra building. On occasions Aerith would snap and shout at people to move out of her way and to get out of the city and at one point when a young Shinra Cadet had advised them to leave she'd shouted at the boy to get out himself.

Tifa wasn't sure how long they'd been running, but her muscles were screaming at her to stop and most of all she'd been surprised at how Aerith had been able to keep up with her. As they made their way to the world above the plate, they'd both paused to glance out at the large Weapon in the distance to see how their friends were faring. She'd felt guilty for a moment that they'd run out on Yuffie and Barret, but was sure that the old leader of Avalanche had found his daughter right now and the young headstrong Ninja was shouting and jeering at people to leave.

Eventually as they had made their way above the plate Aerith had taken over in leading them both. The older woman had suddenly quickened their pace and pulled Tifa along, her long pink dress swinging around her legs as she made a mad dash towards the largest building.

The pair slowed down and stopped to catch their breath and stare at the building. The structure seemed unharmed for the time being and they both hoped it would remain so whilst they were inside. "Follow me." Aerith instructed with a strong smile before she ran inside.

The reception was empty; there wasn't a single person in the normally busy building. The ancient ran to the staircase in the corner and threw the door open to make her way to the basement. If Zack was with Hojo, he'd been down in the basement.

Tifa was on the ancient's heels, her hands tightened into fists, ready to strike anyone that might get in their way. She followed Aerith down the stairs and was instantly met by a stale sterilising smell that made her cough suddenly. The brunette frowned when Aerith seemed completely unaffected by the stifling smell, but didn't bother to ask. Aerith was set on one task and one task alone, just to find Zack.

The building suddenly shuddered and both women clutched onto the railing next to them. "What was that?" Aerith gasped, looking up the staircase, hoping to see something.

"It must have been the weapon." Tifa answered quickly with a nod of her head as she turned away from gazing up the staircase as well. The building must have been struck, the building shook again and they heard another explosion at the top of the building. "We need to be quick." Tifa added, receiving a nod from Aerith who quickly continued their descent.

Aerith came to a stop when they reached the last stair case and she stared up the corridors. The lights began to flicker on and off and the sprinklers suddenly switched on, making her jump. She looked to her left, her right and then down the corridor before them. The cold water began to run down her arms and it made her shiver. Where would he be? She knew her breathing was coming out in ragged breaths and could feel her fear growing in her mind like a relentless thought clawing its way to the front of her mind.

"We'll find him Aerith." Tifa said reassuringly. Aerith turned and looked to her, her green eyes wide with fear. Tifa moved forwards, jogging down the corridor and pushing door after door open with Aerith behind her. They would find him.

* * *

Cloud spun round and watched as the Weapon's blast flashed across the sky and struck the Shinra building. He watched as the structure burst into flames at the top and crumbled slightly, his grip tightened around the two swords in each of his hands. Had Zack gotten out?

"Cloud!" The blond spun round when he heard Nanaki's voice and quickly dodged the diamond coloured Weapon's attack before it struck him and focused on the battle at hand. He stared at the monster's gigantic foot where he'd been standing barely a second before.

He rushed forwards and swung his two swords into the Weapon's thick armour, hoping to at least cause some damage.

He could hear Vincent's triple barrelled gun above the army's own gun fire. Cloud saw the confusion on the younger cadet's faces and ordinary Soldier's over whether or not to report to him, before they realised there was more important things to deal with.

Cloud flipped out of the way before the Weapon's blue blast struck him and spread his stance quickly. Cid was besides him, his spear tightly gripped in his own hand. Without warning the pilot rushed forwards and struck the Weapon with a rallying cry.

"Cloud, look!" The blond looked to Nanaki; the red furred beast nodded its head in a different direction. Cloud glanced at the diamond weapon before looking to where Nanaki had pointed.

He caught his breath as he stared at another red coloured Weapon. The Weapon's armour was a blood red and it stood the same gigantic height as the diamond Weapon. It arms almost looked too long for its body as they were held in mid air and swayed slightly from side to side. Its legs were thick and its head was held up by a long armoured neck. The creature suddenly lifted its gigantic arms into the air and above its head before sending them crashing down into the ground. The earth shook for a moment and fire burst from cracks around the weapon before its sharp talons erupted away from the monster and waved in the earth before they sharply struck something in the ground. An edge of the city already crumbled away from the Weapon's sudden attack. Cloud could make out a few Soldiers attacking the monster as people were rushing out of the city, but clearly unsure where to run too. Cloud grimaced as he turned to the first Weapon and back at Nanaki.

"Vincent, Cid!" He roared above the gunshots, sure that at least Vincent would hear him. When both men turned to look at him he quickly pointed at the diamond weapon. "You stay here." He hollered. "Then heard over to me and Nanaki!" He pointed towards the ruby weapon and watched as both Cid and Vincent noticed the monster. They nodded in understanding before continuing their fight.

Cloud glanced to Nanaki and saw that the mammal had already started running towards the Ruby Weapon. With a final glance at Vincent and Cid, Cloud rushed after Nanaki.

* * *

Aerith ran to the next doorway, her fingers clutching onto the metal frame. Her pink dress clung to her skin and her light brown bangs were stuck to her cheeks. She pushed them out of her face as she glanced into the next room.

Together with Tifa they'd been running from room to room searching for the black haired Soldier.

The ancient scanned the room, recognising it as the same one she'd been trapped in together with Nanaki. The room was empty and her heart was beginning to drop with each empty room she came too. Had he already gotten out?

"Zack?" She cried half-heartedly. She didn't expect a response, but all the same, she cried his name out like a lost child. Aerith was about to rush to the next room when her eyes landed on another door at the corner of the room.

Feeling renewed energy rushing through her veins she rushed to the closed door. There was a long window by its side and the moment she peered through she felt her throat turn dry. Her voice was caught in her throat as she stared at an unconscious Zack. His chest rose steadily and Aerith thanked the planet that he was still alive, but his deathly pale face still unnerved her.

She rushed back to the metal door, her fingers clutching the handle as they shook. Zack was alive! He was okay! But the door wouldn't give and she let out a small whimper.

"Tifa!" Aerith screamed above the alarms that had sounded and the sprinklers. The ancient pushed her hands back against the glass and watched as the water trickled down Zack's unusual pale skin. She barely heard Tifa's footsteps and the brunette took a glance through the window before staring at the locked door. "They just left him here!" Aerith cried, looking to the martial artist.

Tifa took a step away from the door and clenched her fists. She closed her eyes, concentrating on putting all of her strength in her aching leg muscles, before throwing her foot straight at the door. She let out a strangled cry as she did, her eyes still closed tight. She stumbled backwards, her leg suddenly throbbing from the impact and opened her eyes.

The door swung on its hinges and Tifa gave a sudden smile of surprise that the door had broken. Aerith rushed inside and Tifa jogged after her. The ancient had placed both of her hands against Zack's face and repeatedly whispered his name. She shook him slightly and his blue almost violet coloured eyes opened slightly before the closed once more.

"We don't have time!" Tifa ran to Zack's other side as he lay on the cool wet table. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled him off of the table. Her legs almost gave way from the sudden weight and her feet slipped on the wet floor slightly.

Aerith rushed round to Zack and pulled his other arm around her own shoulders and took half of his weight. The sudden feeling of his warmer skin against her own made her heart almost leap out of her chest, like she'd been missing him this entire time. "Let's go." Tifa muttered and began pulling the Soldier along.

Tifa tightened her grip around Zack's dark blue sleeveless sweater and dug her heels into the ground to try and hasten their journey. She hadn't been sure what they were going to do when they found Zack, she just assumed he'd be wide awake.

They managed to drag the black haired soldier through the laboratory and into the endless corridors, when they froze.

It wasn't from the icy cold water running down their spines nor the fear that had been gnawing at the minds over finding Zack, instead, it was the one man that stood in their way.

Tifa could hear Aerith's whispers of her loved ones name as the ancient tried to shake him awake. Tifa took a swift glance at Zack's blank face and closed eyes. No, herself and Aerith were very much alone in this fight.

Tifa's dark eyes locked with brilliant glowing green cat like orbs that sent shivers right down her spine. Sephiroth's silver hair was wet and stuck against his pale face, water ran down his leather coat like rivers and his pale chest rose slowly, like the cold water did not have a single effect on him. In his left hand he held his infamous sword that shone in the dim light and his hand almost seemed relaxed as he held its hilt.

Tifa's grip on Zack's wrist tightened as the silver haired general raised his arm and his sword, staring them both down. The corner of his lips twitched into a smirk and his shining eyes narrowed with a burning hatred. "Where is she?"

* * *

Cloud leapt out of the way as the ruby weapon collapsed onto its armoured knees and Nanaki was besides him, panting heavily. The ground shook from the creature's fall and the pair didn't need to turn to see if any more of Midgar had crumbled to nothing. In a blink of an eye the bright coloured monster suddenly began to fade from sight and Cloud straightened up. The muscles in his arms and back burned and ached slightly as he did so and he wiped the few beads of sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"The others seem okay." Cloud answered as he glanced over in Vincent and Cid's direction. The other two had destroyed the diamond weapon and had begun rushing towards them to help.

"We should find everyone else." Nanaki answered, as he glanced over his shoulder and into the city. Cloud nodded in agreement, swinging his sword onto his back. He glanced over his shoulder to check on Vincent and Cid a final time, before they too rushed into the city through another part of the collapsed wall.

Nanaki was already pouncing ahead, his light footsteps not leaving a trace in the ground. Cloud quickly followed him, intent on checking on the four other members of Avalanche.

Buildings around them had been reduced to nothing and above them the plate that covered the city creaked threateningly. Nanaki slowed to a stop to eye the gigantic structure, the supports of the city had been damaged and he knew it wouldn't be long till the plate collapsed. He twisted his head round, glancing at the blond who was running after him. "We don't have long." Nanaki muttered, nodding his head up at the structure. Enhanced mako eyes studied the plate for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"We need to get people out as quick as possible." Cloud answered firmly, looking back at Nanaki. The red furred creature quickly leapt away, leaping up the crumbling building to try and find anyone who may be trapped.

Cloud spun on the spot. Midgar had been reduced to nothing. The whole area looked like a bomb sight, the very ground underneath him was cracked. He couldn't make out which sector he was in anymore, everything looked the same. He could hear the screams and cries all over the city and it made him wince and damn himself for not getting here earlier, to try and prevent the Weapons from attacking the city, no matter how much of a horror Midgar was to the planet. He ran his gloved fingers through his hair, trying to decide which direction to run first.

Nanaki was right, the plate would collapse soon and he had to make sure he wasn't stuck under it when it did.

"Save anything for me?" Cloud turned when he heard Yuffie's cherry voice. He frowned when she lightly scaled down a crumbled building like it posed no kind of threat to her. There was a casual smile on her face as she swung her weapon in her hand. No matter the situation, Yuffie's smirk and ego would be there. "Calm down jeez!" She muttered as she ran down to him before coming to a slow stop. "There's no one around here, I'm checked the place out." She answered, spinning round a final time.

"The plate will drop soon." Cloud answered sternly, causing Yuffie's eyes to widen as she glanced above her. "Where's everyone else?" The Wutain girl's deep brown eyes swivelled back on him but her mouth still hung open slightly. With a blink she regained her composure.

"I came to ask you." She replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You don't know where they are?" He couldn't control his sudden bitter tone as he glared down at the girl.

"You ordered us to help clear this place out and that's what we did!" She snapped back, clearly not being able to tolerate him. Her eyes narrowed and her free hand went to her hip as she glared back. "We split up didn't we!" She added, waving her hand at the empty space besides her, as if to prove her point.

Cloud glanced around him when he heard the faintest footsteps. Vincent, Cid and Barret slowly trudged towards them, glancing around them themselves to look for any survivors. "The army was clearing out most of the city." Barret called as he spotted the blond Soldier.

"We can't find anyone else, kid." Cid answered. The man already had a cigarette in between his lip as he held onto his spear. The pilot's face was smeared with dirt and shirt was torn by his side. Vincent seemed same as always, his black hair was more tangled than usual, but otherwise he looked no different.

"Where's Teef 'n' Aerith?" Barret asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked for the pair before they locked on Yuffie. "I thought they were with you?" He added, snapping slightly to the young ninja.

Cloud heard the girl sigh and knew she was about to argue straight away when a thought slowly struck him. "They've gone to look for Zack." He muttered to himself. Why hadn't he realised before? Of course they would have!

Cloud stared back at the others, all of them clearly hearing him. "Nanaki's back there still looking. Go find him and get out of the city, check to see if you can find anyone else." He ordered quickly. Had the two gotten out? Would they both still be in Shinra looking? Had the weapon's attack hit them? "Vincent?" Cloud didn't need to bother to ask the other man to come with him. Everyone glanced at him, before he nodded to confirm their suspicions. "We'll find them."

Barret opened his mouth to argue, clearly wanting to find the two as well. But the two men had already raced away.

* * *

Tifa could see her breath in the air before her. She shuddered slightly from the sudden cold before raising her fists in front of her. Aerith stood close by her, even when Tifa had ordered Aerith to leave with Zack. They'd lowered Zack to the ground, knowing they couldn't out run the mad man before them.

The martial artist pursed her lips, tightening her fists a final time, hearing her knuckled crack. She hoped the corridors might restrict the general's movements, but didn't doubt that it wouldn't have any sort of effect on him.

The plain yet horrific smirk was still on the general's face, clearly waiting for them to make their first move. Tifa's mind rushed back to her old training lessons, trying to remember Master Zangan's words about reading your opponent.

A sudden blast of thunder lit the corridor up, causing Tifa to almost jump before glancing to Aerith and seeing the look of concentration on the woman's face. Had Zack given her materia? Tifa didn't even know if the Ancient could use materia.

Deciding not to waste time Tifa leapt forwards. Sephiroth's sword swung after her and Tifa rolled across the floor to dodge the blade's deadly path. She spun round and watched as Sephiroth stalked towards Aerith. Tifa threw herself onto her feet and rushed towards the man, the Soldier spun round suddenly and Tifa threw a punch towards the man's chest.

Sephiroth quickly sidestepped the attack, his smirk growing on his face. Tifa quickly righted her balance and spun round throwing a kick into his side. There was another blast of lightning and Tifa threw herself backwards to dodge the attack.

The Soldier rushed forwards swinging his blade with amazing precision. Tifa flipped backwards, trying to avoid each attack when a sudden burst of fire erupted before the man causing him to halt his attack and turn on Aerith.

There was another blast of magic and Tifa rushed forwards a final time, her feet slipping slightly on the wet floor. She heard a strangled gasp from Aerith and Tifa gripped onto the man's black leather coat, ignoring all her own safety, simply remembering Cloud asking her to protect Aerith.

She tightened her grip on the leather coat before using all of her strength to tear the man away from her friend. She let out a sudden cry as she pulled the man backwards and behind her before throwing a deadly kick directly into his chest.

If it wasn't for the wet floor Tifa doubted that the man would have budged from her kick, but she watched as the man fell down and slide backwards before slowly standing up. Tifa raised her fists once more, she couldn't constantly protect Aerith at the same time as attacking the man, despite Aerith's blasts of magic.

The building suddenly shook and Tifa didn't doubt for a second that the structure was starting to crumble. The sprinklers finally switched off and the alarms turned silent like someone had cut the power.

As the building shook again Tifa spread her stance, keeping her eyes fixed on the silver haired general and his plain emotionless face, his smirk no longer there. "Aerith, you have to get yourself and Zack out." Tifa called out. Someone needed to raise the alarm to the others, they needed to know that Sephiroth was here.

Maybe Tifa could hold Sephiroth off until someone else arrived?

_Yeah right._

Tifa scolded herself for her pessimistic attitude and didn't wait a second longer for Aerith's response. She dodged the general's swing and aimed for his chest a final time, he quickly side stepped the attack and suddenly his knee jerked upwards and caught her in her stomach.

The wind whooshed out of her from the sudden bone cracking attack. She heard a murderous laugh escape Sephiroth's lips before his fist connected with her cheek. She heard a sickening crack of bone and dropped to the floor her head smacking against the cold wet floor.

"Tifa!" Aerith screamed from behind and Tifa could almost feel the flames of Aerith's attack.

Tifa rolled over and stared up at the man before her. She was suddenly engulfed in fear, not having time to be afraid before when she was full of adrenaline. The warmth of her blood trickled down her face and her breath was caught in her throat. She heard Aerith's sudden footsteps as she rushed forwards before something else clearly caught the man's attention.

Tifa watched as the man's green eyes narrowed suddenly, she could see stars dancing in front of her eyes from the strong punch and tried to will herself to stay awake.

Gunshots rang out in the corridor and they clashed against metal. Sephiroth suddenly left her and raced forwards, clearly finding a new opponent.

Tifa could suddenly feel Aerith's hand in her own and the comforting Ancient's words. The brunette could just make out the clang of metal down the corridor and someone's voice before she slowly drifted out of consciousness.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Hey everyone, surprise update! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and those that added to faves/alerts.

Sorry we haven't thanked you properly, but I'm literally off to work right now! So enjoy!

* * *

**E S C A P E **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

* * *

It was raining. It's hadn't rained for such a long time Midgar, that the people who lived there could barely remember the feeling of rain against their skin. Dark clouds hung in the night sky and occasionally cracked with thunder and lit up area.

Tifa's eyes slowly opened but all she could see was nothing but a dark blur. She groaned when her head suddenly began to pound and she slowly tried to raise her arm to touch her throbbing head. Her hearing was still quiet and muffled but she was sure someone was talking to her. Someone's gloved hand suddenly touched her shoulder and made sure to keep her down.

The ground underneath her felt damp but the cool floor was comforting to her pulsing head. Slowly her thoughts began to rush back to her, running through Shinra, finding an unconscious Zack, dragging him out, the cold corridors, freezing in a man's presence, in Sephiroth's presence, attacking him, trying to protect Aerith, his bone crushing attacks, the gun shots and someone's voice, Cloud's voice.

With that thought Tifa wrenched herself upright. The muscles in her stomach bunched together and she felt a jolt of pain run through her. "Teef?" She finally made out someone's voice and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She turned to see whose comforting strong arm had wrapped around her shoulders and she was met with a pair of brilliant glowing blue almost violet eyes. "Hey." His voice seemed relaxing and comforting and it wasn't until her vision finally cleared did she recognise the man in front of her.

"Zack?" Tifa recognised his handsome and charming smile straight away and pulled the man closer to her. "Are you okay?" She quickly asked, remembering his unresponsive state.

He chuckled once, his laughter making his chest rumble. "Just come around myself." He replied with a small laugh. You could always trust in Zack to make you smile. Tifa slowly let the Soldier go and stared up at him. His face was pale and gaunt, but his eyes still twinkled as they always had before. There was a strange smell to him that reminded Tifa of the reactor back in Nibelheim."You okay?" He asked, his mako enhanced eyes scanning her face for any other wounds. His lips turned up into a smirk before his violet eyes locked with hers. "Aerith must have fixed you up." He smiled, before the thought hit him.

_Aerith! _Zack thought suddenly, where was she? He threw himself to his feet, waving his arms out to keep his balance. Zack glanced around the ruined area, looking for the trade mark pink amongst the fields of grey and black, like she would stand out like the moon in the night sky. Was she safe? Had he seen her earlier? Had he been dreaming? His thoughts were all a mess and were still slowly coming into place like a jigsaw.

"Zack!" His prayers were quickly answered and he twists rounds when he heard her melodious voice. He watched the woman he loved rush towards him, she kicked dirt up behind her as she raced through mud and her hands were bunched into fists as she clung onto her pink dress to help her run. Her hair was soaking wet and the pink ribbon he'd brought for her drooped in the rain. She ducked as she raced into the small tent that had been pitched up away from Midgar. Zack caught a sight of the city and saw the rubble that it had become, but for the time being that could wait, Aerith was here and that was all that matter.

The moment Aerith got in his reach he caught her hand in his own and brought him close to him, wrapping his arms around her tight. He felt her fingers cling onto his sleeveless shirt as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Her skin was cold to touch and a shiver ran down her spine making Zack pull her closer, running his hand up and down her back.

It felt like years since he held her like this. He could remember the fear when he couldn't find her all those days ago. But everything was forgotten and all he could think of was that Aerith was here and she was alive. "I'm so sorry." She whispered so quietly, that even Zack just managed to hear her. He closed his eyes tight as she slowly began to shake from her silent sobs.

"Dilly dally, dilly dally." He mumbled with a smirk, remembering Aerith's trade mark words.

"Shilly shally." She answered back quickly, her head still buried into his chest. Zack was sure he heard her small laugh and tightened his grip on her.

He slowly returned his gaze back at the ruined city, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember anything to do with the state that it now stood in. "What happened...?" He asked slowly. Aerith gently pushed out of his tight embrace to face him.

Tifa watched as Aerith slowly explained what happened to the black haired soldier before she looked for her own Soldier. Where was Cloud? She could fear slowly starting to rise inside of her and a lump formed in her throat. Was Cloud okay?

"Where's Cloud?" She asked abruptly, cutting Aerith off mid sentence. Her voice was croaky and she forced her gaze away from the ruined city to her pair of friends. She knew how much Zack would want to be with Aerith right now, but the foreboding fear inside of her made Tifa fear for Cloud's safety.

"Yeah, where's Spiky?" Zack asked with a casual smile. "Thought he'd be here watching over me!" Zack smirked once more and glanced to Aerith and saw her solemn expression.

Tifa leapt to her feet, ignoring the dull ache in her stomach and her aching legs. She caught Aerith's arm and pulled the ancient gently to face her. Aerith's glistening green eyes almost gave away everything Tifa needed to know. The woman's face was smeared with dirt and her wet hair clung to her face. There were faint bags under her eyes and Tifa wondered how much time Aerith had spent trying to heal everyone she possibly could. "Aerith?" Zack asked quickly, his voice turning a little more stubborn and demanding.

Tifa watched as Aerith swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her dry lips before slowly opening her mouth to try and speak.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Tifa asked harshly. Had Cloud been fighting Sephiroth alone? Had Vincent abandoned him to bring herself, Aerith and Zack to safety? Tifa turned and glanced at the ruined city and then at the hundreds of people around them. Why was no one out looking? Why was the Shinra army just standing around?

"Vincent's out looking." Aerith finally answered. Tifa ignored Zack's mumbled question on who Vincent was and kept her gaze on Aerith.

"He left Cloud?" Tifa controlled her voice to the best of her ability, so she wouldn't end up screaming at Aerith, even though it was wasn't the other woman's fault.

"The building was collapsing." Aerith quickly replied, finding a resolve to keep speaking. "Cloud ordered Vincent to get everyone out. I couldn't carry both you and Zack alone."

Tifa saw the colour drain from Zack's face and the soldier turned on the spot, clearly looking for his trusty Buster sword. "And Sephiroth _was _there?" He asked, as if to check that he hadn't been imagining everything. Aerith nodded. Zack spun round once more and sighed aloud.

"You have to stay here, you're not well enough." Aerith answered firmly, although knew Zack wouldn't sit and wait for his friend to return.

Zack shook his head, his black spikes slightly damp from the rain. "Sword or no sword, I'm finding Cloud." His violet eyes locked with Tifa's for a moment and then to Aerith.

"Okay." Then ancient agreed with a smile. Zack wrapped Aerith's hand firmly in his and took off, pulling the woman along behind him with Tifa by his side.

* * *

There was another crack of thunder and the whole of Midgar lit up from that one flash of light, before being plunged into darkness once more. The first few drops of rain began to fall and Cloud blinked as the cool water touched his cheek, before the rain began to fall faster and harder. The sound of the water crashing against the ruined buildings filled the silence and soon enough puddles began to form around his feet and rushing down the buildings. Cloud's grip tightened around his sword as he held onto it tight, looking for the silver haired man.

Shinra HQ had already begun to crumble when he and Vincent first ran in so he knew he only had a few moments to find Tifa and Aerith and hopefully Zack and leave.

The sound of Aerith crying Tifa's name had sliced through him and he'd rushed through the building, following his heightened hearing to find the pair.

He and Vincent had rushed to the depths of Shinra and to the basement, where Cloud's eyes had landed on the silver haired man's back. Vincent had been the first to act, firing round after round at the man and drawing his attention away from the two women further down the corridor.

Cloud had frozen when he'd spotted Tifa's crumpled form and the rage inside of him suddenly built up more and more. He'd rushed forwards and smashed is sword in Sephiroth's and sent the man flying backwards and smashing through the walls. The building had creaked and Cloud ordered Vincent to get the pair out. Leaving him alone with the mad man.

They'd both rushed out of the crumbling building and Cloud had lost the general in the process.

So he stood in the freezing cold rain that ran down his back and strained all his senses to hear any single noise that might give away the man's position.

There was another crack of thunder and Cloud glanced around, taking a chance of the sudden light to spot the man and sure enough Sephiroth stood on an opposing building. His infamous blade still shone in the dim light and the rain ran down his leather coat. His long silver hair clung to his face and hid part of his features, but the twisted smirk and glowing green cat like eyes could still be seen.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted above the rumbles of thunder. He heaved his blade back up in both hands and gripped onto the hilt, ready for any single movement the man would make. He knew he needed to take every chance he could to stop the man, but at the same time, make sure he didn't give any chances for Sephiroth to take. "Stop this madness." He answered, knowing the general would hear him perfectly fine.

Would he be able to get through to Sephiroth? Maybe convince him to see the truth of his actions?

Sephiroth's smirk grew and Cloud couldn't help but feel his fear start to grow. There was a reason why this man was the general of Shinra's army and that thought seemed to constantly repeat in his mind.

"This planet deserves to rot." Sephiroth answered, his voice still silky and calm, clashing against the insane words he was now saying. "You fools took this planet away from mother and for that, you all deserve your punishment."

Cloud's grip tightened on his blade once more. He once looked up to this man, wanted to be him and wanted to have everything he had. But the man that Sephiroth was, was now long dead and in his place was a shell of a mad man with a horrific past and desired nothing more but revenge for what had happened. "Your _mother_ is dead." Cloud answered, wondering if Sephiroth ever came across anything of Lucretia when he'd been pouring over all the information in Nibelheim.

Sephiroth's smirk slowly vanished and his eyes narrowed as he slowly moved his stance. "I will destroy this planet and everything on it." He murmured back.

Cloud didn't doubt for a second that the man before him was capable of causing so much damage and silently wished Zack was here with him. He was sure he'd seen Zack with Aerith, but wasn't sure enough to say that he had definitely seen him, but if that was the case, should he have waited for his friend? So that they could face the man in front of him together?

Cloud pushed all those thoughts out of his mind. There was no point thinking like that now, he had a job to do. He had to finish Sephiroth right here and right now, to save all the people he cared about from suffering under Sephiroth's hand.

With renewed strength Cloud spread his stance, ready to fling himself towards the infamous general and start their fight. "You really have lost your mind, Sephiroth."

* * *

The group stood on the edge of Midgar, staring at the crumbled city and demolished plates, unable to believe that a metropolis once stood here. That this city was the height of Shinra's engineering and in little more than a day it had been reduced to nothing.

Zack looked to the people besides him. Barret had barely changed, but Zack knew something must have happened over the time that they'd been together, as he highly doubted that at the beginning of their journey that Barret would never have agreed to risk his life for a SOLDIER.

Tifa stood a little further away from the group, but her eyes were burning with determination to find Cloud and nothing more. Aerith was next to him and knew she wanted nothing more but to find Cloud too.

The two others, Cid and Nanaki that Zack had been hastily introduced to stood behind them. Yuffie the young Wutai teen, he was sure he'd met before but didn't have time to question the black haired girl. It brought a smile to Zack's face, knowing that Cloud was unaware of how many people actually cared about him and would risk their lives to find him.

"We shouldn't split up." Zack began, grateful that Barret allowed him to keep his role as leader. Had Cloud taken over for him, whilst he was gone? Had Cloud changed a lot whilst he'd been away? "Not with Sephiroth around." Zack added. But Midgar was a big place and finding Cloud may take hours in this place, maybe even days if they all feared the worst had happened.

"We don't have time!" Tifa answered back, her eyebrows knitted together. Her hair was wet and clung to her pale face. Her hands were already tightened into fists.

"Right." Zack agreed, at least Tifa and he were thinking on the same wavelengths. "Barret, Yuffie, Cid. You take that route." Zack ordered quickly, pointing to his left. He was going to at least try and say what sector of Midgar that was, but now there was no point. He could barely tell the sectors apart anymore. "Tifa, Nanaki, that way." He added pointing right in front of him. With a nod Tifa had already raced forwards with the red furred animal besides her. "Me and Aerith will take the right." He jabbed his thumb in that direction and watched as the remaining three followed his orders. "That wasn't hard." He answered with a smile and turned to Aerith.

Her small smile reassured him and he took her hand in his. He wished he had his sword with him, almost feeling naked without it's reassuring weight, but he couldn't spend time searching for the weapon, he needed to find Cloud first.

"Let's go."


End file.
